Faith and Buffy vampire slayer since season one the college years
by Lexi1981
Summary: my version Faith and Buffy the vampire slayers since season one the college years, this fan fiction takes place during season four through seven. All the seasons cast member from seasons four through seven with the addition Kennedy from season three-seven and the cast of spin off TV show Angel comes into plans in chapter Eleven, Angel will reappear in chapter two.
1. Chapter one the freshman

Faith and Buffy vampire slayer since season one the college years

season four

Chapter one: The Freshman  
Buffy and Willow's is out patrolling for vampires in the downtown area of Sunnydale. Willow is talking Buffy ears off about college courses, which are started up the next day. The two of them have moved into they dorm rooms two days ago and today Willow and Buffy have also gone and bought the textbooks that the two of them need for the courses that they are taken. Buffy runs her hands through her hair and is thinking to herself I can't handle been around someone so up beat and giddy after only getting one night sleep after spending one month and two and half week in a house with a crying infant. I love my baby brother Bailey, but he is way too loud.

"Would you be mad if I asked you to just go and listen to Oz and his band playing at the bronze?"

"No, you need a break from the college talk don't you?"

"Yeah."

"That cool, I was missing Oz anyway."

Willow turns around and walks into the Brozen, which the two of them just pass. Buffy continues with patrolling on her own, but not for long because when she is a couple streets away and in front of the Magic shop, which is behind Maple Court she runs into Faith and did not know was back in town. The last time Buffy saw Faith or hear from Faith's was June third and Faith told Buffy that she and her daughter Destiny were going on a road trip with Xander, but she would be back in time to start college. Faith walks toward Buffy with her hand in her jean pockets and the two young ladies look at each other.

"Faith's you look tired when you, Xander and Destiny went on the road trip, but now you look exhausted and you starting to get black rings under your eyes!"

"I haven't been sleeping, I haven't been able to since I kill the deputy mayor and the Mayor, B."

"I still can't believe the council would have a slayer do something that wrong. I know they were trying to end the world, but it's still not right seeing that they were both humans after all."

"Tell me about it."

"I quite the council this summer, the watcher council sent me to Romania and almost get me killed. So I tell Wesley I quite and I would not be taking any more order from him or Travers."

"Me to, I call Giles up two days ago and tell him I could no longing working for the council and he put me on hold. Then he called the council and Travers and Giles and I had a three way call and I tell him I quite and I would not be taking order from them anymore. Of cause Travers was really mad. The only one working for the Watcher council now is Giles and Kennedy."

"Travers is just going to have to deal."

"B, I can't get the deputy mayor or the mayor face out of my head I keep seeing them every time I close my eyes."

"I will talk to Angel, he knows about what you are going through."

'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I will give Angel a call at his new apartment in Los Angeles."

At the same time a group of vampires runs toward Buffy and Faith from all side and start fighting them. Faith's throw a pouch at a female vampire, but she bends down and kicks Faith feet out from under her. Faith falls down and hit her head on the ground and pass out. It takes Faith a few minutes to come to and then she hops up and rejoins the fight. It takes Buffy and Faith an hour to dust all the vampires from the first group and the two slayers are catching they breathe when a second group of demons comes running at Buffy and Faith. The two slayers start fighting the demons that are coming at them and also see another group of demons and another group of Vampires coming their way. Faith and Buffy run back to the downtown area that is a few streets away and then the two of them run to the bronze and runs into the bronze. Once inside the Buffy and Faith blocks all the doors and pins the trap door in the roof shut, Willow and Oz come running up to Faith and Buffy with worry looks on both they faces.

"Faith's is it vampires?"

"Vampires and Demons Oz."

"Buffy do you need our help?"

"No Willow, everyone is going to stay inside the club till the sun comes up."

"Buffy and Faith's this is not like the two of you!"

"(Buffy and Faith) There is to many of them and more groups keep coming, we do not have enough stakes, swords or axes to take them all out Willow."

(Willow and Oz) oh"

"I could uses magic on them Buffy!"

"I do not think so, Willow your magic powers are not strong enough yet."

The band Oz is in play all night, so that the time to sunrise would go by faster. As soon as the sun was up Faith and Buffy check to make sure the streets are free of vampires and demons, which they were so everyone head home. Oz gives Faith, Willow and Buffy a ride to Giles place. So they could hit the book and see if they could find out way the vampires and demons were working together, but come up empty handing.

"Faith and Buffy until we know what is going on, I think we should only patrol in groups."

"Which mean Xander, Willow, Oz and you G will be coming with Buffy, Kennedy and I?"

"Yes just to be on the safe side for now."

(Buffy and Faith) Ok.

A half hour later Faith, Willow, Buffy and OZ go to their first college course and Giles head to work at the Sunnydale High school library.


	2. Chapter Two: Roommate

Chapter Two: Roommate  
Author note: on the TV show called Living condition  
It is Saturday afternoon, Buffy wearing a pair of tight light-blue jean and tan short sleeve shirt is sitting on top of a couple pillows on her bed, which is on the right side of the door as you enter the three persons dorm room. Buffy only roommates so far is name Tara Maclay who is wearing a floor length jean skirt and a blue short sleeve shirt. Tara is sitting on a pillow on the floor reading a book that she just bought called the hiding secret of witchcraft. Buffy looks around the dorm room, which all the walls are painted tan and at the same time there is a knock on the door, Tara shut her book and at the same time Buffy stands up from her bed. Buffy then walks over to the dorm room door and open up the door, then Willow wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt and a pair of light blue jean, Oz wearing a red T-shirt, red bowling shirt over the T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jean, Faith wearing a pink spaghetti straps tank top and a pair of medium blue jean and Xander wearing a pair of old ripped jeans and blue T-shirt with the cut off sleeves come into the room carrying Willows bags and boxes of books, et cetera. Tara stands up and walks over to the loft bed and then set the book on the top step of the wooden loft bed. After Xander, Oz, Faith, Willow, Tara and Buffy make a few trips out to Faith's minivan, they have moved all of Willow's boxes and two bags into the dorm room.

"Buffy and Tara thanks for letting me move into your dorm room and thank you to the rest of you for helping me bring all my boxes and bags into the room. My other roommate would not stop party and I could never study in my room or get any sleep."

"Its no big deal our third roommate drop out of college on the first day, so we have an open bed Will and I always thought we will be college roommates."

"Thanks Buffy."

"Willow your bed is the one under the loft bed that has the desk next to it on the right-hand side if standing at the end of the bed, Buffy has the twin bed and I have the loft bed."

"Ok and are these your books on Witchcraft Tara?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"You are a witch to?"

"Yes, the books in the boxes are on witchcraft and also my textbooks."

"Faith's I love the pink tank top you are wear it looks great on you."

"Thanks B, I guess."

"But Xander what is with the ripped jeans and T-shirt with the cut off sleeves?"

"Oz, I did not want to wear my nice clothing when I am moving Willow stuffs."

"That does make sense Xander."

"Buffy how is your baby brother Bailey doing?"

"He is doing great Willow. I watch him this morning, so our mom could go shopping and go by work."

"Willow I need to go, I have to get ready for work because I'm open up the bronze tonight."

"Ok, thank for helping me moving into my new dorm room Faith."

"I have to go with Faith because she is my ride."

"That is fine Xander."

Willow, Buffy, Tara and Oz watch Xander walk over to the dorm room door and open up the door. Faith pulls her keys out of her jean pocket and then Xander and Faith walks out of the dorm room and Xander shut the door behind them. Willow puts the poster from her boyfriend band up on the far-left hand wall of the dorm room, if standing in the dorm room door and Oz start unpacking the bags and boxes. While Buffy starts to put Willow clothing where into the dresser Willow will be using and the closet and at the same time Tara and Willow start to unpack the boxes of books and put the books onto the shelves. Tara looks at the books to see if Willow has any books that she already has or ones she has not read yet, as she puts them onto the shelves. Oz look up at Buffy's alarm clock after unpacking several boxes to see what the time it is, Oz then gives Willow a sad look. Willow stops unpacking the box of books and looks over at her boyfriend. Then Willow gets up from the floor and walks over to the loft bed and her bed that is under the loft bed, which are on the left-hand side of the dorm room door if standing in the dorm door. Willow then sits down on her bed and then brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. Oz can tell Willow does not like the look he give her, because she is now giving him a sad look. Buffy stops going putting Willow clothing away and turns her head toward Oz, Willow and Tara, at the same time Willow start to talk.

"What is it Oz?"

"I need to go, Dingoes Ate My Baby is playing at the bronze tonight and I have to go help set up the band equipment and instruments."

"Ok."

"Will, what is wrong baby?"

"I don't want you to go."

"Then come with me!"

"I love to, but I am not feeling too hot right now and I am really tired."

"Your stomach is not bothering you again, is it?"

"Yes it is, very badly actually!"

"Will, you do look palely then normally, do you have a fever?"

"I do not know if I am running a fever and I know that I am pale then normal Buffy. I think I'm going to be sick!"

Willow put her hand over her mouth and jump off the bed. Willow then runs across the room, past Buffy bed and runs through the opening bathroom door that connects the bathroom to the dorm room, which is on the same wall the short dresser and mirror is on and that is the far-right-hand wall if your back is the door of the dorm room. Willow slams the door shut behind her and the next thing Oz, Tara and Buffy hear is Willow getting sick to her stomach. Oz get up and walks up to the bathroom door and opens up the door, he then walks into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Once in the bathroom he walks pat the shower on the left-hand side and double sinks on the right-hand side and over the Willow and the toilet that is on the left-hand side after the shower. Oz pulls Willow hair out of her face, because her hair keep falling into her eyes and when Willow has finished throwing up and flushed the toilet, Oz helps his girlfriend out of the bathroom and over to her bed. Then Willow lies down on the bed and shuts her eyes.

"Will, do you want me to stay I can call Devon cellphone and tell him that I can't make it?"

"No, Buffy and Tara are here If I need anything."

"Ok, but if you need me for anything, call my cellphone?"

"I will, but I think that I am just going try and go to sleep."

"Ok and I love you, Willow."

"I love you too, Oz."

Oz leave Buffy, Tara and Willow dorm room and shut the door behind him. Buffy looks out the window and sees the sun is going down. Then there is another knock at the dorm room door, Buffy walks over to the door and opens up the door. Buffy sees Xander and Giles are standing in front of the door, Buffy steps back and let them into the room and then Buffy sees Angel standing in the hallway in front of the dorm room door.

"Can i come in Buffy?"

"Sure, but I thought you were in Los Angeles?"

"After spent all summer in Los Angeles, I remember I hate it there and move back to Sunnydale."

Angel's walks into the dorm room and stand beside Giles and Xander who are standing in front of Buffy bed. Angel and Xander start looking around the dorm room and at the same time Giles start to talk.

"Buffy and Willow's are you ready to go um, on?"

"Patrol, so Buffy can slay vampires, seeing that she is the vampire slayer!"

"You told your other roommate about being a vampire slayer Buffy?"

"No, Buffy did not tell me on my first day on campus I was running away from a vampire and I trip and fall. The vampire kneeled down next to me and was about to bite me when Buffy stakes him and the vampire turn to dust in front of my eyes."

"What Giles, I could not let the vampire ate my new roommate."

"I know that, on that note we should be going Buffy and Willow!"

"I just need to grab by bag with my slayer stuff and then I'm ready to go."

"Willow you need to get up!"

"Angel's I'm not feeling well, great I think I'm going be sick again!"

Willow's stand back up and at the same time puts her left hands over her mouth, then Willow runs into the bathroom and does not even have time to shut the bathroom door, she just kneels down in front of the toilet and starts throwing up. Giles, Xander and Angel look through the open bathroom door at Willow then back at Tara and Buffy.

"Giles, Willow's is staying in tonight, she has come down with a stomach bug."

"That fine Buffy and Kennedy not going tonight either, she is having painful menstrual cramps and is into much pain to go on patrol! "

"Tara will you tell Willow when she gets out of the bathroom we have taken off and I will see her in the morning.'

"Sure, Buffy."

Buffy, Giles, Angel and Xander walk out of the dorm room door and since Buffy is the last one out of the dorm room she shut the door behind them. At the same time Tara grabs her book and sits down on the floor and start reading again. A few minutes later Willow's comes out of the bathroom and look around for Buffy, Angel, Xander and Giles but cannot find them. Tara looks up from the book as she hears Willow walk over to her bed and sits down on the bed.

"Buffy, Giles, Angel and Xander left and Buffy said she will see you in the morning."

"Ok, Tara can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Tara will you run to the store and pick up an early pregnancy test for me?"

"You think you are pregnant!"

"Yes, I miss my period last month in August and I have not started my period this month."

"Sure, if a vampire gets near me, I will just float the vampire into a tree branch."

"That works, I have floated a few vampires into tree branches myself."

Tara puts her shoes on and a few minutes later leave Buffy, Willow and her dorm room and walks down the hall and a few minute later Tara walks outside. Tara then walks to the drug store and buy an early pregnancy test for Willow. Meanwhile in Sunnydale Cemetery Angel's, Xander, Buffy and Giles are fighting a group of vampires and at the same time Oz band takes the stage at the bronze and start to play the first set. A half hour later Tara gets back to the dorm room and she walks over to Willow. Willow takes the bag the early home pregnancy test is in from Tara and then Willow goes into the bathroom. As Willow shut the bathroom, Tara notices that Willow has finish unpacking here things. Meanwhile, Buffy, Xander, Giles and Angel are busy fighting a group of thirty vampires who sneak up on the four of them and Kennedy who had a dream about Buffy, Angel, Giles and Xander been in trouble is now running into the cemetery and over to Buffy, Angel, Giles and Xander and starts help them fight the vampires. At the sometime across town a group of soldiers is fighting a group of thirty demons. The vampire and the demon keep coming all night, Faith's join Buffy, Xander, Giles, Kennedy and Angel at around eleven p.m. the Scooby gang and the soldiers fighting the vampires and demons until the sun comes up at 6:15 a.m. ten minutes later Buffy walks into her dorm room she sees Willow sitting on her bed stare at an early pregnancy test.

"Willow's what is wrong?"

"(Crying) I am pregnant Buffy."

Buffy sits down next to Willow on Willow's bed and then the two young ladies' hug until Willow has stops crying. Then Buffy changes into clean pair of jean and tank top and Willow and Tara change out of their PJ and into jeans and short sleeve shirts. Then the three of them all head to the cafeteria to have breakfast.


	3. Chapter Three: The Hush light of day

Chapter Three: The Hush light of day  
Buffy, Kennedy and Faith are patrolling in Resstfiled Cemetery, which is one of the twelve cemeteries that are in Sunnydale. Faith's who came form opening up the Bronze is wearing a black T-shirt that has Bronze writing on the front in gold letters and a pair of black jeans. Buffy has on a pair of old jeans and a black tank top on and Kennedy is wearing a red short sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue jean. Since there have hardly been any vampires or demons out the last two weeks, Giles felt it would be safe for just the three slayers to go out on patrol by themselves, which made Xander happy because he is able to speed time with his daughter Destiny. Oz and Willow are happy because they get to spend sometime alone together and talk about Willow being pregnant, she told Oz the day after she found out, but the two of them have been so busy helping Faith, Kennedy and Buffy slaying vampires and demons they had not been able to talk about it. Tara was even happy because she had also been helping out with patrolling and the night off give her time to sit down and read a new witchcraft book that she bought two days ago. Giles was happy because he gets to stay home and read a book. No one had any idea that the demons and vampire had set the two-week slow down up to get the slayers out by themselves without their friend tagging along to help out. The slayers have only been out patrolling for an hour now and the first group of vampires and demons come rush at them. Kennedy, Faith and Buffy both get ready to fight the two groups of Vampires and demons that reach the three of them at the same time. The three slayers did not see that another group of vampires and demons is head they way, because Kennedy, Buffy and Faith are to busy fighting the vampires and demons that are attacking them already. Faith side kick a vampire in the back and at the sometime a demon grabs her from behind and throws her into a headstone. At the same time the Polgara demon that Kennedy is fighting raises his right forearm and a razor-sharp skewer comes out. The demon tries to stab the slayer with the skewer, but Kennedy kick the skewer and break it in half. Meanwhile, Buffy is not doing any better then Faith. Buffy is tag team by five demons at once and they have Buffy on the ground and one of the demons has a mental pipe and he is hitting Buffy's left knee with it. Buffy kick the demon and sent him flying across the graveyard. Buffy then stands up and another demon grabs Buffy left leg and starts twist the leg, which cause her already hurt knee to pop out of place and to make a very loud creaking noise. Faith and Kennedy hear the loud creaking nose from the other sides of the cemetery the two of them are one and Buffy is in the center of the cemetery between Faith and Kennedy. Buffy throws a stake at one of the vampire and the stakes hit the vampire dead center in the chest and he turns to dust, she did this with a demon still beat up her left leg. Also by this time Faith has got back up and is fight off five vampires and three demons. Faith has grabbed her sword and takes the sword out of the sheath that is overlaid with a tracery of flowers, leaves and elven runes spelling out the name of the sword and the lineage of the sword. The sword has been in her mothers' family for a very long time and the name of the sword was Narsil and later was renamed Andúril, by now Faith has cut off of five demon heads and ten vampire heads, which turns them to dust. A few minutes later Faith and Kennedy have made it over to Buffy sides, just as Buffy gets her sword out, but no matter how many vampires or demons the three slayers take out more vampires and demons keep coming at them. After Buffy, Kennedy and Faith have been fighting demons and vampires two hours Angel's comes run over to Buffy, Kennedy and Faith.

"Kennedy, Buffy and Faith there are four more groups heading this way from the way that I come and by the look of it four more groups are coming up from behind the three of you too."

"Great Angel can you help us?"

"That what I'm here for Buffy."

Angels take Buffy extra sword and join them in fighting the vampires and the Demons. Buffy, Faith, Kennedy and Angel have now been fighting the demons and vampires since an hour after sundown and now there are only two hours until sunrise and the new group of demons have gone after Buffy left leg, because the demons have seen that she is favorite the left leg by not putting as much weighted on it. Kennedy is fighting a group of five vampires at the gate of the cemetery and Angel and Faith is at the other end of the cemetery from Buffy because a demon has pick Buffy up and throws her to the other side of the cemetery. Buffy landed on her feet, which only cause her left knee to give out on her and Buffy falls to the ground. Buffy push her self up using a headstone, only to get rush at by five vampires and ten demons at the same time. Buffy's is trying her hardest to fight of the demons and vampires off, but she is losing. Then out of nowhere a group of soldiers come run into the cemetery and begin to help Faith, Kennedy, Buffy and Angel fight the demons and vampires off. Buffy gets kick in the back of her left knee by a vampire and fall forward, one of the soldier that is helping them catch Buffy before she hit the ground. At the sometime the sun starts to come up, so the vampires and demons go running for safety. The soldiers look at each other, then at Buffy, Faith and Kennedy and the soldier who catches Buffy is still helping Buffy's stand and the soldier start talking to Buffy.

"I thought there were four of you?"

"The man that was helping us had to leave because he has to be a work in ten minutes."

"I am Riley Fin, do not tell anyone you saw us fighting the vampires and demons."

"I am Buffy Summers, Riley. The old girl across from us is Faith and the young girl next to Faith is Kennedy and as long as you do not tell anyone you saw us fighting demons and vampires, we will not tell on you."

"It's a deal."

"Ok, stay safe and thanks for the help."

"It was not a big deal and it looked like you need it, the demons and vampires were out number you."

"I am Gram and the demon and vampires are out of control, I never saw it like this before."

"(Buffy, Faith and Kennedy) That because it is normal not like this. Vampires and Demons don't normally work side by side because they hate each other, since vampires are half breeds."

"Gram we need to figure out what cause it then."

"Yes we do Riley."

"Yeah we need to figure out what is making the demon and vampire work together too, Faith and Kennedy."

"(Faith and Kennedy) yes we do."

"Gram and I need to go, so bye."

(Kennedy, Faith and Buffy) Bye.

Riley lets go of Buffy and then Kennedy, Faith and Buffy watch the group of soldiers run away from them and then Kennedy, Buffy and Faith walk toward the gates of the cemetery. Buffy head back to her dorm room to catch a few hours of sleep before class and Faith and Kennedy head back to Faith's apartment to catch a few hours of sleep before Faith college class and Kennedy has to go to high school and the soldiers have gone back to their headquarters to change and begin they day as normal college students. When Buffy limps into her dorm room twenty minutes later, Buffy limps over to her dresser. Buffy then grabs a blue long sleeve shirt, a black pair of pants, along with a clean pair of underwear and a clean bra. A few moments later Buffy changes her bra and then put the clean shirt on. Buffy then pulls her jeans down and sit down on her bed and looks at her left knee. Buffy sees that her left knee has swollen up to the size two and half times of her knee normal size. Buffy stands up and finishes changing and then lays down on her bed and shut her eyes. Buffy cries herself to sleep thinking my knee is killing me, I hope being off of it for two hours will make the swollen go down, so my pant leg is not so tight on my left leg. Tara and Willow wake up to the sound of Buffy crying, Willow and Tara get out of bed and walk over to Buffy bed and the two of them see that Buffy is laying on her right side. Tara and Willow then see that Buffy is crying in her sleep. Willow and Tara also notice that Buffy's left knee is really swelling, Willow and Tara quietly start getting ready for the first class of the day and let Buffy sleep. Two hours later Buffy wakes up to a knock on the dorm room door, Willow's run over to the door and opens up the door. Faith and Oz walk into the dorm room, then Faith and Oz walk over to where Willow and Tara beds are. Faith sits down on Willows bed and Oz sits down on the footboard of the bed and Willow takes and set next to Oz on her bed. At the sometime Buffy sits up in her bed and looks around the room at the same time Buffy bent her knees. Buffy right one bent, but the left knee does not bend. Buffy then bring her right knee up to her chest and wraps her arms around it.

"B how is your left knee feeling?"

"I can't bend my left knee!"

"That is not good."

"I know that Willow."

"B your left knee is a lot more swelling then it was when we left the cemetery earlier this morning."

"I know and I never had any injuries that hurt as badly as this before."

"Maybe you should go and see a doctor Buffy?"

"I will if my knee is still bothering me after all my classes' Willow."

"Willow did you tell Faith or Buffy about seeing Spike back in town last night?"

"No, but you just did Oz."

"That not all I went to Giles and did some book work to look up the ring Spike was wear on his left ring finger, it allows him to be able to walk around doing the day."

"Great Faith, it looks like we are missing class to go and search for Spike."

"Yeah B and can't Spike get the message and stay out of Sunnydale."

"That would be a no."

Buffy grabs her backpack purse off of the floor, which was on the left side of her bed and puts the backpack purse on her back. Buffy then puts her legs over the edge of the bed and puts her boots on. Buffy stands up and at the same time Faith stands up from Willow bed. Then the two slayers walk toward the door of the dorm room. Faith picks up her backpack that she set by the door on the way in and then the two slayers walk out of the dorm room. OZ, Tara and Willow grab their textbooks and folders or their backpacks and follow Buffy and Faith out of the dorm room and outside. No soon then the five of them get outside of the dorm Spike comes running over to them. Spike notices that Buffy can't bend her left knee, so he does a roundhouse kick square into Buffy's left knee, the kick is so hard it cause Buffy left knee to pop out and she falls backwards onto the grass, she bents her left knee and grab it at the sometime. Buffy feels her knee lock into the bent position and cries out in pain. Faith runs over to Spike and does a roundhouse kick that sends him fly across the lawn. Spike hits the ground and he jumps back up and runs over to Faith.

"I wonder what the blood of a daughter of a vampire slayer would taste like? Wait I could go to the campus daycare and drink your daughter blood right now Faith and find out."

"I will not let you!"

"If you are dead, you can't stop me!"

"Still won't be happening Spike, because Xander, Kennedy, Oz, Willow, Buffy and Giles will not let you anywhere near Destiny."

Faith had enough of Spike talking and grab Spike around his waist and pins his arms against him. At this point Oz runs over to Spike and grabs the ring off his left ring finger. Then Faith lets go of Spike and he runs over to the man hole. Spike open up the men hole and then hops into the man hole to get away from the sun. at the same time Faith runs over to where Buffy is laying on the ground crying along with holding her knee and Faith kneels down next to Buffy.

"B, are you ok?"

"No, now i can't straighten my left leg Faith. I want to go to the ER."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea B, because your knee is twice as swelling as it was five minute ago."

"My van is in the parking lot, Faith's will you help me get Buffy up and help me get Buffy to my van then I will take her to the ER?"

"Sure Oz."

"Good, but Faith needs to take the ring to Giles and Willow and Tara will you go to class and let profession Walsh know that Faith is sick and can't get out of bed and that Oz is taking me to the ER because my left knee went out and I can't put any wight on it."

"Sounds like a great plan to me, B."

"(Willow and Tara) Ok, Buffy."

Oz walks over to Faith and Buffy and Faith takes the ring from Oz and puts the ring in her left pocket of her black jeans. Faith's then help Oz lift Buffy off of the ground and helps him take Buffy to his van. Faith then helps Buffy into the van front seat, Oz gets into his van and a few moments later Oz is driving Buffy to the hospital. At the same time Faith gets behind the wheel of her minivan and drives to Giles and her apartment building. Tara and Willow head to class and when Tara and Willow get to the doors of the lecture hall they see professor Walsh is standing by her desk talking to Riley the TA in they class. Tara and Willow walk into the lecture hall and Riley notice right away that Buffy, Oz and Faith are not with Willow and Tara. He also notices that instead of walks over to the chairs and sitting down, Tara and Willow are walking over to him and professor Walsh.

"Where are Faith Lehane, Buffy Summer and Oz Osbourne at?"

"Professor Walsh, Faith is really sick and cannot make it to class today and Oz has taken Buffy to the ER because her left knee went out and she can't put any wight on it."

"Ok and thank you for let me know Willow. Tell Faith to feel better and tell Buffy I hope her knee heals fast and will you give each of them copies of the note and the homework?"

"I will Professor Walsh."

Willow and Tara walk over to the two empty seats in the first row, right in front of Professor desk and the two of them sit down on the seats and then Professor Walsh start class. Meanwhile at the ER at Sunnydale General hospital, Oz is pacing as he waiting with Buffy in one of the ER exam rooms for the doctor to come into the exam room with Buffy MRI results. After an hour a male doctor that is six feet tall and has brown eyes and dark-brown hair walks into the room and looks at Buffy, Buffy and Oz notice that the doctor name tag says Dr. Smith.

"You have blown out your knee and I have to do emergency surgery to repair it, right now. Is there anyone you need to call first to let them know what going on?"

"No, my mom and baby brother are out of town."

"I just need you to sing the release form that says it is ok for me to do the surgery."

"All right let get this over with!"

The doctor hands Buffy the release form and she signs the form, then a nurse and the Doctor take Buffy back to the operation room to do the surgery, at the same time Oz walks out into the hallway and over to the payphone to call Giles. At the same time at Giles's apartment Giles runs over to the phone as soon as it rings and picks up the phone.

"Rupert Giles here."

"Giles, It is Oz I am calling to let you know Buffy blown out her left knee and is in emergency surgery to repair the knee."

"Ok. I am on my way."

"See you when you get here."

Oz hangs up the phone and put more money into the phone and calls Willow to fill her in on what is happening. Two hours later Buffy wakes up from surgery and sees Giles, Oz, Willow, Tara, Faith, Destiny and Xander are at her bedside and looks down out her knee and notice that her left knee is braced in a black Donjoy deluxe knee immobilize. Buffy looks over Destiny who is sitting on her mom lap and notice that Destiny has grown a lot over the summer, Buffy also notices that the little girl brown curl hair is now past her shoulders in length and has her hair in pigtails. Buffy also notice that Destiny is wearing a white sleeveless jean dress that has pink heart on the dress. Buffy then notice that Destiny is wearing a red short sleeve shirt under the dress and a pair of pink legging, white shock and white tennis shoes.

"Mommy."

"What?"

"Buffy has an ouchie?"

"Yes I do Destiny."

"I'll kiss it to make it better."

"Ok."

Destiny leans in and kisses the brace on Buffy's left knee to help the knee gets better. Buffy smiles at Destiny who is now talking in small sentences. Destiny then climbs onto Buffy hospital bed and onto Buffy's lap.

"Destiny got so big over the summer and is so well behaved for only been one year old."

"I know, I was a wild ADHD one year old, Destiny does not take after me in behavior, B."

"I was also a wild ADHD kid. Destiny must have got her behavior from one of her grandparents or other relative."

"Mommy hunger it past lunch time!"

"We will go to Doublemeat Palace and get you a kid meal on our way home."

"Yes."

"I am hunger to Destiny, so when can I go home, Giles?"

"The nurse is bringing a wheelchair in right now that way Oz can take you home."

"Thanks for let me know Giles's. Oz, we are swing by the Doublemeat Palace and going through the drive through to get me something to eat."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me too, Buffy, I am really hunger too."

"That good that you hunger Willow because you have not been eating enough the last few weeks."

"Me too Willow. Oz and Buffy."

"Ok, we swing by the Doublemeat Palace and get food Buffy, Willow and Tara."

"Good, so where is my clothing, so I can change out of this hospital gown?"

"I bring you a pair of jean short to wear home and your new purple tank top Buffy."

"Thanks Willow."

'You are welcome Buffy."

Giles leaves the room along with Oz, Destiny, Xander and Faith. Faith, Xander and Destiny leave the hospital to go pick up Kennedy from school and get an early dinner. Oz walk out with Faith, Xander and Destiny, because he needs to bring his van around. Willow and Tara stay in the room with Buffy and help her get changes. A few minutes later the nurse pushes a wheelchair into the room and the nurse help Buffy into the wheelchair. The nurse then hands Willow the crutches that Buffy will need to use for at lest six weeks and maybe longer. The nurse wheels Buffy outside, right as Oz pulls his van up to the doors of the hospital. Once Oz has put the van into the parked position, the nurse helps Buffy into the front seat, at the same time Willow and Tara get into the back of the van. Oz then drives to the Doublemeat Palace and drives through the drive through and get Tara a junior Medley meal with a cherry pie, Willow a Fisherman's Medley and French fries and gets Buffy a Medley Meal number two. Oz order himself a Doublemeat Medley meal and a minute and half later Oz pulls his van into a parking space and the four of them eat in his van. When the four of them have finishes eating Oz thrown away the trash, and a few minutes later, Oz drives to Willow, Tara and Buffy dorm building. Nine minutes later Oz pulls his van into the parking lot of Stevenson hall and turns the van off. Oz gets out of the van and walk over and open up the door for Buffy and then Oz hands Buffy her crutches. Oz walks up to Buffy, Willow and Tara dorm room with them to make sure Buffy makes it up all the stairs to the fourth floor, which is the floor the girls dorm room is on. Oz leave after he helping Buffy get into bed, because she is tire and just wants to sleep. Oz and Willow kisses each other good bye and then Oz head back out to his van and heads back to the house that he and his band live in.


	4. Chapter Four: Fear Itself

Chapter Four: Fear Itself  
It is Sunday, October 31, 1999 and its Halloween night, it has also been two and half weeks since Buffy knee surgery. Tonight was also Destiny first time going trick or treating and she went as a princess. For Destiny first time trick or treating Xander who is dress as a fire fighter, Kennedy who is dress as a fairy, Faith who is dress as a doctor, Buffy who is dress as little red riding hood, Willow dress as Joan of arc, and Oz who dress as god takes Destiny trick or treating around Sunnydale, but Tara stays back at her, Willow and Buffy dorm room to read and just relax because she has a stuff up nose and a tickle in her throat and thinks she might be coming down with a cold. Destiny, Faith, Xander, Kennedy, Buffy, Willow and Oz are walking to the last home to get candy out, which is Giles Apartment. When they reach the door of Giles's apartment, Faith knocks on Giles's door and he opens the door. Giles puts candy in all of the bags and then Giles lets them all inside that way the six of them can fill him in on how it went and hear if Destiny had fun or not. At the same time outside Angel is watching the three slayers, the Scooby gang, Giles and Destiny and he notices that Buffy is not wear her Knee brace like she is supposed to. Angel's then sees that Buffy knee brace is laying on the couch. He knows that not only was this Destiny first time trick or treating, but that this month has also brought about fears for each other of them.  
(Angel talking) Everyone has fear in their life even the undead and the vampire slayers. Fear is not only for the normal everyday souls. Throughout my years as a vampire without a soul I have watched many slayers from a far. The two fears I notice about the girl choosing to fight the forces of darkest are that she feels like she is alone in fighting against evil and is tonight the night that I am going to die. Once the Gypsy cursed me with a soul I learn that must people fear the little things in life, like will I pass the tests I have in the morning, or will I get fire from my job. They do not normal fear what goes bump in the night. When I moved to Sunnydale in 1995, I started to work along side Faith the vampire slayer and her watcher Rupert Giles along with Buffy Summer the other vampire slayer when she moves to Sunnydale in the fall of 1996 and Kennedy when she moved to Sunnydale and I learn that not only does the slayer fear that she is alone in fighting the forces of darkest and is tonight the night that I am going to die, they also fear other things. Buffy fear that a vampire or demon could kill her mother, father or baby brother Bailey and fears that Oz, Willow, Xander and Tara who help her fight the forces of darkest could die helping her Kennedy and Faith. Faith has an every big fear that her daughter Destiny will get killed by the vampire, or that she or her daughter father Xander will die fighting the vampires and demons and leave her without parents. Kennedy, Faith and Buffy fear that Giles will die fight a vampire or demon alone side of them. Kennedy, Buffy and Faith friends not only fear about the forces of dark, they also fear other things in their Life. Oz and Willow are worry that their unborn baby will be a werewolf like Oz is, so the two of them have been speed hours at Giles's apartment doing research to figure this out. After three days of research they were glad to find out that the baby will not be a werewolf. Willow of cause also fears about what could happen if a spell she cast backfires. Oz fear that he will get out of his cage on a wolf night and kills someone. Xander also fears about dying fighting the force of dark and leaves his daughter without a dad. His big fear is that Faith will be kill fighting a vampire or demon. Then Tara feels that she will lose her new friends and that a spell she cast will not work and Giles fears that one or all three of his slayers Kennedy, Buffy or Faith will die in the line of duty. Kennedy fears for her family in New York will be killed because of her being a slayer and that her watcher, Buffy, Faith and the Scooby gang that are like family to her will be killed by a vampire or a demon. Of cause my fears are sunlight, behead, stake through the heart, lose of the friends I made in Sunnydale and fight along sides of in the fight against evil. But what I feel the worst is losing the soul the Gypsies cursed me with and going evil and kill all the one I love.  
Meanwhile back inside Giles's apartment Buffy is icing her left knee and Destiny has fallen to sleep in Buffy's lap. Faith stands up and walks over to Buffy and her daughter. Faith then picks up Destiny and Xander hand Destiny bag of candy to Faith.

"I am going to take Destiny home."

"I go with you Faith's it is getting late and i have to study for a test in school tomorrow."

"That is fine Kennedy."

Kennedy stands up and grabs her bag of candy and then Faith carrying Destiny and Kennedy leaves Giles's apartment and head upstairs to the second floor and Faith's apartment. A short while later Oz gives Buffy and Willow a ride back to they dorm and then heads home himself.


	5. Chapter Five: Beer Bad

Chapter Five: Beer Bad  
Buffy rolls over in the bed, so she is facing Willow and Tara beds and sees that Tara and Willow have already left for class. She looks at the clock on the night stand and sees that there are only three minutes to class starts. Buffy gets out of bed and walks over to the tall dresser and grabs a pair of black pants, sky blue short sleeve shirt with a scoop neckline, a bra and underwear and then Buffy gets dress and into the bathroom. Buffy pulls her hair up into a ponytail, then brushes her tooth. A few moments later she is walking toward the dorm room door, Buffy grabs her backpack purse and then throws the purse over her head and shoulder, as she runs out of her dorm room without grabs her textbook or notebook. Buffy then runs across campus to get to her psychology class, because professor Walsh hates people coming in late to class. Buffy gets to the lecture hall with a minute to go before class starts. Buffy sits down on a seat by Faith, Willow, Oz and Tara and Willow and Oz look at Buffy with a worry look on they face and Willow is the first to say anything.

"Buffy, are you ok?"

"Yes, beside having a busy night fighting the undead and people that suddenly become cavemen and cavewomen and has Giles found out what is causing the Sunnydale University students to turn into cavemen and cavewomen yet?"

"No B!"

"And Buffy you should not be running or be off of your crutches yet, It has only been five weeks since you had major knee surgery."

Buffy gives Oz a look that says thanks for the concern and then leans near to Oz, Willow, Faith and Tara and starts whisper to her four friends.

"The slayer power made me recover from having knee surgery to repair my Anterior Cruciate Ligament (ACL), Posterior Cruciate Ligament (PCL), Medial Collateral Ligament (MCL) and Lateral Collateral Ligament (LCL) faster then most people recovering from having the surgery that I had five weeks ago. The physical therapist I see and my doctor has cleared me to stop using the crutches. The physical therapist I see and my doctor has also cleared me to start all athletics actives back up as long as I am wearing my black Donjoy Legend knee brace!"

At the same time the TA Riley Finn and professor Walsh walk into the lecture hall and the professor puts a cough drop into her mouth. Then professor Walsh did something that she has never done before, she put a movie in the DVD player and the movie is call Girl Interrupted. Professor Walsh turns and looks at all the students in the lecture hall and Riley start walking around pass handouts to all the students as professor Walsh's start to talk.

"Ahem I want you to take note and then write me a ten-page essay about one of the disorders talk about in the movie and tell me in the essay if the movie gives the right detail for that disorder coughing or if it gives the wrong details. The handout Riley is passing out will tell you what you need to have written in your essay. I am going to starting the movie now."

Professor Walsh pulls the screen down and then Riley starts the movie, as professor Walsh sits down on the chair that is at her desk. Professor Walsh then leans back in the chair and shut her eyes. Riley looks over at Buffy who has just borrow a pen from Tara and then he looks at professor Walsh and gets a worry look on his face. Riley starts grading the quizzes that need to be head back in Professional Walsh next class and at the same time Buffy uses the back of the handout, to write the movie notes on seeing that she forgets her psychology notebook. At the end of class Riley walks up to Buffy as she waves for Oz, Willow, Tara and Faith to go on head without her. Riley stops in front of Buffy and the two of them smiles at each other, at the same time professor Walsh stands up from the chair she was sitting on and takes the DVD out of the DVD player and puts the DVD into the DVD case. Professional Walsh then puts the DVD into her briefcase and starts to walk toward Riley and Buffy.

"Ahem I will leave you two love birds alone to talk. In addition thank you, Riley for grading the quizzes and put the grade into the grade book for me."

"You are welcome and go get some rest after your next class and I hope you feel better soon."

"I will and I hope that I start feeling better soon, coughing (into her right elbow)."

Professor Walsh walks out of the room and starts heading to her next class. When professor Walsh is out of view, Reilly leans in and kisses Buffy on her lips and Buffy kisses Riley back.

"I am glad that you are all right Buffy, the cavemen really did a number on you last night, on you first night back slaying and you could hardly move by the end of the night."

"I know, but I wake up this morning and I did not feel like I got beat up at all. You have not told anyone about me being a vampire slayer, have you?"

"No, you have not told anyone about me working for a secret government organization called the Initiative have you?"

"No, have you had any luck in finding out what is causing the Sunnydale University students to turn into cavemen or cavewomen yet?"

"No."

At ths same time one of Riley's fellow soldiers comes running into the room and he sits down on one of the seats in the front row to catch his breath before speaking. Buffy and Riley turns around so they are facing Gunn.

"It is the black frosted beer from the on campus bar that is turning people into cavemen and cavewomen. Professor Walsh sent me to tell the two of you. She has sent a unit of men to take the owner of that bar into custody because he curse all the black frosted beer and curses will wear off in a few days."

"Thanks for letting Buffy and I know Gunn."

"Professor Walsh, also tell me that you can take the night off Riley and spend sometime with your new girlfriend Buffy."

"Thanks and I think that I will take the night off to spend time with Buffy."

"Riley can I use your cellphone to let Giles know, so he can stop doing research on it and go back to research the problem of the vampires and demons working together?"

"Sure here is my cellphone."

Buffy takes the cellphone from Riley, as Gunn stands up and walks out of the room. Buffy dials Giles phone number. At Giles's house, He is sitting on the floor playing with his son Bailey who is laying in his infant car seat that is setting on the floor. Giles is not working at the library at Sunnydale high school, because K-12 has the day off for parent teacher meeting. The phone starts ringing, so Giles stop playing with Bailey and stands up from the floor. He then walks over to the phone and picks up the phone, at the same time Giles then sits down on the desk chair.

"Hello."

"It's Buffy, Giles."

"What is going on Buffy?"

"I know what is making the students turn into cavemen and cavewomen."

"What is making te students turn into cavemen and cavewomen?"

"The owner of the on campus bar curse the black frosted beer and that is what turning the students into caveman and cavewomen, it will wear off in a few days, let Faith and Kennedy know. I have to go now."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye Giles."

Buffy and Giles hangs up and Giles goes back to playing with his son, while Buffy and Riley taken off and goes to the house Riley lives in, which is the house above the Initiative. Once Buffy and Riley get the house the two of them go straight up to Riley bedroom and make out until it is time for Buffy and Riley to go to their next classes.


	6. Chapter six: Wild at heart

Author note: I made up the town and State that Tara left to move to Sunnydale for college. I also made up the name of the high school she went to.

Chapter six: Wild at heart  
It is the night before the full moon, Oz walks into Sunnydale high school and start walking down the school hallways to the library, so he can lock himself into the book cage. As he is walking toward the library he is thinking about the news that he found out at Willow obgyn check up, which is that Willow is pregnant with twins and he is having a hard time accept the news. Oz looks out the window and sees that the sun starts to go down, so he starts running to the library. Oz makes it to the library and lock himself into the book cage just in time. A few second after locking the book cage door Oz turns into a werewolf. At the same time Rupert Giles walks out of his office and shakes his head, because if Oz was a few seconds later, he would not have made it into the cage before turning into the werewolf. Giles grabs his bag of slaying supplies and then he heads out to his car and drive over to Resstfiled Cemetery to meet up with Kennedy, Faith, Xander, Willow, Tara, Buffy and Angel. The truth is that is running late himself, he got caught up reading a prophecy about a part human, part demon and part robot that will break out of the lab it was created in and starts control the vampire and demon getting them to work together and Giles can't help thinking that is what is going on in Sunnydale. Meanwhile, at the cemetery Willow is leaning against the fence wondering if Oz got to the library before the sun went down, in addition Tara and Willow are dusty the vampires who are walking toward them by throw fire balls at them. Faith, Angel and Buffy are fighting a group of ten Miquot demons, which has a yellow reptilian appearance, Angel swings his sword and cut off the head of the demon he is fight. He then runs over to give some help to Faith who seems to be having a hard time fighting the demon she is fighting. Giles also notices that Faith is having a hard time fighting the Miquot demon that she is fighting, as he pulls up to the cemetery. Giles puts his car into the parked position and then he turns the car off. Giles grabs his bag off of the passenger seat of the car and then get out of the car. Then he close the car door and locks up the car. Giles runs into the cemetery to join the fight and help the three slayers and the Scooby gang. Ten minutes later Tara dusts the last vampire in the group and Faith cuts the head off of the last demon.

"Willow, tell Oz's that he needs to stop cut it so closes to sun down. He just made it into the cage on time tonight!"

"Sorry that is my fault I had my monthly obgyn appointment this afternoon and Dr. Frogstone perform an ultrasound on me because he was worry about the amounted of weight that I have gain and that I am wearing maternity clothing at the beginning of my fourth month of the pregnancy. When the doctor did the ultrasound she told Oz and me that we are having twins."

"I will forgive him for running late this one time and congratulate on having twins. On another subject I think that I know what cause the vampire and demon to work together a part human, part robot and part demon called Adam. I was reading a prophecy about him that say he broke out of the lab where he was created and he is controlling the vampire and demon getting them to work together and Adam was due to break out of his lab on August 30, 1999."

At the same time another group of demons and vampires along with a female and male werewolves come running at them. Giles pulls the tranquilize gun out of his bag and shoots each of the werewolves until the werewolves fall asleep and fall limply to the ground. At the same time the rest of the group start fighting the demons and vampires, after the werewolves are out cold Giles help fight the demons and vampires. At the same time Willow run over and she kneels down next to the male werewolf, which is Oz.

"How did the werewolves get out off their cages, because Veruca Cage is in this cemetery and you said Oz lock himself into the book cage at the high school library?"

At the same time a Polgara demon walks up behind Willow and Faith runs over to the demon and the demon and the slayer starts to fight each other and the demon start talking too. At the same time Giles notice that Xander is not there.

"I let them out of the cages!"

"Faith's where Xander at?"

"(Beheading the Polgara demon with her sword) he is watching Destiny because she has a bed head cold and Mrs. Summers and Bailey are out of town G."

"Why could Xander parents not watch her?"

"They already had plans for tonight G!"

"(Staking a vampire) I hope Destiny feels better soon."

"(Punching a demon) Me too, she kept me up the past three nights now and she was crying the whole few hours I did get to sleep."

At the same time Riley and Gunn come running through the gate of the cemetery being chases by a group of Skilosh demons. Neither Gunn nor Riley is watching where they are running and the two of them trip over Veruca and Oz. Riley looks at Willow who is still sitting next to werewolf Oz, as he is getting to his feet and notice Willow is throwing fire balls at the vampires.

"Willow's why are sitting next to that hairy demon?"

"It not a demon it is Oz and he is a werewolf!"

"(Gunn and Riley) You are dating a werewolf and having a baby with him, won't the baby be born a werewolf?"

"No and I am having twins."

Once all the vampires and demons are killed Buffy, Kennedy and Faith help Giles get Oz into Giles's car and Veruca into the back of Faith minivan and then Kennedy, Oz and Giles with the two werewolves head to Sunnydale high school and at the same time Buffy, Willow and Tara walk to the high school. Once everyone is at the high school the three slayers and Giles gets Oz and Veruca out of Giles's car and Faith's minivan and takes the werewolves into the high school library and put them into the book cage. At the same time Angel's is helping Gunn and Riley fight a group of demons in the Resstfiled cemetery. The next morning Veruca and Oz both wake up in the book cage at the library, Oz grabs the jeans, red T-shirt and underwear that are next to him and Veruca grabs the black workout pants, white tank top, black underwear and black bra that are next to her. Then Oz and Veruca get dress, when Oz has finish getting dress Oz open the book cage door. Then Oz and Veruca walk out of the book cage and over to the study table. Oz and Veruca notice that Tara is looking at all the books on witchcraft and demons that are on the school library shelves.

"Giles, what happened last night?"

"Oz a Polgara demon let you and Veruca out of your cages last night and both of you try attacking us, but I used the tranquilize gun and knock the two of you out."

"Faith's we did not hurt anyone did we?"

"No Veruca, but Gunn tripped over Oz and Riley tripped over you as they were run away from a group of thirty Skilosh demons."

"This school is great and I love the books that are in this library, Disalle high school where I went to in Birmingham, Alabama was so different then Sunnydale high. The only books that were in the school library were poetry, novel, autobiography and biography. There were no books about violence, demons, vampires, et cetera and the school broad did not allow the Harry potter books in the school library either."

"(Buffy and Faith) Did you high school use the library for study and other school actives?"

'Yes Buffy and Faith."

"(Buffy, Oz, Faith and Kennedy) No one really comes into the library here."

"In the three years I want here, the only one that really came in here was I, Willow, Oz, Xander, Faith, Kennedy and Giles."

"Then again the library is right over the Hellmouth that might be why people do not use it, you can feel the evil vibes that are coming through the floor."

"(Everyone) yes you can Veruca."

Giles looks down at his watch and then looks back up at Faith, Kennedy, Oz, Willow, Buffy, Tara and Veruca with a worry look on his face. The five ex Sunnydale students, Kennedy is the only current high school student and Tara look up at Giles with a look that says there not another group of demon coming is there?

"What is it G?"

"All of you, beside Kennedy should get going before Snyder gets here and sees all of you and has a fit about non staff members or non students being on school grounds."

"Five of us did go to high school here Giles."

"Yes Buffy and you know what Snyder is like and how hard he made school for you."

"(Oz, Buffy, Faith, Willow and Veruca at the sometime) You are right Giles, Tara we need to go now."

"See you all tonight."

"B we you tell professor Walsh that I can't make class because Destiny sick, I have emailed my other teachers already, but I could not get through to Walsh by phone or Email."

"Sure I will let professor Walsh know that your daughter is sick and you can't make class today."

"Thanks B."

Kennedy heads to her locker to get her textbooks out, as Oz, Veruca, Buffy, Willow and Tara leave Sunnydale high and heads to their dorm rooms or to their homes to get ready for they class, at the same time Faith heads to Xander parents' house to pick up Destiny. When Faith gets to Xander parents' house, she walks up to the front door and rings the door bell. A few moments later Xander open up the front door of the house and step aside and then Faith walks through the front door and into the living room. Faith sees Mr. and Mrs. Harris sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, the kitchen doorway is on the center of the wall across from the front door and is at the back of the house and the staircase to the basement, where Xander's bedroom is now is up against the far right-hand wall of the living room if your back is to the front door.

"Destiny is asleep in my old bedroom."

"Ok and how is she doing?"

"Destiny is still very stuffed up and has a nonstop runny nose, keeps coughing and her fever has not gone down, but she was wear out. Destiny cries herself to sleep an hour and half ago."

"I am going to go get her and take her home, then I am going to make her a doctor appointment."

"That sounds like a good idea Faith's."

Faith walks to the doorway that is on the center of the far left-hand wall if your back is to the front door and walks through the doorway. Faith turns to the right and walks up to the door of Xander's old bedroom, Xander parents' room is at the front of the house and across from Xander's old bedroom that is at the back of the house, the bathroom is between the two bedrooms. Faith opens up the bedroom door and turns on the light, the light switch is on the wall on the left-hand side of the door and Faith's sees the bedroom has been reprint lilac and that Mr. and Mrs. Harris has even get Destiny a lavender Princess Ariel toddler bed, which headboard is up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door and the headboard has Ariel on it and on the footboard there are Flounder and Sebastian. There is also a Little Mermaid multi-bin toy organizer up against the center of the far left-hand wall and Little Mermaid desk and chair with storage bin next to the toy organizes on the right-hand side of it, if stand in front of both and there is a wooden dresser up against the far right-hand wall. Faith walks into the bedroom and walks over to the Princess Ariel toddler bed and kneels down beside the bed and looks at her sleeping daughter who is coughing in her sleep, at the same time Xander and Mr. and Mrs. Harris walks up to the bedroom door and watching Faith watching her daughter sleep. After a few minutes of watching Destiny sleep, Faith picks up her daughter and knows that Destiny is still running a fever by how warming the little girl is. Faith walks over to the bedroom door and gives Mr. and Mrs. Harris a smile.

"The room looks great and I am sure that Destiny will love playing in the room when she feels better."

"(Mr. and Mrs. Harris) thank you and I am sure that you are right about Destiny loving the room when she feels better."

Mr. and Mrs. Harris and Xander steps back and let Faith and Destiny out of the bedroom and Xander carrying the diaper bag walk Faith and Destiny's outside to Faith's minivan. Faith puts Destiny into her black and purple forward facing car seat and hooks her in. Xander puts the diaper bag on the floor in front of the first bucket seat, which is the seat his daughters' car seat on, then Xander shut the side door of the van. At the same time Faith gets into the van and few minutes later Faith is driving the minivan down the street and Xander heads inside the house to go to bed and get some sleep before having to go to work.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Initiative

Chapter Seven: The Initiative  
It is Sunday morning and Faith who wearing a pair of black work out pants and a gray long sleeve shirt and Faith is holding her one-year-old daughter Destiny who wearing a pink short sleeve dress. The two of them are in the kitchen of Faith's new house that Faith, Destiny and Kennedy move into last weekend. The walls of the kitchen are peach like all the first floor walls and there is a kitchen island that has black quartz counter tops in the center of the room, there is a breakfast nook to the left-hand side of the kitchen door. Across from the breakfast nook is the refrigerator and on the left-hand side of the refrigerator is a black trash can. On the right-hand side of the refrigerator the base cabinets start up and there is black quartz counter tops that wrap around the kitchen and stop at the stove and oven range that is up against the wall on the right-hand side of the door if you are standing in the door. The kitchen sink is in the center of the counter top under the window on the far right-hand wall. There only upper cabinets are on the wall across from the kitchen door and all the upper cabinets and the base cabinet is natural stain wood, the floors are hard wood with a natural stain that is throughout the house beside for the three bathrooms that have white travertine floor tiles. Faith's is frosted the vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with pink color butter cream frosting for Buffy, Tara, Willow, Oz, Riley, Kennedy, Destiny and herself because Buffy, Tara, Oz and Willow are come over to study for their Psychology exam and Riley is coming over to help them study for Psychology since he is the TA for that course. Faith knows that she is not going to get a lot of studying down because Destiny has been very whining the last few days and this morning she can't even put Destiny down or Destiny starts whining, she would call Oz at his place and then call Buffy, Willow and Tara dorm room and Riley place to cancel the study session, but since the exam in the Psychology course is tomorrow she needs to study.

"Do you want to take a nap Dest (nickname Faith and Xander call Destiny)?"

"No, Mommy!"

"Can I put you down then?"

"No!"

"But you are starting to get heavy, Dest!"

"Stay in your arms mommy."

"How about I take you upstairs and into Kennedy's bedroom and the two of you can play together?"

"No."

"Fine."

Faith finish frosted the last cupcake, then Faith's goes and grabs a tissue from the box of tissues sitting on the breakfast nook table, Faith then blows Destiny's nose. Meanwhile outside the house Oz who wearing jean and blue T-shirt, Willow who wearing a floor length purple skirt and a purple lightweight sweater, Buffy who is wearing a pair of jean and black v-neck long sleeve shirt and Tara who wearing black empire waist blouse and jean is walking up the driveway of Faith's two story light tan stucco house. The three of them notice the porch and the front door is on the left-hand side of the house and there are windows on each side of the door. The attached garage is on the right-hand side of the house if walking up to the house. Oz and Willow are the first to reach the door and Oz knocks on the front door. Inside the house Faith hears someone knocking on the front door, she walks out of the kitchen carrying a cupcake stand that has four tiers, the top tier holds one, then four, then eight and the last tier hold ten. Faith walks into the living room and set the cupcake stand on the center of the coffee table. Then Faith still holding her daughter in her lift arm walks to the front door and opens up the front door. Faith and Destiny see Oz, Willow, Buffy and Tara standing on the porch. Faith steps back and let the four of them inside the house and shut the front door once the four of them are inside the house. Oz take Destiny from Faith and the little girl smile at him, then Destiny wraps her leg around Oz and lays her head on his left shoulder.

"Faith's you look tired and worried about something, is anything wrong?"

"No Oz, Destiny has just been whining the last few days and will not let me put her down today."

"Ah-Choo"

"Bless you Destiny."

"Thanks Oz."

Destiny picks up her head, then grabs the edge of Oz's left sleeve and wipes her nose on the sleeve. Then Destiny lays her hand down onto Oz shoulder and shut her eyes. Oz rubs the little girl back and Destiny smile. Buffy, Willow, Tara, Faith and Oz walking down the hallway past the staircase on the left-hand side if your back is to the front door, the half bathroom that is on the left-hand side if your back is to the front door. Then Willow, Tara, Oz, Buffy and Faith walk past the dinner room that is on the left-hand side if your back is to the front door and the door that lead into the garage that is on the right-hand side of the hallway if your back is to the front. Then the five of them walk past the staircase to the basement on the right-hand side and then walk into the living room. Tara, Buffy, Oz and Willow look through the entryway of the kitchen, which is on the left-hand side. Oz see a rocking chair and ottoman that are across from the couch that is up across the back wall of the house and the coffee table is between the couch, rocking chair and ottoman. Oz walks over to the rocking chair and sit down on the rocking chair and at the same time Destiny's unwraps her legs from around Oz and sit down on his right leg. Destiny then leans back and rests her head against Oz's chest, Oz then starts rocking Destiny to try and get her to fall asleep. At the same time Buffy and Tara sit down on the floor by Oz and open up their Psychology textbooks and Willow moves the ottoman next to Oz and sit down on the ottoman and rest her hands on her growing round stomach.

"Does anyone want a drink?"

"Sure Faith's I will take a Pepsi."

"Ok. Anyone else wants a drink?"

"I will have a bottle of water."

"Ok Willow, what do you want B?"

"A Pepsi."

"Ok and what about you Tara?"

"I will have a bottle of water please."

"I will go get the drinks and then we can start study."

"Buffy, Willow and Oz look Faith's has made all of us cupcakes."

"Yes I did Tara and all of you can help yourself to the cupcakes. There are more cupcakes in the kitchen."

"Riley, told me to let you know that he will try to make it here to help us study, but Maggie Walsh called an emergency meeting for all Initiative soldiers."

"That is fine B."

Faith walks into the kitchen to get the drinks and at the same time Buffy hands Tara a vanilla cupcake, then hands Oz and Willow each a chocolate cup cake and takes a chocolate cupcake for herself. At the sometime Faith walks over to the refrigerator and then open up the door of the refrigerator, Faith gets three Pepsis (one is Faith's) and two bottles of water out of the refrigerator. A few minutes later Faith walks out of the kitchen and into the living room, at the same time Kennedy walks into the living room wearing a purple long sleeve nightshirt and purple pajama pant and her hair is down and her hair looks uncombed.

"Faith can you, Destiny and your friends keep it down because I am trying to sleep, I have a pounding headache?"

"Sure Kennedy we will keep it down."

"Thank you."

Kennedy walks out of the living room and walks down the hallway to the staircase rubbing her forehead with her right hand, at the same time Faith walks over to the group. Faith then hands each one of them the drink that they ask for, beside for Willow who takes her and Oz and open up Oz pop for him. Once the pop is open Oz takes the pop can from Willow and takes a drink. Rocking Destiny has not done any good because Destiny is still wide awaken in his arm and she also keeps wiping her nose on his shirt sleeve. Buffy, Oz, Willow, Tara and Faith start quizzes each other on the Psychology notes and Oz keeps trying to get Destiny to go to sleep. An hour later Willow, Buffy, Tara, Faith, Oz and Destiny hear knocking coming from the front door. Faith gets up and walks out of the living room and to the front door. When Faith reaches the front door, she open up the door and sees Riley who wearing a pair of jeans and gray shirt, Xander who wearing a pair jean and black shirt, Gunn who wearing a pair of jeans and gray shirt, Giles's who wearing brown tweed suits and carrying Bailey who wearing khaki overall, a tan long sleeve shirt, white socks and tan hat with ears on it and Angel who wearing his normal black pant and shirt, with a blanket over his head. Faith steps back and let them into the house and shut the door really fast to block out the sun once everyone in the house. Faith then covers up the widow on each side of the door so sun can't get through them. Angel's takes the blanket off and set the blanket on rail of the staircase, then Gunn, Riley, Xander, Giles's carrying Bailey and Angel follow Faith into the living room.

"Ang (how Destiny says Angel)."

"Hi Destiny."

"Want Ah-Choo, Ang!"

Angel, walks over to Oz and Destiny and takes Destiny from Oz. Angel's can tell by just looking at the toddler that she is not feeling well and he sees that she also keeps rubbing her eyes, Angel can also tell that Destiny has been keeping her mom up and not let her have a moment to herself the last few days too. Xander walks over to Faith and gives her a hug and she hugs him back and at the same time Giles holding his son, Gunn, Riley and Angel holding Destiny all sit down on the couch.

"What up G, you normally would not come by on Sunday until its time to go out on patrol and why is Bailey with you? Also, Angel's you normally would not come over during the day time."

"Riley will fill everyone in on what is going on and Buffy and Bailey's mom had to work because there is a showing at her art gallery today!"

"Ah-choo, Mommy's I feel ick!"

Faith walks over to Angel and Destiny and takes her daughter from Angel. Faith then feels Destiny's forehead with her right hand and Destiny's forehead feels warm. She hands Destiny back to Angel and runs upstairs, thinking to herself Destiny can't be sick again because she just got over the last cold she had. When Faith reaches the top of the stairs and runs past Destiny's bedroom on the left-hand side and Kennedy's bedroom that is across from Destiny's on the right-hand side of the hallway. Faith then runs down the hall past the bathroom on the right-hand side that right after Kennedy's bedroom door. Faith runs into the master bedroom that at the end of the hall and across from the guests' bedroom that on the right-hand side of the staircase if your back is to the staircase. Once in her bedroom Faith run past first lock door on the right-hand side, the locket door belongs to the closet which is where her slayer weapons are. Faith then runs through the next door that is also on the right-hand wall and into the master bathroom. She runs past the toilet on the left-hand side if back to the master bathroom door. Faith then runs passes the shower and the clawfoot tub that are both on the right-hand side and then Faith runs past the white bathroom trash can on the left-hand side and over to the double sinks that are also on the left-hand. Faith's open up the medicine cabinet that is between the two mirrors and grabs the ear thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. Faith's then runs out of the bathroom and runs out of her bedroom. Faith runs downstairs and into the living room and put the ear thermometer into Destiny's left ear, when the thermometer beeps thirty second later Faith takes the thermometer out of her daughter ear and looks at it.

"What does it say Faith does our daughter have a fever?"

"It says that Destiny has a low grade fever of 100.0 degrees Fahrenheit. She probably has a head cold again."

"We will just have to keep a close eye on her in the next twenty four hours and hope the fever breaks Faith!"

"Ah-choo."

"Bless you Destiny and I hate to break up the mother and Father talk, but I have major news about what Adam has been up to the last few days."

"Hello Riley, my daughter is sick that means that mother and father talk is more important!"

"It's not Faith, what Adam up to is more important!"

"Drink Mommy!"

"Destiny no talking and go playing with your toys, it is the grown up time to talk!"

"Crying, No Riley!"

"It's all right. Dest I will get you some apple juice."

"Thanks daddy."

Destiny starts to cough and she grabs Angel shirt sleeve and cover her mouth with it. At the same time Xander walks into the kitchen and grabs the sipping cup out of the upper cabinet that is next to the refrigerator, then he grabs the apple juice out of the refrigerator. A few moments later Xander is pouring some apple juice into the sipping cup. Xander then puts the lid on the cup and puts the apple juice back into the refrigerator. A few moments later Xander walks into the living room and walks over to Destiny and Angel and hands his daughter her sipping cup and Destiny start to drink the apple juice right away.

"Riley's tell us what we need to know, so we can all leave and Faith can take care of Destiny, in addition Faith's where is Kennedy?"

"Thanks G and Kennedy taking a nap, because she has a bad headache."

"That is fine Faith. When Kennedy gets up from her nap let her know about the update on Adam."

"I will G and you can go now, Riley."

"Adam is not staying quiet."

"(Buffy and Faith) We know that Riley, tell us something new!"

"The last victim he killed was in daylight in front of the whole twelfth grade class at Sunnydale High School."

"That not good"

"No, it was not Faith."

"Ah-Choo!"

"(Everyone) Bless you Destiny."

"Adam has also killed twenty-nine Initiative soldiers so far."

(Everyone) that not good Gunn!"

"The Initiative is on high alert and we are now going to be patrolling during the day time in street clothing to keep an eye out for Adam, Maggie would like the slayers, Angel and Giles to keep an eye out from Adam too. She also says we need to double our research and try to find a way to kill him."

"(Giles, Faith, Angel and Buffy) Sure Riley."

"(Riley and Gunn) Also we need to keep each other up to date on all of the info we found."

"Adam has also starts to drug demons that are not evil, so they will start fighting on his side."

(Buffy and Faith) That not good at all Angel!"

"(Angel, Gunn and Riley) I have nothing else to say!"

"I think we should all leave now that why Faith can take of her daughter."

"That would be nice G, I really should try and get Destiny to take a nap!"

"No, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks Will."

"And Faith, we can handle patrol without you until Destiny is feeling better."

"Thanks G."

Everyone stands up and they all see themselves out of Faith's house, beside Xander who stays to help his girlfriend with their daughter. Buffy, Tara, Angel and Willow along with Oz all get into Oz's van and then Oz drive Tara and Buffy to Willow, Tara and Buffy dorm. Oz then drive to Angel home to drop him off, once Angel is inside his place Oz start driving around Sunnydale, so he and Willow can go look at houses that are for sale. Meanwhile, at Faith' house, Faith is downstairs in the living room study and Xander is in his daughter pink and purple vertical stripe bedroom trying to get her to lie down in her new pink Disney princess toddler bed to take a nap, but Destiny will not lay down in her bed, she keeps getting out of bed and running to the bedroom door. Xander picks up Destiny and start rocking her and signing the wheels on the bus, a half hour later Destiny is asleep and Xander lay his daughter down on her bed, which headboard is up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door. Xander watching his daughter sleep for a few minutes and then heads downstairs to let Faith know what is going on, once in the downstairs hallway Xander sees his girlfriend and mother of his daughter sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, Faith looks up from her Psychology notebook and textbook when she hears Xander walks into the living room.

"Destiny went to sleep a few minutes ago, but I do not know how long she will stay asleep for because she is coughing a lot. In addition Destiny nose will not stop running, do you want me to stay and keep an eye on her so you can study and not worry about her?"

"No you can go home, but will you watch Destiny tomorrow so I can go to my classes?"

"Sure I will watch her tomorrow, I will see myself out. See you tomorrow morning."

"I love you Xander and bye."

"Love you too and bye."

Faith goes back to study and Xander walks out of the living room and walks to the front door. At the same time Kennedy start walking down the stairs, she is half way down the stairs when Xander leaves the house. Once downstairs Kennedy walks down the hallway and into the living room rubbing her forehead with her right hand, wishing the headache would go away. Once in the living room she grabs one of the vanilla cupcakes off of the cupcake stand and sits down on the rocking chair. Faith looks up from study, as Kennedy takes the paper cupcake cup off the cupcake and start to eat the vanilla cupcake.

"Has your headache gone away?"

"No, the headache has getting worse, when I finish eating the cupcake, I am going to take some Tylenol and lay back down."

"That is fine Kennedy."

A few minutes later Kennedy leaves the living room and heads upstairs. Faith goes back to study, but a few minutes later Faith's hear Destiny crying at the top of her lungs. Faith stands up and walks out of the living room. Faith then heads upstairs to cheek on her daughter and gives Destiny same Tylenol infant drops plus cold and coughs to help Destiny's feel better. It takes the Tylenol infant drops plus cold and coughs a half hour to start working and then Destiny begins to cough less and yawns into her right hand. Destiny falls to sleep in Faith arms a short while later and Faith lay her daughter down on her bed. Faith then heads downstairs to study, knowing there is a long night ahead of her. By four o'clock Destiny's fever has gone up to 101. 2 degrees Fahrenheit, so Faith calls Destiny's doctor at his home and he told her to keep giving her the Tylenol infant drops plus cold and cough. An hour later Destiny, Kennedy and Faith are in the kitchen and sitting at the breakfast nook. Faith and Kennedy are eating a bowl of mac and cheese, but Destiny is refusing to eat her bowl of mac and chesses. At the same time at the place they live at Buffy, Willow, Angel, Giles, Xander, Oz and Tara are getting ready to go on patrol. When the sun goes down Faith is trying to get her daughter to sleep, but she will not have anything to do with going to bed, but Kennedy still has a headache and stomach has started to bother her. Kennedy his skip going on patrol and Kennedy is sleeping already. Meanwhile, Buffy, Oz, Angel, Giles, Xander, Willow and Tara are on patrol to keep Sunnydale residents safe from vampires, demons and Adam. It is a very busy and long night slaying vampires and demons and its also a busy night for Faith because Destiny would not stop crying or go to sleep until two hours before Faith needs to get up in the morning.  
Monday morning Faith is running around her bedroom and the master bathroom getting ready for college despite only getting an hour and half of sleep because Faith can't miss any of her classed, so Xander is coming over to watching Destiny seeing that Faith has an exam in Psychology. After Faith has finish putting on a pair of black jeans and black long sleeve shirt, Faith looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand that is on the right side of her bed, the headboard is up against the center of the far left-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door and the bedroom walls are light blue. Faith's sees that it is getting late and that Kennedy has not get out of bed yet. Faith walks out of the bedroom and down the hallway to Kennedy's close bedroom door. Then Faith knocks on the bedroom door, but does not get an answer. Faith open up the bedroom door and walks into Kennedy's bedroom, which all the walls are painting lavender and see that Kennedy is still asleep in her full sized bed, which silver iron headboard is up against the center of the wall across from the door. Faith walks over to Kennedy's bed and taps Kennedy on her right shoulder, Kennedy opens up her eyes and looks at Faith. Kenney then slower sits up in bed, but does not get out of bed and shut her eyes.

"Kennedy you over slept, you need to get up now."

"Ahem I'm up. I just can't seem to get moving this morning and can you give me a ride seeing that the bus is going to come really soon and I will not be ready for school before the school bus gets here?"

"Sure I will give a ride once Xander gets here to watch Destiny."

"Thanks, is Destiny sick still?"

"Yes and how are you feeling Kennedy because you were up a lot last night using the bathroom and had a headache all day yesterday?"

"I feel all right I guess, but I still have a headache, also every muscle in my body hurts and I'm exhaust."

Faith puts her right hand onto Kennedy's forehead, which feel warm to the touch and at the same time Kennedy clears her throat several time. Then Kennedy wraps her arms around her stomach, at the same time Faith takes her hand off of Kennedy's forehead and sits down on the edge of Kennedy's bed. Faith then gives Kennedy a worried look, but Kennedy does not notice that Faith is sitting on her bed or the look that is on Faith face because her eyes are close again.

"Kennedy told me the truth how are you feeling because it feels like you are running a fever and your arms are wrapped around your stomach?"

"I have a headache, every muscle in my body hurts, I'm exhaust. In addition I have a sore throat, stuffed up nose, intestinal cramps from having diarrhea all night and my stomach a little upset, but i think that because I have not eaten anything since last night."

"Do you feel well enough to go to school, because it looks like you do not feel well enough to go to school today?"

"I feel well enough to go to school Faith, sniffling!"

"I think you should stay home and rest Kennedy it sounds like you have the flu."

"Ahem I can't stay home from school today Faith because I have tests in first hour English, second hour Algebra II, third hour Biology, Ah-choo fourth hour world History and reviews for tests in sixth hour German and seventh hour health classes."

"Kennedy I think that you should stay home and misses your tests and review for tests because of the headache, every muscle in your body hurting, a sore throat, stuffed up nose, intestinal cramps from having diarrhea all night, being exhaust, upset stomach and running a fever!"

"Really Faith's coughing, I feel well enough to go to school."

"Fine, but if you start to feel really bad go to the school nurse and come home."

"I will be fine Faith, go finish getting ready for college, so I can get dress for school."

Faith stands up from the bed and then walks out of Kennedy's bedroom shutting the door behind her. Faith heads to her bedroom and at the same time Kennedy walks over to her closet door, which is to the left-hand side of the bedroom door if you are looking at the closet and bedroom doors. Kennedy open up the closet door thinking why did I tell Faith's that I feel well enough to go to school when it feels like I could throw up at any time and have been running to the bathroom every thirty-eight minutes because of the diarrhea until an hour and half ago. Kennedy pulls a pair of black workout pants, a black long sleeve v-neck shirt and black zip up hoodie out of her closet and toss them onto her bed. Kennedy then walks over her dresser, which is up against the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door and get out a pair of black socks, underwear and a bra out. A few minute later Kennedy walks out of her bedroom and turn to the right. She walks down the hallway a few feet and then walks up the second door on the right-hand side. Kennedy walks into the bathroom shutting the door behind. The double white sinks that are inserts into white quartz counter top and the quartz is on top of a black cabinet and are up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the door of the bathroom, there are mirrors above both of the sinks and the medicine cabinet is between the two mirrors and after the double counter top that has the two sinks is a black trash can, then the white toilet and the white bathtub shower combo are up against the wall across from the bathroom door and the bathroom walls are peach just like the walls downstairs and the second floor hallway. Kennedy walks up to the first sinks, which is on the left-hand side of the double sinks. Kennedy looks into the mirror above the first sink and sees she is a little pale, she open up the door to the medicine cabinet and Kennedy gets out the white digital thermometer and turn on the thermometer. Kennedy put the thermometer into her mouth and thirty second later the thermometer start to beep. Kennedy takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display and sees that she is running a fever of 101.2 degrees Fahrenheit. Kennedy put the thermometer away and then get the box of Tylenol cold and flu and the bottle of pepto-bismol out of the medicine cabinet, at the same time Kennedy is coughing into her left elbow. After took some pepto-bismol and the Tylenol cold and flu Kennedy put them away and then brush her tooth. When she is finish brush her tooth Kennedy combs her hair and then puts her hair up into a ponytail. Four minutes later Kennedy walks out of the kitchen with her backpack on her right shoulder and eating a piece of butter toast. Kennedy also has a twenty-oz bottle of Vernors Ginger Ale in her left hand. At the same time the door bell rings, Faith runs down the stairs with her backpack on her back and opens up the front door and lets Xander into the house, at the same time Faith turns and looks at Kennedy then start to talk.

"Kennedy's are you ready to leave for school?"

"Ah-choo yes."

"(Xander and Faith) Bless you!"

"Thanks, coughing (into her left elbow)."

"Our daughter is upstairs asleep in her bedroom and Xander please keep a close eye on her today and call my cellphone if her fever goes up or goes down."

"What is her temperature right now?"

"Last check it was 101.1 degrees Fahrenheit and she is still congested and coughing, sneezes and has a nonstop runny nose too. In two hours you can give her some more Tylenol infant drops plus cold and cough is she needs it."

"Ok."

At the same time Kennedy walks down the hall and up to the door that leads into the garage, as she eats the last bite of toast. Kennedy open up the bottle of Vernors Ginger Ale and takes a few sips, a few moments later Kennedy open up the door and then walks into the garage. Faith follows Kennedy out the door and shut the door behind her. A few moments later the garage door is going up, once the door is all the way up Faith back her minivan out of the garage and when there is a break in traffic Faith back her minivan onto Sycamore Street, at the same time Kennedy shut her eyes and hope that the ride to the high school does not make her sick to her stomach because her stomach already feels like it is doing somersault. Faith drives down Sycamore Street until she gets to intersection of Sycamore street and Second Street and stops for the stop sign, when it is time for Faith to go, she turns right onto second Street and start driving west toward Main Street. A Few minutes later Faith pulls her minivan up in front of Sunnydale high school, which is off of Main Street and Second Street. When the minivan comes to a stop Kennedy open up the passengers' door and get out of the van. Kennedy shut the van door and then walks up the steps drinking the Vernors Ginger Ale. When Kennedy gets to the top step of the staircase, she steps onto the walkway that leads to the main doors of the high school and start walking toward the schools doors and at the same time Faith pulls out of the school parking lot. When Kennedy open up the right-hand door of the school, she remembers that she left her finished English homework in the library Friday night, so she starts walking to the library wishing that she had stay home because she feel awful and is really nauseous. Meanwhile at the library Mr. Giles is sitting at the study table and he is looking at a piece of very old parchment. Giles looks up when he hears the library door open up and sees Kennedy walking toward him wearing a pair of black workout pants, a black long sleeve v-neck shirt with a black zip up hoodie over the shirt and a pair of white tennis shoes. Giles also notices that Kennedy looks pale and her hair is pulled into a ponytail, at the same time Kennedy reaches the study table. Kennedy set her backpack on the floor and then sits down on the end chair that on the side the book cage is on and across from Giles. Giles looks at his watch and sees there is still time before the first class of the day, then Giles looks at Kennedy. At the same time Kennedy throw the half full bottle of Vernors Ginger Ale into the trash can at the end of the study table.

"Do you have my English homework that I left here on Friday?"

"Yes."

Mr. Giles hands Kennedy her English review sheets and Kennedy set the homework down on the table in front of her. Kennedy then leans back in the chair and shuts her eyes hope that will relieve the nausea, but the nauseous only get worst. At the same time Kennedy wrap her arms around her stomach.

"Why did you not go on patrol last night?"

"I had a very bad headache all day Ah-choo and was not feeling well last night so I stay home to sleep."

"Bless you and did stay home and sleeping relieved your headache?"

"No, but that could be because I spent most of the night running to the bathroom because I had diarrhea and when I wake up this morning every muscle in my body hurt and I had a sore throat, stuffed up nose, intestinal cramps and an upset stomach. In addition I keep coughing and sneeze too and I have a fever of 101.2 degrees Fahrenheit and I'm cold."

"Why did you come to school?"

"Ah-choo because I have tests in first hour English, second hour Algebra II, third hour Biology, Ah-choo fourth hour world history coughing and reviews for tests in sixth hour German and seventh hour health."

Kennedy starts coughing again and covers her mouth with her left hand, at the same time the bell to head to first hour rings. Kennedy stands up and grabs her backpack off the floor and her homework off of the study table. Meanwhile at University of California Sunnydale Faith is in the library studying for the end of semester exams in all the courses that she is taking. Faith hears someone walking toward her and turns around in the seat, so her back is to the wall and sees Riley, Oz, Buffy, Tara and Willow walking over to the table she is sitting at, which is the last table in the library. Willow is the first to reach Faith and she sits down on the chair that is on Faith right side and at the same time Faith notice that Willow is wearing a pink empire waist blouse and black dress pants. Faith also notices that Buffy is wearing a pair of light blue jean and sky blue long sleeve shirt that has a scoop neck line and that Oz and Riley is both wearing dark blue jeans and red long sleeve shirts. Faith then notices that Tara is wearing a floor length black skirt and red blouse. At the same time Buffy sits down across from Faith and Riley sits down next to her. Then Oz sits down next to Willow and Tara sits down across from Oz. Faith goes back to study, as her friends get their notebooks and textbooks out of their backpacks, Willow tap Faith on her right shoulder and Faith looks at Willow.

"How is Destiny feeling this morning Faith?"

"She is still sick and has a bad cough, a runny nose and running a fever. Xander is watching her today, so I could be here."

Faith goes back to study and the rest of them open up the textbooks and notebook of the course they have first that day and start to study. Meanwhile, back at Sunnydale High School, in Mrs. Miller English classroom Kennedy is sitting in the back of the classroom in the last desk of the first row. Kennedy has the classroom trash can by the desk incase the feeling that she going to throw up happens again seeing that on the way to class, she had to run into the girl's restroom and once in the restroom she runs up to the trash can and start throwing up into the trash can because she did not have time to make into a restroom stall. Then sudden she has to use the bathroom, so Kennedy picks up the trash can and run into the first stall. She just makes it on time and is throwing up into the trash can the whole time she is using the bathroom. As Kennedy is taking the English test, she is trying to stay focused on the test, but she is having a hard time because she keeps coughing, sneezes and every couple of minutes she has to lean over the trash can because she starts gagging and feel like she going to throw up. When the bell for first hour to end rings Kennedy stands up and grabs her backpack and test. She then runs up to the front of the classroom and hand her test in. Kennedy then runs out of the classroom and to the girl's restroom because she really has to use the restroom again. At the same time at the University of California Sunnydale Willow, Oz, Buffy, Riley and Tara are at the library study still, but Faith has left the university library and she is on her cellphone listen to Xander giving her an update on Destiny. Faith is also walking across the cramps to her first class that start at 8:35 a.m. when Faith flips her cellphone close, she is relieved because Destiny fever has gone down to 99.8 degrees Fahrenheit and Destiny's ate some oatmeal and drank a whole cup of apple juice for Xander. Meanwhile back at Sunnydale high school Kennedy does not get to her second hour class until two minute after the bell for class to start rings, Kennedy walks up to the female Algebra II teachers' desk and the teacher hands Kennedy the test. Kennedy grabs the box of tissues off of the teachers' desk and then walks over to the only empty desk, which is the desk right in front of the teachers' desk in the first row. Kennedy sits down on the attached seat of the desk and then set the test and box of tissues on the desk, Kennedy then gets a pencil out of her backpack. Before she can start taking the test Kennedy start sneezes, she pulls a tissue out of the box of tissues. Then cover her mouth and nose with the tissue, it takes Kennedy the whole class time to finish the math test. Kennedy walks up to the teachers' desk after everyone else has left the classroom and hand the test to the teacher. Kennedy then walks out of the math classroom coughing into her left elbow. When Kennedy walks into the Biology classroom, she walks up to the first lab table that is by the classroom door and sits down on the first stool that is by the door. When the bell for class to start rings the teacher start pass out the test, as the teacher hand Kennedy the biology test Kennedy starts coughing and cover her mouth with her left hand. The female teacher looks at Kennedy and does not like the way Kennedy sound or look because she is flush and also has a green hue too.

"Do you need to go see the school nurse Kennedy Smith?"

"Ahem no, I feel well enough to stay in class and take the test."

The teacher goes back to pass out the tests and Kennedy writes her name on the test, but then Kennedy raises her left hand into the air and the teacher sees Kennedy hands up in the air, but does not see what Kennedy needs. The teacher just keeps hand out the tests, when all the tests are passes out the teacher walks up to the first lab table and she stops in front of Kennedy.

"What do you need?"

"Can I use the restroom?"

"No you have to finishes taking your test and once you have handed your test into me you can use the restroom Kennedy."

"I have not started the test yet, please can I use the restroom because I really need to go?"

"No."

The teacher walks away from Kennedy and takes a seat at the desk. Kennedy looks down at the test, but does not start taking the test until the intestinal cramps have passed. Kennedy then starts to take the test and on the third questions of the test the intestinal cramps have come back and the cramps are stronger then a few moments ago. Kennedy ignores the intestinal cramps and goes back to taking the test, but is also fighting the urge to cough and sneezes, because she is scary that if she coughs or sneezes she will have an accident because the intestinal cramps are so bad and she really needs to use the restroom again. Kennedy start reading the questions really fast and answer the questions on the biology test really fast. Thirteen minutes later she answers the last question. Kennedy puts her pencil into her backpack and a moment later put her backpack on her right shoulder, then grabs the test off the lab table. Kennedy's runs up to the teachers' desk and hand the teacher the test, then runs out of the classroom and does not shut the classroom door, but start running down the hallway. Kennedy then runs to the near girl's restroom and once she gets into the restroom that has green walls Kennedy drops her backpack on the floor by the door and then grabs the small trash can by the restroom sinks. Kennedy then runs into the first stall, shutting and locks the door of the stall. Kennedy just sat down on the toilet on time and no sooner then she sat down on the toilet she starts throwing up into the trash can that she brought into the stall. When the bell for third hour to end rings Kennedy walks out of the restroom stall with both arms wrap around her stomach and walks over to the center restroom sink. Kennedy turns the water on and then washers her hand. Kennedy then splashes some cool water onto her face because she is burning up. Kennedy turns the water off and leans against the sink, thinking to herself I hope that I can make it through the next class and test without having to rush through the test and running to the restroom. A minute later Kennedy walks toward the restroom door and grabs her backpack. Kennedy then walks out of the restroom and head to her fourth hour world history class. Kennedy walks into the classroom right as the bell for class to start rings. Kennedy sits down on the attached chair of the first desk in the row by the classroom door and at the same time Mrs. Jackson stands up from her desk chair. Mrs. Jackson picks up a large pile of papers from her desk and then walks up to the row of desk by the classroom window and start passes out the test. Kennedy starts sneezes and stand up from the desk she is sitting at. Kennedy then walks up to the teachers' desk and grabs two handfuls of tissues from the box of tissues on the desk. Kennedy covers her mouth and nose with one of the tissues and sneezes into the tissue. At the same time walks over to the desk she is sitting at. A minute later Kennedy stop sneezes and blows her nose a few times into one of the tissues. Kennedy gets her pencil out of her backpack, then lay her hand down on the desk top and shut her eyes. Kennedy rest as she waits for Mrs. Jackson to set a copy of the test on the desk. A minute later Mrs. Jackson walk up to the desk that Kennedy is sitting at and set a copy of the test down on the desk. Kennedy open up her eyes but does not take her head off the desk. Kennedy start coughing and covers her mouth with her right hand and Mrs. Jackson takes a long look at Kennedy. Mrs. Jackson does not like the sound of Kennedy dry cough or how pale Kennedy is.

"Kennedy Smith it sound and look like you do not feel well, do you want to go see the school nurse and go home sick? I will let you take the test when we get back from winter break?"

"Ahem no I feel well enough to stay in class Ah-choo and take the test."

"Then sit up and start taking the test."

Mrs. Jackson walks away from Kennedy and at the same time Kennedy lift her head off the desk top. Kennedy grabs one of the tissues of the desk and blows her nose into the tissues several time, then picks up the pencil and write her name on the test. Kennedy makes it through world history without having to use the restroom, but keeps coughing and sneezes the whole class time. When the bell rings for class to end Kennedy hand her test into the Mrs. Jackson, Kennedy then heads to the library to look over her German and Health notes, because she is going to ask her teachers in theses two classes if she can take the tests today, because she feel under the weather and does not think she will be able to come to school tomorrow. When fifth hour end Kennedy goes to German class and the teacher can tell she does not feel well and let Kennedy take the test in the hallway, so she does not have to come into school tomorrow and take it. During seventh hour the health teacher can also tell that Kennedy is not feeling well and lets Kennedy take the test in the hallway, so she can stay home tomorrow. When the bell for seventh hour to end rings Kennedy hands her test into the teacher and then heads to the library to check in with Giles like she has to do every day after school. Five and half minutes later Kennedy gets to the library, she walks over to the study table coughing into her left hand. When Kennedy reaches the study table Kennedy set her backpack on top of the table. Then Kennedy sits down on the end chair that is on the side the book cage is on. Kennedy then lays her head down on her backpack and shut her eyes. At the same time Giles walks out of his office and walks over to his youngest slayer cleaning his glasses. When Giles reacher Kennedy, he put his glasses on and sees that Kennedy has dark circle under her eyes and is very pale. Kennedy starts coughing, but does not lift her head off the backpack or cover her mouth with her hand, Kennedy just coughs into her backpack. A few moments later Kennedy sits up and grabs the trash can that at the end of the study table. Kennedy then leans over the trash can and start dry heaving into the trash can. Giles walks up behind his slayer and hold Kennedy pony tail hair out of her face. Five minutes later Kennedy stops dry heaving and Giles let go of his slayer hair. A few minutes later Kennedy set the trash can down next to the chair she is sitting on. Kennedy then lay her head down on her backpack and shut her eyes. Giles places his left hand onto Kennedy's forehead and Kennedy's forehead feels like it is on fire. Giles sits down on the end of the study table and taps Kennedy on the right shoulder. Kennedy open up her eyes, but does not lift her head off the backpack.

"Kennedy it feels like you are running a high grade fever, having you taking your temperature at all today and how are you feeling?"

"I have Ah-choo not taking my temperature since before coming to Ah-choo school, but I am sure that I'm running a high grade fever because one second I am cold and then I am burning up a few seconds later. In addition I am achy all over, keep coughing and sneeze and I also have a sore throat, headache, nasal congestion, exhaust, chills, diarrhea, intestinal cramps and I have not been able to keep anything down since right before first hour. Giles' I feel awful can you please give me a ride home?"

"Yes I will give you a ride home Kennedy."

Giles heads into his office and grabs his briefcase, coat and keys and then he walks out of the office. At the same time Kennedy stands up from the chair she was sitting on, Kennedy set her hand onto the study table to steady herself because her knees feel like jell-O and the room has started to spin. Giles walks up to Kennedy and at the same time Kennedy legs give out and she falls forward. Giles catching his young slayer and puts his left arm around Kennedy's waist. Kennedy grabs her backpack off the table and then Giles helps Kennedy walk out of the library and walk outside to his car in the staff parking lot. When Kennedy and Giles get to his car, he open up the passengers' door of the car and then he helps Kennedy into the car. A few minutes later Giles is pulling his car out of the school parking and he starts driving to Faith's house. At the same time Kennedy lays her head up against the window and shut her eyes. Meanwhile at Faith's house Xander has just left and Faith and Destiny are sitting on the couch in the living room and Faith is reading the fox and the hound to Destiny. Destiny lays down on the couch and lay her head on her mom lap, as listening to the story and shut her eyes. Four minutes into reading the story the front door opens up, Faith stops reading and looks up to see Giles helping Kennedy into the house. Faith sidles out from under Destiny who went to sleep and then stand up from the couch. Faith walks out of the living room and into the hallway. Faith shuts the front door, because Giles has just pick up Kennedy because her legs give out.

"How are you feeling Kennedy?"

"I feel awful Faith, I am light head and one second I am cold and then I am burning up a few seconds later. In addition I am achy all over, keep coughing and sneeze and I also have a sore throat, headache, nasal congestion, exhaust, chills, diarrhea, intestinal cramps and I have not been able to keep anything down since right before first hour."

"You should have stay home from school today and when you start throwing up you should have gone to the nurse and come home!"

"On a good note the teachers for German and Health classes let me take the tests Ah-choo today, so I do not have to go to school for only two-hour tomorrow, coughing."

At the same time Giles start walking up the stairs and Faith follows her Giles up the stairs. A minute and half later Giles is walking down the second floor hallway and up to Kennedy's bedroom door, but Faith walks by Giles and heads to the bathroom Destiny and Kennedy share. Once in Kennedy's bedroom, Giles walks over to Kennedy's bed and lay Kennedy down on her bed, then he set Kennedy's backpack on the floor by the bed. Kennedy sits up and takes her zip up hoodie off and tosses the hoodie on the floor and then kick her shoes off. Kennedy then pulls her purple bedspread up and at the same time Faith is getting the digital thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. A moment later Faith walks out of the bathroom and walks to Kennedy's bedroom. Once in the bedroom Faith walks up to Kennedy's bed and at the same time turn the thermometer on. Kennedy takes the thermometer from Faith and puts the thermometer. Thirty-second later the thermometer starts to beep and Kennedy takes the thermometer out of her mouth and hand the thermometer to Giles. Giles looks down at the thermometer display and sigh out loud.

"You are running a fever of 104. O degrees Fahrenheit."

"I now know the reason I feel so awful Giles. I am having a hard time keep my eyes opens, so I am going to take a nap."

"(Giles and Faith) that is fine Kennedy."

Giles and Faith walk out of Kennedy's bedroom and Faith shut the bedroom door behind her since she is the last one out of the room. Faith and Giles head downstairs and once downstairs Destiny who has waken up hops off the couch and then run up to Giles and Faith. Destiny then starts to throw up on the hard wood floor and onto her mom. Giles jumps back before Destiny can throw up on him and then sees himself out of the house, because Faith is busy taking care of Destiny.


	8. Chapter Eight: Something blue

Author note: in my version Pangs does not happen and in this Chapter: Something Blue is not the same as seen on the fourth season of the show, seeing that Willow and Oz are still together and Faith and Kennedy are in the fan fiction.  
Chapter Eight: Something blue  
It is a beautiful sunny Saturday in Sunnydale California on January 1, 2000. Oz who is wearing a pair of Jeans, a white T-shirt and a blue bowling shirt over the T-shirt and Willow who is wearing a sky-blue empire waist long-sleeve blouse that has pink roses on the blouse and a pair of light-blue Jeans along with Xander who is wearing a pair of khaki pants and a blue long sleeve dress shirt, Faith who is wearing a pair of black Jeans and a plum long sleeve shirt with a v-neck line and Riley who is wearing a pair of dark blue jean and an olive long sleeve shirt. Buffy who is wearing a white lightweight turtleneck sweater and a pair of black pants, along with Bailey who is wearing a pair of dark-blue socks, a dark blue long sleeve onies and a pair of dark-blue jeans, Kennedy who is wearing a pink long sleeve shirt and a pair of black Jeans and Destiny who wearing a pair of light-blue jeans and a long sleeve lavender shirt with my little pony on the front of the shirt are at Radcliff Park, which is the park by Faith's house. Destiny is running toward the swing set and Kennedy is running after Destiny, when the two of them reach the swing set Kennedy pick up Destiny. Then Kennedy put Destiny into the pink high back full bucket swing seat. Kennedy then walks behind the swing and start pushing Destiny and is also trying to catches her breath because she is winding from running after the very energetic toddler. As Kennedy is pushing the swing she is thinking I wish that I could be as energetic as Destiny is, we are both just starts to get over having the flu the whole winter break and Destiny does not slow down or seem to be getting winding and is not letting the cough she still has bothered her unlike me. I wish that was not so tired and that the cough would go away and that I could stop getting winding when I run or walk a lot. Meanwhile over in the grass area across from the kids playground equipment Willow and Faith are spreading a large red blanket out on the grass, as Oz, Riley and Xander are carrying two black coolers full of food one of them large and one medium side or a large red cooler of drinks over to where Faith and Willow are at, Buffy has taken her five-month-old baby bother Bailey to the restroom to change his diaper. Once the blanket is spread out Faith and Willow sits down on the blanket, Willow place her hands on her growing round stomach that is now bigger then NBA or WNBA basketball and at the same time her son and daughter start kicking.

"Are the babies kicking Willow?"

"Yes."

"I thought Tara was coming today?"

"She was planning on coming Faith, but wake up this morning with bad menstrual cramps and a headache and was not feeling up to coming, she took same Tylenol and went back to bed."

At the same time Oz walks up behind Willow and set the large red cooler full of drinks down beside the blanket. Then Oz sits down on the blanket behind Willow with his legs apart and Willow sidles backwards and leans her back against Oz's chest. Then Oz wraps his arms around Willow growing stomach, he then fills the babies kicking. Oz get a huge smile on his face and at the same time Riley and Xander walk up to Faith, Willow and Oz. Then Xander and Riley set the two black coolers of food down by the drink cooler. Riley sits down on the blanket next to Oz and Willow and Xander is watching Kennedy pushing his daughter on the swing set. Xander can tell that Kennedy's is still not feeling a hundred-percent after having the flu, he grabs Faith's camera, which is set beside Faith and walks a little close to the swing set. Xander then starts taking some picturers of Kennedy pushing Destiny on the swing. At the same time Buffy who is carrying her baby brother in her arms walks over to Oz, Willow, Faith and Riley and Buffy sits down on the blanket next to Riley. Buffy sits Bailey down on the blanket. Buffy unzips the black diaper bag and gets out the teether key's ring, rattle and the stuffed polar bear and set the toys in front of Bailey. Bailey's pick up the rattle and he start to wave the rattle back and forth, at the same time Xander walk over to the blanket that Willow, Oz, Riley, Bailey and Faith are sitting on. Xander set Faith's camera on the blanket, then he takes a very old fade brown ring box out of his right pant pocket and kneels down on one knee in front of Faith. Xander open up the ring box and Faith looks into the ring box and Faith's sees a Victorian yellow gold mine cut diamond solitaire engagement ring in the ring box.

"Will you marry me, Faith?"

"Yes, I will marry you!"

Riley's pick up Faith camera and start taking pictures of Xander and Faith, at the same time Xander puts the diamond solitaire engagement ring onto the ring finger on Faith's left hand. Faith looks down at the ring on her left ring finger and can tell by looking at the ring that it has been in Xander family for a long time.

"The ring was my great-great-grandmother engagement ring on my mother side and when she passes away my great-grandmothers inherit the ring, then when my great-grandmother pass away my grandmothers inherit the ring and then when my grandmothers pass away a few years ago my mothers inherit the ring. When I told my mom and dad that I was thinking about asking you to marry me, my mom asked if I want to use my great-great-grandmothers' engagement ring and I say yes."

"That make the ring even more special Xander because there is a sentimental meaning behind it and because it has been in your family for so long and now another member of the family is using the ring for his girlfriends' engagement ring."

Xander sits down by Faith and at the same time Faith show the ring to Willow, Oz, Buffy and Riley. Willow and Buffy look at the engagement ring on Faith's left-hand ring finger longer then Oz and Riley look at the engagement ring and Bailey crawl over to Faith and kiss the engagement ring. At the same time Kennedy and Destiny walks over to the blanket that Willow, Oz, Riley, Buffy, Bailey, Faith and Xander are sitting on, then Destiny sits down on the blanket next to Bailey and start playing with him. At the same time Kennedy sits down on the blanket near Faith and Xander and Faith's show Kennedy the engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"Ahem congratulate Faith and Xander."

"(Faith and Xander) thank you."

At the same time Willow, Oz, Buffy and Riley are watching Destiny playing with Bailey. Riley puts his left arm around Buffy waist and Buffy lays her head onto Riley shoulder. Faith's pick up her camera and takes several pictures of Destiny playing with Bailey. At the same time Kennedy stand up and walks over to the red cooler, she then open up the cooler and get out a bottle of water. Kennedy close the cooler and then walk over to an area of the blanket away from everyone and sits down on the blanket. Kennedy then turns her head away from everyone and start coughing a wet sounding into her left hand. When she stops coughing, Kennedy open up the bottle of water and takes a few drinks and at the same time Riley start watching Buffy watch her baby brother playing with Destiny.

"Buffy's do you want kids?"

"Someday when I have a husband and can afford to have kids, but not right now with Adam and all the other demons or vampires that want me dead it would not be safe to bring a kid into this world."

"Faith's seems to be doing a great job keep Destiny safe from Adam, demons and vampires that want her dead."

"Yes she is, but I am not ready to be a mom yet. Do you want kids' Riley?"

"Yes someday when the time is right and I am merry."

"I am hunger let have lunch!"

"(Everyone but Kennedy) sound like a great idea Willow."

Buffy and Riley goes over to the two black coolers and Riley open up the black cooler that is on the left and takes out the plate with the peanut butter and strawberry sandwich and the plate of ham, lettuce and tomatoes sandwich and set then down on the blanket. At the same time Buffy gets out a plastic bag of paper plate and a plastic bag of plastic forks out from the black cooler on the right and set the bags down on the blanket. Buffy then get out a large spoon and a bowl of fruit salad and set the bowl onto the blanket. Also Riley gets a small plate of peanut butter, bananas and lettuce sandwich out of the black cooler on the left-hand side and set the plate in front of Willow. Buffy passes a plate and fork to everyone. Faith, Destiny and Xander each take peanut butter and strawberry sandwich and same fruit salad, Willow takes a peanut butter, bananas and lettuce sandwich and fruit salads. Riley, Oz and Buffy take ham, lettuce and tomatoes sandwich and fruit salads, but Kennedy only puts some fruit salad onto her plate. Faith looks over at Kennedy who is sitting away from everyone and notice she only has a small amount of fruit salad on her plate and is moving the fruit around the plate and not really eating the fruit salad.

"Kennedy you should eat a sandwich with that small helping of fruit salad!"

"I am not that coughing hunger Faith, I will eat the fruit salad but I do not want a sandwich because my throat is still sore. Do you mind if I go home and rest when I have finish eat?"

"I don't mind if you go home and rest Kennedy!"

Faith and Kennedy go back to eat they lunch, Kennedy is the first to finish eating and when she has finish eat the fruit salad, she stands up and takes the paper plate and plastic fork to the trash can and throws out the empty water bottle, paper plate and plastic fork into the trash can and then walks to the park gate to leave the park and go home. At the same time Bailey has start crying and he crawls over to his big sister Buffy, then pulls on her sweater. Buffy looks down at her blonde hair and blue-eyed baby brother who crawling onto Riley's lap and that is still crying. Buffy stands up and walks over to the red drink cooler and get a baby bottle of breast milk out. She then walks back over to the blanket and sits down on the blanket next to Riley. Buffy then takes her baby brother from her boyfriend and puts the nipple of the bottle into Bailey's mouth and he starts to drink the bottle right away. Riley looks over at his girlfriend and Bailey's and notices for the first time that Bailey's features are a perfect mix of both Giles and Mrs. Summers, at the same time Willow looks over at Buffy who is still feed her baby brother Bailey.

"Buffy this is the first time that Giles and your mom have both been gone on work relation trips at the same time. Your mom from Friday night through Sunday evening and Giles from Thursday evening until Sunday evening. In addition it is the first weekend that you had to watch Bailey on your own at your mom house, how is it going watching your baby brother?"

"So far it has been easy Willow, he has starts to sleep through the night and Bailey is a happy and easy-going baby. He only cries when tired, needs a diaper change or he is hunger. And now that he is crawl Bailey happy to spend most of his time on the floor's crawl from room to room and he only wants to be hold when he tired or drinking his bottle."

"That is good, how is your mom and Giles's handler not being in the same town or country as they son?"

"My mom called several times already to cheek on him and really missing Bailey. She also can't wait to get home from Ohio on Sunday evening. Giles has call three time, the first time when he got to London England to let me knows that he made it and twice to cheek in on Bailey and to let me know that next time he goes to England his parents want him to bring Bailey, so that can meet they grandson."

"Mommy's I'm done eating can I go swing?"

"Sure Destiny."

"Daddy will you push me?"

"Sure."

Destiny and Xander stand up from the blanket, then Destiny runs over to the swing set and Xander runs after his daughter. Once at the swing set Xander picks up his daughter and puts her into the pink high back full bucket swing seat and then he starts pushing his daughter on the swing, at the same time Faith pick up her camera and starts taking pictures of Xander push Destiny on the swing set. A few minutes later Faith set the camera on the blanket next to her and at the same time Riley start together up all the used paper plates and plastic forks to take them to the trash can. Once all the plates and forks are picks up Riley take them over to the trash can and throws the used paper plate and fork into the trash can. When he walks back to the blanket Riley sees that Bailey has finish his bottle and Buffy is patting her baby brother on his back to make him burp.

"Buffy are you ready to head back to your mom house, so you can put Bailey down for his afternoon nap?"

"I will be ready to leave after I get Bailey to burp."

Riley picks up Bailey toys and puts the toys into the diaper bag and at the same time Bailey burp. Riley zip up the diaper bag and then he takes Bailey from Buffy and then Buffy stands up.

"B do not worry about finding someone to watch your brother tonight, so you can go out on patrol, Xander, Angel, Kennedy and I can handle patrol tonight, seeing that Willow is going to be watching Destiny for me tonight."

"Thanks Faith."

Buffy picks up the diaper bag and then Riley carrying Bailey and Buffy head to the park gate and to Riley 1999 silver Jeep Grand Cherokee that is parked on the side of the street in front of the park. At the same time Oz stand up and then lean over and kiss Willow on her lips.

"I have to leave now and go to work at Sunnydale Musical Instrument Store (is location across from the building Ethan costume shop was in and next to Book Stew Bookshop), do you want a ride back to your dormitory or do you want to stay at the park Willow?"

"I want to stay here, call my cellphone when you get off work and let me know if you are going to join Kennedy, Xander, Angel and Faith on patrol and I love you!"

"I will Willow and I love you too."

Oz kiss Willow again and then walks away from Willow and Faith and heads to the gate of the park, then he walks over to his full size van that parked on the side of the street across from the park. At the same time Willow is walking over to the swing set and when she gets to the swing set Willow sits down on the pink soft plastic swing seat next to the swing Destiny is sitting in and Willow start swing. Faith's pick up her camera and take a picture of Xander, Destiny and Willow and Faith is thinking I am so glad that I get the day and night off of working at The Bronze too spent time with my daughter and friends. Faith, Willow, Xander and Destiny spent two more hours at the park and then the four of them head to Faith's house, that is down the street form the park. Once at Faith's house Willow and Xander heads into the living room and Faith's who is carrying her sleeping daughters' that fall asleep on the very short ride home, head upstair to her daughters' bedroom and lay Destiny down on her bed. Faith then walks out of her daughters' bedroom shutting the bedroom door behind her. Faith's walks up to Kennedy's bedroom door and open up the door and see that Kennedy is sound asleep, but is coughing in her sleep. Faith then heads downstairs and to the living room to hang out with Xander and Willow until it is time to go on patrol. That night Xander and Faith go out on patrol, but Kennedy has starts to run a fever again and can't stop coughing up mucus so she stays home and rests in her bedroom and Willow watching Destiny and also takes care of Kennedy.


	9. Chapter Nine: Hush

Author Note: Hush is total different then what was seen on tv during season four of the show.  
Chapter Nine: Hush  
It is Saturday, January 8, 2000 and its only 11:30p.m. when Buffy walks into her dorm room, Giles's sent her home from patrolling early because of falling a sleep standing up several times at Shady Hill Cemetery. Buffy walks into the bathroom and slower gets undress, then gets into the shower and turns the water on. Buffy stands under the shower head and get her hair wet, so she can wash it and is thinking why am I so tired today and why am I so cold when I am taking a steaming hot shower? After Buffy has washed her hair and finishes clean up Buffy gets out off the shower and drys off, then puts on her pink long sleeve pajama top and pink pajama pants, which both have sun on them. As Buffy is walking out of the bathroom, she starts coughing and is still coughing when she reaches the twin bed that she sleeps on. When Buffy stop coughing she pulls the bedspread down and then sits down on the bed. Buffy then lays down and pull the bedspread up and falls to sleep coughing several minutes later. Across town it is 11:47 p.m. when Faith pulls her minivan into the Harris driveway. Faith's puts the minivan into the parked position and then turn the van off. Faith sits in the minivan for a few minutes with her eyes closes, wishing that the sore throat would go away. In addition Faith is thinking I wish that I was not so tired and that the headache would go away too. A few minutes later Faith's get out of the minivan and shut the driver side door and walks up to the front door of the Harris house. Faith's rings the door bell and wait for someone to come to the door and a few minutes later Mrs. Harris opens up the front door of the house. Mrs. Harris sees Faith standing at the door, then takes a close look at Faith and sees bags under her eyes and that she looks pale, at the same time Faith start sniffling. Mr. Harris picks up Destiny from the couch and grabs the diaper bag off the floor and then walks over to the front door. Mr. Harris stops beside his wife and then looks at the mothers of his granddaughter and sees that Faith's looks pale, exhaust, and that Faith has bags under her eyes.

"You get off work early tonight!"

"Ahem yes I did Mr. Harris, It was slow tonight so my boss let me off early."

"My husband and I can watch Destiny tonight if you want us to Faith?"

"No Mrs. Harris, I will just take her home."

"Are you sure, because you are not looking to well Faith's and it also sound like you have a sore throat and are congested?"

"Yes Mrs. Harris, but thank you for asking."

Faith takes the diaper bag first and put the diaper bag on her shoulder, then takes her daughter from Mr. Harris. Faith turns around and walks to her minivan, at the sometime Mrs. Harris closes the front door of the house. When Faith and Destiny reach the minivan Faith opens the side door of the van and puts her daughter into her forward facing car seat and then hooks Destiny's into the forward facing car seat. Faith then shut the side door of the minivan and walks over to the driver side of the minivan. Faith opens up the driver side door and gets behind the wheel, then Faith shut the door and then turns on the minivan. Faith then takes the van out of the parked position and looks both way and sees no cars, vans, trucks or suv coming downs the street so Faith backs out of the Harris driveway and start driving to her house. On the way home Faith's starts coughing and a few moments after she stops coughing, she starts to sneezes. Destiny pulls a tissue out of the tissue box next to her car seat and reacher her right hand, which has the tissue in it toward the front of the van.

"Here Mommy."

"Thank you."

Faith takes the tissue from her daughter and blows her nose, thinking I can't be getting sick there are too many things going on right now for me to get sick. Three and half minutes later Faith pulls into the driveway of her house and Destiny is asleep in the back of the van, Faith parks the van in the driveway and a minute later Faith gets out of the van. Faith's get her daughter out of the back of the minivan and then carries Destiny up the sidewalk and up the porch steps to the front door of the house. Faith's unlocks the front door and then heads insides the house. Once inside the house Faith's locks the front door, then Faith's carries Destiny upstairs and put Destiny into bed. Faith walks out of her daughters' bedroom and shut the bedroom door behind her. Faith then starts walking toward her bedroom and is thinking to herself, I feel awful and I wish that I had taken Mrs. Harris up on her offer to watch Destiny tonight, because I am exhaust, have a sore throat, a cough, nasal congested, keep sneezes and I think that I am running a fever too. Once in her bedroom Faith's walk over to the bed and lays down on the bed, then Faith's falls asleep before changing out of her black work jeans and her work shirt. Meanwhile at Shady Hill Cemetery Kennedy who has been on antibiotic for seven days is fighting a Child Eater demon, which is a humanoid demon that ears, mouth and eyes like a human, but his skin is tan and has two horns on his head. Kennedy does a roundhouse kick, but the demon blocks the kick by grabbing the slayer legs and throwing Kennedy across the cemetery and into the brick wall that is around the cemetery. At the same time Tara, Willow, Oz, Angel, Xander and Giles are fighting a group of vampires. When Kennedy hit the brick wall, the wind gets knocked out of her. At the same time Willow looks at Kennedy and sees the child eat demon is about kill Kennedy who is laying on the ground face down and trying to catch her breath. Willow cast a spell on the child eat demon that makes him fly away from the slayer and hit a tree on the other end of the cemetery. Angel stakes the vampire he is fighting and then runs over to the child eat demon and break the demon neck. At the same time Oz sees that Willow has starts to stumble and runs over to her and puts his arm around his girlfriends' waist.

"Willow that spell was too powerful for you to be during and you should have yelled at Angel and tell him to go help Kennedy."

"Oz's I did what I thought was right at the time. The demon was about to eat Kennedy!"

"Giles's will you tell the mother of my unborn daughter and son that she should be laying off the magic until the babies are born."

"Oz's using magic will not hurt the unborn babies, but Willow should not be doing powerful spells like that. How about you take Tara and Willow home Oz and Kennedy, Xander, Angel and I will finish going through this cemetery and then call it a night."

"Sure Giles's that sound like a great idea to me!"

Oz, Willow and Tara leave the cemetery and head to Oz's van and at the same time Kennedy, Xander, Angel and Giles start fighting another group of vampires. Xander, Kennedy, Giles and Angel are fighting vampire and demon until an hour before sunrise and then the three of them head home to get some sleep. Kennedy falls to sleep right after laying her head down on her pillows, despite hearing Faith coughing loudly. The next morning at Buffy, Willow and Tara's dorm room, Willow who is wearing blue pajama and Tara's who is wearing lavender pajama get wakening up by the sound of Buffy making a loud hacking sound. Willow gets up and slower from her bed and then walks over to Buffy bed and sits down on the edge of Buffy's bed. Willow then feels Buffy's forehead with her left hand and finds that she is burning up, even though she is shivering.

"Tara, will you go into the bathroom and get the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet?"

"Sure Willow."

Tara climbs down from her loft bed and runs into the bathroom. She then runs over to the double sink and opens up the medicine cabinet that is between the two mirrors that are over the sinks. Tara grabs the digital thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and than shut the medicine cabinet door. Tara walks out of the bathroom and into the dorm room, when Tara gets to Buffy bed she sees that Willow has wakened up Buffy. Tara also sees that Buffy is sitting up in bed and that both of Buffy's eyes are puff and watery and there are bags under her eyes. At the same time Willow takes the thermometer from Tara and then turns the digital thermometer on.

"I want to take your temperature Buffy."

"(Hardly has a voice) Ok

Buffy takes the thermometer from Willow and puts the thermometer into her mouth and is trying not to cough. Then the three of them wait for the thermometer to beep, at the same time Willow start rest her hands on her growing stomach and looks down at her stomach then smile.

"Willow, what are you thinking about?"

"Tara It is hard to believe that I am five months and six days into the pregnancy all ready."

The thermometer beeps and Buffy takes the thermometer out of her mouth and hands the thermometer to Willow. At the sometime the phone starts ringing. Tara walks up to the nightstand between Buffy bed and her and Willow's Loft bed unit and pick up the phone. As Tara is talking on the phone, Willow is looking at the thermometer display. Willow then hands Buffy a notebook and pen.

"You are running a fever of 104.9 degrees Fahrenheit and I want you to write down what symptoms you have!"

Buffy, shake her hand yes and write down what all of her symptoms, she then hands the notebook to Willow and at the sometime Buffy starts coughing. Willow takes the notebook from Buffy and sees that Buffy wrote down that she has a sore throat, cough, losing her voice and is ache all over. Meanwhile, At Faith's house, Destiny who wearing a pink night gown has got out of bed and is walking out of her bedroom. Destiny then walks down the hallway pass Kennedy bedroom and the bathroom, then Destiny walks into her moms' bedroom, because the baby gate is in front of the stairs, so she can't go downstairs. Destiny walks over to the bed and sees her mom is still asleep, so she taps her mom arm, but Faith's does not wake up.

"(Yelling) Mommy, get up!"

Faith rolls over and open up her eyes to see her daughter standing next to the bed. Faith sits up in bed and start holding her throat because it's really sore. Faith then leans her back against the headboard of the bed, then sneezes four times in a row.

"Hi baby, coughing."

"Mommy's I can't hear you speak up!"

"I say Hi baby coughing"

"Ok. I am Hunger Mommy!"

"Go get my cellphone and bring it to me."

"Ok, Mommy. Who are you calling?"

"Xander's to have him come and pick you up and Buffy to coughing tell her that I have the flu."

Destiny's runs over to her mom purse and gets the cellphone out and then runs the cellphone over to her mom. At the same time in Kennedy's bedroom Kennedy is sound asleep and has no idea that Faith is sick and that Destiny is a wake. Meanwhile, at Tara, Willows and Buffy dorm room, Tara has just hang up the phone and is now walking over to Buffy bed.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Willow that was Giles, he called a meeting about Adam and some other evil thing. We all need to meet him at the high school library."

At the same time Buffy starts to stand up and Willow push her back onto the bed and gives her best friend a look that says you are not getting out of bed today, at the same time Buffy start coughing and covers her mouth with her right hand.

"Where do you think that you are going Buffy?"

"To the meeting!"

"No, you are not Buffy. You are staying home in bed."

"Coughing but there is evil going on!"

"You are too sick, we can handle whatever is going on without you."

"Willow's is right Buffy, stay in bed and get lots of rest. Also, make sure to push the fluids."

Buffy lays back down and goes right back to sleep. At the same time Tara walks over to the tall dressers and get out a pair of jeans and a gray shirt. Willow goes over to the closet and grabs a jean skirts and green long sleeve shirt. Then Willow and Tara both get dress and head to the library. Twelve minutes later Tara and Willow walk into the high school library to see Kennedy, Oz, Riley, Angel and Giles setting at the study table. They notice Angel wearing his normally all black and that Oz, Riley and Giles are wearing Jeans, But Giles is wearing a red dress shirt and Oz and Riley is both wearing T-shirts, Riley's shirt is gray and Oz is white with his band name on it. Willow and Tara notice that Kennedy is wearing a pair of black workout pants and a white long sleeve shirt. Then Tara and Willow see that the guys and Kennedy are looking through thick dusty old books. Willow walks over to the study table and sits next to Oz, who sitting on the end chair that is on the side that the book cage is on. Oz looks up from the book that he is looking through and kisses Willow on the lips and Willow kiss Oz back. Tara sits down on the chair next to Giles that is sitting across from Oz and he hands Willow and Tara both books to start looking through.

"What are we look up Giles?"

"Information on a prophecy about Vahrall demons opening up the Hellmouth Willow, in addition Riley, Oz, Tara, Willow, Faith, Kennedy and Buffy are going on portal tonight and Xander and I are going to stay in the library and do research. Willow's have you seen Xander, Faith or Buffy?"

"I have no Idea where Faith or Xander is, but Buffy at home sleeping, because she is running a fever of 104.9 degrees Fahrenheit, has a cough, sore throat, achy all over and she is losing her voice."

"Tara, go and call Buffy, I need her here to tell her about what Adam did last night."

"No Riley did you not hear Willow just say that Buffy has a fever 104.9 degrees Fahrenheit, has a cough, sore throat, achy all over and she is losing her voice!"

"Buffy needs to go on portal tonight, so we can stop Adam from doing more damage tonight."

"No Riley, Willow and Tara are right Buffy needs to rest, she in no shape to go out on portal tonight."

"Giles's I just start to learn about the slayer duty, but I am sure they do not get sick days!"

"Riley you are out vote Buffy need to stay in bed and rest."

Angel, Kennedy, Giles, Oz, Willow, Tara and Kennedy go back to looking through very old books. Ten minutes later Xander wearing jeans and long sleeve red shirt walks into the high school library carry his daughter who is wearing a pink dress and match pink dress shoes. Xander sees Kennedy, Oz, Willow, Tara, Giles, Angel and Riley looking through old dusty books. He walks over to the study table and sits down on the chair that is between Angel and Riley, which is after Willow on the left-hand side of the second study table, if your back is to the library doors. Destiny looks up at Angel and then puts her arms out toward him. Angel, take Destiny from Xander then looks around for Faith.

"Xander where is Faith at?"

"Mommy Ick!"

"Faith is sick Xander?"

"Yes Giles' she has a fever of 104.9 degrees Fahrenheit and also has a headache, sore throat, cough, keep sneezes, is losing her voice and is achy all over. Where is Buffy at Giles?"

"Buffy is sick too and has a fever of 104.9 degrees Fahrenheit along with a sore throat, cough and losing her voice and achy all over too."

"Sounds like both of them caught the flu that is going around the university of California Sunnydale!"

"It does Oz, but the flu is going around the of the daycare in Sunnydale, elementary school, Jr high school and the high school too."

"Giles, this is not good Buffy and Faith's hardly get sick and the few times the two of them have got sick, it has never been at the sometime."

"Willow slayers do get sick. I am just had the flu, which move into my lungs and I have been on antibiotic for eight days now!"

"I know that Kennedy, but Buffy and Faith have never been sick at the same time it seems wrong to me."

"I am sure that Faith and Buffy just have the flu and noting supernatural is going on Willow!"

"Willow is right Kennedy and Giles something does not feel right about this?

"Fine Willow and Xander I will see if I can find any information in the books about two slayers falling sick at once, but since the flu is going around town right now it is more likely that Faith and Buffy have the flu."

At the same time Oz, Willow, Tara, Angel, Giles, Xander, Kennedy, Riley and Destiny look over at the library doors to see Gunn and professor Walsh running through the doors and over to the study table. Gunn is wearing baggy jean and a blue long sleeve shirt and professor Walsh is wearing tan pants and a purple short sleeve blouse.

"What is going on, the two of you look like you run all the way here?"

"Mr. Giles Adam used dark magical to cast a very powerful spell ten minutes ago."

"What does the spell do Professor Walsh?"

"To rise the dead and make them into zombies Mr. Giles and the spell is already working the Initiative soldiers need your help to take care of this."

"Kennedy, Oz, Xander I want you two to go and help initiative soldiers. Willow and Angel keep doing research on Vahrall demons and keep an eye on Destiny."

(Willow and Angel) Sure Giles."

"Tara found a spell to reverse the one Adam cast and then cast it."

"Ok Mr. Giles."

"Giles's I will come and help once the sun goes down if the spell has not been reverse yet."

"That is fine Angel."

"We could use Faith and Buffy help too and where Is Faith and Buffy, Mr. Giles?"

"Gunn Faith and Buffy have the flu and are at home in bed resting."

"We are just going to have to deal with this with issues with only one slayer."

"But Professor Walsh will need all three slayers not just one."

"Gunn, Buffy and Faith are sitting this one out."

"Fine."

"Giles could Adam's spell have made both Buffy and Faith sick?"

"I do not think so but I'm not sure Willow, what do you think Professor Walsh?"

"No, it was just to make zombies."

Professor Walsh, Giles, Kennedy, Oz, Xander, Riley and Gunn head outside and start fighting the zombies right away. At the same time inside the library Willow is online doing research on the Vahrall demons. Angel and Tara are trying to find a spell to cast that will revers the one Adam has cast, but so far they are having no luck. Destiny is sitting on the library floor playing with her blocks. Meanwhile across town at the university of California Sunnydale and at Stevenson Hall, Buffy has getting wakening up by the sounds of screaming coming from the hallway. Buffy also hears someone body hit the wall, Buffy jumps out of bed, but as soon as she starts to walk toward the dorm room door she starts coughing really hard. When Buffy gets to the dorm room door, she open up the door and sees a group of Initiative soldiers wearing street clothing fighting a large group of zombies. Buffy run over to Tara, Willow and her closet and grabs an axe. She then runs into the hallway and run up next one of the Initiative soldier that is name Forest. Buffy starts fighting the zombies a few moments later despite being very light head.

"Ahem what going on it's the middle of the afternoon?"

"Adam uses dark magical to cast a spell to rise the dead and make them into zombies."

"Coughing great I can't even take a sick day!"

They stop talking and go back to fighting the zombies and at the same time in the neighborhood that Faith's lives in a lager group of zombies are on the sidewalks and are also on people yards attack people that are outside enjoy California warm winter afternoon. Faith who has been sleeping gets wakening up when an Initiative soldier comes fly through the bedroom window that looks out to the backyard and is across from the bedroom door and he hits the master bathroom door. Faith's jump out of bed right as a zombie break down her lock bedroom door and come running into her bedroom. Faith starts coughing and sits down on the bed, because she is really dizzy. The zombie runs over to Faith and picks up Faith and then throws the slayer across the room. Faith hits the bedroom wall landing next to the Initiative soldier Gram. Gram who has already got to his feet helps Faith up. At the same time five more zombies come running into Faith's bedroom.

"(Losing voice) What is going on coughing?"

"Adam uses dark magical to cast a spell to raise the dead and turn them into zombies."

"Great it is like Adam knows that Buffy and I have the flu."

"Stop talking and save your voice, but help me fight."

Faith runs over to her lock closet door and unlocks the door, then Faith open up the door. Faith grabs two swords and hands one of the swords to Gram, then the two of them start cutting the zombie heads off. Meanwhile at the high school library an hour and half later Tara is casting the spell to reverse the spell Adam has cast. Tara finishes casting the spell right as a group of forty zombies come into the library and all the zombies fall to the ground dead and at the same time both Faith and Buffy pass out. Gram, catches Faith and carry her over to the bed and lays Faith down onto the bed. At the same time Forest catch Buffy and carries her back into her dorm room and lay Buffy down on her bed. A few minutes later Forest and Gram call Professor Walsh too, fill her in. That evening the Initiative soldiers clean up all the dead bodies and Kennedy, Giles, Oz, Xander, Angel and Tara handle the slaying that night for Buffy and Faith so they can rest. While Willow watches Destiny for Faith, since Xander is out fighting demons and vampires and Xander parents are having dinner and going to see a movie.


	10. Chapter ten: Doomed

Chapter ten: Doomed  
It is the night after Adam cast the spell to raise the dead and make them into zombies and Adam is in his cave that is in the woods and he is watching the twenty tv monitors he has set up. Spike is sitting on the couch and Drusilla is sitting on Spike lap, Adam is standing and the three of them watch the Vahrall demons gather up the items they need to open up the Hellmouth that night. They are also, watching the monitors in Faith's house and Tara, Willow and Buffy dorm room and are happy to see that two of the slayers are still really sick and that Kennedy is still not a hundred percent yet after been sick and on antibiotic and now her right knee is swell and sore. A few minutes later Adam turns around, so he is facing Spike and Drusilla.

"I still need the two of you to head to Buffy dorm room and keep Willow, Tara and Buffy from going to stop the Vahrall demon to tonight. I will go to Faith house and keep her and Kennedy from stopping the Vahrall demons."

"(Spike and Drusilla) We will go right now."

Drusilla stands up from Spike lap and then Spike stands up from the couch. A few moments later the two vampires and Adam are walking out of the cave. Meanwhile, at Faith place, Kennedy is in her bedroom during homework and she is icing her right knee that got hurt last night when fighting a group of Skilosh demons. At the same time in Destiny and Kennedy's bathroom Faith's is giving Destiny her bath. Destiny is sitting in the bathtub playing with her rubber ducks and rubber frogs, Destiny is also making the frogs and ducks make sounds. Faith is putting no tear shampoo into her daughter brown hair. Faith's stop washes Destiny hair long enough to turn her head and cough into her right elbow. Destiny sees her mom has stops putting shampoo in her hair and splash her mom with the bath water. Faith looks at her daughter with a look that says don't start with me, then Faith's start sneezes, she wipes her wet hands on her pants and grabs a tissue from the tissue box that is on the box of the toilet and then blows her nose. Faith then throws the tissue into the trash can and gets back to washers her daughter's hair.

"(Hardly has a voice) sweetie closes your eyes now, because I am, Ah-Choo going to Ah-Choo rinse the shampoo out of your coughing hair now!"

"No, playing!"

"Don't fight with me tonight because I am not up to it."

"Fine."

Destiny closes her eyes and Faith picks up the handheld shower head and rinse the shampoo out of her daughter's hair. She set the handheld shower head back down and Destiny open her eyes. Then the little girl splashes her mom again and Faith's splash her daughter back. Faith then picks up the bottle of conditioner off of the tub edges and put a small amount on her left hand. Faith starts rubbing the conditioner into her daughters' hair and Destiny goes back to playing with her bath toys as her mom put the conditioner into her hair. Meanwhile across town at Willow, Tara and Buffy dorm room, Buffy is sitting at her desk trying to work on homework, despite the fact that she can't stop coughing or sneeze, Buffy leans back in the desk chair and at the sometime Tara walks over to Buffy. Tara puts her right hand onto Buffy's forehead, which is really warm. Tara takes her hand off Buffy's forehead and reach over her roommate shoulder and closes the psychology textbook.

"(Sound hoarse) I have to read that before Ah-Choo class tomorrow Ah-Choo morning Tara!"

"Buffy you need to go lay down in bed and I am going to get a washcloth and wet the washcloth down with lukewarm water and wipe your face off, your fever is too high."

"Fine."

"I will get Buffy's a fresh bottle of water out of the min-refrigerator."

"That a good idea Willow, Buffy has not drink enough fluids today!"

"I am not thirsty!"

"You still need to drink Buffy!"

"Fine Willow coughing."

Buffy slower get up from the desk chair and then walk over to her bed. A minute later Buffy walks up to her bed, then sits down on the bed. Then Buffy lays down and pulls the tan bedspread with flowers on it, then lays her head onto the pillow. Buffy shut her eyes and tries to relax, at the same time Tara goes into the bathroom and wets the washcloth down as Willow gets Buffy a bottle of water to drink. Tara comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later and walks over to Buffy bed and sits down on the edge of the bed. Tara starts by wipe Buffy face off and as Tara is wiping Buffy off there is a knock at the door. Willow's stand up for her bed and walks over to the door and then open up the dorm room door to see Oz standing there and he has brought pizzas for the four of them to eat. Willow's step back and let Oz into the dorm room, Oz walks through the door and sets the pizza boxes on Willow's desk. He then goes over to min-refrigerator and gets the paper plates off the top of it. Oz then walks over to Willow and gives her a plate and gets a plate for himself. Tara walks over and gets two plates one for her and one for Buffy. Willow takes two pieces of pizza for herself and put two pieces of pizza on Buffy plate. Tara set her plate on her bed and then walks over and hand Buffy her plate. Then Tara walks over and grabs the plate that her pizza on, then lays down on her stomach on the floor to eat her pizza.

"Oz, did you feel that earthquake this morning?"

"Yes it was at lest a 5.6 Willow."

"Ah-Choo, earthquake just means Faith, Kennedy and I have to stops a group of demons for opening Ah-Choo the coughing Hellmouth."

"The Initiative soldiers are taking care of the Vahrall demons and they have the high school cover. The demon will not be able to get anywhere near the Hellmouth they are going to kill them before they can do the ritual."

"Sniffling that good because I am not in any shape to be fighting demons or vampire tonight Oz.".

Buffy takes her right hand out from under the blanket and grabs a tissue out of the box that is sitting on the bookcase headboard of her bed. Buffy then brings the tissue up to her nose and blows it. A short time later Buffy throws the used tissues into the trash can that is by her bed. Oz looks up from his plate and see that Buffy has just set her plate on the nightstand and that she has lays down. He also, notices that she has not touches her pizza.

"I know you don't feel well, but you still need to eat Buffy!"

"No Oz!"

"Oz is right Buffy. You need to eat to keep your strength up and to get well!"

"Ahem, Fine Willow."

Buffy set up in bed and picks up the plate and then lift a piece of pizza off the plate and start to eat it. At the sometime Buffy is holding her throat with her left hand, because her throat is really sore and it hurt to swallow. Meanwhile, at Faith's house Destiny has been out of the bathtub for two minutes and Faith already has her dry off and has her purple nightgown on and now Destiny is brushing her tooth with her mom help. Faith hands Destiny a paper cup that fill half up way with water.

"Dest, rinse your mouth out, now."

Destiny shakes her head yes and step up onto her step stool in front of the second sink. The little girl takes a sip of water and gargling for a few second then spits the water into the sink. Destiny hands the cup back to her mom and jumps off the step stool as Faith pours the water that is left in the cup into the sink and then throws the cup into the trash can. Faith then rinses her daughters' toothbrush off and puts the toothbrush into the holder that is setting on the counter between the two sinks. Destiny then grabs her mom right hand and pulls her mom across the hall and into her bedroom. Once in her bedroom Destiny lets go of her mom hand and runs over to the bookcase and grabs her favorite book. Destiny then runs over to her bed and jumps onto the bed and hands her mom the book. Faith kneels down next to her daughter bed as Destiny lays her head down on her pillow. Faith pulls the cover over her daughter and kiss Destiny's forehead good night. Faith then stands up and then walks over to the bookcase and puts the book away. Destiny just looks at her mom and starts crying. The Destiny jumps out of bed and starts stamping her feet.

"Mommy a story before bed like every night."

"Not tonight coughing Dest I am feeling too bad."

"No read or No sleep."

"Fine, but only a short one."

"Ok."

Destiny lays back down and Faith grabs The Berenstain Bears go to the doctors, which is Destiny's favorite book. Faith walks back over to her daughter bed and pulls the cover up around her daughter again. Faith then sits down on the floor at the end of Destiny bed and starts to read the book. After reading only three pages Faith looks up and sees that Destiny is asleep, Faith quietly puts the book back on the bookcase and stands up. Faith walks out of her daughters' bedroom and shut the door behind her, then Faith walks over to the staircase and head downstairs. Once downstairs she starts to walk toward the kitchen, so she can find a snack to try and eat, along with a bottle of water. She has just reached the entryway of the dinner room when she hears a loud bag and the front door comes fly through the hall, Faith ducks just in time and the door bang into the living room wall and falls to the ground. At the same time upstairs Kennedy hears the banging sound and jumps out of bed and runs downstairs. Kennedy reaches the last step of the staircase as Faith turns around and sees Adam walking toward her. Faith does a roundhouse and kicks Adam in the chest, but nothing happens. Adam's punch Faith in the face and Faith stumbles backwards then falls to the floor. Kennedy runs up to Adam and does a Butterfly kick, but the only think that happen is that Kennedy right knee make a loud pop sound and Kennedy feel something in her right knee tear. Kennedy falls to the floor and grabs her right knee, at the same time Faith stand up and Adam grabs her around the waist and then he throws Faith into the dinner room. Faith hits the dinning room table and falls to the ground, Faith sits up just in time to see Giles come running up to her and Adam blocking Giles from entering the dinning room, but Kennedy hops over to Adam, which gives Giles the chance to run into the dinning room. Giles looks down on Faith with a worry look on his face, then kneels down next to his slayer and feel Faith's forehead with his left hand.

"Faith's you are all sweat and are burning up have you taken you temperature lately?"

"(Very hoarse) Yes it was 105. 2 degrees Fahrenheit G."

"That is way too high, you should be in bed resting."

"Love too, but I had to take care of Destiny coughing and now fight Adam Ah-choo. Kennedy's go upstairs and make sure that Destiny does not come out Ah-choo of her bedroom or come downstairs coughing (into right hand)."

"Sure Faith."

Kennedy runs down the hallway and to the staircase despite her right knee pop in and out. Kennedy then runs upstairs and to Destiny's bedroom. Kennedy then stops in front of Destiny's bedroom door, so she can make sure that Destiny does not come out or no one can get into her room. Meanwhile downstairs Faith's has stands up and run over to Adam. She throws a punch at Adam, but misses him and he picks up Faith and throws her back into the dinning room. Faith hit the dinning room table and falls to the floor with a loud bang, which cause Destiny to wakes up screaming, at the sometime Giles start to fight Adam or tries to at lest. At the same time Kennedy runs into Destiny's bedroom and over to her bed, then Kennedy give Destiny a big bear hugs. Kennedy sits down on the bedroom floor and Destiny gets out of bed. She walks over to Kennedy and sits down on Kennedy lap and Kennedy holds the little girl. Meanwhile downstairs Faith is just getting back up, when Adam throw Giles at Faith and he knock her back down. Meanwhile a few blocks away at the high schools the Initiative soldiers have killed ten of the twenty Vahrall demons and have just start to fight the last ten. Riley, Gunn, Gram and Forest are fighting the demon with head to hand combat while, the rest of the soldiers are using weapons to fight them. Riley has just snap the last Vahrall demon neck when his cellphone starts beeping to let him know he has a text message. He checks the text message and finds it from Maggie Walsh and it says there are two vampires in the dorm that Willow, Tara and Buffy live in and that Buffy is trying to stop them, but needs some help.

"Gunn, Gram and Forest come with me there is vampire active at Buffy's dorm and she needs help."

Riley, Gunn, Gram and Forest run toward the dorms and the rest of the soldier's stay behind to make sure no more Vahrall demons comes to the high school. When Riley, Gunn, Gram and Forest get to Buffy Dorm and into to the hallway that her dorm room is in they find Buffy is sitting on the floor and is coughing so hard she can even stand up. They see that Oz is fighting Spike and Willow and Tara is using magic to keep Drusilla from bitten anyone. The four guys join Oz in the fighting and Willow and Tara runs over to Buffy, who has just stop coughing and is standing up.

"Buffy, are you all right?"

"Yeah I am fine Ah-choo Tara."

Buffy runs over to her boyfriend side and joins the fight against Spike and Drusilla. Once Buffy starts to fight again Spike and Drusilla jumps out the window and take off. Riley put his right arm around Buffy and Buffy rests her head on his right shoulder. Riley helps his girlfriend back into her dorm room and into bed. Meanwhile, Adam looks around at the damage he has done to the slayer, her watcher and the house and takes off, because he knows that the Hellmouth did not open and he is thinking someone else must have stopped the Vahrall demons from open it up. At the same time Kennedy walks out of Destiny's bedroom and she is carry Destiny in her arms. When Kennedy gets downstairs, she walks into the dinning room and sees that Giles is started to come too and Faith's is lean up against the wall hold her ribs. Kennedy and Destiny see Giles out of the house and he heads home to go to bed. Kennedy then takes Destiny back upstairs and into her bedroom and puts Destiny in bed. Kennedy then sings to the little girl until she falls asleep. Kennedy then heads downstairs and finds Faith in the kitchen sitting on top of the kitchen island with an ice pack on her ribs. Kennedy helps Faith off the island and helps her upstairs to her bedroom and into bed. Kennedy then goes back downstairs and fixes the front door. A half hour later Kennedy heads upstair to her bedroom and lays down on her bed. Kennedy then put the ice pack back on her right knee and falls to sleep icing her knee. At the same time at Tara, Willow and Buffy dorm room Riley and Oz has left and the three girls have gone to bed.


	11. Chapter eleven: A new man

Chapter eleven: A new man  
Giles has given Faith, Kennedy, Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang the night off to celebrate Buffy's nineteenth birthday and Maggie Walsh has also giving Riley, Gunn, Gram and Forest the night off to go to Buffy birthday party. For the first time Maggie and Giles are walking around down town Sunnydale doing patrolling on their own. It has been a quiet night so far, but January 19 has never gone by without a demon or vampire show up and to cause mayhem. Giles and Maggie reach Sunnydale Cemetery that is on the edge of downtown and walks through the open gate that should be closed, but is fuller open. Giles pulls a stake out of the bag that he is carrying and Maggie Walsh takes the Taser gun out of the bag that she is carrying. The two of them have only been in the graveyard a few minutes when they both hear someone or something making the bushes to they right move. Maggie and Giles stop walking and look at each other, then Maggie walks around to the back of the bush and Giles takes the front of the bush, Ethan Rayne is so busy trying to read the words to a spell out of a spell book by flashlight that he does not hear Maggie comes up behind him or Giles walks up in front of the bush that he is hiding behind. Maggie pulls him up and at the same time Giles gives Ethan's an evil look.

"Rupert, buddy how have you been?"

"We are not buddy Ethan!"

"We used to be Rupert!"

Maggie sees the flashlight and the open spell book laying on the ground and kneels down and picks up the flashlight and the spell book. Maggie then walks up beside Giles and he takes the flashlight and the book from Maggie. He then looks at the pages that the book is open to and Giles sees that it is a spell to turn a human into a Fiorral demon. He slams the book shut and throws it down at Ethan feet and Maggie calls the initiative headquarters to get a van and two soldiers to come to Sunnydale Cemetery to arrest Ethan Rayne for miss use of dark magic.

"Ethan you were going to turn me into a Fiorral demon?"

"Yes I was Rupert."

"Why do you want to turn Giles into a demon?"

"Who is the woman that is pointing the gun at me?"

"The woman name is Maggie Walsh and she is the head of the Initiative!"

"What is that?"

"A group of government scientists that does research on demons and vampires and soldiers that take some of the demon hostage and kill other."

"But why do you want to turn Giles into a demon for?"

"You see Rupert is the watcher to three of the longest living slayers and two of the slayers have survived to see their nineteen birthdays. Faith turned nineteen on December 14, 1999 and Buffy turns nineteen today."

"So what does turn me into a demon have to do with that?"

At the same time two Initiative soldiers walk up next to Maggie and stand next to Maggie to hear what Ethan Rayne has to say. Then Giles, Maggie and the two initiative soldiers look at Ethan Rayne, who smile really big at them.

"What better way to kill the three slayers then turning their watcher into a demon and have him kill them!"

"Ethan Rayne you are under arrest for try to use dark magic on a human being."

The Initiative soldiers take Ethan to the van and lock him into the back and then get into the front of the van and drive away. Giles and Maggie go back to patrolling the cemetery. Meanwhile, across town at Buffy's mom house, Buffy is blowing out the candles on her birthday cake and for the first time in five years she has not had a group of demons or vampires crush her birthday party. After Buffy has blown out all the candles, Xander cuts the cake and heads everyone a piece of cake. As they are eating cake Buffy is also opening up Faith and Destiny's gift, because Faith has to leave to get Destiny to bed. Buffy pull the gift out of the bag and takes the tissue paper off to see a glass angel holding a cross. Buffy stands up from the couch and set the glass angel on the coffee table. Buffy then walks over to Faith and Destiny, Faith is sitting on the arm chair across from the couch and Destiny is sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. Buffy gives Faith a hug and then Buffy hug Destiny.

"Thanks Faith and Destiny I love the gift."

"You are welcome."

"(Winks at Angel and Riley) Every time that I look at the glass angel, I will remember that there are angels out there who are keeping an eye out for dangers and are always there to fight the force of darkest with me."

Buffy and Faith looks over at Destiny who has gone back to eating the last few pieces of her cake. They also see that the little girl is getting cake all over her face. Buffy goes into the kitchen and wets a washcloth down. Buffy then walks back into the living room and over to Destiny. Buffy wipes off Destiny hands and face, as Faith puts her daughter pink dress shoe on that match her pink dress. A few minutes later Buffy sees Faith and Destiny off. After Faith and Destiny leave Buffy sits down on the couch and finish eating her piece of cake. Once everyone has finish eating, they piece of cake, Buffy begins to open up her birthday gift again. Riley hands his girlfriend a large box wrapped in purple wrapping paper. Buffy pulls the card off the box and open up the card to see the gift is from Gunn, Gram and Forest.

"This gift is from Gunn, Gram and Forest."  
Buffy unwraps the gift and sees two boxes and Gunn, Gram and Forest have got her a Sunbeam Health at Home Foot Spa and a Feet Pedicure Kit, which come with 85ml exfoliating scrub, 50ml moisturizer, 6 x foot soak tablets, Toenail clipper, Pedicure file &amp; rasp (interchangeable rasp and file heads), Callous shaver, 10 x callous shaver blades, Cuticle nipper, Cuticle remover, Cuticle pusher, Orange stick, Sanding block and a Grit file.

"Thanks Gunn, Gram and Forest, now I won't have to go have my foot and toes down ever two weeks at the nail place, I can do it myself and save some money."

Buffy set the boxes on the floor by her feet and then Riley hand Buffy a gift that is wrapped in pink wrapping paper that says happy birthday. Buffy pulls the card off the top of the gift and looks to see who the gift is from.

"This gift is from Oz and Willow."

Buffy tears the wrapping paper off of the box and then take the top off the gift box and see the lavender sleeveless shirt and black dress pants that she wanting.

"Thank you Oz and Willow."

"(Oz and Willow) You are welcome."

Riley hand Buffy the next gift, which is in a small black gift bag that say happy birthday on it. Buffy looks at the attached gift card and see that this gift is from Riley Finn. Buffy gets a hug smile on her face and everyone can tell that the gift is from Riley just by the look on Buffy face. Buffy pull the pink tissue paper out of the bag and then pulls a paper jewelry box from Sunnydale jewelry shop out of the bag. Buffy open up the paper jewelry box and sees a ten-karat white gold necklace chin with a ten-karat white gold cross with a ten-karat white gold heart around the cross and round diamonds accent the heart. Buffy hold the necklace up for everyone to see and then Buffy puts the necklace on right away. Buffy lean over and give Riley a big bear hug and then kisses him on the lips and he kisses her back.

"Thank you Riley. I love the gift."

"You are welcome Buffy."

Riley hand Buffy the next gift, which is in a white gift bag that has a birthday cake on the front of the bag and Buffy looks at the attached card and sees that the gift is from Xander. Buffy pulls the white tissues paper out of the gift bag and then pulls out a silver photo frame that say forever friend across the bottom and there is a picture of Oz, Willow, Buffy, Faith and Xander on the beach taking during they senior year of high school.

"I love the gift Xander."

"You are welcome."

Riley then hands Buffy the next gift, which is a large gift box wrap in purple wrapping paper. Buffy opens up the card and sees the gift is from Tara and at the same time Tara cheek become red and Tara covers her face with her hands. Buffy tears the wrapping paper off and then lift the top of the box off to see the lavender v-neck sweater that she wanting for the last month but could not afford to buy.

"Tara's thank you for getting me the sweater. I really love the sweater."

"You are welcome."

Riley then hands Buffy the third to last gift that is in a small pink and purple gift bag that say happy nineteenth birthday. Buffy looks at the attached card and smile at her mom and baby bother that is in Mrs. Summer arms asleep.

"The gift is from my mom and Bailey."

Buffy pulls the tissues paper out of the gift bag and then pulls out a paper jewelry box from Sunnydale jewelry shop. Buffy takes the top of the box and sees a set of ten-karat white gold hoop earrings with round diamonds accent crosses dangle from the hoops.

"I love them mom."

"You are welcome Buffy."

Riley hand Buffy the second to lest gift that is in a purple gift bag, Buffy takes the card out of the bag and sees that the gift is from Kennedy. Buffy pulls the purple tissues paper out of the bag and then pulls wooden photo frame that has brother and sister engraved across the top and there is a picture of Buffy and Baily at the park from January 1, 2000 in the photo frame.

"Thank you Kennedy. I love the gift."

"You are welcome."

Riley hand Buffy the last gift, which everyone knows is from Angel because his is the only gift that has not been open yet and the gift in a large silver gift bag. Buffy pulls the tissue paper out of the bag and then pulls out an antique walnut jewelry box that has flowers carved on the lid of the jewelry box, then Buffy holds up the jewelry box for everyone to see.

"Thanks Angel's I love the jewelry box."

Mrs. Summers leaves the living room and head upstairs to put Bailey in his crib, which is in the bedroom that is connected to her bedroom. At the same time Kennedy, Oz, Willow, Tara, Xander and Angel leave Mrs. Summers house and Riley help Buffy gather up her birthday gift and then Riley gives Buffy a ride back to her dorm.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The I in team

Author note: I made up Sliver Mound Cemetery, because there are twelve cemeteries in Sunnydale and only four are named during the course of the tv show.  
Chapter Twelve: The I in team  
Kennedy, Buffy, Faith, Xander, Giles, Tara, Oz and Angel are patrolling Sliver Mound Cemetery that is off of Steward Ave and Peters Street, because there has been reporting of attack and bitten in the cemetery and the area around the cemetery. At the same time across town in the initiative lab two scientists are doing surgery on Spike and Drusilla brains to put behavior chips into Spike and Drusilla brains. Riley and Gunn brought Drusilla and Spike into the lab thirty minutes ago. Meanwhile, Willow is watching Destiny and Willow is in the kitchen unpacking boxes at Oz and her new two-story dark tan stucco house. Willow hears a knock on the front door and grabs a stake, then Willow puts the stake into the waist band of her skirt and walk out of the kitchen into the living room. Willow then walks past the basement staircase that is under the staircase to the second floor and on the left-hand side if walking to the front door or right-hand side if standing in front of the front door. Willow walks up to the front door and looks through the peephole and sees Adam standing on her and Oz front porch. Willow back away from the door and then turns around and runs up the staircase, which is across from the front door. When Willow gets to the top of the staircase, she walks across the hall and goes into the bedroom that is on the right-hand side, across from the staircase, which is going to be Oz and her baby daughters' nursery that Oz has painted the top of the walls' pink and the bottom half of the wall's white and also put a toddler bed in the room for when Destiny is staying over. When Willow walks into the bedroom Destiny wake up and open up her eyes long enough to see it is Willow. Destiny then shut her eyes and rolls over. A few moments later Destiny falls back to sleep, as Willow cast a force field around the house that way Adam can't get into the house. Willow then walks out of the bedroom and looks into the master bedroom that is at the end of the hall on the left-hand side if standing with your back to the staircase, then Willow heads downstairs and into the living room, which is on the left-hand side as you come through the front door of the house. Willow picks up the cordless phone and dials Buffy cellphone number, thinking to herself I hope that I can keep the force field up. Meanwhile, at Sliver Mound cemetery Kennedy, Xander, Oz, Faith, Buffy, Giles, Tara and Angel are fighting a group of forty Fyaral Demons when Wesley Wyndam-Pryce with Fred who is a young lady with long light brown hair, Lorne that is a green anagogic demon with red horns on his forehead. Along with Doyle who is a male that is half human half and half branchen demon and Kate Lockley a lady with shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes, the five of them run over to Kennedy, Xander, Oz, Faith, Buffy, Giles, Tara and Angel with swords in their hands and start helping the three Slayers and the Scooby gang fight the Fyaral demons. At the same time that Wesley, Fred, Lorne, Doyle and Kate join the fight, Buffy cellphone starts ringing to the tone of I get knocked down. Buffy beheads the demon she is fighting and the demon falls to the ground, Buffy then takes her cellphone off her hip and sees it is Willow and Oz house phone number. Buffy flips her cellphone open and takes the call and at the sometime starts fighting another demon.

"What is up Willow?"

"I just wanting to let you know that Adam is at Oz and my house and standing on our front porch, I cast a force field around the house, but I am not sure how long it will hold up!"

"(Cutting the demon right arm off) Willow I have not met a demon or a vampire who is able to break through one of your force fields yet!"

"But every time Adam's punches the force field, the force field seems to get weaker."

"Ok. We will get there soon Willow."

"Thanks."

Buffy flips her cellphone closed and puts the cellphone back onto her hip. Buffy then beheads the demon she is fighting and at the sometime Kennedy, Faith, Xander, Giles, Tara, Oz, Angel, Fred, Kate, Wesley, Doyle and Lorne kill the last twelve demons. The three slayers and the Scooby gang walk over to Wesley, Fred, Kate, Doyle and Lorne and looks at all four of them.

"Thanks for helping Wesley, but what begins you and your colleague Fred, Doyle, Kate and Lorne to Sunnydale?"

"Mr. Giles Caritas my karaoke bar/our office burned down, so Wesley, Fred, Doyle and I decide to move to Sunnydale were there more demon actives to reopen our business and Kate is a police office and was transfer for Los Angeles polices stations to Sunnydale police station. Also, Wolfman and Heart were making it impossible to work in Los Angeles."

"That great, but if the five of you do not mind taking this conversation on the run, Willow needs us to chase Adam away from Oz and her house."

"Buffy let go now because I need to get to the mother of my unborn son and daughter!"

The thirteen of them run to Oz and Willow's house which is on Hamilton Street and when they get to Willow and Oz's house on 2001 Hamilton Street the thirteen of them see that Adam has just pouch through the force field and the spell Willow cast is breaking. Kennedy, Faith and Buffy run up to Adam, then the three slayers do roundhouse kicks to Adam back and he turns around to face them. At the sometime Adam turns around Riley and Gunn come running over to the three slayers. Gunn and Riley shoot Adam's with laser guns and Adam uses his left-hand to hit Gunn. Gunn flies across the street and at the same time with his right-hand Adam throws Riley across the street. Adam then picks up Buffy and Faith and throws two of the slayer across the street and they lay on top of Riley and Gunn. Adam then kicks Kennedy in her right knee and the youngest slayer fall to the ground and grabs her right knee with both hands. At the same time Adam run away from the slayers and the rest of the group that helps the slayers fight evil. Giles runs over to Kennedy and help her up and at the same time Riley, Gunn, Buffy and Faith walk up to Willow and Oz's house. Willow open up the front door of the house and let Kennedy, Buffy, Faith, Xander, Giles, Tara, Oz, Angel, Wesley, Fred, Lorne, Kate, Doyle, Riley and Gunn into the house. Then the Fifteen of them walk into the living room and sit on the floor, since the couch, love seat and chairs do not get delivering until tomorrow morning, but Faith heads upstairs and into the baby girls' nursery. Faith walks over to the toddler bed, which is up against the far right-hand wall and lift her sleeping daughter off of the toddler bed. Then Faith's carries Destiny out of the bedroom and walks across the hallway to the room across from the baby girls' nursery and on the same side of the hallway as the staircase and to the right-hand side of the staircase, then Faith looks into the baby boys' nursery and sees that Oz painted the walls tan and that the nursery has African animals painted on the walls. Faith walks past the small bathroom that is on the left-hand side of the girls' nursery if standing in front of the doors and then Faith carries Destiny downstairs and into the living room. Wesley looks over at Faith as she sits down on the floor between him and Xander. Faith's then reposition Destiny, so her daughters' butt is resting on her lap and her left arm is supporting the little girl head.

"Destiny has got so big Faith and Xander and she is a really pretty girl."

"(Faith and Xander) Thanks Wesley!"

"Riley did you and Gunn take care of Spike and Dru issues like I ask you to?"

"Yes Buffy, we did go out and find them, but Gunn and I did not dust them."

"Then what did you do with them Gunn?"

"Buffy we take them back to the initiative lab and two scientists put behavior control chips into Spike and Drusilla brains, so they can't bite humans that are still alive."

"So now Drusilla is crazy and has a chip that keeps her from feeding, how that any better Riley?"

"Faith's the point of the behavior control chip is to get the vampires and demons to fit into society."

"Let call it a night."

"That sounds like a great Idea Willow."

"Wesley, Fred, Doyle, Kate and Lorne do you need a place to stay there is one extra bedroom upstairs at my house and the basement has two bedrooms, a bathroom and the main area that a kitchen and living room, at Xander and my house?"

"(Wesley, Fred and Lorne)" Yes, and thank you, Faith."

'Do you need a place to stay Doyle?"

"Thanks for the offer Faith, I already rent an apartment at woods apartments off of George Street."

"Do you need a place to stay at Kate?"

"I rent a house at 1635 Revello Drive, but thanks for the offer Faith."

Faith (carrying Destiny), Xander, Lorne, Wesley and Fred head out to Faith Minivan and get into the van and Lorne put the sleeping Destiny into her forward facing car seat for Faith. Once everyone is in the van Faith drive to Xander and her house at 1801 Sycamore Street, when they get to the house everyone heads inside. Lorne and Wesley heads downstairs to the basement, when they reach the last step of the staircase the two of them are in a hallway, to the left-hand side is a white exterior door that leads out to the back yard, at the end of the hallway is an open door that leads into a laundry room/unity room and to the right-hand side is a door that leads to the basement apartment. Wesley walks up to the apartment and unlocks the door with the key that Faith gave him a few minutes ago, then Wesley and Lorne walk into the apartment, to see the kitchen area is to the left-hand and right-hand side of the apartment door the living room area in the center. The doors to the two bedrooms and the bathroom are on the far right-wall if standing the apartment door. Lorne walks up to the first door and head into the bedroom and Wesley walk up to the third door and he heads into the second bedroom, the center door leads to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Kennedy, Fred, Xander, Faith carrying Destiny heads upstairs. Xander and Faith take Destiny into her bedroom and Kennedy goes into her bedroom and at the same time Fred goes into the guests' bedroom. At the UC Sunnydale campus Buffy and Tara walk to their college dorm and go upstairs to the dorm room the two of them share and a few minutes later the two younger ladies are getting ready for bed. At the same time Oz and Willow are unpacking the kitchen items and after a half hour and then go to bed. Meanwhile Gunn and Riley go out looking for more vampires and more demons to take back to the lab and Doyle and Kate head home for the night.


	13. Chapter thirteen: Goodby Iowa

Author note: Not the same as seen on the fourth season of the tv show  
Chapter thirteen: Goodby Iowa  
At the initiative on Saturday, April 29, 2000 Riley, Gunn, Professor Walsh, Giles, Wesley, Kennedy, Faith and Buffy are looking over recent reports about Adam and information reports form the lab that Adam's break out of. When Faith and Buffy look at their cellphone to see what the time is and the two older slayers are wishing that Wesley, Giles and Professor Walsh would hurry up and finish the meeting, so they could go help Tara, Joyce, Fred, Kate, Doyle, Lorne and Xander sets up for Willow's baby shower. Riley and Gunn look over at Faith and Buffy and notice there are not paying attentions to the info that Giles is writing on the portable dry ease broad that will help the slayers stop Adam. At the same time Adam walks up behind Buffy and grabs Buffy's right shoulder and picks her up, Adam then throws Buffy across the room but Buffy hops right up and runs over to Riley, Gunn, Wesley, Faith, Kennedy, Professor Walsh and Giles who are being hold by both arms by vampires and demons that Adam let out of the cages and the demons and vampires he let out do not have behavior control chips put into their brains yet.

"None of you can stop me. I will finish what I have started."

"That where you are wrong Adam, Buffy, Kennedy and I will stop you."

Faith lifts her feet off the ground and flips over the vampire holder her. Then Faith grabs a stake off the table behind her and stakes the female vampire through the heart. Kennedy head butts the vampire hold her and the male vampire lets go of Kennedy. But before Kennedy can grab a stake from the table the vampire that was hold her rush toward her. Kennedy tries to get away from the vampire, but her right knee that has been giving her trouble the past couple months gives out and Kennedy falls to the ground. The vampire grab Kennedy and start to lean toward Kennedy's neck, but Kennedy kick him with her left leg and sent the vampire fly across the lab. At the same time Buffy looks up at the dry ease broad and see that Adam has a power source in his chest and the only way to kill him is to remove it. Buffy starts to fight Adam as Faith and Kennedy stakes the vampires that are holding Gunn, Riley, Wesley, Professor Walsh and Giles. Then the seven of them run over and pin Adam up against the wall and Buffy grabs a knife of the lab table and cuts open Adam's chest. Buffy then grabs Adam's power source and at the sometime Adam goes limp and Gunn, Riley, Giles, Wesley, Kennedy and Faith let go of Adam.

"I will have the scientists take a look at Adam's power source to find out what it is. Riley and Gunn will you take care of his body?"

"(Gunn and Riley) Yes Professor Walsh."

"Can Kennedy, Faith and I leave now, Giles?"

"Yes and I will stay and help Gunn and Riley with Adam body."

"So will I."

"Giles and Wesley don't be late for Willow's baby shower and the same goes for you Professor Walsh."

"(Giles and Wesley) We will not be late Faith's."

"I can't make it to the baby shower, but I will make sure that Giles's take my gift for Willow, Oz and the unborn babies to the shower. I also write the reason way I could not make it to the baby shower in the card Faith's."

"That is fine."

"The same goes for you Riley and Gunn.

(Riley and Gunn) We will be there Buffy."

Kennedy, Buffy and Faith walk to the elevator and once inside the elevator they hit the up bottom and when the door open up Kennedy, Buffy and Faith steps out of the elevator and walks toward the door of Lowell House. A minute later Kennedy, Buffy and Faith are outside of Lowell House and all three of them are walking to the street and to Faith's minivan. A few minutes later Faith pulls her minivan away from the side of the street and into traffic when there is a break in traffic. Kennedy is sitting at the back of the minivan on the bench seat and has her right leg is up on the seat and she is looking at her swelling right knee. As Faith is driving toward her house Buffy looks down at her jeans and black shirt and sees that the jeans and shirt are cover in blood.

"Faith can I borrow a pair of pants and shirt that is not cover in demon blood to wear to Willow's baby shower?"

"Sure B."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile at Faith's house, Joyce Summers, Kate and Fred are in the kitchen getting the food ready to take out and set on the tables that are set up in the living room. Tara, Doyle and Lorne are in the living room putting up the decorating. At the same time Xander is in the living room and he is set up the last of the two tables for the food and one for the gifts, which are set up against the left-hand wall if standing in the kitchen doorway looking into the living room and up against the wall that is across from the hallway and on the left-hand side of the living room, if standing in the hallway, the one by the kitchen doorway and the first one that is up against the wall across from the hallway is for food and the second table that up against the wall across from the hallway is for the gifts. Bailey and Destiny are in the living room too and Destiny has both Bailey hands and she is helping him walk around the living room. Doyle, Tara and Lorne stop decorating and look over at Buffy's baby brother and Xander and Faith's daughter and smile at the two little kids. Doyle, Tara and Lorne go back to decorating the living room. Doyle and Lorne are hanging a homemade banner that is pink and blue and says a baby shower to welcome two bundles of joy. Tara is using magic to hang pink and blue balloons, honeycomb balls, mini paper rosettes and streamer from the ceiling and Xander is putting pink and blue table cloths onto the tables. The door bell rings so Tara stop decorating and go to see who at the front door and find that its Angel. Tara opens up the door and lets Angel into the house, then Tara shut the front door and takes the three round boxes that are stacked on top of each other from Angel. Angel's then follows Tara into the living room and at the sometime Joyce, Kate and Fred walk into the living room from the kitchen. Joyce is carrying a tray of cannoli chips, Kate is carrying a bowl of dip and Fred is carrying a tray of plantain chips. Kate, Fred and Joyce set the trays on the tables set up for food and head back into the kitchen. Angel and Lorne go into the kitchen with them to help bring the food out. When Kate, Angel, Lorne, Fred and Joyce come back into the living room Tara has set Angel gifts on the gift tables and Tara and Xander is sitting on the floor playing with Destiny and Bailey. Tara looks up at the three women, Lorne and Angel and sees that Angel has carried the Strawberry cake with strawberry butter cream Frosting that has yellow ducks on top and that Faith's made into the room. Tara then sees Lorne has brought the vanilla cake with white butter cream icing and purple fondant flowers on it that Faith's also made and Kate carrying a tray of brownies. Tara then notices that Joyce is carrying the vegetable tray and Fred has carried the tray with chocolate, peanut butter, chocolate and mint, chocolate and peanut butter and maple fudge on it in her right hand and carrying the tray of cookies in her left hand. After Joyce has set her tray down, she takes the tray of Fudge from Fred and set it down onto the table and Fred set the tray of cookies down on the table. Angel and Lorne set the cakes down onto one of the tables and then all five of them sit down on the floor to play with Bailey and Destiny. Meanwhile, outside Faith's has pulled her minivan into the driveway and the garage door starts to go up. Destiny hears the garage door going up and stops playing with Angel and runs toward the door that connects the garage to the house. As soon as the door open up Destiny runs up to her mom and Faiths' bents down and hug her daughter.

"Ang is here and so Buffy's mom, mommy."

"Cool Dest can you go and keep Angel and Joyce company, for a few minutes. I have to go upstairs and find Buffy some clothing to change into, because she killed the demon Adam today and she has blood all over her clothing."

"Cool, no more Adam."

"That is right no more Adam."

The little girl runs back into the living room and jumps onto Lorne's lap, since Bailey is sitting on Angel lap. Faith leads the way upstairs and into the master bedroom room. Buffy leans against the door frame as Faith walks over to the wall across form the doorway and opens up the bottom drawer of her dresser. Faith pulls out a pair of brown workout pants and long sleeve brown shirts, then Faith's close the dresser drawer and walks over to her co-slayer and hand Buffy the shirt and pants.

"I am going to go downstairs, you can change in my room and come down when you are finished."

"Ok. I will be down in a few minutes."

"All right, see you then."

Faith walks out of her bedroom and shut the door behind her, so Buffy can get changes. As Faith walks down the hallway, she stops at her daughters' bedroom and looks into the bedroom remembering the day that Buffy and Mrs. Summers thrown a baby shower for her when pregnant with Destiny during Buffy, Willow, Xander and her eleventh grade year of high school. After looking into her daughters' bedroom for about twenty seconds, Faith starts to walk toward the staircases and heads downstairs. As Faith reaches the last step of the staircase, the door bell rings, Faith walks up to the door and looks out the peephole and sees Giles, Wesley, Gunn and Riley standing on her porch. Faith open up the door and let them into the house, once all four of the guys are inside Faith shut the door and the five of them walk into the living room. Tara walks over to Gunn, Riley, Giles and Wesley and shows them where they can set the gifts at. Riley looks around for Buffy, but he does not see her.

"Faith's where is Buffy at?"

"Buffy is upstairs in my bedroom changing into clothing that does not have Adam blood on them."

"Oh."

"She should be down any minute Riley."

Joyce stands up and walks into the kitchen to check on the lasagna and Manicotti which is in the over cooking. At the same time Buffy comes running into the living room and over to Riley. He gives Buffy a kiss on the lips and she kisses him back. Buffy then picks her baby brother up, because he has crawl over to her and he is pulling on her left pant leg. Bailey gives his big sister a big smile and she smiles back at him.

"Buffy and Giles's the two of you miss the cuteness thing Destiny took both of Bailey's hands and help him walk around the living room."

"Tara we did miss the cute thing and that was so sweet of Destiny. Bailey I am so proud that you are starting to walk."

"My son is starting to walk, it seems like it was only yesterday that he crawled for the first time."

At the same time Joyce walks back into the living room and walk over to Buffy, Bailey and Rupert Giles and looks at the father of her son.

"I know Rupert, babies grow so fast the first year of life and go through a lot of first like the first smile, The first steps, the first tooth, et cetera."

"I know Joyce it just seems like the first year is going by so fast."

They all stop talking when they hear Oz's van pull up into the driveway of Faith's house. Destiny runs to the front door and Faith runs after her daughter. But Destiny is faster then her mom and beat her mom to the door. Then Destiny pulls the front door open before Faith can get there. Destiny's runs outside in her bare feet and runs over to Oz who just get out of his van, he picks Destiny up, as Willow walks up beside them.

"Destiny you are wearing a lovely lilac dress."

"Thanks Oz."

Willow and Oz carrying Destiny walks up the sidewalk and then walks up to the porch. Faith takes Destiny from Oz when they reach the porch and then the four of them head inside the house. When Willow, Oz and Faith carrying Destiny walks into the living room, Willow sees that the Scooby meeting Giles's called her about is not a Scooby meeting after all, but a baby shower. Willow gives each of her friends a big hug before sitting down on the black crouch that is on the back wall of the house and on the right-hand side of the living room under pictures of Xander, Destiny, Faith, Buffy, Oz, Riley, Gunn and the rest of them.

"Buffy and the rest of you did not have to throw me another Baby shower seeing that Buffy, Joyce, Faith, Tara, Destiny, Bailey, Kate and Fred were at the one Oz and my mom thrown me last weekend!"

"We want to Willow, beside my mom, Faith and I want to throw you a baby shower where all your friends could come to included Angel, Lorne, Doyle, Wesley, Giles, Riley, Xander and Gunn seeing they could not come to the other one."

"Thanks Buffy, Faith and Mrs. Summers and everyone else, Oz was so lonely last Saturday seen he was the only guy there, beside for baby boys and Bailey was the oldest baby there, the other baby boys that came to the shower were twins, which was only three weeks old."

"But it was cool Bailey and I had fun hang out and he had a lot of fun help Willow and I open up the gifts."

"The lasagna and Manicotti along with the Potato bites, bread sticks, cinnamon bread, Garlic Bread and cheese sticks are ready to eat if ỳall are hunger."

"(Everyone) Yes Mrs. Summers we are ready to eat."

"Then lets go into the kitchen and get a plate of food."

Willow stands up first and then everyone else stands up from where they are sitting at. Everyone walks into the kitchen and once in the kitchen Angel takes Destiny from Faith and he helps the little girl get her food, so Faith can get her food. Meanwhile at Maggie Walsh's apartment, which is the same apartment building that Giles lives in and Maggie's apartment is across from Giles. Maggie is upstairs in the loft, but her loft is her home office. Maggie grabs a couple of three ring binders off her desk and a folder, which has her paperwork for demons from other dimension conference. That she has to attend in Seattle Washington, a few minutes later Maggie walks downstairs and walks past the kitchen and the bathroom and is on the bedroom door that is on the left-hand side of the bathroom door. Once in her bedroom Maggie puts the three ring binders and the folder into her suitcase and zips up the suitcase. Maggie then picks up the suitcase and walks out of her bedroom. Maggie leaves her apartment and heads to the airport. At Faith's house a half hour later everyone has finish eating lunch and Lorne has just handed Willow the first gift, which is in a blue and yellow gift bag that has a dragon and fairy on the bag. Willow takes the card out of the bag and opens the envelope up. Willow then takes the card out to see two black lab puppies looking at a baby girl and a baby boy who are laying in their car seats. Willow show the front of the card to Oz and then opens the card up and at the same time Tara clear her throat to get Willow's attention.

"Willow what does the card say and who is the gift from?"

"The card says two little bundles of joy are going to join you soon and they will bring a lot of happiest. The babies will also bring lots of first for you to enjoy during the first year of life and the gift is from Fred."

Willow Hands the card to Tara, so Tara can look at the card. Tara's pass the card to Buffy, as Willow pulls two fleece baby blankets out of the gift bag. Oz takes the gift bag and set it on his lap and Willow hold up the blue blanket in her right hand and everyone sees that the blanket has airplanes on it. In Willow left hand she is holds up the green blanket and everyone sees the blanket has pink ladybugs and white daisies on it. Willow puts the blankets back into the gift bag and sets on the bag on the floor by the living room cabinet that the tv is in and the cabinet is on the far right wall of the living room if you are just walking into the living room. Willow then picks up the white gift bag that has blue, pink, green and yellow foot prints and the word Baby on the bag. Willow then pulls the card out of the bag and opens up the envelope. Willow and Oz look at the front of the card, which has a blue and purple teddy bear on it and then Willow opens up the card, and Willow let Oz read the card out loud.

"The card says, The goddess Bast (fertility and childbirth) blesses you with not one but two babies, that will be coming soon. She has been with you form the beginning and will see you through the childbirth and make sure everything goes safe and the gift is from Tara."

Willow pulls a red sippy cup with a green lid and baby key ring out of the top of the bag and shows them to everyone. Oz then takes the cup and baby key ring from his girlfriend and Willow pulls a duck wrist rattle out and shows it to all of her friends and Destiny and Bailey. Willow then pulls out a foot print kit and two yellow onies with ducks on them. After Willow put all the items back into the gift bag, she set the gift bag down next to the first gift bag and picks up a brown gift basket. Oz takes the smile gift card off the basket and looks at it to see who the gift is from.

"This gift is from Wesley Wyndam-Pryce."

Oz takes the three stuffed Animals out of the basket, which are a bird, caterpillar and a teddy bear then he holds all three of them up for everyone to see. Willow then holds up a bag with the fixes for chocolate chip cookies, a purple and white receiving blanket and then Oz holds up the last two items which are another foot print kit and natural bath products. Oz puts everything back into the basket as Willow pick up the yellow blanket, which the next gift is wrapped in. Willow takes the Winnie the pooh gift card out and opens it up.

"This gift is from Maggie Walsh, she says in the card that she wanting to come, but could not get out of the conference about demons from other dimension, but she wishes Oz, the unborn babies and me the best of luck."

"Look there is Winnie the pooh. "

"Yes Destiny that is Winnie the pooh."

Willow unwraps the yellow blanket that the gift is wrapped in and then she holds up the Winnie the pooh tooth ring and baby rattle. Willow then hands them to Oz who just sat back down on the couch from set the last open gift by the other open gifts. Then Willow holds up a tube of diaper rash cream and a pack of white onies. Willow folds up the yellow blanket and set the four items that come with the blanket on top of the blanket, then Willow set the gift down next to the other open gift. Oz then set a medium size basket onto Willow's lap and take the card of the top. Willow takes the bow off of the clear cover that is on the basket and then pulls the cover off the basket and Oz takes the card out of the envelope.

"This gift is from Rupert Giles."

Willow picks up a copy of the book Peter Rabbit out of the basket and holds the book up for everyone to see. Willow then holds up a CD of songs. Oz then hold up a blue blanket with a lion on it, then Oz and Willow put the book, CD and blanket back into the basket. Faith hands the next gift basket to Willow, as Oz set the last gift basket down on the floor by his feet. Willow pulls the card out from behind the large stuffed bear and looks at the front of the card which has stars on it, then Willow open up the card.

"This card says, you are about to become a first time mom and will find that the little bundle of joy will bright up your life and this gift is from Xander, Faith and Destiny."

"I help pick the gift Will and Oz."

(Oz and Willow) Thank you Destiny."

Willow takes everything out of the basket to get a better look. She holds the two pacifiers up and Oz holds up the blue outfit with teddy bears on the front of the shirt and legs of the blue jeans and matching hat that was on the bear head. Willow then holds up the receiving blankets, towel and three wash cloths. Willow puts the bear, outfit, hat, towel, wash cloth and receiving blanket back into the basket and set it on the floor. Then Tara head Willow the next gift basket and Oz take the gift card off the basket and looks at it.

"This gift is from Joyce Summers and Bailey."

Willow holds up a bottle of baby shampoo and baby powered and Oz holds up a bottle of baby oil, baby wipes and Baby lotion. Willow then holds up a bottle with a green lid and one with a yellow lid. Oz then show everyone the bath toys and then puts everything back into the basket. At the same time Angel pass the three round boxes that are piled on top of each other to Willow and Oz.

"This gift is from me, I forget to get a card."

(Willow and Oz) Thank you Angel."

Willow unties the bow on the white ribbon that is holding the three boxes together. Oz then opens up the small round box on the top and he shows everyone the tiny tan pillow cases for the baby pillows. Willow opens up the second boxes as Oz puts the pillow cases back into the first box. Willow then holds up the crib sheets that match the pillow cases, then Oz opens up the third boxes and holds up the matching blanket. Oz puts the blanket back into the box, as Lorne hands Willow the next gift which is in a pink tin and a teddy bear is holding the tin and there are two pairs of socks hooked to the front of the tin. Also, in one of the bear hands is a white pacifier and there is also a pink hair band on one of the bear ear. Willow unties the ribbon that hold the card to the back of the pink ribbon around the bear neck, then Willow looks at the small gift card.

"This gift is from Lorne."

Willow takes the first item off the tin which is a pair of white and pink baby socks. Willow hands Oz the tiny socks and he holds them up for everyone to see, as Willow pulls a bottle with a pink cap out of the tin and show it to her friends. Willow then pulls out two white onies with a pink teddy bear on the front of each of them. Wesley passes the next gift over to Oz and Willow and Willow looks down at the wicker trash bin that the next gift is in. Willow unties the pink bow and pulls back the clear bag that is cover the gift, then pulls the card out. The card is in the shape of a baby bottle. Willow opens up the card and sees that it was a blank card that Riley hand writing a message onto for Oz and her.

"This gift is from Riley and the card says, I hear that you are having twins that are a boy and girl, I am sure that Oz will make a great dad and you will make a great mom Willow."

Oz pulls out a pink, white and purple receiving blanket and show them to everyone. Then Willow pulls out matching sheets. Willow puts the sheets and blankets into the wicker trash bin and set it down on the floor by the arm of the couch. Oz then head Willow the next gift, which is in a large gift basket. Willow set the basket on her lap and takes the card that has a cow that is jumping over the moon on the front out of the basket. Willow hands the card to Oz and he opens up the card.

"This gift is from Gunn and the card say, I am so excite about the news that you are having twins that I am jump over the moon every night until the babies are born."

Willow takes a picture frame out of the basket and holds it up for everyone to see. Oz holds up a blue teddy bear and a yellow rubber duck. Then Willow holds up blue baby boots, a baby key ring and another my first foot print kit. Oz then holds up a bar of baby soap and a package of washcloth's. Willow and Oz put everything back into the basket and Gunn head Oz and Willow the next gift, which is in a brown and pink diaper bag that has one large pink heart and three small pink hearts on it. Willow pulls the card out of the side pocket that does not have a bottle in it and open up the card that has baby foot print on the front.

"This gift is for Buffy and it says, Hoping everything goes well and that the bundles of joy come into the world soon."

Willow unstraps the change pad and baby wipe holder from the back of the diaper bag and hold then up for everyone to see. Willow then set the changing pad and baby wipe holder down between her and Oz. Then Willow unzips the diaper bag and looks inside to see it is pack full of things she still needed. Willow starts pulls out a pacifier thermometer, infant Mylicon, Infant Tylenol drops and shows them to everyone. She hands them to Oz and pulls out burp cloths, baby wipes and baby nail clippers, she shows then to everyone and then hands the diaper bag to Oz, so he can take some items out of the bag. Oz pulls out a pink bib that says born to be spoiled. Another bib that is blue and say I am the boss and two pairs white no-scratch mitts, then Oz holds them up for everyone to see as Willow opens up the front pocket and pulls out a blue and pink baby spoons. Oz puts everything back into the diaper bag and at the same time Fred hand Willow and Oz the next gift, which is in a blue gift bag that say baby shower on the front. Willow looks at the attached card.

"This gift is from Doyle."

Willow pulls the blue tissue paper out of the bag and then pull out a box of Philips Avent natural Glass Baby Bottle Gift Set, which came with five glass bottles with breast-shaped nipples, two Natural glass nine ounce/260ml bottles with slow flow nipples, two Natural glass nine-ounce bottles and three Natural glass four-ounce bottles with 3 Natural newborn nipples, one gray formula dispenser that holds three pre-measured portions of milk powder and is ideal for travel, one gray bottle brush and two transparent newborn silicone Pacifiers for zero to three months. Willow holds the box of Philips Avent natural Glass Baby Bottle Gift Set for everyone to see and then Kennedy passes the second to last gift that is in a white bag with purple feet print on the bag to Oz. Willow set the box of Philips Avent natural Glass Baby Bottle Gift Set on the floor and then Oz hand Willow the next gift and Willow looks at the attached card.

"This gift is from Kennedy."

Willow then pulls the purple tissues paper out of the bag and then pulls out Safety first deluxe healthcare and grooming kit that comes with deluxe wrapping clutch case, digital thermometer with case, gentle Care Brush and comb, cradle cap comb, nasal aspirator, bottle medicine dispenser, steady grip nail clippers, toddler toothbrush, emergency contact card, five emery boards, five disposable thermometer covers and five alcohol wipes. Willow holds the kit up for everyone to see and at the same time Kennedy hand Oz the last gift, which is in a large white gift bag with a pink and blue strollers on the bag. Oz takes the Safety first deluxe healthcare and grooming kit from Willow and Willow takes the last gift from Oz, then Willow looks at the attached card.

"This gift is from Kate."

Willow and Oz start pulling out the blue and pink tissues paper and once all the tissues' paper is out of the bag, Willow pulls two packs of thirty-two-cloth diapers' washable inserts and Oz pulls out two boxes of two in one reusable one size diaper system that fit zero to thirty-six months and has a row of snaps to shut the diaper and each box has twelve diapers and twenty-four washable inserts. Once of the box has white with butterfly, pink, light pink, yellow, sky blue, lavender, plum, pink with red rose, red, white, dark pink with daisy and black and the other box has black with white bears, light blue robots, blue with alphabet, green, black, white, white with cherry, white with hearts, pinks with alphabet, turquoise, hot pink and white with monkeys. Willow then pulls out a pack of organic cotton baby wipes and Eco-friendly laundry sop for use on cloth diapers, then Oz pulls out a pink, purple, blue and red cloth diaper wet bag and two hundred pack of disposable inserts. Then Oz put everything back into the gift bag and Willow stands up and walks over to Kate.

"Thank you Kate for the cloth diapers, insert and disposable insert and everything else that goes with cloth diapers."

"You are welcome Willow."  
Willow give Kate and hug then walk around the room and gives everyone a hug. At the same time Kate and Wesley are holding hands and talking to each other. A few minutes later Willow walks over to the table with all the dessert and she cuts the cakes so everyone can have a piece of cake. As Willow cut the two cakes everyone else are helping themselves to the other desserts, Beside Lorne's who is set up the Karaoke machine, once the Karaoke machine is set up Oz and Willow decided to go first and chose to sing the song Time of my life. Lorne is sitting on the floor playing with Bailey, but when Willow starts to sing he stops what he is doing, because he starts to see Willow's not so far away future and Willow going into labor. Lorne smiles when he sees that both babies are born health, at the same time Kennedy walks out of the kitchen with a bag of ice in her right hand. She walks over to the table with the desserts on them and grabs a plate that has a piece of vanilla cake with white butter cream icing and purple fondant flowers with her left. Then Kennedy walks over to the rocking chair and sits down on the rocking chair and puts her leg up on the ottoman. Kennedy then put the bag of ice on her right knee and a few moments later starts to eat the piece of cake. Once Willow and Oz finish singing, the song, the two of them walk over to the couch and sits down on the couch and Lorne stands up, then walks over and sits down on left-hand side of Willow.

"Willow do you have any plans for after the baby shower and tomorrow?"

"Yes I plan on study for an exam that I have on Monday and also working my shift at the magic shop."

"You might want to call in sick tomorrow and also email mail your professor to get a make up date for your exam on Monday."

"Lorne's did you see something when Willow was singing?"

"Yes Fred's I did see something."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Willow in Labor Oz."

"What, I am not ready for my son and daughter to come and Oz and I still need to finish unpacking all of the boxes' form moving into our house."

"Willow calm down, we knew that the babies would be coming soon since you were three centimeters dilation at your last check up yesterday."

"I know Oz, how about you and Xander take all the gifts out to the van, because I am getting tired."

"Ok."

Oz stands up and Xander eats the last bite of his piece of cake, then he stands up from where he was sitting on the floor by the rocking chair. Then Doyle, Xander, Oz, Giles and Wesley gather up the gifts and head outside to the Oz van. At the same time Inside the house Willow stands up form the couch and walks down the hallway holding her back. Willow then walks past the dinning room and turn right into the downstairs half bath shutting the door behind her, the back of the white toilet is up against the left hand and the round pedestal bathroom sink is up against the right-hand wall if standing in the door of the half bath. Five minutes later Doyle, Xander, Oz, Giles and Wesley walk back into the house, at the same time Willow opens the half bath door with a look of shock on her face and Oz runs over to his girlfriend.

"Willow what is it?"

"My waters just break."

"Lets get you to the hospital."

"Ok, Buffy will you call my parents and Oz parents?"

"Sure Willow."

"(Willow and Oz) Thank you Buffy."

"We you all meet us at the hospital?"

"(Kennedy, Kate, Doyle, Wesley, Fred, Angel, Giles, Xander, Faith, Buffy, Joyce, Gunn, Riley and Tara) Sure."

"I would, but since I am green and have red horns it might not be a good idea."

"I understand Lorne."

(Giles, Faith and Joyce) Lorne's you could babysit Bailey and Destiny."

"Sure I will love to babysit Bailey and Destiny."

Oz helps Willow out to his van and into the van, once Willow is sitting on the passenger seat at putting on her seat belt Oz close the passengers' door. Then Oz walks over to the driver side of the van and open up the door, at the same time Giles gets into his car and Kate gets into her white Ford 2000 ford taurus and then rest of them pile into Faith Minivan, Joyce suv and Angel get into the back of Oz's van and a few minutes later all of them are heading to the hospital.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: This years girl

Author note: Not the same as seen on the fourth season of the tv show.  
Chapter Fourteen: This years girl  
Oz pulls his van into the parking lot of Sunnydale General Hospital at four thirty on the evening of April 29 and drives to the back of the hospital and then he drives to the parking lot the new two story white hospital birthing center building, which is behind the main hospital building since Willow has chosen to have the babies in the birthing center and not on the labor and delivery unit of the main hospital building. Oz parks his van in the first parking space by the door that is reserved for the driver of mom in labor. At the same time Kate, Giles, Faith and Joyce Summers parks the vehicles that the four of them are driving in the first row for visitor and at same time Oz open up the door and hop out of the van. Oz then shut the driver door and runs over to the passengers' door. Oz opens up the passengers' door and helps Willow out of the van, at the same time Angel open the side door of the van and get out. Then Angel, Willow and Oz head inside the birthing center and Angel walks over to the waiting area that is to the right-hand side of the door and he sits down on a chair away from the windows, as Willow and Oz walk over to the admitted desk and at the same time Kennedy, Kate, Doyle, Wesley, Fred, Giles, Xander, Faith with a pile of wedding magazines in her hands, Buffy, Joyce, Gunn, Riley and Tara walk into the birthing center and sit down in the waiting area by Angel. Oz and Willow follow a nurse back to exam room number one to see if Willow is in labor. A half hour later Oz walks into the waiting area and over to his friends.

"Dr. Frogstone has check Willow and she is in labor and her water did break. She is also four and half centimeter dilation, Dr. Frogstone has move Willow upstairs to the second floor and she is in room number two. We can all head up and be in the room to support Willow, if you want to come up to the room that is."

Angel, Kennedy, Kate, Doyle, Wesley, Fred, Giles, Xander, Faith, Buffy, Joyce, Gunn, Riley and Tara stand up from the chairs they were sitting on and then Angel, Kennedy, Kate, Doyle, Wesley, Fred, Giles, Xander, Faith, Buffy, Joyce, Gunn, Riley and Tara follow Oz to the staircase that is on the left-hand if coming through the door of the birthing center and then the fifteen of them head up the stairs to the second floor. A few minutes later Oz opens up the door to birthing room number two and then Oz, Angel, Kennedy, Kate, Doyle, Wesley, Fred, Giles, Xander, Faith, Buffy, Joyce, Gunn, Riley and Tara walk into the birthing room, which all the walls are print light pink. Once in the room they all see Willow wearing a pink hospital gown and laying on a queen size bed that wooden headboard is up against the wall on the right-hand side of the room if you just come through the door of the room. On the wall across from the bed is a door that leads into the bathroom that on the left-hand side if standing with your back to the bed and then there is a tan sectional sofa that on the wall across from the bed and on the wall across from the door of the room and on each side of the bed is a chair. Riley, Buffy, Fred, Giles, Joyce, Kennedy and Wesley sit down on the sectional sofa. Oz sat down on the bed with Willow, Tara sits down on the chair on the left-hand side of the bed and Xander sits down on the chair on the right-hand side of the bed and Faith sits down on Xander's lap and set the pile of wedding magazines on her lap. But Gunn, Kate, Doyle and Angel stay standing, because there are no seats left. Willow looks at Gunn and Doyle and can tell that something is bothering them.

"Gunn and Doyle, what are the two of you thinking about?"

"(Gunn and Doyle at same time) I know you want me to be here, but I am really not comfortable being here when I am just getting to know you."

"Gunn and Doyle if you want to leave, you can and Oz will call the two of you when the babies are born to let you know what time they arrive along with the height, weight, hair color and eyed color."

"(Gunn and Doyle) Ok then I am going to leave."

Gunn and Doyle walk out of the birthing room and Doyle shut the door behind him seeing that he walks out the door last. At the same time Kate's cellphone start to ring, Kate's flip her cellphone open and walks out of the birthing room, then shut the door behind her. At the same time Angel lean up against the wall on the left-hand side of the birthing room door, a few minutes later Kate walks back into the room and up to Willow's bed.

"Willow I would have love to stay and be here when the babies are born, but I just get called into work, so I have to leave."

"That is fine, Oz will call you when the babies are born to let you know what time the babies arrive along with thee height, weight, hair color and eyed color."

"That would be great and good luck."

Wesley's stand up from the sofa and then walks over to Kate and they embrace and kiss each other goodbye and then Wesley walks over to the sectional sofa and sit down on the sofa. At the same time Kate walks out of the birthing room and shut the door behind her and Willow has a contraction. Willow grab Oz left hand and then Willow starts to squeezes his left-hand. When the contraction stops thirty second later, Willow stops squeezes Oz left-hand and rests her hands on her very large round stomach and then looks at Oz.

"How many minutes was in between the last two contractions Oz?"

"There was ten minutes between the contraction's Willow."

"The contractions are getting closes together Oz's."

"I should have made you go to the ER this morning, I know that the Braxton Hicks contractions you were having were not Braxton Hicks contractions, but real contractions."

"They would have sent me home because I was not in active labor Oz and the contractions were twenty minutes apart and last only a few second. In addition I was only uncomfortable and not in any pain, just like all the other Braxton Hicks contractions that I had for the last month. I was not having true contraction until my water break at Faith's house then I had the first true contraction that lasts for thirty second and was very painful."

At the same time Faith's open up bride magazine and she starts to look through the magazine, Willow looks over at Faith's and sees that she is looking at bride magazine. Xander sees that Willow has starts to look at the pile of magazines on Faith's lap and Xander hand Willow the next magazine on the pile, which is called inside wedding. Willow open up the magazine and start flipping through the pages.

"Faith's have you and Xander chose a date for the wedding and where you are going to have the wedding at?"

"Yes Willow we have chosen Saturday, November 11, 2000 for the wedding date and Angel is letting us use his Mansion on Crawford Street for the wedding and the wedding reception."

"That great Faith, do you have a dress pick out or who your bridesmaids and the rest of the wedding party going to be or the cake chose et cetera decided yet?"

"No Willow, but I only want a small bridal party not a large one and I am going to make the cake myself. I was thinking Kennedy, Joyce Summers and Buffy as the bridesmaids and you as the Maid of honor that is if the three of you want to be in my wedding, Kennedy already told me yes?"

"(Mrs. Summers, Buffy and Willow at the same time) Yes Faith's I will be in your bridal party."

"Joyce is it all right with you if Bailey is the ringer bear."

"I would be honor to let Bailey be the ringer bear at your wedding Faith."

"You don't want me, Tara or Kate in you bridal party Faith's?"

"Fred's do not get sad or mad because you, Tara and Kate's will be inviting to the wedding as my guests to sit on the bride side because I have no family that can come seeing that the only family member I have left is serving life in prison and that my dad."

"That fine Faith and beside you knew Mrs. Summer, Buffy and Willow a lot longer then me."

"G will you walk me down the alley and give me away?"

"I would love to Faith and who is going to be the flower girl?"

"That would be Destiny, G!"

"Xander's who is going to be your best man and the groom man?"

"I want Oz as my best men and Riley, Wesley and Angel as the groom man."

"(Wesley, Oz, Riley and Angel) Sure Xander."

At the same time Willow stop looking through the magazine because she is having another contraction. Willow grabs a hold of Oz left hand and start to squeezes his hand. Faith starts flipping through the brides' magazine again, an hour and half later one of the midwives that work at the birthing center knocks on the close birthing room door and then open up the door.

"My name is Katy and I am one of the midwives can I come in Willow?"

"Sure."

Willow and Faith shut the magazine they are looking at and at the same time a five-foot four, blue eyed and light brown hair women around forty years old walks into the birth room and shut the door behind her. Then the midwife walks up to the end of the bed and smile at Willow.

"It is time to check you to see how far dilation you are."

"Ok, but Dr. Frogstone is still coming to deliver the babies rights?"

"Yes, she is delivering a baby right now on the labor of delivering floor of the hospital that why I come to cheek you."

"That is fine."

Willow bent her knees and then separated her legs, then the midwife Katy's check to see if Willow has dilation anymore since the last time she was check when she first gets there. A few minutes later the midwife has finish checking Willow and Willow unbends her knees and lay then back down on the bed and the midwife lays the bed sheet over Willow legs again.

"You are now six centimeter dilations and have four more centimeters to go! How many minutes apart are the contractions?"

"The contractions are five and half minutes apart now."

"I think that you will have the baby today."

"I hope so because I do not want to be in labor tomorrow morning still."

The midwife walks out of the birthing room and shut the door behind her, at the same time Joyce looks at her watch to see what the time is. Joyce then stands up and walk over to the right-hand side of the bed, which is the side Willow is on and Joyce sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Willow, I am going to go pick up my son from Faith's house and take him home because it is getting near his bed time."

"That is fine Joyce."

Joyce stands up and walks out of the birthing room shutting the door behind her. At the same time Faith stand up and then Xander stands up. Xander walks over to the couch and sits down on the sectional sofa where Joyce was sitting before leaving and then Faith sits down on the chair that she and Xander just stand up from. Willow looks over at the door of the birthing room and then looks at Oz with a sad look on her face.

"What is wrong Willow?"

"Our parents have not show up yet?"

"I am sure that our parents will be here soon, but do you want me to go out in the hallway and call your parents and my parents on my cellphone and see where they are at?"

"Yes."

Oz stand up from the bed and take his black flip cellphone out of his left pant pocket, he then walks over to the birthing room door and walks out of the room and shut the door behind him. Oz then call his parents house first, at the same time Willow has a contraction and grabs Faith right-hand and starts to squeezes her hand really hard, Faith looks at Willow with a look of shock on her face.

"Willow you are stronger then you look."

Willow does not say anything because she is in too much pain to talk, but squeezes Faith hand a little stronger. When the contraction end Willow lets go of Faith hands and sets her hands on her stomach and start rubbing her stomach. Then Willow lays head on the pillows and shuts her eyes. A few minutes later Oz walks into the birthing room and walks over to the bed, then Oz sits down on the bed next to Willow. Oz puts his left arm around Willow shoulder and then Willow rest her head onto Oz shoulder.

"Are your and my parents on they way Oz?"

"Yes our parents is on the way right now Willow."

At the same time Willow start to have another contraction, Oz looks at Willow and knows that she is having a contraction by the painful look on her face and the tears in her eyes. Willow leans forward and Oz starts to rub her girlfriends back. Oz continue to rub Willow back after the contraction ends, which is helping Willow relax. At six fifty-one p.m. Giles's, Wesley, Angel, Riley, Xander, Buffy and Faith looks out the window and see that the sun has starts to go down.

"I know the sun is going down and a group of you need to go on patrol for vampires and demons and it is ok if with me if Giles, Wesley, Angel, Riley, Xander and Buffy have to go, but can Fred, Tara and Faith stay with Oz and me Giles?"

"Sure if Tara, Faith and Fred want to stay."

"(Fred, Tara and Faith) sure I will start with you."

Giles, Wesley, Angel, Riley, Xander and Buffy stand up and wave bye to Willow, Oz, Tara, Fred and Faith as they walk toward the birthing room door and then Giles, Wesley, Angel, Riley, Xander and Buffy walk out of the room and Buffy shut the door behind her. A few minutes later there is a knock on the birthing room door and then the door open up and Ira Rosenberg who is wearing tan dress pant and a white dress shirt and Sheila Rosenberg who is wearing a black a-line skirt and purple blouse walks into the birthing room and then Mr. Osbourne who look like an older version of Oz and wearing jeans and light brown T-shirt and Mrs. Osbourne who has red hair, blue eyes and the same height as Oz's along with wearing black dress pant and a white blouse walks into the birthing room and Mrs. Osbourne shut the down behind her. Mr. and Mrs. Osbourne and Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg walk over to the bed and Willow hugs all four of them. Then Mr. and Mrs. Osbourne and Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg walk over to the couch, Mrs. Rosenberg sits down next to Fred, who is sitting on the last sofa cushion nearest to the chair Tara is sitting on. Mr. Rosenberg sits down on the sofa next to his wife and Mr. Osbourne sits down on the sofa next to Mr. Rosenberg and then Mrs. Osbourne sits down on the sofa next to her husband. At the same time Willow has another contraction and Dr. Frogstone knock on the door then open up the door of the birthing room. Then the five feet eight inches tall doctor, that has black hair and brown eyes and wearing a pair of black dress pants and peach blouse walks into the room and then midwife Katy walks into the room shutting the door behind her. Dr. Frogstone walks up to the end of the bed and at the same time Willow contraction ends.

"How are you doing Willow?"

"I am doing ok, but the contractions are now two minutes apart and I am feeling a lot of pressure and I feel like I need to push."

"Do not push yet Willow, let me check to see if you are fuller dilation."

"Ok."

Dr. Frogstone put on a pair of medical latex gloves, at the same time Willow bent her knees and then separated her legs. Dr. Frogstone moves the bed sheet back and then start to check Willow. A minute later Dr. Frogstone looks up at Willow and smiles at her.

"You are fuller dilation and can start to push to the count of ten on your next contraction, when you reach ten stop pushing and rest until the next contraction start. Willow I want you to move to the center of the bed and lay back down, then bent your knees."

Willow removes the bed sheet that is over her lap and then move to the center of the bed and lay down. Willow bent her knees and then Dr. Frogstone separated Willow legs. At the same time Willow has a contraction and start to push. Oz start to count and when Oz reaches ten Willow stops pushes and rest until the next contraction. After the tenth push the head of the first baby comes out.

"Baby a, which is the boy baby head is out Willow stop push and rest until the next contraction start and then give me one last push."

"Ok Dr. Frogstone."

Willow stops pushing and rests until the next contraction start. Willow then starts to push and the baby shoulders come out, but by the time the shoulders are out the contraction is over. Willow rest until the next contraction start and then start pushing and the baby boy is born at ten minutes after seven. Dr. Frogstone let oz cut the umbilical cord, then midwife Katy's picks up the baby boy and carry the baby over to the table with the scale is, which is on the right-hand side of the birthing room door if standing in front of the door looking at the door and the nurse put the baby boy on the scale and weight him and then check to his length.

"The baby boy is five pounds six oz and is nineteen inches long. What is his name Willow?"

"His name is Sean Ira Osbourne."

Willow smiles as the midwife walks over to her and Oz carry Sean and sees that the baby boy has medium red hair, a button nose, tiny ear, tiny fingers, tiny toes, tiny feet and tiny hands. After both Willow and Oz gets a good look at Sean, the midwife goes and cleans him up. At fourteen after seven the baby girl is born and Dr. Frogstone let oz cut the umbilical cord of his daughter and at the same time the midwife Katy's walks over to Willow's bed side and Willow see that Katy has wrap Sean in a blue receiving blanket and put a blue infant cap on his head. When Oz has finish cut the umbilical cord the midwife hand him Sean. Then the midwife takes the baby girl from Dr. Frogstone and walks over to the scale. The midwife then weights the baby and sees how long the baby is.

"The baby girl is five pounds six oz and is nineteen inches long, what is her name Willow?"

"Her name is Sara Anastacia Osbourne."

The midwife picks up Sara and walks her over to Oz and Willow so the two of them can see her before clean up Sara. Willow and Oz notice that she has the same medium red hair, blue eyes, button nose, tiny ear, tiny fingers, tiny toes, tiny feet and tiny hands. The midwife then goes and cleans up the baby girl and then a few minute later walks over to Oz and Willow and hands Willow her daughter. Willow sees that Sara has been wrapped in a pink receiving blanket and has a pink infant cap on her head. Tara, Fred and Faith stay a half hour longer and take some pictures of the babies to show Giles, Wesley, Angel, Riley, Xander, Buffy, Joyce, Lorne, Doyle, Gunn and Kate. When Fred, Tara and Faith leave Mrs. Osbourne is holding her grandson and Mrs. Rosenberg is holding her granddaughter for the first time. Willow and Oz parents stay for another hour and then the four of them leave to give Oz and Willow time alone to get to know they son and daughter.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Who Are You?

Author note: Not the same as seen on the fourth season of the tv show.  
Chapter Fifteen: Who Are You?  
It is a beautiful and sunny Saturday afternoon on May 6. 2000 Sean Ira and Sara Anastacia Osbourne are now six days old. Willow who is wearing a floor length purple skirt and a purple blouse is walking down the sidewalk and toward April Fools formal clothing shop and she is carrying Sean's light blue infant car seat and Sara's pink infant car seat, which the babies are lay in. Willow is going to April fools to meet Faith, Destiny, Kennedy, Buffy and Joyce Summers to shop for Faith's wedding dress, flower girls and the bridesmaids' dresses. Willow sees Faith who is wearing a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt that say Bronze in gold across the chest, Destiny who is wearing a pair of pink pants and a pink T-shirt, Buffy who wearing a lavender sleeveless shirt and a pair of black dress pants, Joyce Summers who wearing a pair of a black dress pants and white blouse and Kennedy who wearing a pair of light blue jeans and purple v-neck short sleeve shirt standing outside of April Fools. When Willow reach April Fools Faith opens up the shop door and lets Willow go into the shop first then Faith, Destiny, Kennedy, Buffy and Joyce enter the shop and Faith walk up to the sale lady at the counter by the door.

"Can I help you all?"

"Yes this is the Lehane party."

"Head over to the two armchairs and the two folding chairs that are in front of the fitting rooms and the sale lady that will be working with you will be right out."

Willow, Faith, Destiny, Kennedy, Buffy and Joyce walk over to the seats and Willow sits down on the armchair on the left and set the two infant car seats on the floor by the seat and Joyce sits down on the armchair on the right and Destiny sits down on Joyce's lap. Buffy sits down on the folding chair next to the armchair that her mom and Destiny are sitting on and Kennedy sits down on the second folding chair. Faith set her black purse down on the floor by the arm seat Willow is sitting on and at the same time a lady in her thirty with blonde hair and blue eyes walks over to Willow, Joyce, Buffy, Kennedy and Destiny who are sitting down and up to Faith who is still standing.

"I am Susan and I will be helping you find a wedding dress Faith and then I will help you pick out dresses for your bridal party. Let head back to the storage room and pick out the wedding dresses you want to try on."

Faith follows the sale lady to the storage room, which is bigger then Faith thought it would be for a small shop like April Fools. Faith and the sale lady pick out three wedding ball gowns, one mermaid wedding dress, A-Line wedding dress and one empire waist wedding dress. Then leave the storage room and walk back into the show room of the shop, then Faith and the sale lady head into the center fitting room. A few minutes later Faith walks out of the fitting room and walks in front of Buffy, Willow, Joyce, Destiny and Kennedy wearing a white ball gown that has off the shoulder cap sleeves with pink roses and with three pink roses on back of the dress at the waist, there pink roses on the bodice of the ball gown and the back is a lace up back and there is a hop skirt under the skirt of the dress. Faith's looks at her friends, daughter and Joyce Summers and Faith can't tell what they are thinking?

"What do you all think of the dress?"

"I love it mommy."

"(Joyce, Buffy, Willow and Kennedy) It's not you. What do you think Faith?"

"That it's not the one."

Faith head back to the fitting room and several minutes later walks out of the fitting room wearing another ball gown, which is ivory with off the shoulder thin cap sleeves and embroidery white roses on the gown. Faith walks in front of her friends, daughter and Buffy mom and turns around a couple times so that all of them cans see the whole gown.

"I like the last dress better mommy!"

"(Joyce, Willow and Buffy) You look great in the dress, but it does not seem fancy enough for the wedding venue, Angel is working very hard to restore the mansion to it glory days and Xander working so hard getting the court yard gardens full of blooming flowers so it is ready for the wedding in November, you need a wedding dress that is fancy enough for the venue."

"That what I thought Joyce, Willow and Buffy, I do not think this is the dress either. What do you think Kennedy?"

"It is ok, but I do not think Xander would like it."

Faith and the sale lady head back into the fitting room and several minutes later Faith walks in front of Kennedy, Buffy, Joyce, Destiny, Willow and sleeping Sean and Sara wearing an organza Off-the-Shoulder Ball Gown with lace up back and the off the shoulder sheer cap sleeves that are in the form of roses and going down the center of the back of the skirt are three sheer roses. Faith turns around so everyone can see the whole gown. When Faith is facing her bridal party again, all five of them shake they head no. Faith head back to the fitting room and try on the next dress, which is A-line floor length dress that is white and has a sheer cover over the top half of the bodice and sheer 3/4 quarter sleeves. Faith walks out of the fitting room with a look on her face that say I do not like this dress at all and show everyone the dress, they all shake they head no again. Faith goes back into the fitting room and try on a white floor length empire waist dress that has cap sleeves and a few crystals around the center of the bodice. A few minutes later she walks in front of the bridal party.

"I know this dress is simple, but what do you all think of it?"

"(Everyone) the dress is too simple and it is not the right dress for you."

Faith heads to the fitting room to try on the last dress, which is a floor length lace mermaid gown that has a chapel train. The gown also has sheer cap sleeves, square neck line and in the center right under the breast of the bodice is an oval shape clear crystal and then small round clear crystals that circle around the bodice to the decorative buttons that are over the zipper back closure. There are also tiny round clear crystals across the neck line of the gown, when Faith walks out of the fitting room and walk in front of Kennedy, Buffy, Destiny, Joyce who is holding Sara and Willow who holding Sean. In addition Joyce and Willow are feeding bottles of breast milk to the babies, at the same time Faith has a look on her face that say I love this wedding gown. Faith spin around so everyone can see what the whole gown looks like.

"I love the dress mommy!"

"(Willow, Joyce, Buffy and Kennedy) I love this wedding gown Faith and Xander will love you in this gown too!"

"This is my wedding gown."

"Then let head to the fitting room and I will take your measurement and fill out the form so I can get your dress order."

Faith and Susan head to the fitting room as another sale lady take the dresses, which Faith does not want back to the storage room. Ten minutes later Faith wearing her street clothing and the sale lady comes out of the fitting room and then Faith and sale lady Susan head to the storage room to pick out dresses for the flower girl, bridesmaids and the maid of honor to try on. When Susan and Faith come back into the show room a second and third sale ladies are with them, Faith is carrying the dresses for the flower girl, Susan is carrying the dresses for the maid of Honor to try on. The second and third sale ladies are carrying the dresses for the bridesmaids and Faith's is the first to say anything.

"Kennedy and Destiny the two of you will be in the third fitting room. Buffy in the second fitting room and Willow is in the first fitting room."

Susan puts the dresses for Willow to try on in the first fitting room, Faith and the third sale lady put the dresses they are carrying in the third fitting room and the second sale lady put the dresses she is carry in the second fitting. Kennedy and Destiny head into the third fitting room, Buffy heads into the second fitting room and Willow heads into th first fitting room. At the same time Faith sits down on the armchair that Willow used to be sitting on and a few minutes later Kennedy and Destiny walk out of the third fitting room, the two of them walk in front of Faith who holding Sara and Joyce who holding Sean. Kennedy is wearing a-line red satin dress with a white ribbon belt and the dress is just above the knees in length, which allows Faith and Joyce to see that Kennedy right knee is very swelling and bruised. Destiny is wearing a light-pink short sleeves dress, which has dark pink flowers trimmed and the dress is tea length. Buffy walks up beside Kennedy and Destiny and Buffy is wearing a-Line strapless satin royal blue floor length dresses with a sweetheart neck line. A few second later Willow's walks up beside Buffy and Willow is wearing floor length dress that is light pink Chiffon that is a sleeveless A-line dress, which has a v-neck line on the front and back of the dress and has a zip closure. In addition there are small clear crystal's accents the v-neckline on the front and back. There is a medium size round clear crystal in the center of the bodice just below the breast. The dress also has a Girdling waist and a hemline sweep train on the dress. Faith gets a huge smile on her face when she sees Willow.

"Willow I love the dress you are wearing, that is going to be the maid of honor dress, but I do not like the dresses that Kennedy, Buffy or Destiny is wearing."

Willow and Susan head into the first fitting room and Susan take Willow measurement. Susan then put some of the left over dresses from the first fitting room into the second fitting room and some of the dresses int the third fitting room. Susan then puts the flower girl dresses into the first fitting room and Willow stand by the fitting room to help Destiny switch dress. Buffy head back to the second fitting room, Destiny goes to the first fitting room and Kennedy heads back to the third fitting room. A few minutes later Buffy walks in front of Faith and her mom and Buffy is wearing a long strapless sweetheart chiffon lavender dress that has three lavender fabric roses in the center of the breast. Buffy turns around so Faith and Joyce can see the back of the dress. At the same time Destiny walks up next to Buffy and Destiny is wearing a light pink sleeveless ankle length dress that has a zipper closure and has dark pink roses on the bodice and skirt of the dress.

"I love the dress that my daughter is wearing that is going to be the flower girl dress."

Susan, Destiny and Willow go back into the first fitting room and Susan take Destiny measurement. At the same time Kennedy walk up beside Buffy and Kennedy is wearing a peach floor length a-line dress with a square neckline and a crystal belt around the waist. Faith shakes her head no and Buffy and Kennedy head back to the fitting room and changes into the next dresses and at the same time Susan, Willow and Destiny walk out of the first fitting room and Destiny is wearing her street clothing. Destiny and Willow walk over to the seats, Destiny sits down on the first folding chair by Joyce and Willow sits down on the folding chair next to the one Destiny sitting on. Kennedy walks out of the fitting a few minutes later wearing A-line chiffon floor length strapless light pink dress that has a sweetheart neckline and clear crystals accents the sweetheart neck line and there is a zipper closer on the back of the dress. Kennedy turns around so Faith, Joyce, Willow and Destiny can see the whole dress and at the same time Buffy walks up next to Kennedy and Buffy is wearing a light pink A-line chiffon knee length dress that is strapless and has a sweetheart neckline and clear crystals accents the sweetheart neck line and there is a zipper closer on the back of the dress.

"The dress that Kenney is wearing is going to be the bridesmaids dresses."

Susan gets out the body measurement's tape and start to take the bridesmaids measurements. Meanwhile across town at woods apartments that are off of George Street, in apartment number two B on the second floor Doyle is in the kitchen area of the combination kitchen and living room making a sandwich. The Kitchen is to the left-hand side as you come through the apartment door, then living room area. On the right-hand wall if standing in front of the apartment door is a closet, then a door to the bathroom and then door to the only bedroom. Doyle has just finish making his sandwich when he starts to have one of his painful visions, he grabs his head with both hands as he sees Hostile 17 Spike and Hostile 18 Drusilla have broken out of the Initiative and are hiding in Crawford Mausoleum in Crawford Cemetery, he also sees Drusilla sitting on the floor of the mausoleum rocking back and forth saying who am I, who are you and where am I over and over again. When the pain from the vision has fade some Doyle picks up his cellphone and calls Wesley to get the slayers cellphone numbers. At the same time at Angel's mansion on Crawford Street, Angel is on his hands and knees and he is busy scrubbing the mansion dinning room stone floor. The Dinning room is on the left end of the mansion and is the first room off the left-hand side in the hallway that on the left-hand side of the living room if standing in the center of the living room looking toward the main doors of the mansion. Angel's still has to clean the two hallways, living room, two bedrooms and the bathrooms connected to the two bedrooms stone floors because it is long over due and he needs to clean all the dirt off the floors to see if any of the stone is damaged. Angel's already scrubbed the floor in the guests' bathroom that is on the left end of house and on the left-hand side if standing in the hallway on the left-hand side of the mansion and the Kitchen that is on the left end of the house on the right-hand side of the guests' bathroom. Xander is currently watering the flowers in the garden and then he has to water the flowers in the two courtyards. Ten minutes later Faith is driving her minivan down Second Street, she drives through the intersection of Second Street and Hamilton Street and then drives a few more feet down the street. Faith then turns left and pulls her minivan into the long drive that belongs to the mansion Angel's lives in. Faith's parks her van beside Xander's 1990 Ford Taurus. Faith puts the van into the parked position and then Faith's turns the van off. Faith open up the drive door and get out of the van, at the same time Kennedy open up the side door of the van and Buffy open up the passengers' door of the van. Then Buffy and Kennedy get out of the van. A few moments later Faith is getting Destiny out of the van. Xander looks up from watering the garden when he hears Destiny running down the driveway and toward the garden and Xander see Faith walks toward him.

"Faith's I thought I was going to pick up Destiny in front of the Bronze?"

"Change of plan Kennedy, Buffy and I have to head over to Crawford Cemetery, which is across the street off of Second Street and Beaumont Street, because Spike and Drusilla broke out of the Initiative and are hiding in a Crawford Mausoleum. Do you have the second car seat in your car or do you need the one from the van?"

"I have the second car seat in my car and that is fine that you are drop Destiny off, she can help me watering the flowers. I never know why the Crawford Cemetery is not off of Crawford street Faith?"

"It was off of Crawford Street until Second Street was adding."

Faith set the diaper bag on the ground and at the same time Destiny runs up to her dad. Faith, Kennedy and Buffy then walk down the driveway and walk across the street to the old rusted fence and the rusted gate of Crawford Cemetery, which is the second oldest cemetery in Sunnydale and stop adding graves four decades ago. The three slayers walk through the gate of the very old cemetery then Kennedy, Buffy and Faith slowly walk through the cemetery looking for the Crawford Mausoleum and Buffy and Faith finds the mausoleum in the center of the cemetery and then Buffy and Faith notices that the mausoleum is a large one. Buffy is the first to reach the door of the Crawford Mausoleum, Buffy does not open the door right away but waits for Faith and Kennedy to reach the door. Faith reaches the door a few second later, but not Kennedy. Faith and Buffy see that Kennedy has only reach the third row of graves and the two older slayers notice that Kennedy is limping. Four minutes later Kennedy reaches Faith and Buffy and Faith open up the door of the mausoleum. Then Faith walks inside, followed by Buffy and Kennedy. Kennedy shut the door behind her and leans up against the shut door and takes the weight off her right leg. At the same time Buffy and Faith walk over to the back-left corner of the mausoleum, which is where Spike is standing next to Drusilla, who sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest rocking back and forth, Buffy taps Spike on his left shoulder. Spike turns around and looks at the two slayers stand beside him and Dru and Kennedy who is still by the door.

"What do you want Slayers?"

"(All three slayers) To know why you and Drusilla broke out of the Initiative and why we should not stake you?"

"We break out of the initiative because the two of us were tired of the scientists performing tests on us and the three of you should not stake us because will cannot bite humans anymore, the scientists put something in our brains that cause major pain if we bite a human. I had to start buy pig blood to drink, but Dru will not drink any of the pig blood and all she does is sit here and rocks back and forth saying who am I, who are you and where am I at, over and over again."

"(Faith and Buffy) they put behavior chips into your brain's Spike and Drusilla because the initiative is trying to see if demons or vampires can fit into society."

"Blood hell!"

"Who am I, who are you and where am I at?"

"(Kennedy, Faith and Buffy) Spike I will let you live for now, but the first time I see either of you kill someone I will stake you."

"Thank you I guess."

Buffy and Faith walks to the door of the mausoleum and Kennedy open up the door, then the three slayers walk out of the mausoleum and Kennedy shuts the door seeing that she is the last one out. Then the three slayers leave the cemetery, Buffy starts to walks back to her dormitory on campus and at the same time Faith and Kennedy walk back to Angel Mansion.

"Kenney you need to make a doctor appointment and have your right knee look at, because it been bothering you for a few months now."

"I have one for Monday after school."

"That good, I do not have time to take you home before open up the Bronze is it all right if Xander takes you home after he is done watering the flowers?"

"Sure."

At the same time Faith and Kennedy walk up the driveway of Angel's Mansion and Faith gets into her van and Kennedy walks by the minivan and Xander's car and then heads into the mansion. Once inside the Mansion Kennedy sees that Xander and Destiny are watering the flowers in the courtyard between the two bedrooms that are on the right-hand side of the mansion if standing in the center of the living room and looking at main doors of the mansion. Kennedy walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch and then puts her legs up on the couch. At the same time Kennedy sees Angel's on his hands and knees scrubbing the hallway that the dinner room, guests' bathroom and kitchen are off of.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Where The Wild Things A

Author note: In my version Superstar does not happen. This chapter will deal with poltergeists from when Lowell House was a home for disturbed adolescents from 1949 to 1960 and run by Genevieve Holt like in the episode seen on tv, but there is a different side story line, which involves Riley and Buffy.  
Chapter Sixteen: Where The Wild Things Are  
On the evening of Friday, May, 12, 2000 Buffy is in Riley's bedroom at Lowell House and is laying on her left side, on the right-hand side of Riley's bed if standing at the end of the bed looking at the headboard and Buffy is trying to sleep. Buffy rolls over onto her back, then place her hands onto her stomach that has been bothering her on and off since the first of the month. Buffy looks around Riley's bedroom, which has light blue walls and there is a poster of a yellow race car on the wall above the bed. There are also pictures that are in pictures frames on the walls around the room. A few minute later Buffy looks down at the pair of oversized black sweatpant and oversized black T-shirt that she is wearing and then Buffy rolls back onto her left side and is thinking that it has been a long week for herself. At the beginning of the week she takes six home pregnancy tests, three of the tests were positive and three of the tests were negative. She then went to the University of California, Sunnydale health center on Tuesday and sees a doctor. The doctor collect a urine sample from her to do a urine pregnancy test and had the nurse drew blood to run a Pregnancy blood test. She got the tests results back this morning and the tests said that she is pregnant, Buffy starts to cry because she is not ready to be a mom and she knows that Riley is not ready to be a dad yet and neither of them wants a baby right now. Riley does not know that she took the home pregnancy tests or went to the doctor and he has been in a meeting at the Initiative all day. Meanwhile Riley walks out of the Initiative elevator into one of the hallway of the first floor of Lowell House. He then walks to the front of the house and into the entry hall, which is where the grand staircase to the second floor and a fireplace that is across from the front door of the house is location at. Riley sees Charles Gunn, Graham Miller and Forrest Gates in front of the fireplace, Graham is starting a fire in the fireplace because the house is really cold despite the heat being on and it being May. Riley starts to work toward the staircase and at the same time Forrest walks over to Riley.

"Buffy is upstairs in your room laying down, she has been here all day waiting to speak to you about something very imported and does not look well at all. She has been in and out of the bathroom a lot too."

"Thanks for letting me know Forrest and her stomach has been bothering her the last few weeks."

"You are welcome."

Riley runs up the stairs and to the second floor, then runs up to his open bedroom door but he does not see Buffy in his room. Riley then hears someone throwing up in the bathroom, so he walks up to the open bathroom door. Riley then walks through the bathroom door and shut the door behind him. Riley turns to the right, then he walks down the small hallway crated by the small wall that at the end of the double sink counter, which is to the left-hand side if walking down the small hall into the main area of the bathroom. Once in the main area of the bathroom he sees Buffy kneel in front of the toilet. Riley walks past the double sinks and toward the far wall on the right hand-side of the room, if standing in front of the sinks and looking at the sinks. Riley then walks in between the toilet and clawfoot bathtub that has the clawfoot tub shower conversion kits, an oval shower curtain rod with a white shower curtain. The back of the toilet is on the same wall that has the double sinks are up against, in between the sinks and toilet there is a trash can and the clawfoot bathtub is across from the toilet and up against the far right-hand wall, if standing in front of the sinks and looking at the sinks. Riley pulls Buffy hair out of her face, at the same time the tub faucet turns on and waters start flowing into the tub. Riley turns a little and sees the tub hot and cold water is on, with his free left-hand Riley turns the water off.

"I wonder how the tub faucet turns on, seeing that no one turned the faucet on?"

Buffy does not answer Riley back, because she is still throwing up. A few minutes later Buffy stops throwing up and Riley lets go of Buffy hands, then Riley flush the toilet and at the same time Buffy lean her back against the bathroom wall. Riley kneels down in front of his girlfriend and gives Buffy a worried look, at the same time he put his left hand on Buffy's forehead, which does not feel warm. Riley takes his hand off Buffy's forehead and a few second later Buffy is leaning over the toilet throwing up again. Riley hold Buffy's hair out of her face as she is getting sick. Three minutes later Buffy sits down on the floor and lean back against the wall. She then brings her knee up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. Buffy then lays her head onto her knee and tears start running down her face. Riley kneels down in front of his girlfriend again, at the same time Gunn walks up to the bathroom and knocks on the closet door.

"I need to use the bathroom!"

"Ok Gunn give Buffy and me a few moments and we will be out."

"Ok."

Riley looks at Buffy and can tell that she really does not feel well and is fighting the urge to throw up again because she is making a gagging sound. After a few moments Buffy stops gagging and lifts her head off of her knees, then looks at Riley.

"Gunn needs to use the bathroom, do you think that you can leave the bathroom yet?"

"I guess I should be fine long enough for Gunn to use the bathroom."

Riley stands up and takes Buffy hands and the pulls Buffy to her feet. Riley puts his right arm around his girlfriends' waist and then the two of them leave the bathroom and Gunn gives Buffy a worry look as she and Riley walk past him. Then Gun heads into the bathroom and at the same time Buffy and Riley walks down the hallway to Riley's bedroom. Once in Riley's bedroom Buffy walk over to the bed and lay down on the bed, at the same time Riley shut the bedroom door. He then walks over to the bed and sits down on the left-hand side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed looking at the bed and Buffy rolls onto her right side and looks at Riley. Riley gives Buffy the same worried look he give her in the bathroom and that Gunn give Buffy in the hallway.

"Buffy, it does not feel like you are running a fever but you have been nausea, vomiting, fatigue and use the bathroom frequent since the first of this month."

"Do not forget the missed periods and breast tenderness."

"What did you say Buffy?"

"I say do not forget about the missed periods and breast tenderness. Wait I never told you about that."

"Buffy, what is going on?"

"On Monday I take six home pregnancy tests, three were positive and three of the tests were negative. So since there was a chance that I was pregnant I went to the University health center on Tuesday and sees a doctor. The doctor collect a urine sample from me to did a urine pregnancy test and had the nurse drew blood to run a pregnancy blood test. I get the test result back this morning and I am pregnant and the dates of my last two missed periods put me around six weeks into the pregnancy!"

"How Buffy, because you are on birth control pills and I always used a condom when we had sex?"

"Birth control pills and condoms are not a hundred percent effective. It is not like I wanting to get pregnant and have a baby! I am so not ready to be a mom, are you ready to be a dad?"

"No."

"What should I do Riley, if neither of us is ready to be parents?"

"You could have the baby and we will just have to get used to being parents or you can carry the baby to term and then we could give the baby up for adoption or you could have an abortion, but you do not have to make up your mind tonight Buffy because you can have an abortion up to twenty-four weeks."

Before Buffy can say anything to Riley's a transparent girl of around twelve years old appears at the end of Riley's bed. Buffy and Riley looks at the girl then looks at each other, then look at the girl again and at the same time the girl start yelling at Buffy and Riley.

"Having sex before marriage is a sin and having a baby out of marriage is a sin too!"

As fast as the girl appears the girl disappear, Buffy and Riley stare into space for a few moments and then look at each other. Buffy then rolls onto her back and place her hands on her stomach, thinking I do not think I can have an abortion, but would I be able to give a baby up for adoption after carrying the baby to full term. Buffy jumps out of bed and run out of Riley's bedroom with her right hand over her mouth. Five minutes later Buffy's walks into Riley's bedroom and shut the door behind her. Riley watches his girlfriend walk over to the bed and then lay down on the bed. Buffy rolls onto her right side and then shuts her eyes. Riley lay down next to Buffy, he then rolls onto his left side, so he is facing Buffy and he can see that Buffy is tired and worried about what she is going to do.

"I do not know what I want to do Riley. Can I stay here tonight because i do not feel well enough to walk back to my dorm or think that I could ride in a car without get sick to my stomach?"

"Yes you can stay here tonight."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Buffy goes right to sleep, but Riley can't fall asleep because he keeps thinking about the shocking news about Buffy being pregnant and he keeps hearing children crying, but there are no children in the house. Buffy sleep through the night without waking up and when Riley's alarm clock goes off at five o'clock in the morning Buffy wake up and she sees Riley already dress in a pair of jean and a red T-shirt. Buffy also notice that he is sitting on the chair that is across from the bed and on the left-hand side of the room if you are laying on your back on the bed. Buffy sits up in the bed and then wrap her arms around her stomach, wishing that the nauseous would go away.

"Riley can you drive me to my dorm?"

"Yes and are you going to your classes today or email your professors and telling them that you are sick and can't make it to class?"

"I am not sure yet."

Buffy gets out of bed and then puts her white tennis shoes on. As Buffy is ties her tennis shoes, Riley stands up from the chair he was sitting on. A few minutes later Buffy and Riley walk out of the bedroom and walks over to the staircase to head downstairs. A few minutes later Buffy and Riley are in Riley's Jeep. Buffy is sitting on the passenger seat and resting her head against the window. At the same time Riley is driving toward Stevenson Hall. When Riley pulls up in front of Stevenson Hall he looks over at his girlfriend and can tell something is bothering her.

"Buffy what is wrong?"

"I'm not sure, my left side is hurting, I must have sleep wrong or turn the wrong way in my sleep."

"Maybe I should take you to see a doctor?"

"No I will be fine, I will see you later Riley and I love you."

"I love you too."

Buffy open up the door of the jeep and get out of the jeep. Riley watch Buffy shut the door and then walks toward the doors of the dorm holding her stomach. Once Buffy inside her dormitory Riley takes off, five minutes later Buffy open up the door to her and Tara dorm room. Buffy walks into the room shutting the door behind her. Buffy sees Tara coming out of the bathroom already dress in a floor length pink skirt, a pink short sleeve shirt that has a scoop neck and wearing a pair of pink flip flops. At the same time Buffy sits down on the end of her bed and the lays down on the bed shutting her eyes and is hope that it will make her feel less nauseous. She then starts thinking how can i feel so nauseous would I have not eaten or drink anything yet.

"Buffy there is no time to lie around Giles call and there is an emergency meeting at his apartment."

"But it during the week and Giles has to work."

"He called in sick to work because something supernatural is going on at Lowell House, Maggie Walsh, Doyle, Kate, Lorne and the rest of the gang is going to be at Giles's apartment."

"I do not feel well Tara and I was sick to my stomach several times last night. I am going to stay here and sleep, I am not going to my classes today either because that is how badly I feel."

"No Buffy the meeting is too imported for you to sleep through Kennedy is going to be there despite being on crutches from having knee surgery on her right knee yesterday to move her dislocated right kneecap back into place and to fix her torn A.C.L, P.C.L and M.C.L."

At the same time Tara walks over to Buffy, then grab both of the slayer hands and pull's Buffy to her feet. But before the two of them can go any further, Buffy starts gagging and puts her left hand over her mouth. Buffy then runs into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. A few moments later Tara can hear Buffy dry heaving. Four minutes later Buffy walks out of the bathroom and Tara grabs Buffy left hand, then Tara pulls Buffy to the dorm room door. Buffy does not try to fight Tara because she is to exhaust and is too nauseous to fight the weaker Tara about going to Giles, but does say something to Tara.

"Can I have a few minutes to changes, do my hair and brush my tooth?"

"Sure."

Buffy walks over to her closet and grabs a pair of black workout pants and an oversize black T-shirt. She then walks over to the dresser and gets a clean pair of underwear and bra out of the top drawer. Buffy then walks into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. When she walks out of the bathroom four minutes later, she is dress and has her hair in a braid. A few minutes later Buffy is following Tara to Giles apartment building, wishing that she was in bed and thinking about the unborn baby that she is starting to thinking about have and raise the baby with Riley. When Buffy walks into Giles's apartment after Tara, she shut the door and then looks around the living room and at the same time Tara sits down on the floor in front of the fireplace. At the same time Buffy sees Angel, Kate, Lorne, Kennedy, Oz and Xander are not there. In fact the only one there are Faith, Willow, Maggie Walsh, Riley, Giles, Wesley, Tara and herself.

"Giles's where is the rest of the gang at?"

"The rest of the gang is not coming to the meeting Buffy's because I thought that the nine of us could handle this."

At the same time Buffy lean up against the close apartment door and shut her eyes. Riley stands up from the couch and walks over to Buffy. When Buffy hears Riley feet steps coming near her, Buffy open up her eyes. Riley pulls Buffy into his arms and then walk Buffy over to the two bar stools at the kitchen pass through/island and Buffy sits down on the stool nearest to the apartment door. Riley sits down on the stool next Buffy and then Buffy lays her head on Riley shoulder and shut her eyes. A few seconds later Buffy jumps up and puts her left hand over her mouth, as she runs to the hallway and then runs down the hallway into the bathroom slam the door shut. A few moments later everyone hears Buffy dry heaving. Five minutes later Buffy walks back into the living room and sits down on the stool next to Riley and lays her head on her boyfriend shoulder, then shut her eyes. At the same time Giles stands up and start talking to everyone that is at his apartment.

"Maggie Walsh and I believe that a group of poltergeists is releasing all they're pent up sexual feelings on Lowell House, which used to be a home for disturbed adolescents ran by Genevieve Holt from 1949 until 1960."

"(Buffy and Riley) That would explain the spirted of the girl that I sew last night."

"You show one of the Poltergeists last night Riley?"

"Yes Maggie Walsh and I kept hearing children crying last night but there were no children in the house. In addition the bathroom waters turn themselves on last night."

At the same time Buffy grabs her stomach and tears start running down her cheek. Riley stands up, then steps in front of his girlfriend and gives her a worried look. Riley then pulls Buffy into a bear hug and start to whisper into her left ear.

"Buffy what is wrong, is it just morning sickness or is something else going on?"

"Something is not right Riley, I think something might be wrong with the baby and I keep having sharp pains on my left side."

"How long have you had the sharp pain and how bad are the pains?"

"Since I wake up this morning, the pain is very bad and get worse every minute!"

"That is not good, do you want me to take you to the ER at Sunnydale General Hospital?"

"Yes."

Riley help Buffy stands up from the stool and then he wraps his left arm around Buffy's waist and the two of them start walking toward the apartment door. At the same time Giles, Maggie and Wesley run over to the door of the apartment and block the door so Buffy and Riley can leave. Riley gives Giles, Wesley and Maggie a look that says get out of our way right now, but the three adults do not move. At the same time Buffy lays her head on Riley shoulder and shut her eyes and Riley start to talk.

"Move Buffy is unwell and needs to go to the ER at Sunnydale General Hospital!"

Wesley and Giles steps away from the door because they know that if Buffy agreed to go to the hospital that she must be very sick because she hates the hospital. But Maggie does not move away from the door, Maggie's cross her arms over her chest and give Riley and Buffy a look that says go sit down.

"Riley and Buffy there are poltergeists that have locked me out of Lowell House and everyone else beside Riley is lock inside of the house, this matter is way more imported then Buffy going to see a doctor, after the poltergeists are gone I will let her see one of the doctors at the Initiative infirmary Riley!"

"No I am take Buffy to the ER at Sunnydale General Hospital because she is six weeks pregnant and she is having stomach pain since waken up this morning and she thinks something is wrong with the baby."

Maggie Walsh looks at Buffy and can tell that Buffy is in a lot of pain and see that tears are running down her checks. Maggie walks over to Buffy and tap her left shoulder, Buffy open her eyes and then looks at Maggie Walsh. At the same time Buffy grabs her left side and start crying harder and Walsh starts to talk to Buffy.

"Is the pain where your fallopian tube is at Buffy?"

"Yes Professor Walsh."

"Sound like an ectopic pregnancy, I will let the two of you go. Tara, Willow and the rest of us will take care of the poltergeists."

"(Buffy and Riley) Thank you."

Maggie open up the apartment door and then Riley start to lead Buffy to the door, but she stops walking and looks toward Giles. Giles walks over to Buffy and Riley and stops next to Buffy.

"Giles will you call my mom and let her know to meet me and Riley at Sunnydale General Hospital ER?"

"I will call her right away Buffy."

"Thanks."

Riley leads Buffy out of Giles apartment and Giles shut the door as Buffy and Riley are walking through the courtyard. Giles then walks over to his desk and pick up the phone. At the same time Riley pick up Buffy and carry her the rest of the way to his jeep. Four minutes later Riley is driving down State Street at sixty miles per hour and the speed limit is only forty-five miles per hour. A minute later a black Sunnydale Police detective car pulls behind Riley's jeep and the light of the police car are flashing and the siren is going. Riley looks over at Buffy and thinks about not stopping, but she gives him a look that say stop. So Riley pulls to the side of the road and put the car into the park position, at the same time Buffy opens up the passengers' door and leans out the door. Buffy then starts to dry heave onto the side of the road. At the same time detective Kate Lockley walk up to the driver side of the jeep wearing a pair of black dress pants, a light blue long sleeve blouse, her hair pull back into a ponytail and her detective badge is hooked to her pants. When Kate reaches the jeep she knocks on the close window, Riley who was looking at Buffy turns his head away from his girl and grabs his wallet. He then lowers the window of the jeep down, Riley then open up his wallet and pulls the driver license and the jeep insurance out and hands then detective Kate Lockley.

"Do you know that you were driving sixty miles per hour in a forty five miles per hour zone?"

"Yes."

"I am going to have to write you a speed ticket."

"That is fine."

Kate Lockley starts to write out the ticket and at the same time Buffy shut the passengers' door. Then Buffy lays back in the passenger seat that is laying down and shut her eyes. Buffy then grabs her left side and start crying, at the same time Kate hand Riley the ticket, his driver license and jeep insurance.

"Riley can we go now, the pain is getting worse?"

"In a minute Buffy."

"It hurts Riley."

"I know Buffy."

"Is some thing work with Buffy Summers, Riley?"

"Buffy is six weeks pregnant and she is having a lot of pain on the left side of the abdominal, I am taking her to the ER because Buffy might have an ectopic pregnancy."

"You can go Riley Finn, but follow the speed limit for now on."

"I will."

Detective Kate Lockley start walking back to her car and Riley takes the jeep out of the parked position and then pulls back onto the road. Fifteen minutes later at the ER at Sunnydale General Hospital Buffy's who is wearing a white hospital gown, is laying on a bed in exam room number one of the ER, which is tan and has green cabinets on the wall and green base cabinets with a white counter top. Riley is standing on the left side of the bed and he is holding Buffy hand, at the same time Dr. Gold comes into the exam room pushing an ultrasound, he pushes the ultrasound up to the right side of the bed. A few minutes later the doctor is performing an ultrasound and he is looking at Buffy's left fallopian tube and see that the fetus is in the fallopian tube.

"Ms. Summers you do have an Ectopic pregnancy and in a few minutes you will be rush into surgery to remove the fetus before it can rupture your left fallopian tube."

Dr. Gold walks out of the room to find a nurse to move Buffy Summers up to the surgery floor of the hospital and to the operation room number one. A few minutes later a nurse pushes the bed Buffy is laying on out of the exam room. Riley walks out of the room and into the hallway. Riley leans up against the wall and then sidle down the wall and sits down on the floor. At the same time Mrs. Summers wearing a pair of light-blue jeans and white blouse and carrying Bailey in her arm who is wearing a pair of light brown pants with a red truck on the pocket of the left leg, a short sleeve dress shirt with horizontal stripes in light blue, red, brown and orange and a red sleeveless sweater over the dress shirt and on the front of the sweater is a blue cement truck and light brown tennis shoes, walks up to Riley. Riley looks up at Mrs. Summers and Bailey and the first thing he notices is that Buffy's baby brother blonde hair has grown and now covers his ears. At the same time Mrs. Summers notices Riley looks like he is in shock.

"Riley's where is my daughter at?"

"She was rush into surgery because she has an Ectopic pregnancy and the doctor want to remove the fetus from her left fallopian tube before the tube can rupture."

Riley stands up and Bailey reaches from him, Riley takes Bailey from Mrs. Summers and then the three of them head upstairs to the surgery waiting room, once in the waiting room Riley take the diaper bag from Mrs. Summers and then take Bailey into the man's restroom to change his wet diaper. At the same time Mrs. Summers sits down on the first seat of the first row of seats. A few minutes later Riley walks into the waiting room carrying Bailey in his arms. Riley walks over to Mrs. Summers and sits down on the seat next to her. Meanwhile across town at Lowell House Faith and Maggie Walsh are standing outside waiting to be able to get into the house and at the same time at Mr. Giles's apartment Tara and Willow have just made contact with the poltergeists and a large group of poltergeists boys and girls from age ten through seventeen are standing in the living room area around Giles, Willow and Tara. Willow looks up at the poltergeists and can see there are not happy, Willow's take a deep breath and then start to talk.

"We call you all here to ask you to release Lowell House and let the people who live there out and let people into the house. It is no longer a home for disturbed adolescents ran by Genevieve Holt, the women that made you feel how you are feeling and the people that you are hold hostages did not do anything to you!"

"(All the poltergeists) why should the people in Lowell House be allowed to go about they life of sins?"

"Because they are adults and get to choose what they do in they life and they would all agree with us that you should have been allowed to make you own chose too."

"(All the poltergeists) fine Lowell House is released."

All the poltergeists disappear from Giles's apartment and at the same time at Lowell House, Faith gets the front door to open and the slayer and Maggie Walsh walks into the house, which has gone back to normal. Meanwhile at Sunnydale General Hospital Riley, Mrs. Summers and Baily have been waiting for almost an hour and Bailey is walking around the waiting room showing Riley how good he is getting at walking. At the same time Dr. Gold walks into the waiting room and over to Mrs. Summers, Riley and Bailey.

"Buffy is in recovery and is doing fine. I was able to remove the fetus before the left fallopian tube rupture. She will be sore for a few days and might be emotions too, Buffy will need support from you to get over losing the baby and to move on with her life."

"(Riley and Mrs. Summers at the same time) I will be there for her."

"A nurse will come out shortly to take the three of you back to Buffy."

"(Riley and Mrs. Summers) That is fine."

Dr. Gold leaves the waiting room and at the same time Mrs. Summers picks up Bailey. A few minutes later Riley and Mrs. Summers hold Bailey in her lap are sitting beside Buffy bedside in recovery area two. Buffy wakes up a few minutes later and sees Riley, her mom and baby brother sitting beside her bed. Bailey climbs out of his mom lap and onto Buffy's bed and lay down next to his big sister on the bed.

"Tired Buffy!"

"It is past your nap time Bailey you can sleep next to me."

Bailey shuts his eyes and a few second later he is snore. Buffy looks at her baby brother and smiles at him, she then looks at her mom and boyfriend and starts crying. Mrs. Summers and Riley each hug Buffy and then Buffy close her eyes and falls back to sleep. An hour later a nurse walks into the recovery area and Mrs. Summers wakes up Buffy, then the nurse starts to talk.

"Buffy can go home now, in a week you should go to see your normal doctor and have your HCG levels check to make sure there are back to zero, if there are not back to zero the doctor will run tests to see what is going on."

"Ok."

Riley picks up the sleeping Bailey and walk out of the recovery area, so Mrs. Summers can help Buffy's changes out of the hospital gown and into the clothing that she was wearing when she got to the hospital. Four minutes later Mrs. Summers is helping Buffy into the passenger seat of her SUV and Riley is putting Bailey into his rear facing car seat that is on the back seat of the SUV. Once Riley has hooked the harness, he set the diaper bag on the floor of the SUV and then shut the back passengers' door of the SUV. At the same time Mrs. Summers shut the passengers' door and then looks at Riley.

"Thank you for getting Buffy to the hospital on time Riley and for putting Bailey into his car seat, you are welcome to come visit Buffy as she is recovery at my house."

"You are welcome Mrs. Summers and I will stop by tomorrow afternoon. Tell Buffy I will let her professors know that she will not be in class the next couple days. I will also get her homework assignments from her professors."

"I will and bye Riley."

"Bye Mrs. Summers."

Mrs. Summers walks over to the driver side of the SUV and then Mrs. Summers gets into the SUV. Riley watching Mrs. Summers driver away and then he walks to his jeep in the parking lot and at the same time takes out his cellphone to call Faith's and let her know Buffy will not be able to do her slayer duties for a while. Fifteen minutes later at the Summers's house Mrs. Summers has both of her children inside the house. Bailey sleeps the whole ride home and did not wake up when his mom carries him inside the house and lay him down in his crib in his bedroom. Buffy makes it into the house without her mom help, but wait downstairs in the living room for her mom to get Bailey's lie down in his crib and then Mrs. Summers comes downstairs and help Buffy upstairs to her bedroom. Buffy is now asleep in her bedroom and Mrs. Summers is standing in Buffy's bedroom door watching her daughter sleep.


	17. Chapter seventeen: New Moon Rising

Chapter seventeen: New Moon Rising  
It is Thursday, May 18, 2000 and it been four and half days since Buffy has surgery to remove an ectopic pregnancy and she is still at her mom house resting and recover from the surgery, Riley is spent all his time off at Mrs. Summers house with his girlfriend. Mrs. Summers is still at work, so Buffy and Riley are watching Bailey and the three of them are watching rugrats. At the same time Oz is driving home for working and is in a rush to get home so he can speed a half hour with Willow's and his eighteen and half-day-old babies before having to lock himself in the cage in the basement because it is the night of a full moon. A few minutes later Oz pulls into the driveway of his house that is off of Hamilton Street. A minute and half later Oz walks through the front door of the house and hears Sean crying at the top of his lungs. Oz runs up the staircase thinking why is Willow not going to see what Sean needs. When Oz gets to the top of the staircase he sees Willow is in Sara's bedroom changing Sara's diaper, Oz notices that Willow is still wearing her pink pajama pant that has robins on them and the matching long sleeve nightshirt and her pink bathrobe over the pajama. Oz walks into his sons' bedroom and up to the crib, which is up against the far left-hand wall if you are standing in the bedroom door. Oz picks up his son and he stops crying. Oz walks out of Sean's bedroom and he is carrying Sean and walks up to the door of his daughters' bedroom, as Willow lays Sara down in her crib.

"Willow it is seventy-nine degrees outside why are you wearing your bathrobe?"

"(Sound hoarse) I am cold."

"Are you feeling any better this evening, because it sounds like your throat is still sore and you sound more congested then this morning?"

"Ahem no I think that I caught the cold and tonsillitis that Tara been fighting all week!"

Willow pulls a tissue out of her right bathrobe pocket and blows her nose into the tissue. At the same time Willow and Oz walk down the hallway and then walk into the master bedroom, which all the bedroom walls are painted a chocolate brown. Once in the master bedroom Willow walks over to the bed, which dark cherry queen size sleigh headboard is up against the wall across from the bedroom door. Willow's get into bed on the left-hand size of the bed, then pulls the tan bedspread up and at the same time Oz walks up to the footboard of the bed and Oz is rocking Sean back and forth. Willow lays her head down on the pillow and closes her eyes.

"Oz will you put Sean to sleep before going and lock yourself in the cage for the night, coughing?"

"Sure Will."

Oz walks out of the bedroom and heads into his sons' bedroom and by the time Oz walks up to his sons' crib Sean is asleep. Oz lays his son down in the crib and then heads to his daughters' bedroom to check on her. A few minutes' Oz's walk into the master bedroom and over to the bed, then he sits down on the edge of the left-hand side of the bed.

"Do you need anything before I go lock myself into my cage in the basement?"

"No, I am just going to sleep for the few hours Sara and Sean are sleeping."

"Ok, but if you start to feel to bad to take care of Sara and Sean call my parents and ask them to watch Sean and Sara, seeing that they know it is a wolf night and I am not able to watch them tonight."

"I will think about it, but I am not sure that I am ready from them to spent Ah-choo the night somewhere yet."

Oz looks at Willow and notice that she looks flush and tired. He puts his right hand onto Willow's forehead, which feels warm to the touch, Oz takes his hand off Willow's forehead and then leans in and kisses her on the forehead that feels warm to his lips. Oz stand up from the bed and walks to the door of the master bathroom, which is on the right-hand side of the master bedroom door if your back is to the master bedroom door. Oz then walks into the master bathroom and walks past the shower (that has two glass walls and the two walls inside the shower has tan subway titles that matches the tan bathroom walls) on the left-hand side and the toilet that is on the right-hand side. Oz then walks up to the double sinks that are on the right-hand side after the toilet and gets the digital thermometer out of the medicine cabinet that is between the two bathroom mirrors, the large white soaker tub is after the shower up against the left-hand wall and across from the double sinks. Oz then walks back into the bedroom and sits back down on the edge of the left-hand side of the bed.

"Willow I want you to take your temperature because it feels like you are running a fever."

"Ahem ok Oz."

Oz turn the thermometer on, then Willow takes the thermometer from Oz and puts the thermometer into her mouth. Thirty seconds later the thermometer beeps and Oz's takes the thermometer out of Willow's mouth and see that she is running a fever of 102.1 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Willow I am going to call my mom and ask her to come pick up Sara and Sean and watch them for the night because you are running a fever of 102.1 degrees Fahrenheit and need to rest and get better."

"Ok Oz."

Oz pick up the cordless phone from the nightstand next to the bed and then call his parents house. A few minutes later Oz is helping his mom put Sean and Sara into her car. Once both the babies' car seats are hooked into the car, Oz heads into the house because he needs to get downstairs to the basements. Willow is watching from the window and she is crying because it will be the first night away from the babies since they were born, but know it is for the best because she does not feel well enough to take care of them. Once Oz mom has backed the car out of the driveway, Willow goes back to bed and fall asleep a few minutes later. Oz makes it into the cage before the sunset. Meanwhile at Faith's and Xander's house Kennedy and Destiny is in the living room and Destiny who is wearing a purple night gown is sitting on the living room floor playing with her baby doll. Kennedy who is wearing a black wide straps tank top and a pair of black workout short with a gray Donjoy Universal Tri-Panel Knee Brace on her right knee that has three velcro straps above the knee and three velcro straps below the knee and she is sitting on the couch with her legs up watching Destiny play. At the same time the front door opens up and Xander walks through the door. Destiny drops her doll and runs up to her dad. Kennedy grabs her wooden underarm crutches off the floor and then stand up from the couch. Kennedy then put the crutches under her underarms. Kennedy then walks up to Destiny and Xander using the crutches and not put any weight on her right leg.

"I am going to bed now that you are home Xander."

"That is fine Kennedy thanks for watching Destiny this evening until I get off of work."

"You are welcome, what time is Faith getting off of work?"

"It going to be a late night for Faith's because she is close the bronze and then has to go out slaying after getting off work because Buffy and you are not able to do your slayer duty right now."

"Yawning I will see the two of you in the morning good night Xander and Destiny."

"(Xander and Destiny) good night."

Kennedy heads upstairs to her bedroom and then goes to bed for the night. Meanwhile at the two-story tan stucco craftsman house that has a front porch and is at 1635 Revello Drive, which has two bedroom upstairs and one bedroom downstairs and two bathrooms. This is the house that Kate Lockley lives in, Kate who is wearing a pair of black dress pants and a green blouse and Wesley who is wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt is sitting on the couch in the living room watching a movie and the movie is almost over. The light-blue couch is in the center of the living room with the back of the couch to the dinning room door that is on the right-hand side of the house if standing in the front door of the house, the forty inches flat screen tv is over the fireplace that on the center of the left-hand wall if your back is to the front door. In addition the living room is on the left-hand side of the house and the kitchen is behind the dinning room. The staircase is up against the wall across from the front door, which is on the right-hand side of the living room right after the doorway to the dinning room, which is in the center of the wall and you have to walk past the staircase to get to the door of the downstairs master bedroom that is on the left-hand side of the living room if your back is to the front door and there is a connected master bathroom. When the movie end Kate reaches over to the cherry stain side table that is next to the right arm of the couch and turns the lamp on. Wesley looks around the living room that all the walls are painted ivory and then he pulls a ring box out of his left pant pocket. Wesley then stands up from the couch and kneels down on one knee in front of Kate and opens up the ring box and Kate sees a 1/2 ct. princess-cut diamond three stone engagement ring that is 10K white gold and that has four diamonds inset into the ring band on each side of the three princess-cut diamonds that are in the center of the ring. The middle princess-cut diamond set a little high then the other two princess-cut diamonds.

"I know we have only been dating for a few months Kate's, but I fall in love with you the first time that I show you and I know that I wanting to be with you the rest of my life will you marry me?"

"Yes I will marry you."

Wesley takes the ring out of the ring box and puts the engagement ring onto Kate's left ring finger. Kate looks down at the engagement ring on her left hand and her eyes start to tear up, because her mom who passes away when she was a kid and father that was murder by vampires a couple months ago will not get to see her get married. Kate and Wesley put on another movie to watch and spent the night hanging out together. At the same time a few houses down the street at the Summers's house Riley who is wearing a pair of blue jean and a white shirt is trying to get Bailey who is wearing blue pajama to go to sleep, but the little boy that turns one in July is giving Riley a hard time.

"Come on Bailey's lie down in your crib and go to sleep for me."

"No want mommy!'

"Your mommy is still at work."

"Want mommy!"

Buffy who wearing a pair of gray sweatpant and gray sweatshirt walks up to Bailey's bedroom door that is in the hallway, which is between Buffy's bedroom and Bailey's bedroom. Buffy's smile at Bailey and Riley and then she walks into the room, which all the walls are white with ducks on the walls. Buffy walks over to Bailey's crib that is up against the wall that is across from the door that connects Bailey's bedroom room to the master bedroom. Buffy's reaches into the crib and lift her baby brother out of the crib and then walks over to the dark walnut country style rocking chair that is in front of the bedroom window, which is on the wall across from the hallway bedroom door if standing in the hallway door to Bailey's bedroom. Buffy sits down on the rocking chair and start rocking Bailey. At the same time Buffy start to sing rock a bye baby to him, a few minutes later Bailey is sound asleep in Buffy's arms. Riley watching as Buffy stands up from the rocking chair and walk over to the crib, then lay Bailey down in the crib. A few minutes later Mrs. Summers comes home and find Buffy and Riley watching Bailey sleeping, Mrs. Summers walks up beside them and joins them watching Bailey sleep. At the same time Xander's is putting Destiny to bed and Faith's is busy waitress at the bronze and it is a busy night because Splendid is playing.


	18. Chapter eighteen: The Yoko Factor Prime

Author note: Like most of the chapter this is not the same as seen on season four of the show, I also made up Sara Smith for this chapter.  
Chapter eighteen: The Yoko Factor /Primeval  
On the morning of Wednesday, June 7, 2000 at Sunnydale High school, Kennedy who is wearing a pair of light-blue Jeans short, a gray Donjoy Universal Tri-Panel Knee Brace on her right knee still and a purple wide strap tank top is walking down the school inside hallways using crutches and still not putting weight on her right leg. It is the last day of school and it is only a half day to take the fifth, sixth and seventh hours exams, Kennedy walks up to the door of the girls' restroom that all the restroom walls are yellow and she opens up the door. When Kennedy walks into the restroom, which sinks are on the right-hand side and toilet stalls on the left-hand side if you walk in through the door from the inside hallway, but if you come into the restroom door from the outside hallway the sinks are on the left-hand side and toilet stalls on the right-hand side. Once inside the restroom Kennedy sees the eviscerated skin of a ninth grade girl name Sara Smith on the restroom floor. Kennedy opens up the restroom door and looks out the door and sees Mr. Giles who wearing a brown tweed suit and Principal Snyder who wearing black suit are walking down the hallway.

"Mr. Giles and Principal Snyder there is a dead body in the girl's restroom."

Mr. Giles and Principal Snyder runs up to the door of the girl's restroom and Kennedy takes a few steps back into the restroom to let them into the restroom and then Kennedy show them the eviscerated skin of Sara Smith, who is not relation to her. Principal Snyder looks at Kennedy and Mr. Giles and then steps in front of Mr. Giles.

"Mr. Giles's I am going to call the Sunnydale police department stay here with the victim and Kennedy, because the police will need to talk with Kennedy since she found what is left of the dead girl."

Principal Snyder walks out of the bathroom, thinking how will I explain this one to the reports and parents of students without letting people know that the school is located on top of a Hellmouth. At the same time Mr. Giles and Kennedy look back down at eviscerated skin of a ninth grade girl and a minute later Kennedy looks up at her watcher and leans onto her crutches, Kennedy then lets out a long sigh.

"This has to be supernatural Giles, you should call everyone and let them know there is a meeting after school."

"I will Kennedy and after your last exams of the day I want you to come to the library, then I will tell you where the meeting is going to take place at."

"Ok, Giles."

Mr. Giles and Kennedy walk out of the restroom to wait in the hallway for the police and to keep people out of the restroom. Ten minutes later Kate Lockley who is wearing a pair of black dress pants, a black blouse, a badge on left hip of her pants, a handgun in the holster on her right hip of her pants and engagement ring on her left ring finger pulls her black Sunnydale detectives' car up in front of Sunnydale high school. A few moments later Kate has turn the car off, but has not got out of the car yet. Kate takes her seatbelt off and let out a long sigh, because the seatbelt was making her breasts hurt and there were already swollen and tender to the touch, which is not normal for her. Kate shut her eyes for a few moments and is thinking why I'm I feeling so fatigued, body temperature one degree Fahrenheit high then normal and not had an appetite the last five days? Kate then starts thinking I wish the headache that I had all morning would go away. Kate opens up her eyes, then gets out of the car and at the same time realizes that her period is late. A few minutes later Kate Lockley is walking up to the door of the school with a roll of police tape and her camera. A few minutes later Principal Snyder walks up to Kate Lockley when she walks into the school.

"You must be Principal Snyder? I am detective Kate Lockley."

"Yes I am and when is the medical examiner going to get here to take the body or I should say what is left of the body?"

"He is on his way."

Principal Snyder and detective Kate Lockley start walking down the hallway and toward the girl's restroom, when the two of them get near the restroom, they see Kennedy and Giles standing outside the restroom door. Kate Lockley puts the yellow police tape up around the door and then walks into the restroom and up to the door that leads to the outside hallway. Kate walks out of the restroom, then put the police tape up around the door that way students and staff know not to enter the restroom. Kate Lockley walks back into the restroom and start taking pictures of the crime scene. A few minutes later the medical examiner walks into the restroom, as the medical examiner is examining the body, Kate Lockley goes to get Kennedy statements, so she can go to the student lounge to study for her sixth and seventh hour exams, which are German and health seeing that she has lunch and study hall during fifth-hour. After get a quick statement from Kennedy, Principal Snyder and Mr. Giles, Kate head back into the restroom and over to the backpack laying on the floor by the third sink, which was the last picture she took before getting statements from Kennedy, Principal Snyder and Mr. Giles. Kate kneels down beside the backpack as she puts on a pair of purple latex free medical gloves. A few moments later Kate open up the front pocket of the backpack and pulls out the Sunnydale High School student ID and see the victim is a ninth grade girl name Sara Smith just like Kennedy told her. At the same time the medical examiner looks over at Kate and gives her a worry look. Kate looks at the male medical examiner that has brown hair, blue eyes and is six feet tall and start gagging and covers up her mouth and nose with her left forearm until she stops gagging a few moments later.

"Are you all-right detective Lockley?"

"I think so, the smell is just getting to me. I am going to take the girls' backpack out to my car and put the backpack into an evidence bag."

"That is fine detective Lockley, I will be removing the body soon."

Kate's grabs the backpack off of the restroom floor and walks to the door of the restroom, then Kate walks out of the girl's restroom. Detective Lockley's walk down the hallways of the high school and a few minutes later heads outside to her detectives' car. Meanwhile Giles has just walk into his office in the library and at the same time his office phone start ringing. Giles picks up the handset of his office phone and puts the handset up to his left ear.

"You have reach Sunnydale High School Library. This is librarian Rupert Giles!"

"(Sound congest and tried) Giles's it is Doyle we need to talk."

"I was just about to call you and let you know there is going to be a meeting this afternoon, because Kennedy found an eviscerated girl in the girl's restroom here at the high school."

"She is Ah-choo not going to be the last girl, I been having visions about eviscerated girls. A demon that can eviscerate it victims is in Sunnydale there was two girls before the one at the school. One murder yesterday morning and one last night, I do not think that Ah-choo I will be at the meeting because I am not feeling well."

"Seeing that you are having visions about the victims you need to be at the meeting, we will have the meeting at your place so you do not have to leave your apartment and risk people see you shift into your demon face every time you sneeze."

"Thank you, I am going An-choo let you go and try to get a few hours of sleep because I have been up all night because of the spitting migraines that come with the visions."

"That is fine Doyle, I have calls to make."

Giles and Doyle hang up and then Giles call Faith to let her know about the meeting. At the same time Kennedy is sitting on the red couch in the student lounge with her legs up on the coffee table and study for her German exam. When the bell ring for fifth-hour to end and to head to sixth hour Kennedy puts her German notes away and a few minutes later is heading to class.  
A few hours later Giles pulls his beat up gray 1963 Citroën DS into the parking lot of woods apartments. Kennedy who is sitting on the front passenger seat is looking at the old three-story apartment building that the only way up to the second and three floors is the outside staircase of the building. A few minutes later Giles is grabbing the books off of the back seat of his car and Kennedy is getting out of the car. Kennedy then hops to the back door of the car on the passenger side of the car and open up the door. Kennedy then gets her crutches out of the back of the car. Two minutes later Kennedy has starts up the stairs and Giles is right behind her. As they walk up the stairs, Giles is keeping a close eye on his youngest slayer to make sure she does not fall backwards. When they get to the second floor landing Giles and Kennedy walks up to the door of apartment two B and Giles knocks on the door, a few minutes later Doyle open up the door of the apartment and is wearing a pair of gray sweatpant and a gray sweat shirt. He steps back and let Giles and Kennedy into the apartment, Kennedy and Giles walk past the kitchen on the left-hand side and into the living room and see Wesley who wearing a pair of jean and a white dress shirt, Fred's who wearing a pink sun dress, Faith's who wearing a pair of black jean and a red T-shirt, Buffy who wearing black workout pants and a white long sleeve shirt, Oz's who wearing a pair of dark blue jean and a blue T-shirt and Tara who wearing a pair of jean and a pink short sleeve shirt is already there. At the same time Doyle shut the door of the apartment, a few moments later Kennedy sits down on the couch next to the right arm of the white wear out couch, which is up against the wall across from the apartment door and kitchen. Giles sits down on the couch in between Kennedy and Wesley. Faith is sitting on Wesley left-hand side and Buffy is sitting on Faith's left-hand side. Tara is sitting on Buffy's left-hand side and Oz is sitting on the white wear out armchair that is across from Tara. At the same time Doyle sits down on the armchair across from Kennedy. A few seconds later Doyle sneezes into his hands and shift into his demon face and now has red eyes and green skin with blue spikes and Kennedy get a look of shock on her face. Doyle looks at Kennedy and then sneeze several more time into his hands, when he stops sneezes he shifts out of his demon face and pulls a tissue out of the right pant pocket, then blows his nose several time.

"Sniffling Kennedy stop looking at me with a look of shock on your face, you know that I was half-demon and it not like you never seen a demon before."

"I have only hear of Brachen Demon before and never seen what they look like."

"Faith's where is Xander at?"

"He is not coming G because he is watching Destiny who is taking a nap. Destiny was up all night with diarrhea, but on the good note she made it to the bathroom every time and has only been fully potty trained for one week!"

"That is fine Faith's he not that good with book work anyway."

"No, he is not G laughing."

"Oz's where is Willow?"

"She is not come Giles and she is at home watching Sean and Sara, we did not want to bring them here and expose them to Doyle cold germs."

"Why did you not stay home with the babies seeing that Willow better with the book work?"

"Willow can't afford to catch what Doyle has either since she is breast feeding."

"Sorry Oz's I forget about that. Wesley did Kate give you copy of the crime scene photo's?"

"Yes she did."

Wesley hands Giles the photo's and Giles start to look through the photo's. At the same time the rest of them start looking through the books that Giles and Wesley brought to Doyle's apartment. Ten minutes later Faith's has started to have intestinal cramps and set the book that she is looking through down on the coffee table and then looks over at Doyle who is blowing his nose again.

"Doyle can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, coughing."

Doyle points to the middle down that is on the right-hand side if you have just walk into the apartment and your back is to the apartment door. Faith stands up from the couch and then starts walking over to the bathroom door. A few moments later Faith's walks into the bathroom shutting the door behind her and her right arm wrap around her stomach. Faith walks past the bathroom sink that is on the left-hand side and the tube/shower combination on the right-hand side and walks over to the toilet that is on the left-hand side after the bathroom sink, thinking I hope that I'm not catching what my daughter has. Meanwhile, in the living room Wesley has cleared his throat to get everyone attention.

"It could be a Burrower demon!"

"Ahem I do Ah-choo not think so the demon did not look complete human in my visions."

Giles goes back to looking through the photo's and the rest of them go back to looking through the books. When Giles finish looking through the photo's ten minutes later he looks up and notices that Faith's has not come out of the bathroom yet. At the same time Doyle grabs his head and start seeing a girl that is five foot three inches tall with dark brown hair and then sees a Piasca demon enter the girl mouth to start eviscerating the girl from inside. A few minutes later Doyle takes his hands off his forehead and looks at everyone.

"It is a Piasca demon, it just killed another victim but has already left the girl house. It is also a female and pregnant, which is why the kills are so close together because they need to Ah-choo eat every half hour."

Wesley drops the book he was looking through and picks up Bristow's Demon Index and start flipping through the pages until he finds the right page. At the same time Faith's walks out of the bathroom and walks over to the couch, Faith's sits down on the couch and lay her head onto the back of the couch. At the same time Faith's shut her eyes and yawns into her left hand, her right arm is wrapped around her stomach. Wesley looks up from the book and at the same time start to talk.

"A Piasca demon is a flesh demon from India who enters through the victim mouth then eviscerating them from the inside, so all that is left is the person skin. The demon is covered in long fur and has a humanoid head, pointed ears, teeth and two horns that erupting from the demon forehead."

"Great we know what Ah-choo is killing the girls everyone can leave my apartment now and the slayers can start looking for the demon."

"(Giles and Wesley) Not so fast Doyle, do you have a location of the last victim?"

"The crime happened on Ninth Street. I am going to bed, the last person to leave lock the door on their way out of the apartment."

Wesley shows everyone a picture of the demon and at the same time Doyle stands up from the armchair and walks over to his open bedroom door, which is the third door on the right-hand wall if you just come through the apartment door, the first door on the right-hand side is the closet door. A minute later Doyle walks into his bedroom shutting the door behind him and at the same time Faith's stands up from the couch, then runs into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Kennedy looks down at her right knee and then looks at her watcher, who is looking at the bathroom door.

"Giles's you are not going to make me slay a demon when I can't even put weight on my right leg yet?"

"No Kennedy when Faith gets out of the bathroom Buffy and Faith will leave to go get some slayer supplies from Faith's house and take you home. Then Buffy and Faith will go track down the demon and kill the demon."

A minute and half later Tara, Wesley and Oz leave Doyle's apartment and Kennedy, Buffy and Giles stay behind and wait for Faith to get out of the bathroom. Fourteen minutes later Faith walks out of the bathroom and see that Tara, Wesley and Oz have left and Doyle's bedroom door is close and he is no longer in the living room, but Giles, Kennedy and Buffy are still sitting on the couch. Faith sits down on the armchair that Oz used to be sitting on and puts her legs up on the coffee table. Faith then lay her head onto the back of the chair and shuts her eyes. Buffy, Kennedy and Giles notice that Faith has closed her eyes and that her arms are wrapped around her stomach. Giles stands up from the couch and walks past Buffy, then he walks over to Faith. Giles puts his right hand onto Faith's forehead, which feels warm to the touch. At the same time Faith's stomach start rumbling and she stand up really fast and runs into the bathroom slam the door shut behind her. Giles sits down on the armchair that is across from Kennedy, at the same time Buffy stands up and starts walking toward the apartment door.

"Giles's tell Faith that I will deal with the demon and for her to go home and get some rest."

"Buffy are you sure that you are up to slay a demon on your own?"

"Yes Giles, beside I think that Faith caught the stomach bug that is going around Sunnydale."

"Buffy be careful and if you change your mind and want help killing the demon give me a call and I will come help you,"

"I will be fine Giles, I will swing by my dorm room and get a sword and then I will go out looking for the demon."

Before Giles is able to say anything else Buffy open up the apartment door, Buffy then walks out of the apartment shutting the door behind her. Fourteen and half minutes later Faith's walks out of the bathroom and into the living room, Faith then looks around the room to see only Kennedy and Giles sitting in Doyle's living room. Faith walks over to the empty armchair and sits down on the chair.

"G where is B at?"

"She out looking for the demon and say to tell you to go home and get some rest."

"That sounds like a great idea, Kennedy let go before I have to use the bathroom again because I caught what Destiny has."

"Ok Faith."

Kennedy stands up and puts her crutches under her underarms and a few minutes later Kennedy is getting into Faith's minivan. Once Kennedy is in the van Giles hand Kennedy her backpack. A minute later as Giles is getting into his car, Faith back her minivan out of the parking space and then taken off. Meanwhile. Buffy who is carrying a large brown duffle bag with her sword in it, has looked on Second Street, George Street, Gilbert Street and Ninth Street for the Piasca demon, but so far she has not found the demon. Buffy turns onto Beaumont Street and looks around the area that is between Second Street and State Street, but does not see the demon. When Buffy reach State Street she looks both ways and then walks across the intersection of Beaumont and State Street and that is when Buffy hears a scream coming from Eighth Street, Buffy runs down the street and a few moment later turns right onto Eighth Street and see that a girl that is running away from a demon, which match the picture and the describe of the Piasca demon. Buffy pull her sword out of the bag and runs toward the demon. Buffy swing the sword, misses the demon because the demon still running after the girl. Buffy run at the demon and does a few Butterfly kicks to the demon stomach, which makes the demon stop going after the girl and start fighting with Buffy, after pouches and kicking the demon for an hour to get all her pinned up emotions about the ectopic pregnancy and lose the baby out, Buffy swings the sword and cut off the demon head and the demon falls to the ground. To be on the safe side and to make sure that the demon is dead Buffy stab the demon in the heart with her sword. Buffy then drag the dead demon body and carry the head to Kingman's Bluff that is not that far away and then start a fire. A few minutes later Buffy throws the demon body and head into the fire and as the fire is burning the demon body and head to ashes Buffy is cleaning her sword off. Two and half hours after leaving Doyle's apartment Buffy walks through the door of her and Tara's dorm room and tosses the duffle bag onto her bed.

"Tara will you call Giles, Wesley, Doyle and Faith's house and let them know that the demon is dead and is now ash, I am going to go take a shower."

"Sure, Buffy."

Tara's pick up the phone and calls Doyle first and at the same time Buffy walks into the bathroom, shut the door behind her. Ten minutes later Tara has finish calling Doyle, Giles, Wesley and Faith and all four of them are happy that the demon has been killed.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Restless

Author note: Not the same as seen on the season four season of the tv show.  
Chapter Nineteen: Restless  
It is around six o'clock on the evening of June 26, 2000 and summer break for Sunnydale school students' grade K-12 begun two weeks and three days ago, Kennedy has gone to New York to visit her family for the summer. Willow, Oz, Sara and Sean have taken a trip to Phoenix to visit Willow's grandparents on her mother and father side. Mrs. Summers, Buffy, Bailey and Giles are in London, England so Giles parents can meet their grandsons for the first time, which means that Faith's is left to handle all the slaying duties by herself and Xander and Faith is busy preparing for they up coming wedding on November 11, 2000. Faith is currently at work and Xander is watching Destiny and Destiny is making her dad play dolls with her. Meanwhile at Kate Lockley's house, Kate and Wesley is in the master bathroom that is off the master bedroom that is on the first floor. Kate is sitting on the side of the large soaker bathtub/shower combination that is up against the far left-hand wall if your back is to the bathroom door and Wesley has put the lid of the toilet seat down and he is sitting on the toilet, which is on the right-hand side and sink is between the bathtub and toilet if your back is to the bathroom door. Between the sink and toilet is a black bathroom trash can, the bathroom walls are tan and the tub, sink and toilet are white. In addition the floor in the bathroom is white tiles, Kate and Wesley's are staring at two early home pregnancy tests that are in Kate hand's and are waiting to see if Kate is pregnant. Wesley is tapping his feet on the bathroom floor, he looks up for the two pregnancy tests and then he looks at Kate.

"How much longer before we know if you are pregnant?"

"We do not have long left Wesley."

A few second later two pink lines appear on both of the early home pregnancy test. Kate stands up and walks over to the sink. Kate then set the two pregnancy tests on the sink and leans up against the bathroom wall. Wesley turns and starts stare at the pregnancy tests again, then he is running his hands through his hair.

"What do two pink lines mean again?"

"That I am pregnant."

"We are going to be parents?"

"Yes we are Wesley. You do want to have children with me righted?"

"Yes I want to have children with you and do you want to get marrying before the baby is born?"

"Yes, but I just want it to be a small wedding and I want your parents to be there, will you call your mom and dad and see if your parents will come to American to be at their son wedding?"

"Yes, if that is what you want?"

"Yes that is what I want!"

"It is two 'clock in the morning in England right now, so I will call them at eight in the morning our time, which will be four clock in the evening they time."

"That is fine."

Wesley stands up from the toilet and then Kate and Wesley walks out of the master bathroom and into the master bedroom, which all the walls are painting tan. Kate walks over to the bed, which sliver iron headboard is up against the wall that is across for the master bathroom door, which is on the far right-hand wall, if you are standing in the master bedroom door. Kate sits down on the right side of the bed if you are standing at the end of the bed looking at the headboard and then puts her leg up on the bed. Wesley sits down on the left side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed and nearest to the bedroom door and looks at Kate.

"Wesley will you run to the store and bye me a bottle of prenatal vitamins?"

"Sure."

Wesley stands up from the bed and walks out of the bedroom. Once in the living room Wesley grabs his key ring, which has the key to his car, key to his place and the key to Kate's house and then he leaves the house. At the same time Kate who is tired, so she lays down on the bed and start to think about the baby Wesley and she is having and falls to sleep thinking about what the baby girl or boy could look like, when the baby is born. Seven minutes later Wesley is at Rick pharmacy, which is off of Maple court and is in between Decker hardware and Big Lou's video rental store and he is standing in front of the shelves that the vitamins and supplements are on. Wesley is staring at all the choice for prenatal vitamins and he is not sure what prenatal vitamins he should get. He picks up a box of one a day prenatal vitamins and then goes to pay for them. Wesley leaves Rick pharmacy four minutes later and he heads back to Kate's house. Meanwhile at Faith and Xander's house Destiny who wearing a pink night gown, Xander who wearing a pair of jean and a red T-shirt and Lorne who wearing red suit and white dress under the suit jacket are sitting on the couch in the living room watching the Little Mermaid, they are at the part of the movie when the song part of your world is being sing and Xander and Destiny is singing along. Lorne is listening to the two of them as they sing along to the song and he is trying not to read Xander, but is having a hard time because his thoughts are loud and Lorne sees Faith and Xander family get bigger with a birth of a baby boy in 2003. Lorne is happy when the song ends and Xander and Destiny stop singing, Lorne also decided not to say anything to Xander about what he just read when he was singing, because something is better left as a surprise, at the same time Destiny pulls at Xander red T-shirt Xander looks down at his daughter.

"I need to pee daddy."

"Ok."

Xander's pause the movie and then Xander and Destiny stands up from the couch and head the downstair half bath. At the same time at Kate's house Wesley has just get back from buying the prenatal vitamins, when Wesley walks into the master bedroom he see that Kate is asleep. Wesley set the bottle of prenatal vitamins on the nightstand by the bed and then he sits down on the bed and takes off his shoe. Wesley then lay down on the bed to get some sleep before having to get up to call his mom and dad at eight o'clock in the morning.


	20. Chapter Twenty: July 4, 2000

Chapter Twenty: July 4, 2000  
It is around eleven thirty a.m. at Weatherly park Oz and Xander who are both wearing black tuxedos with a sky-blue dress shirt under the tuxedo jacket are setting up seats beside the wedding alley that is before the bridge, which is over the large pond. The two of them are set the seats up for Kate Lockley and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce small wedding. Xander is set up the chairs on the left side of the alley and Oz is set up the chairs on the right side. Oz and Xander have just finish set up the chair when Mr. and Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce's walk up to the first row of seats on the right-hand side and both of them are wearing tan. Mr. Wyndam-Pryce is wearing a suit and Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce a dress. Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce sits down on the first seat and Mr. Wyndam-Pryce sits down on the second seat and Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce looks at the landscape, which includes red roses that are on each side of the wooden bridge. At the same time Doyle sits down on the last seat that is in the last row on the bride side and he is wearing a black suit.

"This is a beautiful place to have a wedding at Roger."

"Yes it is, our son has made a great choice for his and Kate wedding location."

At the same time Joyce Summers who wearing a lavender sun dress and holding Sara Osbourne who wearing a pink dress and Rupert Giles who wearing a black tweed suit and holding Sean Osbourne who wearing a pair of black dress pant and a white dress shirt sits down in the first row on the bride side. Giles's is sitting on the third seat and Joyce is sitting on the fourth seat, at the same time Kate grandmother Lockley sits down on the first seat of the first row and save the second seat for her husband. A few moments later co-workers of Kate's from LA and Sunnydale police departments, along with two aunts, two uncles and four of Kate cousins from both her father and mother side fill up the rest of the rows of seats on the bride side. At the same time some of Wesley's former co-worker at the watcher council and four aunts, four uncles and ten cousins take their seats on the groom side. By now Wesley join Oz, Gunn, Riley and Xander on the right-hand side of the bridge and Wesley Gunn, and Riley is wearing black tuxedos with a sky-blue dress shirt under the tuxedo jackets and the minister has joined the group of man too. The minister is wearing black and he is standing on the bridge. A few moments later the ring bearer Bailey Summers/Giles who is carrying the 10K white gold wedding bands on an ivory pillow and he is wearing a pair of black dress pants and sky-blue dress shirt. Bailey's walks up to the end of the wedding alley, then the flower girl Destiny's who is carrying a basket of pink rose petals, walk up next to Bailey. Destiny is wearing a white ankle length sleeveless dress that has a sky blue sash around the waist and sky blue and lavender flowers print on the dress. Bailey and Destiny start to walk down the alley and Destiny is throwing flower petals onto the ground as the two of them walk up to the bridge. As the two toddles are walking up the alley Faith, Fred, Buffy and Willow in a line walk up the end of the wedding alley and all three of them are wearing sky-blue dresses that are just below the knees in length and have cap sleeves with a scoop neckline. When the flower girl and ring bearer have reach the end of the wedding alley Bailey's join Oz, Riley, Gunn and Xander on the left-hand side of the bridge and Destiny walk over to the right-hand side of the bridge and stand across from Wesley for now. At the same time Faith start walking down the alley followed by the other three bridesmaids. Destiny smiles at her mom as Faith walk down the wedding alley toward her. Meanwhile a few feet away grandfather Lockley who is wearing a black suit and white dress shirt under the suit jacket and looks like an older version of Kate's late father is standing beside his granddaughter who has curled her hair and has a crystal butterfly hair comb that was her great-grandmother on her mother side, which is holding her blonde hair out of her face. Grandfather Lockley takes a long look at his granddaughter who is wearing a white sleeveless floor length chiffon dress that has a high neckline and a chapel train. The dress is a-line, with a lace overlay that is over the bodice, back, the high neckline of the wedding dress and in addition the dress has a white chiffon-covered button closure. There is a white stain sash around the waist that has a white chiffon flower on the right side of the wedding dress and she is holding a bouquet of pink roses in her right hand.

"You are beautiful today Kate, are you ready to walk toward the wedding alley?"

"Thank you, Grandfather and yes I am ready."

Grandfather Lockley links his left arm through Kate's right arm and then the two of them start walking up to the wedding alley. When the bride and the bride grandfather reach the end of the wedding alley all of the guest's stands up and once all the bridesmaids have line up on the left side of the bridge and Destiny is standing in front of the bridesmaids Kate and her grandfather start walking down the wedding alley, Wesley's smile at his soon to be wife and Kate smiles back at him and when they reach the end of the wedding alley and the bridge, the minister starts to talk to the wedding guest.

"Please take your seats."

A few moments later all the wedding guests have sat down and Sara and Sean are smiles at they mom and Willow's is smiles back at her son and daughter that are sitting in the front row on the bride side.

"I want to welcome all the guests and family here to witness the marriage of Kate Lockley and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Who is giving this women to marry this man?"

"My wife Mrs. Lockley and I."

Grandfather Lockley lets go of his granddaughter arm and Kate hand her bouquet to Faith's. Then Kate walks up to Wesley and the two of them takes each other hands. At the same time Mr. Lockley walks up to the first row of seats on the bride side and sits down next to his wife. Once Mr. Lockley has sat down, the minister begins to talk.

"Married is a special spiritual connections between two people that connections them together in a common purpose. We have gathers here today to join Kate and Wesley in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here that thinks the couple should not be married?"

The minister stop talking and looks out at the wedding guest, but no one says anything. A minute later the minister starts to speak again.

"Wesley will you have this woman to be your wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and forsaking all other as long as you shell live?"

"Yes."

"Kate will you have this man to be your husband to love him, comfort him, honor and forsaking all other as long as you shell live?"

"Yes."

"Wesley's repeat after me what I say, I take Kate to be my wedding wife to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer to love and cherish from this day forward."

"I take Kate to be my wedding wife to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer to love and cherish from this day forward."

"Kate's repeat after me, I take Wesley to be my wedding husband to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer to love and cherish from this day forward."

"I take Wesley to be my wedding husband to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer to love and cherish from this day forward."

"Will the ringer bearer bring the rings over?"

Bailey walks over to Wesley and Kate and holds the pillow up. Wesley takes Kate's ring off the pillow and Kate take Wesley ring off the pillow and then Bailey walks over to the grooms man and stands in front of the grooms man. Wesley then holds the wedding band up to the tip of Kate's left ring finger.

"With this ring I thee wed, let this ring be given and received as a token of your affection, senility and fidelity to one another."

Wesley puts the ring onto Kate's ring finger in front of the engagement ring. Wesley then holds up his left hand and Kate hold up the wedding band to the end of his finger.

"With this ring I thee wed, let this ring be given and received as a token of your affection, senility and fidelity to one another."

Kate puts the ring onto Wesley's ring finger and then the two of them hold each other hands again.

"By the state of California I declare you husband and wife, you can kiss the bride."

Wesley leans in and kisses Kate on her lips and she kisses him back, the wedding guests watch them kisses each other for two whole minutes. Then Wesley and Kate turn to face the wedding guest and the minster start to talk again.

"Wesley and Kate want you to head over to Sunnydale Bison's Lodge where the wedding reception is going to be hold at and they will join you there after they wedding pictures have been taken."

Faith hands Kate her bouquet and Kate takes the bouquet with her right hand, then Kate and Wesley walk down the wedding alley holding each other hands. Then Bailey and Destiny follow the bride and groom down the alley, followed by Faith and Xander, Fred and Gunn, Buffy and Riley and Willow and Oz. When Wesley and Kate reach the end of the wedding alley they walk over to the tree that is a few feet from the bridge to wait for the guest to leave so they can take pictures on the bridge and Doyle walks over to Kate and Wesley.

"Angel's say to tell you that he will be at the wedding reception, but Lorne says that he is going to pass on the wedding reception, but he will stop by your house tomorrow to give the two of you a wedding gift."

"(Kate and Wesley) thanks for let tell us that Doyle."

Doyle walks away from the bride and groom and starts walking to the parking lot with the rest of the guest. Mrs. Summers and Giles walk over to Willow and Oz to hand Oz's Bailey car seat to put in the limousines for the ride to Sunnydale Bison's Lodge and Oz and Willow gives Mrs. Summers and Giles Sean and Sara car seats for the ride to Sunnydale Bison's Lodge. A few minutes later Mrs. Summers carrying Sara in her car seat and Mr. Giles carrying Sean in his car seat walk to Mrs. Summers SUV in the parking lot, at the same time the bride and Groom along with the wedding party, Kate grandmother and grandfather Lockley and the grooms mother and father walks over to the bridge, so the photograph can start to take the wedding pictures.  
Ten minutes later the wedding guests start to arrive at the stone building that the Sunnydale Bison's Lodge is in. Mrs. Summers carrying Sara and Mr. Giles carrying Sean is the first guest to walk through the doors that have wooden frames and middles of the doors are glass. Once inside the four of them see that tables have been set up in two rows along the far wall that is on the left-hand side and in front of the stone fireplace that is on the wall across from doors and all the walls are cream color. To the left-hand side of the doors there is a large table set up for the buffet, which the catering is setting up. On the right-hand wall near the fireplace is the table that the cakes are on, then the gift table and the bar. The center of the floor is a dance floor and the DJ is on the right-hand side of the doors and before the bar. Mrs. Summers and Giles walks up to the first round table that is in the first row in front of the fireplace on the left-hand side if your back is to the doors of the lodge and next to the long table that is to the right of the round table that Giles and Mrs. Summers are at, if standing in front of the tables. The long table is the bridal party and bride and groom table and is in the center of the first row. Mr. Giles and Mrs. Summers notice that all the tables have sky blue tablecloths on them and the chairs have sky blue covers on them and that each table has a clear glass vases with pink roses and sky blue roses in the vases. There are also stands with vases on them all around the lodge with Passion Flowers, pink roses and sky-blue roses. Giles sits down on the seat that is across from the door and Mrs. Summers hand Sara to Giles.

"I am going to go look at the cakes."

"That is fine Joyce."

Joyce walks over to the cake table to see the two cakes that Kate and Wesley ask Faith to make, one being the wedding cake and the other a birthday cake for the flower girl that turn two on July fifth. When Joyce Summers reach the cake table Joyce's see a four-tier heart shape wedding cake with pink strawberry buttercream icing and two white fondant doves on the top tier of the cake. Joyce then looks at the second cake that is a large (14"x10" 3 "deep) number two shape cake, which has white vanilla butter cream icing. There is a fondant Mini mouse and Mickey mouse sitting on the center of the number two and pink and purple fondant butterfly on the cake. Joyce Summers walks over to the table that Giles, Sara and Sean are sitting at and sit down on the chair that is on Giles's right-hand side. At the same time the rest of the wedding guest starts to come into Sunnydale Bison's Lodge. Angle and Doyle walk over to the table that Joyce Summers, Rupert Giles, Sara and Sean are sitting at. Angel's sits down on the chair that is on the Joyce right-hand side and Doyle sits down on Giles's left-hand side, the last seat across from Giles's remains empty, because it was the seat for Lorne and he is not coming. Sean reaches toward Doyle and Doyle take Sean from Giles, at the same time Sara reach for Angel and Joyce takes Sara from Rupert and then hands the baby girl to Angel. A half hour later Kate's grandmother and grandfather Lockley and Mr. and Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce walk over to the round table that is on the right-hand side of the bridal party, bride and groom table, if standing in front of the table. Grandmother and grandfather Lockley and Mr. and Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce have a seat at the table, Kate Grandparents are sitting on the side looking at the lodge doors and Mr. and Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce has they backs to the lodge doors. A few minutes later the DJ starts to talk.

"Let give a big round of applause for the bridal part which is Bailey Summers/Giles and Destiny Harris who were the ring bearer and flower girl, Faith Lehane and Xander Harris, Fred Burkle and Charlie Gunn, Buffy Summers and Riley Finn and Willow Rosenberg and Oz Osbourne."

The wedding guest starts to clap and then the bridal party walks through the doors of Sunnydale Bison's Lodge. The bridal party walks over to the table reserve for the bridal party and the bride and Groom and sits down on chairs that are at the table, leaving the two center seats for the bride and Groom. A few minutes later once the clapping dies down the DJ start to talking again, at the same time Kate and Wesley walk up to the doors of Sunnydale Bison's Lodge.

"Everyone please stands up and give applause for the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce."

All of the wedding guests and bridal party stand up and start clapping for the bride and Groom and at the same time Kate and Wesley walks into the Sunnydale Bison's Lodge. Kate and Wesley walk over to the table that the flower girl, ring bearer, bridesmaids and grooms man are sitting at and Kate sits down on the center side on the left-hand side if your back to doors before the flower girl and bridesmaids and Wesley sits down on the seat on the right-hand side before the ringer bearer and grooms man. The DJ looks over and sees that buffet is set up and the catered give he the thumbs up to call the wedding party table up.

"The wedding party table can go up to the buffet table and get their food, once the wedding party is half way through the rest of the tables can head up and get in line."

The bridesmaids, flower girl, bride, ringer bearer, groom and grooms man stand up and walks over to the buffet table. Kate and Wesley are the first two in the line and each of them grab plates, napkins and silverware, then being to look at the food choice, which is Cesar salad or garden salad and the salad dressing choices are ranch, French, Italian, tomato vinaigrette, creamy caesar or blue cheese, chicken breast with herbs, cavatappi pasta with tossed roasted peppers and pasto creme sauce, sauteed vegetables blend of broccoli, cauliflower, baby carrots and zucchini, stuffed mushrooms, sliced pork and roasted potatoes. Wesley gets a little of everything, but Kate put a garden salad with tomato vinaigrette, roasted potatoes, stuffed mushroom and sauteed vegetable blend onto her plate. Fifteen minutes later everyone beside Angel's has a plate of food and are eating. Kate and Wesley have finish eating and have starts to walking around to thank the guests for coming. The first table they walk up to is the table that Wesley parents and Kate's grandparents are sitting at. Kate walks up beside Mr. and Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce. Kate and Wesley talk to Mr. and Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce for several minutes and then Mr. and Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce stand up. Kate then hugs Wesley mom and dad and then Wesley parent hug his parents. As Mr. and Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce sits down on they seat, Kate and Wesley start talking to Kate's grandparents. A half hour later Wesley is cutting the wedding cake and Faith's is cutting Destiny's birthday cake. Once the first two pieces of the wedding cake are cut, Wesley feeds a bite to Kate and then Kate's feeds a bite to Wesley. Then Faith's cake pieces of the wedding cake for the guest. As Kate and Wesley dance the first dance, which is to the song time of your life, when the first song end the DJ stand playing the song you are my sunshine and Destiny and Bailey is the first to join Kate and Wesley on the dance floor and start dancing, Buffy and Riley along with Fred and Gunn, Oz and Willow and a few minutes later Xander and Faith. The wedding reception goes to an hour before sunset and then the bride and groom leave, followed by the wedding guests.


	21. Chapter Twenty-one: Dracula

Season five  
Author note: the title of the season five episode one was Buffy vs. Dracula, but I have changes the title for this fan fiction to just Dracula.  
Chapter Twenty-one: Dracula  
It is Saturday, August 26, 2000 and Xander wearing an old pair of Jeans short and an old gray T-shirt, Oz wearing a pair of old Jeans and a black T-shirt, Tara wearing a pink short sleeve shirt and a pair of black short and Riley wearing a pair of old jeans and white T-shirt is at the Summers's house, Riley has rent a moving van and the van is parked in the Summers driveway. Inside the house and upstairs in Buffy's bedroom Tara is helping Buffy packing up her clothing, books, et cetera. Xander and Oz are taking apart Buffy bed and Riley is carrying one of the nightstands out of his girlfriends' bedroom. Xander, Oz, Riley and Tare are helping Buffy move her stuff to the on campus apartment that Tara and Buffy are sharing during the 2000 fall semester and winter 2001 semesters of college and maybe for the rest of they time at UC Sunnydale. Tara is putting the items that are on the bookcase, which are books, a stuffed pig, CD player and CD's into boxes and at the same time Buffy who wearing a pair of tight blue jean and a black tank top with thin straps is packing up her clothing. Bailey who is now one year old and wearing a pair of Jeans short and a blue short sleeve shirt comes running into his older sisters' bedroom. In addition he is now two feet eight inches tall, which a few inches tall then Destiny. Bailey runs up to his oldest sister who is standing in front of her closet, which is to the left-hand side of the bedroom door if standing in the door way. Buffy picks up her baby brother and at the same time Tara stands up and walks over to Buffy and Bailey. Tara then takes a long look at Bailey, who is smiling at her.

"Bailey's has got so big over the summer."

"I know."

"Dawn and you're and her Dad is downstairs."

"What do you say Bailey?"

"Our sister here!"

"She is not supposed to be here until tomorrow."

At the same time Mr. Summers and Dawn walk up to the door of Buffy's bedroom and Mr. Summers has two paint cans in his hands and Dawn is carrying a paint can with her left hand, because Buffy's bedroom will become Dawn's bedroom after Buffy moves all of her stuff out. Since Bailey took over the extra bedroom when he was born and that was the bedroom Dawn slept in when she came to visit her mom and sister in Sunnydale from LA. California. Buffy looks at Dawn, the two of them are almost the same height, but Dawn is still growing and will be tall then Buffy soon. In addition Dawn's long brown hair comes to the center of her back in length and Buffy notices that Dawn is wearing a pair of old fade light blue jean and an old pink T-shirt. Mr. Summers and Dawn set the cans of paint, which one is a primer onto the floor by the door.

"Dawn's you are here a day early."

"Dad has to fly out to Japan tomorrow instead of Monday, so he had to drop me off today."

"What color are you going to paint the walls?"

"A light purple Buffy."

Mrs. Summers walks into the bedroom and takes Bailey from her oldest daughter. Buffy goes back to packing up her clothing and Dawn start to help Buffy and her sister friends pack up Buffy stuff. At the same time Xander and Oz carry Buffy's mattress out of the bedroom and Mr. Summers carry the cast iron bed frame, headboard and footboard out of the bedroom. A few seconds later Riley walks into the bedroom and pick up the second nightstand.

"Buffy what did mom do with my bed frame that match your bed frame and the mattress when Bailey was born?"

"There are in the basement, once you paint the bedroom walls and the walls are dry. Riley and I will come over to the house and help you sets up the bedroom."

"Thanks Buffy and Riley."

"(Buffy and Riley) you are welcome."

Riley starts to walks toward the bedroom door, but when he reaches Buffy and Dawn he stops next to Buffy little sister and set the nightstand down on the floor. Riley then looks at his girlfriends' little sisters. At the same time Dawn looks at Riley, as she puts a fold pair of jean into the box label clothing.

"What Riley?"

"Why are you moving into your mom house full time and going to ninth grade at Sunnydale High School?"

"I want to get to know my half-brother Bailey better Riley and I did not want to move to Japan with dad!"

"That a good reason to move in with your mother and baby brother."

Riley's pick up the nightstand and then he walks out of the bedroom. Meanwhile, Oz and Xander walk back into Buffy's bedroom and pick up Buffy's vanity that she also uses as a desk and then walks out of the bedroom Mr. Summers and Tara then grab the full length mirror that has a wooden frame and carry the mirror out of the bedroom. A few moments later Faith's wearing a pair of black workout shorts and black tank top walks into Buffy's bedroom and picks up the bench seat that goes with the vanity.

"Faith's where is Destiny at?"

"B, Destiny is downstairs with your mom and Bailey."

"Dawn will you finish packing up my clothing and I am going to carry the armchair outside to the moving van and then help my friends move the rest of the heavy items out of the bedroom?"

"Sure Buffy."

Faith walks out of the bedroom and at the same time Buffy walks over to the armchair that is on the right-hand side of where the bed used to be if your back is to the bedroom door and pick up the armchair. Three hours later Buffy's high school bedroom is empty and all of Buffy's belongs have been in the moving van for the last hour. Buffy is standing in the bedroom door taking one last look at the bedroom that she, Tara, Xander, Faith, Oz, Riley, Dawn and Mrs. Summers just finished take the wallpaper off the bedroom walls and now Mrs. Summers and Dawn have starts to put primer onto the walls, Mrs. Summers stop putting primer onto the wall and looks at Buffy.

"Is Bailey still asleep?"

"Yes mom, Xander, Oz, Riley, Faith, Destiny, Tara and I are going to leave now."

"Ok. I will see you in a few days."

"Bye Dawn and mom."

"(Mrs. Summers and Dawn) Bye Buffy."

Buffy turns around and walks over to the staircase, a few minutes later she is sitting on the passenger seat of the moving van and Riley is following Oz's van and Faith's minivan to UC Sunnydale campus apartment building. Nine and half minutes later Riley, Oz and Faith drives past the run down Psi Theta House that is on the outskirt of campus, then drives by Alpha Dlta House, Lowell House, another fraternity house, Beta Delta Gamma House then they drive by Stevenson Hall, Dunwirth Hall, Fischer Hall, Kresge Hall, Weisman Hall and Porter, hall. Three minutes later Oz, Faith and Riley pull into the parking lot that is behind the UC Sunnydale campus apartment building, which is an eight-story red brick building. Tara carrying Destiny that is wearing a pink skirt and pink short sleeve shirt and went to sleep on the ride over, heads into the apartment building and up to the third floor to apartment number 301 to unlock the apartment door, as Faith, Xander, Oz, Riley and Buffy start to unload the moving van. A couple minutes later Tara steps off the top step of the stairs onto the third floor landing, she then walks up to the first apartment door on the right hand-side if your back is to the staircase. Tara's unlock and then open up the apartment. Tara walks through the apartment door carry Destiny, which the living room, hallway, bathroom, dinning area and kitchen plaster walls are painted a sand color. The plaster walls in Tara's bedroom are a blackened brown and the plaster walls in Buffy's bedroom is a sage color. Tara tuns to the left and walks into the living room, the dinning area is across from the living on the right-hand side if your back is to the apartment door, the kitchen is on the right-hand side after the dinning room. Tara lays the sleeping toddler on the black couch, which is up against the far left-hand wall and at the same time Buffy and Faith carrying Buffy mattress and Oz carrying the bed frame, headboard and footboard walks into the apartment. Oz looks at Tara and start to talk.

"Which bedroom is Buffy bedroom Tara?"

"The second bedroom, on the left-hand side, the bathroom is on the right-hand side."

Faith, Buffy and Oz walk past the living room on the left, dinning area and kitchen on the right, then walks into the hallway that lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. Once Buffy, Faith and Oz are in Buffy's bedroom Oz puts the bed frame together and a few minutes later Oz puts the headboard of the bed up against the center of the far right-hand wall if your back is to the bedroom door and in front of the window that looks out to the side yard of the apartment building, then Oz and Buffy put the mattress onto the bed. At the same time Xander and Riley set the nightstands on each side of the bed. A minute later they walk out of the bedroom to help move the rest of Buffy stuff into the apartment. When Oz and Buffy reach the living room, Faith comes through the apartment door carrying the armchair from Buffy's bedroom.

"Faith set the armchair next to the left arm of the couch."

"Ok."

Faith set the armchair down where Buffy toward her too, then Faith Oz and Buffy walk out of the apartment door. An hour later Oz and Xander have left because they had to go to work and Riley has left to return the moving van, but Faith is still there and is unpacking Buffy clothing and put the clothing into the closet. Buffy is standing in her bedroom door looking around the room, her vanity is up against the center of the far left-hand wall and across from the footboard of her bed and her full length mirror is up against the wall on the right-hand side of the bedroom door, before the door to the walk in closet, which is where Faith's is at and Buffy's dresser is also in the closet up against the wall across from the closet door. Buffy's light blue foot locker trunk with her slaying supplies is up against the wall across from the bedroom door on the left-hand side if your back is to the bedroom door and her bookcase is up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door. Faith puts her head out of the closet door and looks at Buffy.

"Are you going to come help me unpack your clothing?"

"Sure."

Buffy walks into closet and start helping Faith and at the same time in the first bedroom on the left-hand side of the hallway, which is Tara's bedroom. Tara is sitting on her bed, which the mattress is sitting on the floor. Tara is reading a book and the head of the bed, where her four pillows, two on top of each other are up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door. Tara's black desk is up against the far left-hand wall and her bookcase is up against the far right-hand wall if your back is to the bedroom door and her dresser is on the left-hand side of the bookcase if standing in front of the dresser and bookcase, Tara's closet is to the right-hand side of the bedroom door. Tara has just turned the page in her book when there is a knock on the apartment door. Tara stands up and runs out of her bedroom and to the apartment door. Tara looks through the peephole and sees Kate Wyndam-Pryce and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce standing in the hallway. Tara opens up the door and lets them into the apartment. Once Kate and Wesley are inside the apartment Tara shut the apartment door. At the same time Tara notice that Kate is wearing a light-blue empire waist short sleeve blouse and a pair of black dress pant and she already starting to show even there she is only thirteen weeks pregnant. Tara also notices that Wesley is wearing tan dress pants and a white short sleeve dress shirt.

"Kate and Wesley what brought you to Buffy and my apartment?"

"The supernatural, can you get Buffy and Faith."

"Sure."

Tara walks down the hallway and then into Buffy's bedroom. At the same time Kate sits down on the couch by the left arm of the couch and by Destiny foot. Wesley sits down on the armchair that is by the left arm of the couch. A few moments later Tara, Buffy and Faith walk into the living room and Kate is the first to say anything.

"Buffy and Faith, Wesley and I need your help because two deliverymen went missing after deliver a large box that was big enough to ship a human in. In additions the box was delivered to the castle that is right after Kingman Bluff and before the woods and the box was shipped from Transylvania, Romanian. That is not all Kennedy called last night from New York and say that she had a dream about Dracula being in Sunnydale and staying in the castle that the box was delivered to."

"(Buffy and Faith) we will head over to the castle right now and look into it."

"(Kate and Wesley) I am coming too."

Faith's looks down at her daughter that is asleep on Tara and Buffy's couch and then Faith looks at Buffy, Wesley and Kate that are already at the apartment door. Faith then looks at Tara and back at her daughter.

"Faith's I will watch Destiny."

"Thanks."

Faith, Buffy, Kate and Wesley leave Buffy and Tara apartment and head down to Wesley and Faith's minivan, fourteen and half minutes later Faith and Wesley's turn left off of George Street and onto a long dirt road that leads up to the stone castle. A few minutes later Faith, Buffy, Wesley and Kate are walking away from Faith Minivan and Wesley's car that are parked a few miles from the castle and start walking up to the castle. When they reach the large castle the four of them each takes a moment to look at the stone castle, which looks like there are at lest two-story and at lest one towel maybe more. Faith and Buffy head up the stone steps of the castle first and are followed by Kate and Wesley. A minute and half later Buffy opens up the dark stain wooden door and then the four of them walk into the castle. Buffy and Wesley starts walking through the castle and to the dinning room because that where Kennedy thought Dracula would be waiting for them. But Faith walks through the doorway on the right-hand side if your back is to the front door of the castle and then Faith walks over to the grand stone staircase with dark wooden rails that is up against the right-hand wall if standing in the entryway of the room and the staircase goes to the second floor. Kate follows Faith up the staircase and a few moment's later Faith's walks past the first door on the left-hand side and walks up to the second door on the left-hand side if your back is to the staircase and Faith walks into the bedroom. Kate walks past the room Faith went into and open up the third door on the left-hand side and sees a children's bedroom that has two wooden twin beds in room and the beds are up against the wall that is on the right-hand side of the door and there is a fireplace on the wall that is across from the door. The fireplace is also between two windows. Kate walks further into the room and sees that above the fireplace is a painting of a king holding his son that looks to be around six and a little girl that looks to be around three years old and queen is hold a baby girl and the people in the pictures look a lot like Faith. Kate walks out of the bedroom and then walks across the hall and opens up the close door to see a nursery, with a very old dark color wooden crib up against the wall across from the door and long padded bench cover in purple fabric that is up against the far right-hand wall if standing in the door of the bedroom. There is also a fireplace on the far left-hand wall if your back is to the bedroom door. Meanwhile in the second bedroom on the left- hand side Faith is sitting on the large dark wooden bed that is up against the wall of the right-hand side of the door, if standing in the door of the room and Faith is staring at the blue banner that has a white tree on it and a blue wall hanging that has two trees and a sea with a boat sail on it. Faith then looks over at the shield, which also has the tree on the front and that is hanging over the fireplace that is on the wall across from the bed. Faith stands up and walks out of the room and to the door across the hall and to the right-hand side of the door that Kate just walked out of, which is the second room on the right-hand side if your back is to the staircase. Kate and Faith walk into the first room on the right-hand side, if your back is to the staircase. Faith and Kate see that at some point this room had been turned into a bathroom, there is a white antique clawfoot bathtub that has a clawfoot tub shower conversion kit, which comes with a deck mount faucet, cross temperature control, lever diverter, a hand hold shower with 60" hose, oval curtain rod 36" ceiling support and shower head that pipe attached to faucet and curtain rod, a heavy duty two piece riser pipe and clear shower curtain and the tub is on the far left-hand wall if your back is to the bathroom door. On the wall across from the door is a white antique Victorian toilet on the left-hand side and to the right-hand side of the toilet is an antique Victorian bathroom sink with a cast iron stand with metal faucets with the hot and cold handle on top of the faucets. Kate walks over to the sink and turn it on and water comes out of the hot water faucet.

"The sink works."

Faith is looking at the door that is on the far right-hand wall if your back is to the bathroom door, which leads to a large dressing room. Kate and Faith walk into the dressing room and there are very old dresses and male outfits hanging from closet rails that are on the left side and right side of the room. The dresses are on the right and the male outfits are on the left. Faith's see a wooden truck up against the wall across from the door, Faith walks over to the truck and opens up the truck to see a sword that looks very familiar. Faith had seen the sword in books that have been passes down in her family for a very long time, but no one had seen the sword since the early 1970's. Faith picks up the sword and holds the sword in both her hands. Faith looks at the blade and sees cirth runes in Sindarin that say Aen estar Hadhafang i chathol hen, thand arod dan i thang an i arwen, which mean this is called Hadhafang a noble degense against the enemy throng for a noble lady, just like all the books said. Faith notices that there are gold curved lines before and after the line of words and gold curved lines on the wood hilt of the sword too.  
Meanwhile downstairs in the hallway before the dinning room that is on the left side of the castle if your back is to the front door of the castle, Buffy and Wesley have just start looking at a painting of king, queen and a boy of around the age of four years old and the king is wearing the same ring that Faith wears every day on a necklace chain that also has her cross pendant on it and the little boy is wearing the same necklace and evenstar pendant that Faith's wear to the homecoming dance senior year and to the senior prom, in addition she is planing on wearing again on her wedding day.

"Wesley I think that the family in this painting is Faith's ancestors!"

"Maybe Faith does look like the king, queen and little boy in that are in the painting!"

Someone puts their hands on Buffy shoulders, Buffy turns around and is face to face with Dracula who is pale, thin, has shoulder length dark brown hair, blue eyes and is tall then she is. Buffy notice that he is wearing a long sleeve red shirt with a sleeveless black shirt over the red shirt and black pants. At the same time Wesley runs down the hallway and head upstairs to the second floor to check on Kate and find Faith, as Buffy and Dracula are staring at each other and minute later the two of them start fighting each other. A few moments later Faith comes running down the hall toward Buffy and Dracula, as Buffy does a side kick into Dracula's left side. Buffy sees that Faith's is carrying a sword in her hands, but does not let Dracula know. Faith comes up behind Dracula and swings the swords cutting off the vampire head. Faith carries the head and the sword outside and Buffy drag the body outside, then the two slayers start two fires and burn his head in one and his body in the other because that is the only way to kill a vampire that is Dracula's age and with his magic powers. As the fires are burning, Faith's is clean off the sword she found in the castle and is going to take home with her. At the same time Kate and Wesley walks up to Faith and Buffy and Faith looks over at Wesley and then tap him on his left shoulder.

"Wesley and Kate will the two of you look into who owners the castle and if no one owners it, if there is any chance that I could buy it?"

"(Wesley and Kate) Sure Faith."

Wesley start walking around the castle and Kate walks in between the two slayers, then start laughing. Buffy and Faith looks at Kate and at the same time Kate start to talk to Faith and Buffy.

"You two miss a great one Wesley's run into the trio of female vampires that lives with Dracula and the three sister tries to seduced him and the sister might have been successful at seduced him if one of them did not try to bite me, but that snap Wesley's right out of the enthrallment and he stake the female vampire try to bite right away. A minute later the other two sisters were dust too."

"(Faith and Buffy) Where did he run into the trio of female vampires at and are you sure that the female vampires are dead and do not need to be burned like Dracula?"

"The females are dust they turn to dust just like the everyday vampires you kill and Wesley runs into the female vampires in the kitchen and like the bathroom upstairs the kitchen is ahead of its time for the age of the castle. At some point someone ran electrical to the castle, but Dracula was chosen to use candle light and not the electrical lights."

"B do you remember when Wesley first come to Sunnydale and he could not stake a vampire to save anyone life?"

"Yes I do Wesley has come a long way in a year and four months time, but living in a town with a Hellmouth can teach you how to fight for you life very fast."

Buffy, Faith and Kate start laughing and do not stop laughing until Wesley walks over to them ten minutes later. Two hours later Wesley and Kate are heading home and Faith is giving Buffy a ride to her apartment, because she has to pick up Destiny from Buffy and Tara's apartment. The sword that Faith found at the castle is laying on the floor behind the bench seat in the back of the minivan.


	22. Chapter Twenty-two: Real Me

Chapter Twenty-two: Real Me  
It's the first day of school for Kindergarten through twelfth grade for the school year of 2000 through 2001 and its Wednesday, September 6, 2000. Kennedy is starting her senior year of high school at Sunnydale High School and is wearing an a-line indigo denim jean skirt that reaches the middle of her knees in length, a black short sleeve shirt that has a v-neckline and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Kennedy is sitting on the first bench outside of Sunnydale High school that is after the steps on the right-hand side if you are walking toward the doors of the high school. She is waiting for Dawn Summers, because she told Buffy that she would show Dawn to the library to get her class schedule and textbooks and then show Dawn around the school before school start. Kennedy is staring at her black flips flops, when Dawn Summers walks up to her two minutes later wearing a glitter black sleeveless shirt, a pair of light-blue jean, black high heel boots and her long brunette hair curled and down. Kennedy looks up at Dawn and sees that Dawn has a light-blue backpack with one front pocket that zips shut and at the same time Dawn looks at the teenage slayer that she only seen in pictures before today because Kennedy never been in town when visiting her mom, sister and brother during the summer breaks from school.

"Is your name Kennedy and do you know my older sister Buffy Summers?"  
"Yes and yes, are you Dawn yawning?"  
"Yes and are you tired?"  
"Yes, I fly out of New York at eleven o'clock last night and landing in Sunnydale at three a.m. and when I get back to Faith and Xander's house I had to pack up my bedroom because we are moving into a castle that is on the outskirts of Sunnydale between the woods and Kingman's Bluff. The castle used to belong to Faith's ancestors and now she and Xander are the owners of the castle."  
"I know my mom and Mr. Giles brought Faith and Xander's house and we are moving into that house on Saturday, because tomorrow my mom is repainting Destiny's old bedroom, which is going to be Bailey's bedroom and she wants there to be several days for the walls to dry before moving into the house. I am taking the room that used to be your bedroom, because it is already the color that I want my bedroom to be and Buffy's bedroom will be the bedroom that Faith and Xander's used as a guest bedroom and that Fred has stays in since moving to Sunnydale, my mom letting her stay at the house until Saturday morning and my mom is letting Lorne continue to live in the basement apartment as long as he helps babysit Bailey, because Bailey loves Lorne. My mom is renting out our old house to Fred, Doyle and Gunn and they are moving in on Saturday afternoon."  
"Giles brought the house with your mom?"  
"Yes they went to the justice of the peace and got married on Saturday, July 29 and he moved out of his apartment and into Buffy, Bailey and my mom house the day the two of them got married."  
"I missed a lot during the last three months. Kate and Wesley got married on July 4 and Giles and your mom wedding. Did I miss anything else?"  
"Yes Kate is fourteen weeks pregnant with Wesley children."  
"Kate is having more then one baby?"  
"Yes, Kate found out she was having triple when she was eight weeks pregnant, but did not tell everyone about having triple until two nights ago."  
"I have missed a lot and we should head inside Dawn."  
At the same time Kenney stands up from the bench and grabs her lavender backpack off of the ground and then the two of them walk up to the doors of the high school. Once inside the school Dawn follows Kennedy to the library to get her class schedule and textbooks. A few minutes later Kennedy and Dawn walk into the library and Mr. Giles who wearing a tan tweed suit and white long sleeve dress shirt under the suit jacket walk up to the check out counter. Mr. Giles finds Kennedy and Dawn class schedules and then walks over to the stairs. Giles walks up the stairs and into the stacks, then walks into the back storage room to get his youngest slayer and Buffy's little sister their textbooks. At the same time Kennedy walk over to the study table and sit down on the end chair that is on same side of the room that the book cage is on. Kennedy set her backpack on the floor and Dawn start to look at the books on the shelves by the study table. A few minutes later Mr. Giles walks over to the study table and set two pile of textbooks down on the study table and push one of the pile in front of Kennedy. Kennedy's pick up her class schedule to see what classes she has and see that 1st hour is Geometry, 2nd hour is U.S. Government textbook is American government, 3rd hour is English the two textbooks are 12th grade English writing and grammar textbook and a literature textbook, 4th hour is fourth year German, 5th hour is home room/Lunch, 6th hour is Chemistry and 7th is a free class period. Dawn walks up to the study table and pick up her class schedule to see what classes she has and see that 1st hour is Earth Science, 2nd hours is Geography, 3nd hour is English, 4th hour is Lunch/home room, 5th hour is Algebra I, 6th hour is Child development one and 7th hour is gym class. At the same time Kennedy looks at Giles hands and sees a gold wedding band on his left ring finger. Kennedy look Giles in his eyes and give him a half smile, as crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dawn Summers told me that you married Buffy, Bailey and her mother on July 29 and you do not think to tell me that you were getting married or tell me after you get married Giles?"  
"We do not tell anyone that we were getting married, we ask Buffy to babysit her baby brother, seeing that Dawn was still in L.A. with her father and one Buffy take Bailey to the park, I and Joyce went to the justice of the peace and got married, Buffy was the first to know and she let everyone else knew that the two of us got married and I thought that she told you."  
"She did not tell me Giles."  
"Sorry I should have call or email you to let you know and remember that I am taking the afternoon off of work to meet Willow at the Magic box and too also meet the real estate agent that way Willow and I can sign the paperwork to be the owner of the magic box. In addition how is your right knee doing Kennedy?"  
"The knee is great and that right, you are going to be the co-owner of the Magic Box, how is the Magic Box going to be open during the day?"  
"Tara going to work the morning and afternoon hours that Willows classes are and Willow is going to work the late afternoon and evening hours, which is when Tara classes are and for now I will be working the weekend hours and at the end of the school year when I retire from being the high school librarian I will start working the hours that Willow and Tara have classes."  
"(Dawn and Kennedy) So you are really retiring from being a high school librarian at the end of the school year?"  
"Yes, I had my fill of high school students who treat the books badly and forget to return the books on time and then I have to try and track the students down who have check out the books and the few students that I do track down. The books that are brought back to the library are in really bad shape and two books out of every five books need to be replaced and half of the books I do not get back at all because the students that check out the book or books have passes away and the books are never in the students lockers, which means I have to call the student's parents and the mom or dads' of the student never know where the book or books are at."  
"That is the life of Sunnydale high school librarian Giles or is the real reason you are retiring is because none of your slayers will be going here after this school year?"  
"That is part of the reason Kennedy."  
"So you going to leave me alone at the Hellmouth my sophomore, junior and senior years of high school without anyone to keep me safe, I do not think Buffy or my mom will be happy about that!"  
"Dawn the Hellmouth has never open up during school hours before and you will be safe, just do not come into the library if you do not have too. Now Kennedy you should show Dawn to where her locker is at and then show her around the school, I need to get back to working on gathering up textbooks for students."  
"Yes Giles's I get the hint you want me and Dawn to leave the library."

Dawn and Kennedy's open up they backpacks and puts they textbooks into the backpacks. A few minutes later Kennedy and Dawn are walking out of the library and into the hallway and the two teenagers stop outside of the library doors and Dawn show Kennedy her locker number. A few moments later Dawn is follower Kennedy down the hallway and to the front hallway of the high school where the entrance of the school and the student lounge is at. Dawn follows Kennedy past the table and chairs and the area that the two couches are and up to the brown lockers that are on the wall across from the doors of the school. Dawn walks up to the center locker, which is her locker and Kennedy walks up to the locker that is on Dawn's right-hand side, because that is her locker and the two teenagers' girls put the textbooks they do not need for they morning classes into they lockers. Meanwhile across town at the castle that is right after Kingman Bluff and before the wood, Xander who is wearing a pair of old cut off jean short and old black T-shirt and carrying a large cardboard box walks through the front door of the castle. He then walks through the entryway that is to the left-hand side of the front door of the castle. Xander stops walking once through the arched doorway that lead to a long hallway that goes from the front to the back of the castle, Xander looks through the first arched doorway that is across from the entryway to see if Faith is in the sitting room/living room of the castle, which is on the left-hand side if walking down the hallway to the back of the castle but she is not in the room. Xander sees Destiny who is wearing a pair of pink cotton short and a pink short sleeve shirt laying on a sofa and Destiny is asleep on the sofa. Over the summer Destiny curl hair grow out to shoulder length and her cheeks, face and nose have become a little more rounder. In addition during the last two weeks Destiny has been on a growth spurt and she is now three feet tall, which is few inches tall then Bailey Chadwick Giles (Buffy and Dawn's brother). In the sitting room/living room there are three sofas, which looks like the sofa could be the earliest version of an empire biedermeier mahogany-carved sofas, which has lavender upholstery and that is still around and able to be used. All three sofas are in the center of the room, the sofa Destiny is laying on is on the right-hand side of the room if standing in the doorway and the sofa is facing the front of the castle. The second sofa is across from the one Destiny is laying on and the sofa back is to the front of the castle and the third sofa back is to the doorway of the sitting room/living room and is facing the large arched fireplace that is on the center of the wall across from the doorway and the sofa is between the other two sofas, there is also a mahogany empire table with caved pedestal base that is in front of the three sofas and that looks to be from the same time period as the sofa too. Xander watching his daughter sleep for a few moments then he turns and walks down the hallway to the second doorway on the left-hand side, which is the last ached doorway on the left-hand side. The second doorway on the left-hand side is across from the only arched doorway on the right-hand side, which leads to the staircase to the basement and both doors are before the arched entryway to the dinning room that is at the end of the hallway and all the doorways in the castle are arched. Xander looks through the doorway at the end of the hallway and into the dinning room, which is a long room that has a mahogany table that seats sixteen, seven on each side and one chair at each end of the table, the table has flower blossom engraved around the outer edge of the rectangular table. The chairs are mahogany shield back chairs, the shield back of the chairs have tree with blooming flowers curved into the back and the seats are upholstered in lavender, the chairs at each end of the table have arms but the seven chairs on the sides of the table do not have arms. Xander looks at the wall across from the dinning room doorway and sees the large-arched fireplace that is in the center of the wall. Xander stops looking into the dinning room and look over at the wall on the right-hand side of the hallway that he is standing in and sees a painting of a king, queen and a boy of around the age of four years old and the king is wearing the same ring that Faith wears on a necklace chain around her neck, beside a cross and the little boy is wearing the same necklace and evenstar pendant that Faith's has and the painting is hanging on the wall and is right before the doorway to the dinning room. Xander looks into the second doorway that is on the left-hand side and sees Faith who is wearing a pair of old blue jean with holes in the knees and a wide strap's black tank top in the Library. Xander notices that there are mahogany bookcases up against all the stone walls of the castle, beside for the center of the wall that is across for the doorway of the library, because there is a large arched fireplace on the center of the wall. Then Xander notices that in the center of the room are four mahogany library tables. Two tables are back to back on the left side and two tables are back to back on the right side of the room with space to pull both mahogany chair out the whole way in the center and the tables and chairs look to be very old and from the same time as the sofas and table in the sitting room/living room but were built to with stand years of wear and tear and are still steady, like all of the wooden furniture in the castle. The chairs are shields back chairs and the back of the chairs have trees with blooming flowers curved into the back and lavender upholstery seat of the chairs. Xander walks into the library and set the box on the floor by the door and then walks over to Faith who is standing in front of the bookcase that is up against the wall on the left-hand side of the large fireplace and across from the doorway.

"Faith's I need to know where this box goes?"  
"What is written on the side of the box?"  
"Kennedy clothing."  
"Upstairs in Kennedy's bedroom, which is the first door on the left-hand side if your back is to the staircase and is the bedroom you and Oz took the extra long wooden twin bed frame, headboard, footboard and mattress out of yesterday and put in the basement to store for now, since we do not need the bed right now. Is Destiny still asleep on the sofa in the sitting room/living room?"  
"Yes."  
"That is great that Destiny is still sleeping seeing that she was so excite about moving into a castle today that she would not sleep last night. I have to tell G to come over and look at these books, because I think some of these books could be of use to G in his watcher duty and to help B, Kennedy and me fight the demons and vampires. I will also have to have Tara and Willow come over and look at some of these books to because I think that the spells in them could be useful to them."  
"Giles will love these books ever if the books are not relation to the supernatural because the books are very old and anything relation to witchcraft Willow and Tara will love. Now come help me bring in all the boxes of kitchen items, clothing, room items, et cetera inside. I am just happy that we were able to put all the bed frames, mattresses, nightstands, couch, rocking chair and dressers in storage seeing that will have perfectly great bed frame, mattress, nightstands, couch, dressers and other items already here."  
"Me too, let get to work."

Xander's pick up the box from the stone floor and then walks out of the library, Faith follows Xander out of the library and heads outside to the moving van that is parked in front of the stone steps that lead to the front door of the castle. Faith hops into the back of the moving van and grabs a large box mark kitchen and then hop out of the van. Faith's walks up the stone steps, then walks inside the castle and walks through the entry hall, past the first arched doorways on the left-hand and the right-hand side and toward the back of the castle. Faith's turns to the right, a few feet away from the arched doorway to the dinning room from the entry hall, then Faith walks through the second doorway on the right-hand side, which leads into the kitchen, which is the most up to date room in the castle but there are still a few very old elements of the kitchen left. Up against the wall that is to the right-hand side, if standing in the doorway of the kitchen is two black big chill freezer/refrigerators. The freezers are on the top and the refrigerators are on the bottom and the freezer/refrigerators are side by side. On the center of the wall across from the doorway is a great arched fireplace and on each side of the fireplace are two 1936 magic chef gas ranges. Each of the ranges has eight burners on the stove top and the gas ranges have white enamel with silver plated trim. The warming closets are 18 1/2" wide - 21" deep and 8" high, is on the top and on the right side of the ranges, upper ovens are 18 1/2" wide and 20" deep 14" high on right-side under warming closets, large ovens are 23" wide - 20" deep 14" high under the stove top and on the left-hand side, large broilers are 18 1/2" - 20" deep and 14" high and are under the upper oven, small broilers are 14" wide - 20" deep and 14" high and is between the large oven and large broiler under the stove top and the extreme dimensions for the ranges are 70 1/4" - 29" deep and 57 1/4" high and cooking top is 44 1/4" wide and 24" deep and 36 1/4" high. In the center of the kitchen floor and on the left-hand side of the kitchen there is a large kitchen island with mahogany base and black granite counter top. In the center of the room on the right-hand side of the kitchen island if standing in the doorway is a mahogany wood table that has flower blossom engraved around the outer edge of the square table. The table seats six people, two on each side of the table and one person at each end of the table, there are six mahogany chairs with shield backs that have trees with flower blooms curved into the back of the chairs and the seats of the chairs are upholstered in lavender, the two chairs at the end of the table are armchairs and the chairs on the side of the table do not have arms. Up against the far-right hand wall if you are standing in the doorway there are mahogany wall shelves with hooks for hanging pan and pots on the lower shelves, the top shelves are for jugs, pitches and large soup pan. There are storage cabinets under the shelves' units for cake pans, pie pans, et cetera, which is on the left-hand side of the wall if standing and looking at the wall and on the right-hand side of the wall is a mahogany pantry cabinet, that looks to be from the same time period as the rest of the wood furniture in the castle. There are also mahogany base cabinets with black granite counter top against the far left-hand wall and in the center of the counter top and under the window is a black granite framer sink with an antique bronze twin lever kitchen sink mixer taps and faucet spout, which is off of the back of the sink in the center. There are mahogany upper cabinets above the counter top on the far-left hand wall and the doors of the cabinet are glass. The upper cabinets are on each side of the sink, but not over the sink because of the window. On the wall to the left-hand side and a few feet away from the doorway that Faith is standing in there is the doorway to the dinning room from the kitchen. Faith walks over to the kitchen island and set the large box on the floor by the island, then walks out of the kitchen. Meanwhile in the third floor hallway of the building that Tara and Buffy's apartment is in, Willow and Oz are walking down the hallway toward Buffy and Tara's apartment door. Willow is wearing a floor length black skirt, a thin light-blue long sleeve shirt with a scoop neckline and the shoulder strap of the brown and pink diaper bag that has one large pink heart and three small pink hearts on it, is on Willow's left shoulder and she has on a pair of black high heel dress boots on her feet. Willow is carrying Sara Anastacia Osbourne in her pink infant car seat, Sara is wearing a white eyelet lace short sleeve dress, that has a pink ribbon bow just under the center of the neckline, a pink headband over her red hair and head, a white cloth diaper that has butterfly, white socks and white Mary Jane dress shoes. Oz who is wearing a red T-shirt that say Dingoes Ate My Baby across the chest in white cursive, a pair of khaki pants and a pair of black tennis shoes and Oz is carrying Sean Ira Osbourne in his blue infant car seat, Sean is wearing a pair of dark-blue jean, a red, blue and white plaid long sleeve shirt that button up, with light brown patches on the elbows and the sleeves are rolled up. Sean is also wearing a pair of red socks and a pair of tennis shoes that are white, red and blue then white again then the shoes have orange lace and orange sole, in addition Oz and Sean have they red hair spiked. Once Willow and Oz reach the door of apartment number 301, Willow knocks on the door with her left hand. A few moments later Tara open up the door of the apartment and Oz and Willow notices that Tara is wearing a floor length light-blue jean skirt and a gray short sleeve shirt. Tara's step to the side of the door and let Willow and Oz into the apartment. Once Oz and Willow are inside the apartment, Tara shut the door of the apartment. At the same time Willow and Oz set the car seats down in front of the black couch and Willow set the diaper bag down by the car seats. Then Willow and Oz unhook the harness on the car seats and Tara is looking at Sara and Sean who are both wide awake and staring up at they mom or dad with they blue eyes. Tara notices that over the summer Sara round face and her chin has become chubby. Sara is also a little chubbier then her twin bother and that over the summer Sean's face became thinner and his chin became pointed, which make his round face looks a little oval, when it is not oval. Tara then notices that Sarah has full upper and bottom lips, but Sean has thinner lips. In addition Sara's button nose is chubbier then her twin brother nose, but the two of them have the same size's ears. As Oz pick up Sean and Willow picks up Sara, Tara notices that Sean is tall then his twin sister, at the same time Buffy and Riley walks out of Buffy's bedroom and into the hallway. As Buffy and Riley walks down the hallway Oz, Willow and Tara notice Buffy is wearing a pair of black jean and a black short sleeve shirt with a scoop neckline and that Riley is wearing a pair of light-blue jean, a gray T-shirt and a pair of black military tactical boots. When Riley and Buffy walk into the living room Willow hand Sara to Tara and Oz hand Sean to Buffy and at the same time Riley start to talk.

"I will see you later Buffy because I need to head to the Initiative and check in with Maggie Walsh."  
"Ok, see you later Riley."

Riley kiss Buffy good bye, then he walks over to the apartment door and sees himself out. At the same time Tara holding Sara and Buffy holding Sean sits down on the couch, Oz and Willow look at Sara and Sean who are smiling at Buffy and Tara. Then Willow looks at her wrist watch.

"Oz's we should get going."  
"You are right, Buffy and Tara there are a couple changes of outfits for both Sara and Sean, along with cloth diapers and pack of cloth diaper washable inserts, a pack of baby wipes, toys and anything else you will need."  
"Not everything Oz, you left both of the breast milk cooler bags in your van."  
"I will go get the breast milk cooler bags and bring the bags up and then the two of us have to leave."

Oz walk over to the apartment door and leave the apartment to head down to his van to get the breast milk cooler bag. At the same time Willow gives Sean a kiss bye and then gives Sara a kiss bye. Then looks at Buffy and can tell that Buffy is not happy that Riley took off, when he had the day off from the Initiative.

"Buffy why did Riley leave when he is not working at the Initiative today?"  
"He is still dealing with the losses of our baby, because of the ectopic pregnancy and he feel that he did something wrong and that is the reason my pregnancy end with an ectopic pregnancy and the two of us never getting to know our son or daughter."  
"(Willow and Tara) It was not his fault or your fault Buffy ectopic pregnancy just happen to some women and you or Riley could not prevent it from happening."  
"I know that and I have been trying to tell Riley that since May 13. I think Riley just needs more time to get over it and I think Riley wanting the baby more then I did, I was only coming around to the idea of carrying the baby to full term and keep the baby when I found out it was ectopic pregnancy and had to have surgery to end the pregnancy. In the back of my mind I have known that Riley wanting me to have the baby as soon as he found out I was pregnant and to raise the baby with me."

At the same time Oz walks back into the apartment carrying two breast milk cooler bags that are square, one of the bags is pink with brown dots and zipper closure around the top of the bag. He set this bag beside Sara's car seat. The other breast milk cooler bag is square and is black with blue dots and zipper closure around the top of the bag, Oz set this cooler bag down beside Sean's car seat. Willow walks up beside Oz and then looks at Buffy and Tara.

"There are six bottles of breast milk in each of the cooler bags and that should be enough for Sara and Sean through the time that the two of them are over here and thanks for watching them during my classes, when I sign the paperwork for the Magic box and Oz is at work."  
"(Buffy and Tara) you are welcome Willow."  
"Also Sean and Sara finish a bottle five minutes ago, in thirty-five minutes they might wait to eat again, but they have been going an hour between feeding sometime longer now."  
"(Tara and Buffy) ok Willow."

At the same time Oz walks over to the couch and gives his son and daughter a kiss bye. Oz walks back over to Willow and at the same time Buffy stands up from the couch. A few moments later Willow, Oz and Buffy holding Sean walk over to the door of the apartment, Buffy open up the door and Willow and Oz walks out of the apartment and into the hallway. Buffy shut the apartment door, as Oz and Willow walk over to the staircase. Meanwhile, inside of Buffy and Tara's apartment, the apartment phone starts to ring. Tara's pick up the black cordless phone from the phone base that is sitting on the end table that is beside the right arm of the couch if sitting on the couch, the left arm of the couch if standing in front of couch looking at the couch and Tara puts the cordless phone up to her right ear.

"Hello Tara speaking."  
"Tara its Buffy's mom can you get Buffy for me?"  
"Sure, give me a minute."

Tara takes the phone away from her ear and put her hand over the mouth piece of the phone and looks up at Buffy who is dancing around the living room with Sean. Tara stands up from the couch and walks over to Buffy and Sean, holding Sara in her left arm.

"Buffy. Your mom is on the phone."  
"Ok."

Buffy switch Sean to her left arm and takes the cordless phone in her right hand. Tara walks up to the diaper bag, because Sara needs a dry diaper and at the same time Buffy put the cordless phone up to her right ear.

"Hi mom."  
"Hi Buffy can you come over this evening and babysit Dawn and Bailey, because I have an art show at the art gallery tonight?"  
"Giles could watch them?"  
"No he is going to the art show as my date."  
"Then let Dawn watch Bailey tonight, she is in ninth grade now and ninth graders babysit for spending money all the time."  
"If we did not live in Sunnydale, the town that vampires and demon love I would let Dawn babysits her baby brother, but I will feel safer if you were at the house keep an eye on both of them."  
"I have my slayer duty to do mom, but if it means that much to you then I will come over and keep an eye on Bailey and spent some time with Dawn."  
"Thanks Buffy, see you at ten minutes after five o'clock."  
"See you then mom, bye."  
"Bye."  
Buffy hits the end button and then walks over to the end table and set the cordless phone onto the base and at the same time see that Tara has just finish put a white cloth diaper with cherry on it, onto Sara. Buffy still holding Sean sits down on the couch by Tara and Sara and Tara start telling the story of Goldilocks and the three bear from memory to Sara, Sean and Buffy. An hour and half later at Faith's and Xander castle, Faith, Xander and Destiny are upstairs and in the third bedroom on the left-hand side if your back is to the staircase, which is Destiny new bedroom. Destiny is looking around the room with wide eyes, at the same time Xander is holding two wooden bed rails, that can be attached to the under side of the twins beds and that goes with the children wooden twin beds that are in this room, that he and Faith found in the basement. Faith is holding a wooden bed steps that are a dark Mahogany, which matches the beds. Faith walks up beside Destiny who is now standing in front of the fireplace looking at the painting that is above the fireplace.

"What bed do you want to use?"  
"I want to use the bed further from the door and that has the shield engrave into the headboard Mommy!"  
"You do not want to sleep in the bed with the rose engrave into the headboard and that is by the door?"  
"No Mommy."  
"That is fine Dest."

Xander walks past the first bed that on the right-hand side of the door, if standing in the door of the bedroom. Once he reaches the second bed he set the wooden bed rails on the floor and then looks under the bed to see where the bed rails hook in and he sees one end hook into the bed near the headboard and the other end just after the center of the bed. Xander puts the bed rail on the right side of the bed if standing at the end of the bed first and then Xander picks up the other bed rail and start walking to the other side of the bed. Faith set the bed steps down on the floor beside the end of the bed rail and at the same time Xander is putting the second bed rail onto the bed, Destiny walks over to her mom side.

"Mommy why is daddy put these on my bed?"  
"The bed rails will keep you from falling out of bed."  
"When will I be able to sleep without the bed rails Mommy?"  
"When you can get in and out of the bed without using the step to get up onto the bed and off of the bed."  
"Ok."

Destiny walks away from her mom and walk up to the large dark Mahogany wardrobe, which has double doors that have engraved trees with bloom flowers on the center of each door and each bedroom has one of the wardrobes. The wardrobe in Destiny's bedroom is up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. At the same time Faith start to put the lavender bed sheets onto the bed Destiny is going to sleep on and Xander is making the bed that his daughter is not using. The lavender bedspreads, unfitting sheets and pillowcase are sitting on top of the one of the clothing boxes in the room.

"Mommy is this the wardrobe for my clothing and why do I have one in my room if there is a dressing room off of the bathroom?"  
"Because the wardrobe is for your everyday clothing and the dressing room is for your special occasion dresses or outfits Dest."  
"Oh, can we put my clothing into the wardrobe Mommy?"  
"Sure Dest when I and your dad have finish making up the beds and Xander when you finish making that bed will you go downstairs and start unpacking the kitchen boxes?"  
"Sure Faith."  
"I and Destiny will come help you once will have put all her clothing in the wardrobe and the dress Destiny wear in Kate and Wesley wedding into the dressing room."

Destiny goes back to look around the room as her parents finish making the beds. A few minutes later Xander walks out of his daughters' bedroom and heads downstairs to the kitchen and at the same time Faith open up the clothing moving boxes that Destiny clothing is in. Once all of the clothing moving boxes are open up Destiny hands her mom her clothing and Faith hangs the clothing in the wardrobe. Thirty minutes later Faith and Destiny walk into the dressing room and Destiny hand the flower girl dress she wore in Kate and Wesley wedding to her mom and Faith hangs up the dress on the rail that is on the right. Then Destiny helps her mom hang up her special occasion dresses beside her dress and the very old dresses and Xander two tuxedos by the very old male outfits. Faith and Xander have already check to make sure there are no spiders the very old dresses and male outfit and Faith hand washes them. Once that is done Faith and Destiny head downstairs to help Xander unpack the kitchen boxes. Faith start to unpack the box with her baking ingredient that do not need to be keep in the refrigerator and start putting them into the panty cabinet, she is also making a list of ingredients that she needs to get more of. Destiny is helping her dad put the cake and pie pans into the cabinet under the shelve that are for the pot, tea kettle, jug, pitches and fry pan, soup pan and Xander is putting the pots, tea kettle, jugs, pitches, soup pan and fry pans on the shelves. Xander looks over at Faith as he put a glass pitches on the top shelve.

"Faith which freezer/refrigerator do you want to use for food and which one do you want to use for drinks?"  
"Let puts the drinks in the refrigerator right beside the doorway and on the right-hand side if standing in front of the freezer/refrigerators for the drinks and the refrigerator on the left-hand side if standing in front of the freezer/refrigerators for the food and the freezer right beside the doorway will be for ice cream and popsicle and the freezer on the left-hand side will be for tv dinners or other frozen foods."  
"Sounds fine to me Faith."

Faith and Xander stop talking and goes back to unpack the kitchen boxes, with Destiny help. Meanwhile, at Doyle's apartment, Doyle is in the kitchen working on putting the pots and pans into moving boxes. Doyle is still in his blue loose-fitting boxer short and a blue T-shirt, he is just tosses the pots and pans into the box and is trying to forget about the visions that the powers to be has been sent him all summer, which are about the key and that is an ancient mystical energy with the power to unlock the gates between all existing dimensions but only at certain time and place. In addition the visions have been about Glorificus a goddess from a hell dimension being in Sunnydale and Dawn Summers has been in the last few visions he had and that is really bothering him a lot but he has not mention this to Giles, Buffy, Faith or Kennedy because he is not sure of what it mean yet and does not want to say anything to them until he knows what it means. Doyle grabs a soup pan out of the drawer under the oven and is he is about to put the pan into the box when he gets a shooting pain in his head and start to have a vision of The Order of Dagon, which is a group of monks and the monks are transferring the key using a form of ancient magic into a form of a human and the human is Dawn Summers. Doyle tosses the pan into the box and then walks over to the couch hold his head with both hands. He lays down on the couch and shut his eyes and make himself relive the vision to make sure he saw it right and after see it a second time he knows that he will have to have a meeting with Buffy, Faith, Kennedy and Giles, but he is going to leave it up to Buffy if she wants everyone else to know about Dawn being the key, because the more people that know about it, the more danger Dawn will be in. When his head stop hurting Doyle stands up from the couch and head back over to the kitchen area and goes back to pack up the kitchen. At twelve o'clock in the afternoon Xander meets Oz outside of Sunnydale jewelry shop, which is next to the espresso pump and across from Decker Hardware. Oz open up the door to the jewelry shop and then walk inside and Xander followers Oz into the jewelry shop.

"Xander thanks for meet me here during my lunch hour break and help me pick out an Engagement ring for Willow."  
"You are Welcome Oz and you can help me pick out Faith wedding band and my wedding band, Faith told me to pick out the wedding band that I want and buy it when I buy her wedding band."  
"You have not pick out the wedding bands yet?"  
"No it has been a busy summer."  
"Let start look at lady wedding bands and Engagement rings then."

Xander and Oz walk over to the first two display cases on the right-hand side, which is where the lady wedding bands and Engagement rings are at, Oz start looking at the Engagement rings first and Xander start looking at the lady wedding bands. A sale lady that is five feet seven and half inches tall, with shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes and wearing black sleeveless dress that just below the knees in length walks over to Oz and Xander and the two of them look up at the sale lady and see that her name tag say Kate.

"Can I help the two of you?"  
"(Oz and Xander) not yet."  
"Ok, just let me know when there is a ring you want to see up close and I will take it out of the display so you can have a better look at the ring."  
"(Xander and Oz) when I find one I will let you know."

Kate walks away from Xander and Oz and walks to the center display cases. Kate then goes back to restock the earring displays and Xander and Oz goes back to looking at the rings. At the same time Xander sees a thin yellow gold wedding band that would go with the Victorian yellow gold mine cut diamond solitaire engagement ring that he gave Faith. Xander start waving at Kate and a few moments later Kate walk over the display case that Xander is out and get out the wedding band he is point at. Kate then hold it up for Xander to see.

"I will take that one."

At the same time that Kate is getting one of the thin yellow gold wedding band out of the display case that is Faith size, Xander has found a wide yellow gold man wedding band that will go with Faith's wedding band and engagement ring. A few moments later Kate is size Xander ring finger and then she gets the wedding band in his size out of the display case. Xander gets his wallet out of his left back jean pocket and gets his credit card out. Kate puts the wedding bands in red ring box for two rings and puts the ring box in a plastic bag that say Sunnydale jewelry shop. Xander hand Kate his credit card and she run his cards and a few moments later Xander signs the credit card receipt, then Kate hand him the bag with his ring box in it. Xander walks over to Oz to help him find an engagement ring for Willow. Xander point to white gold engagement ring and wedding band set, the engagement ring has three one carat princess cut diamonds in the center of the ring, the princess cut diamonds in the center sit a little higher then the two princess cut diamond on each side of the center one and there are five small round diamonds inset into the band of the ring on each side of the princess cut diamonds. The wedding band has small round diamonds inset into the band that goes around the whole wedding band.

"Do you think Willow would love that engagement ring and the wedding band Oz?"  
"I think Willow would love the engagement ring and the wedding band Xander."

At the same time Kate walk over to the display case that Xander and Oz are standing in front of and she open up the back of the display case and reaches into the case, then pulls out the white gold engagement ring and wedding band set that Xander is point out and hold it in front of Oz, so he can get a better look at the set.

"I will take that white gold engagement ring and wedding band set in a ring size five."

Kate put the one she pull out back because it is a size eight and get a size five out and Oz hand his credit card to Kate and four minutes later Oz is walks across the Maple court and a few moment later walk past the April fools and the Magic Box and then walks up to the doors of Sunnydale Musical Instrument Store to go back to work. At the same time Willow and Giles are inside the Magic Box and Willow has just finish signing the paper work to buy the Magic Box and Giles has just start to sign the paperwork.  
At two thirty-three Kennedy and Dawn walks out of Sunnydale high school and Dawn walk over to her mom SUV that is parked in front of the school and gets into the SUV. Kennedy walks over to the sidewalk and then start to walk south on Main Street, when she gets to the corner of Main Street and Fourth Street, she turns right and start walking west and toward George Street. Eight minutes late Kennedy is walking up the long driveway toward the stone castle that she will call home until she can't afford a place of her own, which will probably be after finish college. Kennedy takes out the key that Faith gives her before leaving for school, as she walks up the front door of the castle. A few moments later Kennedy open up the heavy wood front door of the castle and Destiny come running out of the second doorway on the right-hand side of the entry hall, if back is to the front door. Kennedy close and locks the front door as Destiny runs up to her.

"Hi Destiny, where is your mommy and Daddy?"  
"Daddy had to go into work, but mommy in the kitchen. I will show you where the kitchen is."  
'Thanks."

Kennedy follows Destiny to the second doorway on the right-hand side and into the kitchen to see Faith standing in front of the open door of the freezer of the black big chill freezer/refrigerator that is the second freezer/refrigerator that is up against the right-hand wall if standing in the doorway from the entry hall and Kennedy notices that the freezer is open up and that Faith has already put a whole chickens and turkey on the top shelf and she is now putting a couple boxes of lean pockets into the bottom shelf of the freezer. Faith grabs a couple packages of ground chicken and turkey of the kitchen island and then set the packages on the top shelf of the freezer. Then Faith puts a box of chicken nuggets, a bag of french fries and a box of freezer cod fish onto the bottom shelf, then shut the freezer door.

"Faith's where are the ice cream and popsicle at?"  
"There are in the freezer that right next to the doorway of the kitchen. Kennedy will you put away all the drink in the refrigerator that is right after the doorway?"  
"Sure Faith."

Kennedy set her backpack by the doorway and Destiny sits down on the chair that is on the left-hand side of the kitchen table and Destiny start coloring, her back is to Faith and Kennedy. At the same time Faith open up the door of the second refrigerator and Kennedy sees that there are eggs are in the egg holder on the top left-hand side of inside of the door if standing in front of the door and there are three packs of butter on the first shelf. On the second shelf are more packs of butter and on the third and last shelf is ketchup, mustard, lemon juice, ranch and French dressing and a jar of strawberry jam. Kennedy then sees packs of slice cheeses and bags of shredded cheeses on the top shelf of the refrigerator and then notice two cartons of eggs on the center of the middle shelf and two six packs of yoghurt and at the same time Faith puts a cardboard box of mushrooms, cabbage, carrots and tomatoes on the third shelf and then open up the two drawers at the bottom of the refrigerator that are under the last shelf and Faith put the eggplants, peepers, zucchini, cucumbers, Broccoli, et cetera into the drawers. Meanwhile Kennedy open up the door of the first refrigerator and sees a gallon milk jug on the left side of the top self, with a gallon of apple juice and a gallon of grape juice. Kennedy puts the bottles of water on the first shelf on the right-hand side of the shelf. The grape juice and apple juice are between the milk and bottles of water. Kennedy then puts Destiny juice boxes that she takes to daycare on the center shelf and then start putting cans of pop on the bottom shelf and in the two drawers that are under the bottom shelf. Kennedy then puts bottles of twenty oz pops onto the shelves of the refrigerator door. Fifteen minutes later Destiny is showing Kenney where the stairs to the second floor are at. Kenney follower Destiny through the first door on the right-hand side of the entry hall if your back is to the front door and up to the staircase that bottom of the staircase is up against the right-hand wall if facing the staircase. The little girl and Kennedy start to walk up the stairs and when the two girls get to the first landing of the staircase, the staircase turns to the left, staircases open up in the center of the floor of the second floor and a few minutes later Destiny and Kennedy walks onto the landing of the second floor and Destiny leads Kennedy over to the first door on the left-hand side of the hallway, if your back is to the staircase.

"This is your bedroom Kennedy, my mommy and daddy bedroom is the middle bedroom on this side and my bedroom is the third and last bedroom on the left side of the hall. Across from my bedroom is a baby nursery and the door across from your bedroom leads to the bathroom, which has a door that leads into a dressing room."  
"Thanks for let me know."

Kennedy opens up the bedroom door, then walks into the bedroom follow by Destiny. The two girls see a large-arched fireplace in the center of the wall across from the bedroom door. The headboard of the dark mahogany double (full) bed, is up against the center of the far left-hand wall. Kennedy set her backpack on the floor on the left-hand side of the door, seeing that a large dark mahogany wardrobe, which has double doors that have engraved trees with bloom flowers on the center of each door is up against the wall on the right-hand side of the door. Kennedy and Destiny walk over to the bed and Kennedy notices that Faith or Xander has already puts her purple fitting sheets, unfitted sheets and bedspread onto the bed and then Kennedy notice that engraved in the headboard is a flower meadow. Kennedy then looks around the room and sees a dark mahogany desk under the windows on the right-hand side of the fireplace if standing in front of the fireplace and that all her bedroom boxes are up against the far right-hand wall if standing in the doorway of the bedroom. At the same time Faith's appears at Kennedy's bedroom door.

"Destiny go play in your bedroom."  
"Ok Mommy."

Destiny runs out of Kennedy bedroom and heads to her bedroom and at the same time Faith walks into Kennedy's bedroom and over to Kennedy who is looking out the windows on the right-hand side of the fireplace that looks out onto the front yard.

"Buffy, G and Doyle are going to be over here soon to have slayers and watcher meeting because Doyle has some major news that he needs to tell all three slayers and G seeing that he is still your watcher Kennedy, will you go downstair and keep an eye out for them because I need to head into Xander and my bedroom and head up to our tower master bathroom and redo my ponytail because it is fall out?"  
"Sure Faith."

Faith and Kennedy walk out of Kenney's bedroom room, Kennedy walks over to the staircase and head downstair. At the same time Faith walks walk over to the door of the second bedroom on the left-hand side of the hallway and heads into the master bedroom of the castle. Once in her and Xander bedroom, Faith walks over to the arched door that is on the right side of the fireplace, if looking at the fireplace. Faith open up the arched door and then walk into the base of the round tower and shut the door behind her. Faith then starts walking up the spiral staircase to the top of the tower, where the master bathroom is at. A minute later she steps onto the landing and her back is to the staircase. Faith walks up to the small porcelain pedestal sink that has metal faucets with the hot and cold handle on top of the faucets and the sink is on the right-hand side of the bathroom if facing the sink, on the left side of the sink is a small black bathroom trash can, then a white Victorian toilet with a wood toilet seat that is after the trash can. Up against the far left-hand wall is a small roundish shower with a gray soapstone floor and inside of the shower are gray soapstone walls on the far left-hand wall and there are roundish glass walls enclose and the shower door. The shower head that is attach to the wall across from the staircase and the shower lever handle to turn the water onto the temperature you want and both the shower head and lever handle are both oil rubbed bronze. Faith pulls her hair tie out of her hair and then grab her hairbrush with her right hand. At the same time Kennedy is downstair looking around the first floor of the castle. She has just finish walking around finding out where the sitting/living room, library and dinning room are at when there is a knock on the front door. Kennedy walks over to the front door and look out the small square glass window in the center of the front door and sees Giles, Buffy and Doyle who wearing a pair of old wear out blue jean and blue T-shirt and all three of them are standing on the stone steps lead up to the front door. Kennedy unlocks the door and then grabs the curved metal door handle and open up the heavy wooden door. Kennedy's step aside and let her watcher, Doyle and Buffy inside and shut the door behind Doyle who is the last one inside, at the same time Faith walks into the entry hall.

"Kennedy, Buffy, G and Doyle let head to the library and we can talk in there."

Faith walks over to the doorway that is on the left-hand side of the front door, if standing in the front door and walks through the doorway and into the hallway. Buffy, Kennedy, Giles and Doyle follower Faith into the hallway and past the sitting/living room and to the library, which is the second door on the left-hand side of the hallway if walking down the hallway toward the back of the castle. Faith walks into the library and sits down on the chair that is at the first mahogany library tables, Kennedy sits down on the chair that at the desk across from the desk Faith is sitting at. Buffy pull the chair out from the desk that is behind the desk Kennedy is sitting at and turns the chair so she is looking at Faith and the back of Kennedy head. At the same time Giles has start looking at the titles of the books on the bookcases and Doyle is standing in front of the large arched fireplace. Giles pulls a tan book off the shelf that does not have a title on the spine of the book and looks at the front of the book and see the title is in the language elves speak.

"G do you know what the title of the books is because it looks like the elves words used in the Hobbit and the lord of the rings books, but I am not sure what it says?"  
"Yes Faith's I know what the title say and it say the friendship between elves and men."

Giles puts the book back on top shelf of the bookcase on the right-hand side of the fireplace and at the same time Doyle clear his throat. Giles, Buffy, Kennedy and Faith look up and Doyle and the four of them notice that he looks worried about something and at the same time Doyle start to talk.

"The power to be has been sending be visions all summer, about the key, which is an ancient mystical energy with the power to unlock the gates between all existing dimensions but only at certain time and place. In addition the visions have been about Glorificus who is a goddess from a hell dimension and call Glory by her minions that work for her. Glorificus is in Sunnydale already and she is looking for the key. In addition Buffy your little sister has been in the last few visions and today I had a vision of The Order of Dagon, which is a group of monks and the monks were transferring the key using a form of ancient magic into a form of a human and the human is Dawn Summers. The monks altering the memories of the Buffy Summers and anyone close to her to think that Dawn was Joyce middle children and sister of Buffy and Bailey and that Dawn visits her mom, sister and brother every summer. The monks did this at the start of summer of 2000 and on Saturday, August 26 Dawn arrived in Sunnydale to live in Sunnydale with her mom, Bailey and Mr. Giles."  
"How did the monk change the key of mystical energy into a human girl and how did they make her into a girl and my sister, also why did the monks do this Doyle?"  
"The monks used your blood to create Dawn and placed Dawn in Buffy, Bailey and Joyce life so she was being protection by Buffy and the reason they did this is because you need to keep the key away from Glorificus, so she cannot use it to open up the gates between all existing dimensions, which would break down all the dimensions making the worlds bleed into each other and hell to reign on earth."  
"The monks know that I would have to keep the key safe if it was a member of my family, by if it was a ball of energy that it would be too hard for me to keep safe."  
"Yes I believe that what the powers to be was trying to tell me Buffy."  
"(Giles and the three slayers) The minions that work for Glorificus are they human or demon Doyle?"  
"The minions are a species of demon native to Glorificus's home dimension, there are six and she calls them Dreg, Jinx, Murk, Slook, Gronx and the High Priest."

Doyle stops talking and grabs his head with both hand and sees the monks of the Order of Dagon being destroyed by Glorificus. Kennedy, Buffy, Giles and Faith look at Doyle who has his eyes shut, but before anyone can say anything, Doyle start talking.

"The powers to be just sent me a vision of Glorificus destroy the Order of Dagon monks and that how she find out the key is in Sunnydale, but the monks did not told Glorificus that the key had be turn into a human or that the key is Buffy Summers little sister."  
"(Faith, Giles, Buffy and Kennedy) That is good news."  
"Yes it is and Buffy I am leaving it up to you if you want to tell your mom, Bailey, Tara, Willow, Oz, Sara, Sean, Destiny, Lorne, Fred, Wesley, Kate, Gunn, Graham Miller, Forrest Gates and Maggie Walsh about Dawn being the key."

At the same time Xander walk up the Library door and looks at everyone and the three slayers, Doyle and Giles look at Xander and he can tell there is something major going on. He walks into the library and then walks up behind Faith.

"Xand the key is an ancient mystical energy with the power to unlock the gates between all existing dimensions, but only at certain time and place and the monks of the Order of Dagon, transferring the key into a human use a form of ancient magic and Buffy blood and the human is Dawn Summers. The monks altering the memories of the Buffy Summers and anyone who are in close to her to think that Dawn was Joyce middle children and sister of Buffy and Bailey and that Dawn visits her mom, sister and brother every summer. The monks did this at the start of the summer of 2000 and on Saturday, August 26 Dawn arrived in Sunnydale to live in Sunnydale with her mom, Bailey and Mr. Giles. It is up to Buffy is she want anyone beside you, Kennedy, G, Doyle and me to know that Dawn is the key because there is a hell dimension goddess named Glorificus, who is looking for the key and we cannot let her get the key, because it open up the gates between all existing dimensions, which would break down all the dimensions making the worlds bleed into each other and hell to reign on earth."  
"I understand that Faith and what do you want to do Buffy?"  
"For now I did not think we should tell my mom, Bailey, Tara, Willow, Oz, Sara, Sean, Destiny, Lorne, Fred, Wesley, Kate, Gunn, Graham Miller, Forrest Gates and Maggie Walsh about Dawn being the key. But I will tell Riley and Angel because we could use they help to keep Dawn safe."  
(Everyone) that is fine Buffy."

Giles walks over to Buffy and kneels down in front of her and Buffy looks into Giles eyes and knows that he is thinking something and it is about Dawn, at the same time Giles start to talking and he place his hands on Buffy knees.

"I think we need to tell Lorne because if Dawn sings in front of him he might be able to read her auras and learn that she is the key."  
"You are right Giles, Doyle on your way home can you stop by Faith old place and fill Lorne in about Glorificus, the key and the monks transfer the key into a human and that human being Dawn?"  
"I will Buffy and I will tell him that you do not want anyone beside you, me, Giles, Faith, Kennedy, Xander, Angel and Riley about Dawn being the key."  
"Thank you"

Everyone stops talking because Destiny walks up to the library door. Xander walks over to the door and pick up his daughter, at the same time Giles looks at his wrist watch. Doyle looks over at Xander who is hold his daughter and the little girl warp her arm around her dad neck and kiss him on the forehead. Doyle can tell my looking at Xander that he is thinking I am happy that my daughter is not the key.

"I need to get going and had home to get ready for the art show that is at my wife's art gallery, Buffy sees you at ten minutes after five o'clock when you arrive to babysit Dawn and Bailey."  
"See you then Giles."

Giles walks out of the library and walks down the hallway thinking how am I going to keep what I just learn from my wife and mother of my son, at the same time Buffy stand up and then runs out of the library and into the hallway. Giles stop walking and turn around and look at Giles who has been like a second father to her. Buffy goes up onto her tipping toes and start whisper into Giles's right ear.

"Giles if you want to tell my mom about Dawn being the key and what the key is and about me having to keep it safe, go head and tell her. I cannot ask you to keep this secret from my mom that would put a huge strain on your relationship and beside my mom should know or she will not be able to keep Dawn safe."  
"Thank you Buffy. I will not tell her tonight before the art show because she has enough to worry about, but I will tell her after the show."

Buffy walks back into the library and at the same time Giles walks toward the front door of the castle. Meanwhile in the library Doyle walk over to Buffy who is pace around the room, he puts his hands on Buffy shoulders, at the same time Destiny start talking.

"Daddy come upstairs with me and read to me?"  
"Sure."

Xander carries his daughter walks out of the library, no one in the library talks until they hear Xander walking up the stairs and then Doyle breaks the silent.

"Buffy you need to keep Dawn safe and not let Glorificus found out that she is the key because if she finds out she will not stop to she has the key and she will use Dawn to open up the gates between all existing dimensions."  
"I should have asked this when Giles was still here, but how will Glorificus use Dawn to open up the gates?"  
"Giles already knows, but I will tell you, Faith and Kennedy right now. Glorificus will build a tower in a certain place and bring your sister up to the top of the tower at a certain time. Then cut Dawn and make her bleed and when her blood hit the air it will open up the portal to all the gates and all realities will begin ripped apart and that will allow all dimensions to pour into one another seeing that there are no longer barriers to stop them and lead to reality as we know it will be destroyed, and chaos will reign on earth."  
"(Faith, Buffy and Kennedy) how do we stop that?"  
"The only way to stop the portal once it open will be to kill Dawn."  
"(Faith, Buffy and Kennedy) how does that really work?"  
"The key is living energy and it needs to be channeled, poured into a specific place at a specific time. The energy then would flow into that spot and the walls between all the dimensions will break down. It stops only when the energy is used up. Glorificus will uses that time to get back into her own dimension and will not care that all manners of hell are being unleashed on earth in the meantime."  
Doyle stops talking and walks away from Buffy, at the same time Buffy sits down on top of the fourth library desk and looks down at the floor. Kennedy and Faith look over at Buffy and Doyle is looking at the fireplace, knowing that he has just give Buffy, Faith and Kennedy they hard job the three of them had to do since being active as slayers. Buffy looks up from the floor and over at Doyle.

"What does Glorificus look like?"  
"For a hell goddess she is beautiful Buffy. Glorificus's has blonde curl hair that is just past her shoulder in length, hazel eye color and is five-feet four inches tall but loves to wear high heel shoes and is very fashionable too. In all but one vision I saw Glorificus wearing red, the vision she did not wear red she was wearing a zebra print halter dress."  
"Doyle thank you for call a meeting to tell Giles, Faith, Kennedy and I about this and you will keep us update about any vision you have about Dawn or Glorificus?"  
"Yes Buffy."  
"Faith and Kennedy you will help me keep Dawn safe?"  
"(Faith and Kennedy) yes Buffy."  
"I need to start dinner and feed Kennedy, Xander and Destiny before going to work my shift at the Bronze."  
"(Buffy and Doyle) That fine."

Doyle walks out of the library right away and heads for the front door. At the same time Buffy hop off the desk and then Buffy and Faith walks out of the library, the two older slayers head into the kitchen and Buffy helps Faith get dinner started, which are tacos. At the same time Kennedy head upstairs to unpack her bedroom boxes. At ten minutes after five o'clock Buffy unlocks the front door of her mom house and head inside, as she is close the front door Bailey wearing read pajama runs out of the living room and up to his big sister. Buffy picks up her baby brother and Giles wearing a black tweed suit pant and jacket, and a white dress shirt under the jacket and Joyce wearing a floor length black halter dress with her hair curled and the two of them are walking down the stairs.

"Mom you look beautiful and Giles's you look handsome."  
"(Joyce and Giles) Thanks Buffy."

Joyce and Giles walk over to Buffy and Bailey. Joyce Kiss her sons' bye, as Giles open up the front door and head out to start the vehicle they are taking, as Giles close the front door Joyce looks at her oldest daughter and son.

"Buffy's make sure Bailey is in bed by eight o'clock tonight and Dawn is in bed by nine thirty tonight. Also make sure you leave me your house key tonight, so I can give it to Fred, with the other keys Saturday morning."  
"I will give you the key now."

Buffy takes the house key off of her key ring and hands the key to her mom. Joyce takes the key from Buffy and then puts the key into her purse. Buffy put Bailey down and he runs into the living room and start playing with his blocks. At the same time Joyce and Buffy hear Dawn tosses' hard items into a box.

"She not too happy that I ask you to babysit Bailey and keep an eye on her tonight, she wanting to babysit her baby brother."  
"I will not hold that against her mom, now go have a good night."  
"We are taking my SUV, if you need a car because Dawn or Bailey gets hurt and need to go to the ER Rupert's car will be here and his keys are sitting on the kitchen island."  
"Ok, but I will not need them, I will make sure that my brother and sister do not hurt themselves."  
"Bailey and Dawn have already had dinner and Bailey already had his bath, so it should be an easy night for you.

Buffy sees her mom out of the house and then shut and locks the front door, as her mom open the front passengers' door of the SUV. A few moments later Buffy sits down on the living room floor across from her brother, who is looking toward the couch. Buffy starts to help Bailey build a house with the blocks. The whole time Buffy is playing with Bailey, Dawn is upstairs and is taking out her angry about having to be babysat by thrown her belong into moving boxes. At six o'clock Buffy and Bailey are sitting on the couch and the two of them watching sesame streets, Dawn has not come downstairs yet to see what Bailey is during or say hello to her older sister, Buffy looks at Bailey who eyes are glued to the tv screen.

"Bailey will you be alright for a few minutes if I run upstairs and check on Dawn?"  
"Yes, but come back soon."  
"I will."

Buffy stands up from the couch and walks out of the living room and over to the staircase. A few moments later Buffy is knocking on the close door of her old bedroom. After four knocks Dawn open up the bedroom door to see who is knocking and see Buffy. Dawn walks away from the bedroom door and goes back to packing.

"Sorry about mom not letting you watching Bailey, I told her that you are older enough to babysit him on your own. But with living on the Hellmouth mom felt safer if I was over here keep both her youngest children safe from things that goes bump in the night. She also told me if we did not live on a Hellmouth she would let you babysit."  
"Thanks for standing up for me Buffy and I understand about her feeling safer with you being over here to keep us save from Demons."  
"How was your first day at Sunnydale high school Dawn?"  
"Great I made five new friends and they names are Cheryl, Kit Holburn, Janice Penshaw Cassie Newton, Carlos Trejor."  
"That great, want to go watch sesame streets with Bailey and me?"  
"No I have homework to do and when I finish my homework I'm going to bed."  
"That is fine."

Buffy head downstairs thinking I can't believe that Dawn is really not mine and Bailey sister or my mom daughter, the memories of her with us are so strong and feel so real. Once in the living room Buffy goes back to watching sesame streets with her baby brother, but can't stop thinking about Dawn or about what the monks were thinking when they change her and everyone near her memories, so they think that Dawn was always part of Buffy's family. At seven thirty Bailey's goes to sleep in Buffy arm and she take Bailey upstairs and puts him to bed. At eleven thirty Giles and Joyce get home and Buffy does a fast patrol around town, before going home for the night.


	23. Chapter Twenty-three: The Replacement

Chapter Twenty-three: The Replacement  
It is the morning of September eleventh at six o'clock in the morning at 1801Sycamore Street, which used to be Faith and Xander's house, but is now Joyce and Rupert Giles's house, Giles is sitting at the breakfast nook in the kitchen and Bailey is sitting in his highchair, which is at the end of the table that is by the kitchen doorway. Giles is watching his son eat his rice breakfast cereal, Bailey is still wearing his red pajama but Giles has already got dress and he is wearing a brown tweed suit with a white long sleeve dress shirt under the suit jacket and a brown tie. The kitchen still has peach walls along with the rest of the first floor, in addition the kitchen layout is still the same, which is the kitchen island that has black quartz counter top is in the center of the room, a breakfast nook is to the left-hand side of the kitchen door. Across from the breakfast nook is the black refrigerator, then to the right-hand side of the refrigerator if standing in front of the refrigerator looking at the refrigerator is the start of the base cabinets and there are black quartz counter top on top of them. The base cabinets wrap around the kitchen walls and stop at the stove and oven range that is up against the wall on the right-hand side of the door if you are standing in the door. The kitchen sink is in the center of the counter top under the window on the far right-hand wall. The only upper cabinets are on the wall across from the kitchen door. All the upper cabinets and the base cabinet are natural stain wood, there are also hard wood floors with a natural stain that is throughout the house beside for the three bathrooms that have white travertine floor tiles. Two minutes later at the front of the house Dawn has reached the last step of the staircase that is on the left-hand side if your back is to the front door and she is wearing a pair of pink pajama pants and a pink short sleeve nightshirt that both have teddy bears on them. Dawn walks into the entry hall and then walks into the front hallway. She walks passes the half bath that is on the left-hand side of the hallway, if your back is to the front door. Then Dawn walks passes the dinning room that is also on the left-hand side and has her mom dinning room table, chairs and china cabinet in it and walks by the garage door on the right-hand side if your back is to the front door of the house. A few minutes later Dawn walks by the staircase to the basement that is on the right-hand side and then walk into the living room and looks around the living room, which now has her mom living room furniture in it along with some new items. The bookcase with the glass doors is up against the wall across from the hallway and the basement staircase on the left-hand side of the room, in front of the bookcase is a round natural stain table with four natural stain wooden high back chairs around the table. The dark tan couch with flower print is in the center of the living room and the back of the couch is to the kitchen door. The dark wooden side tables with drawers that are under the table top are on each end of the couch. The dark tan armchair with flower print is next to the right arm of the couch, if standing in front of the couch and looking at the couch and toward the kitchen doorway, the back of the armchair is to the window that looks out on the backyard. The dark wooden coffee table is in front of the couch and armchair. The light wooden desk is up against the wall across from the hallway and basement staircase and is on the right-hand side of the wall and after the armchair. After the desk is a wooden exterior door that is paint white with a small oval window at the top of the door and the door lead out to the backyard. The tv stand, tv and VHS/DVD player is up against the center of the far right-hand wall, if standing in the hallway and by the basement staircase. Dawn hears Bailey and Giles in the kitchen and walks up to the doorway that leads into the kitchen. Then Dawn walks into the kitchen and walks past Giles and Bailey, then sits down on one of the breakfast nook booth seat, there are two booth seats that are connect. Dawn's sidle over to the booth seat that Giles is sitting on and now Dawn is sitting on Giles's left-hand side. Dawn lays her head down on the table of the breakfast nook after seeing that her mom is not in the kitchen, then Dawn shut her eyes because of a headache.

"Dawn that is the kitchen table and we eat at the table take your head off of the table."

Dawn lifts her head up from the table top and lean back against the back of the booth seat, with her head resting on the back of the seat. The whole time Dawn keeps her eyes closed and does not look at Giles or her baby brother. Giles is busy keeping an eye on his son and does not notice that Dawn eyes are closed or that Dawn is resting her head against the back of the booth seat.

"Giles's where is my mom, she always makes me pancakes for breakfast?"  
"Your mother is still in bed because she has a migraine headache and call into work sick. You are going to have to eat cereal for breakfast Dawn."  
"I do not want cereal for breakfast can you make me pancakes?"  
"No, I have to clean Bailey up when he is done eaten breakfast and then I have to get him dress before leaving to drop him off at daycare and drive the two of us to the high school."  
"I can walk to school or take the bus you do not have to give me a ride?"  
"Yes I do Dawn because I told your mother that I would give you a ride to school today and what do you want to do on your fourteen birthday, which is on coming up on the twenty-three of this month?"  
"I want to spend the day with mom, Bailey, Buffy, Riley, you, Lorne, Faith, Kennedy, Xander and Destiny. I also want Faith to make my birthday cake because she makes the best cakes in Sunnydale!"  
"I will let your mother know that you want to spend your birthday with Bailey, Buffy, Riley, Lorne, Faith, Kennedy, Xander and Destiny and I and have Faith make your birthday cake."  
"Thanks Giles."  
"Now go found something to eat for breakfast."  
"Whatever Giles."

Dawn open up her eyes, then sidles to the end of the booth seats and then stands up from the breakfast nook booth seat. Dawn's start walking over to the upper cabinets, thinking I hope that I am not coming down with something because I hate being sick, but there could be something going around Sunnydale seeing that my mom and I both have headaches. Dawn open up the door to the cabinet that is next to the refrigerator and grabs a box of Koala Crip cereal off the top shelf and shut the cabinet door. She then open up the door of the second cabinet after the refrigerator and grab a bowl out of the cabinet. A few moments later Dawn gets a spoon out of the drawer that is in the first base cabinet after the refrigerator. She then takes the box of cereal, bowl and spoon over to the breakfast nook and set them on the table. Dawn goes and gets the milk out of the refrigerator and a few minutes later Dawn is sitting on the booth seat of the breakfast nook that is across from Bailey and Dawn is slower eating her bowl of cereal. Bailey smiles at his sister and Dawn smile back at him. Giles takes his eyes off of Bailey and looks over at Dawn who is yawing into her left hand.

"Dawn did you finish your homework last night?"  
"No, I was having a hard time stay awake, so at eight o'clock I put my homework away and went to bed for the night."  
"After you finish eating breakfast I want you to get dress and ready for school really fast and then you are to work on your homework until it is time to leave, then once at school you are going to work on your homework in the library until the bell to head to the first class of the day rings!'  
"You are not my dad and you cannot tell me what to do Giles and you are not going to take my father place in my life, because his is still my dad and he will always be part of my life!"  
"No, I am not your dad, but I am your stepfather and as long as you are living under your mother and my roof you have to do what I or your mothers' tell you to do Dawn and I do not want to take your father place, I just want to be part of your, Buffy, Bailey and my wife's life and be there for all four of you."  
"Fine, but only because I do not want to live in Japan with my real father!"

Bailey finishes eat and Giles stands up for the breakfast nook booth seat and grabs the dirty bowl and spoon off the tray of the highchair. Giles takes the dishes over to the black dishwasher, which is under the counter on the right-side of the sink. Giles puts the dishes into the dishwasher and then he walks over to Bailey and gets his son out of the highchair. Giles's holding his son walks out of the kitchen and heads upstairs to get Bailey clear up and ready for daycare. Dawn eats half of the cereal and then put the milk away and throws the uneaten cereal into the trash can that is on the left side of the refrigerator. After putting the box of cereal away Dawn walks out of the kitchen and then heads upstairs. A few minutes later she steps of the last step of the staircase and onto the second floor landing. Dawn turns to the right and walks down the hallway, then open up the door of the bedroom that Faith and Xander used as a guest room and Fred stay in when Faith and Xander owned the house and is now Buffy's bedroom. There is a full size silver cast iron bedframe with a new mattress in the room. The headboard of the bed is up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door and one of the window in the bedroom is behind the bed looking out onto the front yard. The closet is on the right-hand side of the room, if standing in the bedroom door, left-hand side if looking at the closet and bedroom doors. All the bedroom walls are painting a very light green, Dawn shut the bedroom door and turn so her back is to her older sisters' bedroom door. Dawn then walks down the hallway and a few moments later open up the first door on the right-hand side, which is her bedroom. Bailey's bedroom is across the hall from her bedroom and Joyce and Giles's bedroom is at the end of the hallway and across from Buffy's bedroom. Dawn walks into her bedroom and shut the door behind her, all of the bedroom walls are painting lavender. The white cast iron headboard of the bed is up against the center of the far left-hand wall, if standing in the bedroom door. Her wooden nightstands that drawers are paint white and the rest of the nightstands are painted cream is on each side of the bed. Both nightstands have white bed side lamps that have pink shades on them, the nightstand on the left has a purple cordless phone sitting on the purple phone base and her dairy and the alarm clock is on the right nightstand, if standing at the end of her bed. Dawn's wooden desk that has been painting white is up against the center of the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door, with a high back wooden chair that has been paint white for her desk chair, the desk is sitting in front of a window that looks out onto the front yard. On the right side of the desk is a brown foot locker truck, on the left side of the desk is a small purple trash can if standing in front of the desk, truck and trash can and you are looking at them. On the wall behind the headboard of the bedframe is a poster of a sunflower and frame picture of her with her family and friends. Dawn goes over to the closet that is on the right-hand side of the room, if your back is to the bedroom door or the left-hand side if you are looking at the bedroom and closet doors. Dawn open up the closet door and looks into the full length mirror that is attached to the inside of the closet door. Dawn notice that she is bloated and is thinking that has to be why the pajama pants are feeling tighter then normal this morning. Dawn grabs a pair of black jean and a black sleeveless shirt out of the closet, then walks over to her dresser, which is up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door and under the window that look out onto the side yard on the right-hand side of the house, to grab a black training bra, a pair of black socks and black underwear out of her dresser. A few minutes later Dawn is dress and is walking out of her bedroom, Dawn walks past her bedroom and Bailey bedroom door, to see that her baby brother is dress in a pair of blue jeans and light blue long sleeve shirt and Giles is putting Bailey's diaper bag together. The base color of Bailey's bedroom walls is white with red fire trucks on the walls, his dark walnut crib has been switched over to a dark walnut toddler bed and is up against the center of the far right-hand wall, if standing in the door. The dark walnut changing table is set up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door under the windows that looks out on the side yard on the left-hand side of the house and the dark walnut country style rocking chair is set in front of the center of the far left-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. Dawn walks through the second door on the right-hand side of the hallway and shuts the bathroom door behind her, which is the bathroom that Buffy, Bailey and Dawn have to sharing. Right now Bailey is using the bathroom for bath time and for brush his tooth, but soon he will start potty training. The double white sinks that are inserts into white quartz counter top and the quartz is on top of a black cabinet and are up against the left-hand wall if standing in the door of the bathroom. The medicine cabinet is between the two mirrors that are above the sinks. After the double counter top that has the two sinks is a wicker trash can with a garbage in it, then the white toilet and the white bathtub shower combo are up against the wall across from the bathroom door, in addition the bathroom walls are peach just like the walls downstairs and the second floor hallway. Dawn combs her hair and then brush her tooth and before leave the bathroom Dawn gets the bottle of Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet. She takes two pills for the headache and after putting the bottle of Tylenol away Dawn walks out of the bathroom. Dawn head back into her bedroom, yawning into her left hand. Once in her bedroom Dawn shut her bedroom door and looks at her bed thinking about getting back in bed and under her light purple bedspread and resting until it time to go to school. But Dawn walks over to her desk and pulls the desk chair out, then Dawn sits down at her desk and gets her Earth Science homework, notebook, textbook and a pen out of her backpack. Dawn then starts working on her homework for her first class of the school day. Meanwhile at 1630 Revello Drive, which used to be the Summers house and is now where Gunn, Doyle and Fred are living at. Fred, Doyle and Gunn are all upstairs and all three of them are in they bedrooms. Gunn is wearing a pair of old jean with holes in both knees and an old white short sleeve shirt and he is getting ready to paint his bedroom. Gunn has Joyce permission to paint the bedroom walls taupe, because the bedroom was Bailey, which is also connects to the master bedroom by a door, but Doyle who has taken the master bedroom agreed to keep the door locked and neither of them will open up that door. Fred has take Buffy's high school bedroom and for a short time Dawn's bedroom, but is keeping the bedroom walls the color that Dawn painted the walls. Fred is wearing a red short sleeve shirt, a pair of red pajama pants and has her reading glasses on. Fred is sitting on her black desk chair that is at her maple desk and is working on a paper for Modern Physics Review called Supersymmetry and P-Dimensional Subspace. The desk is up against the far left-hand wall, if standing in the bedroom door and the window behind the desk looks out onto the front yard of the house. The headboard of the black cast iron bed is up against the center of the far right-hand wall, if standing in the bedroom door and her dark stain wooden dresser is up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door and the closets doors. At the same time in the master bedroom, which all the walls are still have green wallpaper with leafs on it and the white trims along the top of the walls and the bottom of the walls. Doyle is wearing blue pajama pant and no shirt and he is trying to sleep after a long night of having visions of an increase in crazy people in Sunnydale and about The Dagon Sphere. He also had a vision about Dawn's getting her first period, which he wishes that he never had. His dark stain wooden hardboard of his bedframe is up against the center of the far-right hand wall if standing in the bedroom door, the footboard of the bed is across for the door that connects his room to Gunn's bedroom. Doyle wooden dresses with dark stain is up against the center of the wall that is between the door that connects the bathroom to the bedroom and the bedroom door and there is a dark stain wardrobe up against the center of the far left-hand wall of the bedroom. Back in Gunn's bedroom he has turned on rap music to listen to as he paints the bedroom walls and he is rapping along to the rap music. Doyle gets out of bed because the music is very loud and is hurting his head. He walks over to the master bedroom door and walks into the hallway, he then walks through the door that lead to the hallway and leads to Gunn's bedroom door. Doyle then walks up to the door of the bedroom rubbing his forehead. Then Doyle starts to yell into the room at Gunn.

"Will you turn the rap music down and stop rapping along to it because I have an awful headache and want to sleep?"  
"Its morning and time to get up Doyle and I'm not going to turn the music down."

At the same time Fred walks up beside Doyle and looks at Doyle then at Gunn, who has go back to painting the walls and rapping along to the rap music. Fred walks into the bedroom and turns the music down and then tape Gunn on his left shoulder.

"I am trying to write a paper for the Modern Physics Review can you not play the music so loud, so I can work and Doyle can sleep, because he looks awful."  
"I will keep the music down Fred and what is the paper called?"  
"It is called Supersymmetry and P-Dimensional Subspace."  
"What does that mean in English?"  
"It is a little breakthrough in quantum particles Gunn that is based off a string compactification theory that I had for four years now, which come for being sucked through that portal into Pylea where Lorne is from. In addition not a good place for human to go because they are treated with unendurable torture and mental anguish and are called cows.  
"How did you get out of Pylea Fred?"  
"Doyle, Angel, Wesley and Lorne came to Pylea and bring me back to L.A. after Doyle had a vision of me being in Pylea, Angel left to come back to Sunnydale after we get back to L.A. and I start working with Doyle, Wesley and Lorne and a little while later with Kate and then the rest of you in Sunnydale after moving to Sunnydale. But I do not like to talk about my time in Pylea it brings bad memories back."  
"I understand that Fred, I have memories that I do not like to remember too."  
With that Fred walks out of Gunn's bedroom and heads back to her bedroom. At the same time Doyle goes back to his bedroom to get some sleep. Meanwhile Tara is already working at the Magic Box and has been since five o'clock in the morning. She has already restocked the shelves to get the store ready to open up for the day and is now up in the loft area, which is the off limit's area to store customers because the artefacts and books keep up there is relation to dark magic and in the wrong hands can be very dangerous. She is up in the off limit area getting a Sobekian Bloodstone is an almost square sand color stone with a hit of red, Khul's Amulet is a green stone with engraved curved lines on it and inside a metal pendant and on a chain and a book of spells for transmogrification and resurrection that a customer is coming to pick up when the store open up, because she has passed all the background check to buy these items. Tara puts the three items into a large pink bag that says the magic box on the front and then stands up and dust off her black dress pants and black long sleeve blouse. Tara picks up the bag, then heads down the loft ladder with the bag in her left hand. A few moments later Tara walks over to the check out counter, which is in the back of the store on the right-hand side if your back to the front door of the store or the left side of the store if your back is to the door that leads to the back room of the store, which is going to be use as a room for Sara and Sean to sleep in when Willow is working and a workout room for the slayers. Tara set the bag on top of the check out counter, then walks over to the window by the door that is on the right-hand side if standing in the front door or left-hand side if your back is to the door to the back room and turns the open sign on. Tara then unlocks the front door, which is the only door that customers of the store can use. Seeing that it is six thirty in the morning and that when the store open up during the week, then Tara walks passes the shelve units on the right that has mortar and pestle, Crystal balls, et cetera. Tara then walks past a table with amulets, stones, et cetera, a door to the basement that is on the short wall across from the front door and a smaller shelve display with candles on it if your back is to the front door. Tara also walks past cases, a desk and the door to the unisex restroom on the left-hand side if your back is to the front door. Then she steps down to the lower area and back section of the store and walks past shelve units with books and other items like dragon skulls, urns, et cetera and a round table that is on the left-hand side if your back is to the front door, as she is walking toward the opening to walk behind the check out counter. After the check out counter there is another shelve unit that is on the right-hand side if your back is to the front door. The top shelf has statue, urns, et cetera, but the rest of the shelves have books. On the back wall of the back sections of the store is the door to the back room, which is on the right-hand side if your back is to the front door and two magazine displays for magical magazines and catalogs, which are on the left-hand side of the wall if your back is to the front door and both are under the loft. In front of the two magazines display is a display case of candles. On the far left-hand wall of the back section is a side table and on top of the side table is a hot plate with a tea kettle on it, boxes of tea bags and mugs for Magic box staff, then bookcases. Behind the check out counter are shelving units built into the wall, which is where the herbs for sale are kept and in the display case of the check out counter are magical daggers and other magical weapons that are for sale. A few minutes later a lady that is five feet four inches tall with curl blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, but when her hair is down it is shoulder length and the lady has hazel eyes and is wearing a sleeveless red blouse and a red pencil skirt that just above the knees in length and a pair of red six inches high heeled dress shoes with open toes. The lady walks up to the check out counter and Tara smiles at the lady.

"Can I help you find something?"  
"I am here to pick up an order that you say would be ready this morning?"  
"Are you the lady who ordered the Sobekian Bloodstone, Khul's Amulet and book of spells for transmogrification and resurrection?"  
"Yes."  
"That would be forty dollars please."

The lady hands Tara forty dollars and Tara puts the money in the cash register and then Tara pick up the bag with the item in it and give the bag to the lady. The lady takes the bag then turn and walks to the door of the store and a few moments later the lady walks out of the Magic box. Two minutes later the store door open up and Tara looks up to see a demon with reddish skin that is creaks and some of the creak on the forehead are glow orange. The demon also has blue eyes and pointed teeth that have a hue of green to them and is dress in all black. The Demon walks through the store and up to the check out counter, Tara looks up at the demon and try not to let him know she is scary of him.

"Can I help you find something?"  
"I am looking for the slayers, are all three slayers here?"  
"No, the slayers are not here! Is there anything else I can get you?"

The demon does not answers Tara, he just turns and walks toward the door of the Magic box and when the demon reaches the door, the demon open up the door and walks out of the store. At the same time Tara walks over to the phone that is on the right-hand wall if standing behind the check out counter and looking down at the cash register, Tara's pick up the phone to start making calls to let the slayers and Giles know there is a new demon in town and that the demon is looking for the slayers. Tara gets the answering machine at Joyce and Giles's house, so she calls Giles's high school library office phone and also gets the answering machine. Tara leaves a message on Giles's office answering machine and then calls her and Buffy place and get they answering machines, she leaves Buffy a message and then call Faith's house and after four rings someone answers the phone.

"Faith Lehane speaking and who is calling?"  
"It Tara, a demon came into the Magic box looking for the slayers, I told the demon that the slayers were not here and he left without hurt me."  
"That is good that he did not hurt you, but not good that he is looking for all three of the slayers. Have you talk to G yet?"  
"I have not spoken to him, but left a messenger on his answering machine at his office at the high school library and I give Giles a description of what the demon look like."  
"Thanks for calling and letting me know Tara, I need to let you go because Xander already left to go to the new construction site and I have to get Destiny breakfast and then ready for daycare because I have classes this morning and afternoon."  
"Ok then I will talk to you later, bye."  
"Bye."  
Tara hangs up the phone and sees a customer that looks like she might need help. Tara walks out from behind the check out counter and walks over to the customer who has blonde layer shoulder length hair, hazel eyes and is five feet four inches tall. As Tara walks up to the lady she notices that the lady is wearing a black long sleeve short with and v-neck line, a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black high heel dress boots, the lady stop looking at the candles and looks at Tara when Tara walks up to her.

"Can I help you find anything?"  
"Yes do you have Calynthia powder?"  
"Yes it is behind the check out counter, follow me and I will get you some."

The lady follows Tara to the back of the store and over to the check out counter. Tara walks behind the counter and grabs a small purple drawstring bag that has Calynthia powder in it. She grabs a small pink bag that say Magic box on the front and put the small purple drawstring bag that has Calynthia powder into the bag. Tara walks over to the cash register and set the bag on the check out counter.

"That will be fifteen dollars."

The lady hand Tara fifteen dollars and then picks up the pink bag of the check out counter and walk away from Tara, as she put the money into the cash register. As Tara closes the cash register she is thinking that lady look really familiar to me where have I see the lady before and a second later it comes to Tara, she sees the lady in a picture in one of Giles books, her name was Darla, but how can that be because Faith and Buffy said Angel staked her during they sophomore year at Sunnydale high school, so it can't be Darla, it has to be someone else who looks like Darla. At the same time at Tara and Buffy's apartment, Buffy rolls over in her bed and opens her eyes because the alarm clock is going off. Buffy turns the alarm clock off and then sits up in bed. Then Buffy looks across the room at her vanity and is wishing that she could stay in bed all day because she was up most of the night with painful menstrual cramp and still has them, but has classes all day at UC Sunnydale. The classes she is taking are hospitality and financial analysis 9:00 a.m. to 9:55 a.m., pastries two 10:00 a.m. to 10:55 a.m., interpersonal skills 11:00 to 11:55 a.m., Business communication 1:00 p.m. to 1:55 p.m. and induction to earth science 2:00 to 2:55 p.m. on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The other classes she is taking are on Tuesday and Thursday and the classes are American History to 1877 10:00 a.m. to 11:30 a.m., American government 12:00 p.m. to 1:30 p.m., Dessert Buffets and Displays, 2:00 to 3:30 p.m., Chocolates and Confections 4:00 to 5:30 p.m. and all of her classes are with Faith, beside one and that class is poetry on Thursday from six o'clock to eight o'clock in the evening, Faith has one different class then Buffy and that is Petit Fours and Mignardise at 5:35 to 7:00 p.m. on Tuesday and Thursday. Buffy reach over to the nightstand on the left-hand side of the bed if laying on your back on the bed and reset the alarm clock for eight o'clock and then lays back down to get some more sleep, hope that when she wakes up the cramps will be gone. Meanwhile across town at Faith and Xander Castle, Faith's who is wearing a pair of black workout short and a black wide strap tank top. Faith's is chases her daughter around the first floor because Destiny who is wearing a pink nightgown is refuse to go into the kitchen to eat breakfast and also told her mom that she will not get dress to go to daycare, then Destiny takes off in a fast run out of the sitting/ living room where she was playing dolls and has not stop running. At the same time on the second floor in Kennedy's bedroom, Kennedy is wakening up by the sound of Destiny and Faith running around downstairs and the sound of the alarm clock going off the sixth time, Kennedy hit the off button on the alarm clock and slower sits up in bed, then start rubbing her forehead with her left hand because of an awful headache. Kennedy tosses her bedspread off and looks down at the pair of oversized black sweatpant and an oversized black nightshirt she sleep in and is thinking I feel crappy this morning. Kennedy gets out of bed and walks over to her bedroom door, a few moments later Kennedy is walking into the bathroom that she shares with Destiny and that is across the hall from her bedroom. Once in the bathroom Kennedy walks over to the antique Victorian bathroom sink that is sitting on a cast iron stand and kneels down and pulls a tampon out of the cardboard tampon box that is sitting on the floor under the Victorian sink. When Kennedy stands up, she set the tampon on the edge of the sink and open up the door of the Victorian mahogany medicine cabinet that is above the sink and has a mirror on the front of the door. Kennedy pulls out a bottle of Tylenol and open up the bottle and pours two pills out of the bottle. She puts the pills into her mouth and swallows them without water, then put the bottle of Tylenol away. Kennedy stares into the medicine cabinet for a few moments then grabs the new pink digital oral thermometer out of the medicine cabinet along with a probe cover. She puts the probe cover onto the thermometer and then turns on the thermometer. Kennedy then puts the thermometer into her mouth and under her tongue, then leans up against the far right-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door and waits for the thermometer to beep. Thirty seconds later the thermometer starts beeping and Kennedy takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the digital display to see it reads 99.0 degrees Fahrenheit, which is still in the normal body temperature ranges, which is between 97 degrees Fahrenheit to 99.0 degrees Fahrenheit. Kennedy takes the probe cover off the thermometer and throw it into the trash can and then put the thermometer away. Meanwhile on the first floor Destiny is out running her mother who has superhuman speed.

"Dest come on, I had a long night at work last night and I have a long day ahead of me, will you stop running and come with me into the kitchen to eat breakfast?"  
"Ok mommy."

Destiny stop running and walk out of the library and walks over to her mom that is leaning against the wall by the door to the sitting/living room. A minute later Faith and Destiny walk into the kitchen. Destiny walks over to the kitchen table and hop onto the end chair by the kitchen island. At the same time Faith gets to work making scrambled eggs and toasts for her and Destiny to eat for breakfast. As Faith's is scrambles the egg's Kennedy walks into the kitchen rubbing her forehead with her right hand. The youngest slayer walks up to the kitchen table and sits down on the chair on the left-hand side of the kitchen table that is facing the wall, which the large arched fireplace and the four 1936 magic chef gas ranges are on. Faith's looks up from scrambled the eggs and looks at Kennedy and notice that she looks tired and is rubbing her forehead.

"You are running later then normal this morning Kennedy, do you want some scrambled eggs and toasts for breakfast?"  
"I will have some toasts, but I do not want any eggs, I'm not that hunger this morning and my monthly started last night and I have really bad cramps and a headache since eleven o'clock last night."  
"Is that way you stay in last night?"  
"Yes that why I stay in last night Faith."  
"That is fine Kennedy."

Kennedy stop talking and lean against the back of the seat and shuts her eyes. Kennedy then wraps her arms around her stomach. Destiny hops off the chair she is sitting on and climbs up onto Kennedy's lap. The little girl then gives Kennedy a big huge and kiss Kennedy on the lips. Destiny then goes back to hugging Kennedy with a huge smile on her face. Kennedy smiles back at Destiny and gives her a hug.

"Do you feel better now?"  
"Ahem yes I feel a little better Dest."

Destiny hops off Kennedy lap and walk over to her mom to watch her cook. Kennedy stands up and wraps her arms around her stomach and start to walk toward the doorway of the kitchen, when Kennedy reaches the doorway Kennedy stop walking and looks back at Faith.

"I am going to head upstairs and get dress for school, then go into the bathroom to comb my hair and brush my tooth. I will come get my toasts when I am finish getting ready for school and eat the toasts on the way to school."  
"That is fine Kennedy, I had many morning that I eat breakfast on my way to high school."

Kennedy walks out of the kitchen and slower walks toward the front of the castle. When Kennedy is out of Faith and Destiny view Kennedy puts her left hand on her forehead, wishing that the headache and cramps that she has would go away. By now she has reach the room the staircase is in, Kennedy walks into the room and start walking up the staircase. As she is walking up the stair she is thinking I have felt under the weather since yesterday afternoon it started off with a scratchy score throat, then a headache followed by my monthly started and menstrual cramps and this morning I feel achy and exhaust. Kennedy has reached the top of the staircase and walks onto the landing of the second floor. Kennedy then walks into her bedroom thinking I hope that I'm not coming down with something because I hate being sick and this is not a good time for me to get sick. Kennedy shut her bedroom door and walks over to her wardrobe, then opens up the doors of the wardrobe. Kennedy pulls out a red long sleeve shirt with a v-neckline and a pair of black congo pants, then pulls open the left-hand drawer at the bottom and grab a red bra and underwear out of the drawer. Kennedy then shut the door and open up the right-hand drawer at the bottom and grabs a pair of red socks. Kennedy shut the drawer and then shuts the doors of the wardrobe. Kennedy walks over to her bed and sits down on the bed, then set the pants, shirt, socks, underwear and bra down on her bed and lay back on her bed wishing that she could stay home from school sick, but know that will not happen because Faith has a rule that you have to be running a fever or have a non stop runny nose, cough or throwing up to stay home for school and she does not have a fever, runny nose, cough or throwing up. Meanwhile, at Sunnydale High School Library it is going on seven o'clock in the morning. Rupert Giles is in his office with the door closed listen to the message that Tara left him and Dawn Summers is sitting on the end chair of the first study table with her back to Mr. Giles office and is working on her Geography homework, because she finishes the Earth Science homework a minute before having to leave the house and the rest of her homework is done. Dawn lays her head down on the geography textbook and shut her eyes. Dawn then warps her arms around her stomach, because of abdominal cramps that are really bad. A few minutes later Giles open up his office door and walks across the room to the book cage and he grab Bristow's Demon Index and the Watchers Codex from the book cage. Giles then walks out of the book cage shutting the book cage door behind him. Giles then locks the door of the book cage and as he is walking toward his office he notices that Dawn is not working on her homework, but has her head down on the textbook and her eyes are closed. Giles also notices that Dawn has her arms wrap around her stomach. He walks up to the study tables and stop beside Dawn.

"Dawn Summers sit up and start working on your homework."

Dawn sits up and looks at her stepfather and there are tears running down her face. Dawn then stands up and run out of the library and to the nearest girl's restroom. Once in the restroom, which has green walls Dawn runs into the first stall and shut the door behind her. Dawn then locks the stall door, because she needs to use the bathroom. A minute later Kit Holburn who has long dark brown hair that is pulled into a ponytail, hazel eyes and dress in black jeans and black short sleeve shirt with a scoop neckline and Janice Penshaw who has shoulder length curl red hair, amber color eyes and is wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a sleeveless purple shirt walk into the girl's restroom together. Kit and Janice hear Dawn crying in the first stall and walks up to the door of the first stall, then Kit and Janice start talking at the same time.

"Dawn is everything all right?"  
"Everything is fine I just started my first period is all. Kit or Janice's do either of you have a pad because I do not have any and I need one?"

Kit open up her purse and gets a pad out of the purse and hands the pad under the door of the restroom stall to Dawn and Dawn takes the pad for Kit. Kit stands up and then close her purse and at the same time Dawn start to talk.

"Thanks Kit."  
"You are welcome."  
"Kit and Janice I can't hang out before class because I have to go to the library and finish my homework."  
"(Kit and Janice) That fine sees you in class."

Kit and Janice use the restroom, then leave the restroom. A few minutes later Dawn walks into the library and see Giles standing next to the study table waiting for her. Dawn walks over to the study table and sits down on the seat that she was sitting on before standing up and running out of the library. Dawn then grabs the pen off the table and start working on her Geography homework.

"Dawn why did you run out of the library and is everything all right?"  
"I had to use the bathroom and I guess everything is all right Giles, I start my period for the first time."  
"Oh, how are you feeling?"  
"I have a headache, really bad cramps, emotional and I'm tired but otherwise I am fine. Giles's will you call my mom and let her know that I start my period for the first time?"  
"When your mother calls to let me know how she is feeling in a few hours I will let her know that you have started your first menstrual cycle Dawn."

At the same time Kennedy walks into the library and walks over the study table, Kennedy tosses her backpack onto the study table and then sits down on the chair across for Dawn. Kennedy leans back in the chair and shut her eyes, thinking I have to be coming down with something because I have started to get a stuff up nose and the headache I have been fighting is a sinus headache, but at lest the Tylenol I take this morning has help to ease some of the pain from the menstrual cramps. Giles set the two books that he is hold down on the table and look at Kennedy and notices that his youngest slayer look tired. Giles's pick up one of the book from the study table, then hand Kennedy the copy of Bristow's Demon Index, Kennedy takes the book without open up her eyes. Giles's picks up the copy of Watchers Codex and at the same time Dawn begins to talk.

"Can I just finish my homework and not talk any more Giles?"  
"That is fine Dawn, Kennedy and I have some slayers relation things that we need to work on in my offices."

Dawn goes back to working on her homework and Giles starts to walk toward his office, but Kennedy does not stand up from the chair she is sitting on. Giles stop walking and turn around and looks at his youngest slayer and notice that beside looking tired like he notices a few moments ago, Kennedy has her eyes close, sound congestion and her arms are wrapped around her stomach.

"Is everything all right Kennedy?"  
"I start my monthly last night and have a headache and really bad cramps, but everything is fine Giles."  
"That good that everything is all right and I am sorry that you have bad cramps and a headache Kennedy, but you need to come into my office because we have a demon to look up, who is looking for all the slayers."  
"Ok."

Kennedy stands up from the chair and then follow Giles into his office. Once in her watcher office Kennedy shut the office door, because Dawn does not need to hear about the demon that is after the slayers. At the same time Giles sits down on his desk chair, the desk is up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the door of the office. Kennedy walks past Giles's desk and the file cabinet that is on the small wall across from the office door, Kennedy then walks over to the black loveseat, which Giles put into the office in place of the couch half way through the 1999-2000 school year and the loveseat has a pull out bed and is up against the wall on the right-hand side of the file cabinet. Kennedy sits down on the loveseat and open up the copy of Bristow's Demon Index and starts to look through the book, but stop because she does not know what to look for.

"Giles's what does the demon look like?"  
"Tara siad that the demon has reddish skin that is creaks and some of the creak on the forehead glow orange and the demon also has blue eyes and pointed teeth that have a hue of green to them."  
"Ok that will Ah-choo help me know what to look for."  
"Did you just sneeze?"  
"Yes, it must be Ah-choo the dust from this old book that I am looking through."  
"I hope so because it is not a good time for you to get sick with a hell goddess in Sunnydale and a demon looking for you, Faith and Buffy."  
"I am not getting sick, its ah-choo just the dust from the old dusty books all over this office and the dusty book in ah-choo my hands. Can we just find the demon that is looking for the slayers sniffling so I can go to class?"  
"Sure Kennedy."

Kennedy start sniffling again and Giles pulls a tissue out of the box on his desk and hand the tissue to Kennedy. Kennedy takes the tissue from her watcher and blows her nose into the tissue, at the same time Kennedy is looking through Bristow's Demon Index. Kennedy flips to the t sections of the book and after a few minutes of looking finds a demon that matching the demon Tara saw in the magic box. Kennedy stands up from the loveseat and walks over to Giles. Kennedy then sits the book down on top of the Watchers Codex and point to the demon Toth.

"Why did I not think of that demon, I think you found the demon that is looking for you, Faith and Buffy? This demon is the last living member of the Tothric clan. The demon uses a Ferula Gemini, which is a half staff and when he points the Ferula Gemini at a person the staff fire a bolt of energy that physically split the personalities of the person into two separate entities or people when the bolt hits them. One of them has the strong qualities and one has the weak qualities, but both of them are real and technically they are one being. If one of them is killed the other one will be killed too."  
"So Faith, Buffy and I have to find the demon Ah-choo, Ah-choo and kill the demon before the demon can split any of us into two entities?"  
"Yes that would be a good idea, but let not worry about that right now because the bell for the first class of the day is going to ring at any time. Go to class and when school is over for the day you can meet up with Buffy and Faith to look for the demon. I will call Faith and Buffy and let them know what demon is looking for the slayers and tell them about the Ferula Gemini."  
"Sounds like a great plan to me, see you later."

Kennedy walks over to the office door and open up the closed door, Kennedy then walks out of the office and walks over to the study table, at the same time the bell to head to first hour rings. Kennedy grabs her backpack and at the same time Dawn put her Geography textbook, notebook, homework and pen into her backpack. A few moments later Kennedy and Dawn walk out of the library. Dawn heads to her Earth Science class and Kennedy heads to her Geometry class and is wishing she was at home in bed resting, because of having a sore throat, being exhaust, achy all over, having a stuff up nose and sneezing. Despite told Giles that she is not getting sick, it feels like she is sick or is getting sick and has begun feeling feverish too. When Kennedy gets into the geometry classroom, she walks up to the teachers' desk at the front of the classroom and pulls a handful of tissues out of the box of tissues and then walks over to the first row of desk by the door of the classroom and sits down on the seat of the fourth desk in the first row of desks. Kennedy then gets her geometry concepts and application's textbook, geometry notebook and a pen out of her backpack, then open up the textbook to chapter one reasoning in Geometry first set of exercises that are on page eight, which is what the class is going to start working on when class starts. A few minutes later Kelly Barrie who has hazel eyes, shoulder length blonde hair and look just looks like Heidi Barrie who is her older sister, walks into the classroom and over to the fourth desk in the second row of desks and Kelly is wearing a dark-blue jean skirt that is six inches above the knee and dark blue short sleeve shirt with a v-neckline. Kennedy looks over at her best friend that knows about her, Faith and Buffy being slayers, Giles even know that Kelly knows that she, Faith and Buffy are vampire slayers. The reason Kelly knows Buffy, Faith and Kennedy are vampire slayers are because the slayers saved her from a group of vampires that was attacking her outside of the Bronze. Kelly looks at her best friend and notice that she is lean against the back of the seat and has her eyes shuts.

"Kennedy the bell going to ring any second you should open up your eyes."  
"I will open them up when the teacher Ah-choo start class."  
"Bless you, are you sick with another sinus infection?"  
"Sniffling, I am not sure. I do not start sneezes or have a stuff up nose until I get to school. But I have been feeling under the weather since yesterday. I hope that I am not getting sick again, because after a whole summer of having sinus infection and tonsillitis I am tired of being sick."

At the same time the bell for class to start rings and Mrs. Barton the Geometry teacher walks into the classroom, all the students notice that the teachers' long gray hair is pulled up in a burn and that her hazel eyes that have brown around the edge of the pupil. The students also notice the teacher is wearing a long sleeve lavender ankle length dress with large pink roses on it and has a pair of pearl earing in her eyes and she is wearing flat black dress shoes. Mrs. Barton stops in front of her desk and looks around the classroom at her students. The teacher sees that all the students are in class, Mrs. Barton pick up the attendance book and a pen off her desk and marks everyone here. Then set the attendance book and a pen down on the desk.

"Good morning class and it is a beautiful Monday for the first full week of school. Get out your textbook and notebook and start writing the question from the first set of exercises for chapter one: reasoning and proof in geometry that is on page eight of your textbooks down on a piece of paper and then answers the question, the assignment is due at the end of class."

The students that do not have they textbooks, notebook and a pen out yet, get they textbooks, notebooks and pen out of they backpacks. At the same time Kennedy rise her right hand into the air and Mrs. Barton see Kennedy hand up. Mrs. Barton walks over to Kennedy and stop beside her desk, then smile at Kennedy.

"What do you need Kennedy Smith?"  
"Can I use the restroom?"  
"Sure, go get the restroom pass off my desk, but do not take forever in the restroom.  
"Sniffling I won't."

Kennedy stands up from the desk she is sitting at and then walks up to the teachers' desk and grabs the restroom pass off the desk. Kennedy then walks out of the classroom and down the hallway. When she reaches the end of the hallway Kennedy walks up to the girl's restroom door that is on the right-hand side of the hallway. Kennedy open up the door and walks into the restroom that has green walls, then walks over to the sinks that are on the right-hand side and set the pass down on the side of the first sink. Kennedy then looks into the mirror that is above the first sink and sees her eyes are puff and that her sinus has started to swell up. She has also started feeling pain around the eyes. At the same time her nose start running, Kennedy pulls a tissue out of the right pocket of her cargo pants and start blowing her nose into the tissues. When Kennedy stops blowing her nose there is green mucus on the tissue. Kennedy throws the use tissues in the bathroom trash can and puts her right hand on her forehead that feel clammy to the touch. Kennedy turns on the sink and washes her hands and is thinking my throat is a lot more sore then it was when I get up this morning. A few moments later Kennedy looks in the mirror again and this time open up her mouth and sees that her tonsils are a little swell and a little red too and is thinking this is not good I can't get sick right now with a hell goddess in town and demon looking to kill all three slayers in Sunnydale. A few minutes later Kennedy walks into the Geometry classroom and set the bathroom pass on the teacher desk, then walks over to the desk that she sits at and sits down on the attached seat of the desk. Kennedy start working on her Geometry assignment and at the same time Kelly look over at her best friend and notice that Kennedy eyes are puff and her sinus are swelling up to and hear Kennedy sniffling. Kelly goes back to working on the assignment because the teacher is looking at her, when the teacher look away Kelly looks back over at Kennedy who is blowing her nose into a tissue and Kelly notices that Kennedy is lean against the back of the seat and look exhaust. And for the first time Kelly notices that Kennedy is wearing a red long sleeve shirt with a v-neckline and a pair of black congo pants when it is almost ninety degrees outside. Kelly reaches over and puts her left hand onto Kennedy's forehead, which feel warm and clammy to the touch. Kelly takes her hand off her best friends' forehead and then lean toward Kennedy and start whispering into her best friends' right ear.

"I think you are running a fever because your forehead feel warm to the touch and clammy too."  
"I think you are Ah-choo right, but it is only the first whole week of school I can't start missing days of school this soon into the school year."

Kennedy and Kelly notice the teacher is looking at them so the two teenage girls stop talking and go back to working on the assignment. Meanwhile in the high school library, Giles is in his office reading up on the demon Toth in the Bristow's Demon Index and Watchers Codex and trying to find the best way for his slayers to kill the demon, so when the slayers come to the high school library at three o'clock in the afternoon he can tell them what to do. He has already let Buffy and Faith know and will let Kennedy know when she comes into the library during seventh hour during her free class period of the school day.  
Across town at the UC Sunnydale campus daycare center, it is around seven thirty-five in the morning and Willow who wearing a purple floor length skirt and a purple short sleeve shirt with a v-neck line and Oz who wearing a pair of dark blue jean and a red T-shirt have just drop Sara and Sean at the infant through one-year-old room of the daycare center. Oz and Willow are standing outside the room looking through the large window that is on the left-hand side of the door of the classroom and are watching Sean and Sara who are laying on they tummies on the blue carpet with red polka dots doing some tummy time with the daycare teachers.

"Oz are you sure that Sara and Sean are safe and that we are making the right choice by putting them into daycare and not letting our parents watch them during the day?"  
"Yes, Sean and Sara are close to us here and we will be able to check on them between our classes."

At the same time Oz pull a red ring box out of the right pocket of his jean. Oz then kneels down on his left knee in front of Willow and open up the ring box. Willow sees an engagement ring, which has three diamonds that are one carat princess cut and are in the center of the ring, the princess cut diamonds in the center set a little higher then the two princess cut diamonds on each side of the center diamond and there are five small round diamonds inset into the band of the ring on each side of the princess cut diamonds, the wedding band that came with the engagement ring is in another red ring box at they house and in Oz's underwear drawer. Oz takes the ring out of the box and hold the ring up in front of Willow.

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg will you marry me?"  
"Yes I will marry you Daniel Osbourne."

Oz put the engagement ring on Willow's left ring finger, then Willow brings her left hand up and take a close look at the engagement ring that Oz just put on her ring finger and can't believe that the ring is so beautiful. The ring is how she always pictured the engagement ring would look like, when she dreamed about Oz asking her to marry him. Oz stand up and Willow jumps into his arms and gives him a bear hug.

"I love the ring Oz, did you pick the ring out yourself or did you have help picking out the ring?"  
"Xander helped me pick out the engagement ring?"  
"The two of you did a great job."  
"You need to head to class now Willow."  
"You are right. I will see you when you get home from work tonight."  
"See you then too, Willow."

Willow and Oz kiss each other good bye and then the two of them walk away from each other. Oz head to the library to study for a test in his first class and Willow heads to her first class of the day which is chemistry, which start at eight o'clock in the morning. Meanwhile at the campus apartment building that Tara and Buffy live at, Buffy is up and walking around her and Tara apartment, but is still wearing a white long sleeve pajama shirt that buttons up and white pajama pants that has sushi on them. Buffy walks into the bathroom and leaning up against the cabinet that the double sinks are inserted in and the cabinet is up against the far right-hand wall of the bathroom if standing in the bathroom door. The counter top the sinks are inserted in is a gray Formica counter top that set on top of a black base cabinet. There is a mirror over each of the sinks and between the mirrors is a medicine cabinet that is built into the wall. The gray bathtub and shower combo is up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door. The gray toilet is after the sinks on the far right-hand wall. Buffy turns around and look into the mirror over the first sink, for a few minutes thinking about if she wants to take a shower or just get something to eat for breakfast. Buffy stop looking in the mirror and looks down the black and white tile floor, then walks out of the bathroom to head into the kitchen to get breakfast before getting ready for class. As Buffy walks down the hallway toward the kitchen she looks down at the hard wood floors that have a dark stain and are in the two bedrooms, living room, dinning room and the kitchen of the apartment. At the same time there is a knock on the apartment door. Buffy walks over to the door of the apartment and looks through the peephole and sees Kate Wyndam-Pryce standing outside the apartment wearing a lilac empire waist blouse and a pair of black dress pants, she also has a black massager bag. Buffy open up the door of the apartment and step aside so Kate can come in. Kate walks into the apartment and Buffy shut the door of the apartment as Kate walks over to the couch. Kate sits down on the couch by the left-hand arm of the couch and gets some folders out of the massager bag. At the same time Buffy sits down on the armchair that came from her high school bedroom. Buffy leans back in the armchair and then looks at Kate who is sixteen weeks pregnant and already has a round stomach that is a little large then an official NBA basketball 24.1 to 25.0 cm in size and Kate is carrying the weight all up front. Buffy stops looking at Kate and looks around the apartment, as Kate lays out folders on the coffee table that is in front of the couch, that Buffy and Tara brought last weekend. Kate then open up the folders and spread pictures of people out on the coffee table.

"Why have you come to visit me this early in the morning for, also what is with all the pictures of men and women looking like they are talking to themselves?"  
"The men and women are talking to themselves Buffy, I keep getting call out to check on men and women that are not making any sense at all and most of them keep say the key is so bright, there is no one in there and the lady put her hands into my head. I show these pictures and told Wesley and Rupert about this and the two of them filled me in about the hell goddess Glorificus. They also told me that Glorificus has the powers to periodically drain the sanity of human beings to maintain her own sanity. I think these men and women are victims of Glorificus, the men and women are so far gone that they have to be admitted into the hospitals mental wards, which are begin to get over filled. If these are her victims, the number of victims is going to go up until she finds the key, whatever that is. You, Faith and Kennedy need to find Glorificus and kill the hell goddess before everyone in town ends up crazy."  
"Do not worry about Glorificus, Kate and you should be taking it easy and try not to get stress because being stress could put your health and the unborn babies health at risk too."  
"I am not stress Buffy, I just wanting one of the slayers to know about this and I was near your place, so I stop by to let you know. Will you tell Faith and Kennedy about this new information?"  
"That is fine and yes I will tell Faith and Kennedy when I meet with them at three o'clock this afternoon. But it does not look like you are slow down when it comes to work Kate, do not push yourself too hard at work, because you do not want to go into preterm labor."  
"I am not going out to any in progress shooting scene or car chases or working traffic anymore. If I do go to a crime scene it is after the suspect or suspects have left the scene or are in jail already. I spent most of my time doing desk work now and once in awhile I get a call to go out to murder scene or a crime scene to help collect the evidence or to interview the parents of a missing baby, kid or teenager."

Buffy looks at Kate wrist watch and sees that it is twenty minutes after eight o'clock in the morning. Buffy stands up from the armchair, then start walks toward the kitchen. Kate stands up from the couch and follows Buffy into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Kate looks around and see that the white refrigerator is up against the wall on the far right-hand side, if you just walk into the kitchen. The stove/oven ranger is up against the center of the wall across from the kitchen door. The base cabinets start right after the refrigerator and wrap around to the stove, then start back up after the stove and end right before the kitchen door. There is gray Formica counter on top of the base cabinets. The upper cabinets are on the wall across from the doorway and on the far left-hand wall if standing in the doorway. The base and upper cabinets are wood that is paint white. The kitchen sink is in the center of the counter top that is on the far right-hand wall if standing in the kitchen doorway. Buffy is lean up against the base cabinets on the left-hand side of the kitchen and is eating a yogurt, Buffy looks up at Kate and stop eating.

"I have to eat breakfast and then get ready for my nine o'clock class."  
"I will go put the pictures back into the folders there belong in and then put the folders into my bag. Then I will see myself out, I have an obgyn appointment that I need to get to myself."

Kate walks out of the kitchen and heads into the living room to gather up her pictures and put them away in the folders that the pictures came out of. A few minutes later Kate has leave Tara and Buffy's apartment and by eight thirty in the morning Buffy has finish eating and is walking to her bedroom to get dress for class. Meanwhile at Sunnydale High school, first hour has just let out and Kennedy and Kelly Barrie walk out the Geometry classroom and Kennedy is blowing her nose into a tissue. The two of them start walking to second hour, which is U.S. Government with Mr. Beach. Kelly looks over at Kennedy who has pull another tissues out of the right pocket of her cargo pants and has started sneezing into the tissue. By now Kennedy and Kelly have reached the staircase to the second floor and the two of them starts walking up the stairs because the government classroom is on the second floor. Two minutes before second hour start Kennedy and Kelly reach the third door on the right-hand side of the hallway. Kelly walks into the classroom first and Kennedy slower follows her best friend into the classroom and to the third row of desks from the door. Kelly has already sat down on the seat of the fourth desk, when Kennedy reaches the third row of desk clearing her throat and sniffling. Kennedy walks to the fifth desk in the third row and sits down on the attached desk seat. Kennedy then set her backpack on the floor by the desk and lays her head down on the desk, then close her eyes. At the same time Kelly turns around in her seat and is now facing Kennedy. Kelly then put her left-hand on Kennedy's forehead, which is warm to the touch. Kelly takes her hand of Kennedy's forehead and tap her best friend on the left shoulder. Kennedy open up her eyes, but does not sit up because her head is pounding.

"What do you need Kelly?"  
"I just felt your forehead and you are definitely running a fever, I think you should go see the school nurse and go home sick."  
"It is too early in the school Ah-choo year for me to start missing school coughing."  
"That dry hacking cough does not sound good Kennedy."  
"Sniffling it does not feel good either."

At the same time the bell for second hour to start rings, Kennedy lifts her hand off the desk and then get her U.S. government textbook, notebook and a pen out of her backpack. Mr. Beach stands up from his desk chair, then walks in front of his desk and Kennedy pulls the last tissue out of the right pocket of her cargo pants. Kennedy then wipes her nose with the tissues because her nose has start running and the teacher clear his throat to get the class attention, the students all look up at the teacher.

"Put your textbooks and notebook away, because we are beginning the class period with a quiz on Chapter one section one: Government and the state and section two: Forms of Government. When you finish taking the quiz bring the quiz up to my desk and hand it into me. Once everyone has handed the quiz into me, I will start lecturing on section three: Basic concepts of democracy and all of you will take notes."

All the students start to put they notebooks and textbooks under they desk seats and Mr. Beach start walking over to the first row of desk and when he gets to the first row of desk he hands five quizzes to the first person in the row, the student takes one of the quizzes and then pass four quizzes to the person sitting behind her, as the teacher hand five quiz to the first person sitting in row two. As the student in the first seat of the second row pass the quizzes to the person behind him, Mr. Beach walks up to the first desk in the third row. A minute later Kelly hand Kennedy her copy of the quiz, Kennedy takes the quiz and set it on the desk, then grabs the pen off of the desk and starts to take the quiz. Meanwhile Dawn is laying down on the recover couch in the nurse office because of a bad headache and cramping badly and has been in the nurse office since ten minutes into first hour. Dawn looks at the nurse who has just get off the phone and is now writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Did you get a hold of my mom nurse Greenliegh and did she say that I can come home?"  
'Yes and she said that you can come home. I am writing a note to Mr. Giles to let your stepfather know to give you a ride home, then I will write you a pass to leave school."  
"Thank you."

Dawn sits up on the recover couch and grabs her backpack off the floor. A few minutes later Dawn walks into the library, she walks up to Giles's close office door and he jumps when he hears a knock on the door. Giles stand up and walk up to the door, then he open up the door to see Dawn standing there. Dawn hand Giles the note from the nurse, Giles read the note and then looks at his stepdaughter who is leaning against the doorframe crying and holding her stomach.

"Go take a seat at the study table for a few minutes, I need to put a message on the library close sign and then put the sign in the hallway in front of the library doors, then I will come back into the library and get my keys and take you home."  
"Ok."

Dawn walks over to the study table, but does not sit down on one of the chair, but hop up onto of the table and lays down. At the sometime Giles puts the message on the close sign and it says the library will be closed for a short time because I had to leave the high school to take my stepdaughter home because she is ill, I will be back shortly. Giles carries the sign out of the library and set the sign in front of the doors. He then walks back into the library and gets his car keys out of his office. A few moments later he walks out of the office and locks his office door. Giles then walks over to the study table and tap Dawn on the right shoulder. Dawn sits up and hops off the table, grabbing her backpack of the floor and then Giles and Dawn walks out of the library. The two of them head outside to the staff parking lot and get into Giles's beat up old Citroën. Back inside the high school Kennedy has stopped taking the quiz and is walking up to Mr. Beach desk, when she reaches the desk Kennedy picks up the box of tissues. Kennedy then turns around and walks to the third row of desk and walk over to the last desk of the row. Kennedy set the box of tissues on the desk and then sit down on the attached desk seat. No soon then she has sat down at the desk she starts sneezing. Kennedy pulls a tissue out of the tissues' box and covers her nose and mouth with the tissue. When she stops sneezing, Kennedy goes back to take the quiz, at nine twenty-eight in the morning Kennedy's stand up and grabs the quiz off her desk then walk up to the front of the classroom and gives the teacher the quiz. Mr. Beach set the quiz on his desk and stand up from his desk chair, at the same time Kennedy walks back to her desk and Mr. Beach start to lecturing on section three: Basic concepts of democracy. When Kennedy reaches her desk, she sits down on the attached desk chair and then grabs her textbook and notebook from under her desk. Kennedy set the textbook and notebook on her desk, but before Kennedy can open up the notebook to a blank page Kennedy start sneezing. Kennedy pulls a tissue out of the box of tissues and cover her nose and mouth. By the end of second hour Kennedy is a 100 percent sure that she has a bacterial sinus infection again, because she has almost all the symptoms of a sinus infection, which are a stuffy or runny nose, dry coughs that can lasts for 10 to 14 days or longer without improvement, continuous thick green mucus discharges from the nose, persistent dull pain or swelling around the eyes, tenderness or pain in or around the cheekbones, a feeling of pressure in your head, a fever of 102 degrees Fahrenheit or over thinks that she has a fever of at lest 102 degrees Fahrenheit and pain in the upper teeth. But does not have bad breath even after brushing your teeth. She is also 85 percent sure that she has tonsilitis again because she has a lot of the symptoms too, the symptoms of tonsilitis that she has are a sore throat that can be mild to severe, swelling of the tonsils, redness in the tonsils and a fever. So far she does not have swelling of the lymph nodes in the neck, white spots or pus on the tonsils, changes in voice or difficulty swallowing. Kennedy goes to English, which is her third class of the day despite feeling really rough. At the same time at UC Sunnydale Campus, Faith who is wearing a pair of jeans and a black short sleeve shirt and Buffy who is wearing a pair of gray sweatpant and oversize gray T-shirt is in they hospitality and financial analysis class. Buffy is sitting at the second desk of the first row by the classroom door and Faith is sitting at the second desk of the second row next to Buffy and Buffy still has menstrual cramps that are so bad that she can't sit up and is leaning over her desk trying not to cry, Faith looks over at Buffy and can tell that she is in a lot of pain. Faith's lean toward Buffy and starts whisper into Buffy's ear.

"B is something wrong?"  
"I'm not feeling well, I have very painful menstrual cramps and I can't sit up."  
"B go home and rest until we have to meet G, I will give you copies of all ours classes notes at three o'clock this afternoon."  
"Thanks Faith's I am going to do that, I have never had menstrual cramps that hurt this bad before."

Buffy stop leaning over her desk and gather up her textbook and notebook and then put them into her backpack. Buffy slower and quietly stand up from the desk and walks out of the classroom door, shutting the door quietly behind her. Buffy walks out of the building that her class is in and starts walking to the building that Tara and her apartment located in. Ten minutes later Buffy walks into her and Tara's apartment and shut the apartment door, then lock the door. Buffy walks through the apartment into her bedroom and grabs the heating pad off the nightstand that is on the left-hand side of the bed, which is where she set the heating pad this morning. Buffy lays down on her bed and put the heating pad onto her abdomen and turns on the heating pad on hope that it will help provide some relief from the cramps. At the same time Willow is in her Chemistry lab and Oz is in his history of music class. The rest of the morning and part of the afternoon goes by slow for Faith and Buffy. Buffy's spend the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon laying in bed with the heating pad on her abdomen because of painful cramps and trying not to think about the demon that is in town looking for her, Faith and Kennedy. Faith is keep busy with classes all morning and part of the afternoon and does not have time to think about anything that is not relation to the class she is in. For Kennedy third, forth, fifth and sixth hours go by really slowly and when the bell for sixth hour Chemistry class to end rings Kennedy's put her textbook, notebook and pen into her backpack and then stands up from the stool she was sitting on. Kelly who is already at the classroom door is looking at her best friend who is moving very slower. At the same time Kennedy cover her mouth with her left hand and start coughing into her hand. Kelly walks away from the door and toward Kennedy who is still at the back of the Chemistry classroom. When Kelly reaches her best friend Kennedy is sneezing into a tissue and the two of them are the only ones left in the classroom.

"Kennedy we have a free period now, how about I give you a ride home instead of us hanging out in the library?"  
"No Ah-choo I have to go to the library to check in with Giles, do fight training and work on homework."  
"Kennedy you are sick. I am sure that Mr. Giles would understand you not checking in with him along with skipping out on fight training and working on homework during seventh hour and after school."  
"No there is Ah-choo a new demon in town looking to kill all the slayers and I have to Ah-choo check in with Giles, slayers do not get sick Ah-choo days."  
"Ok, I am going to take off and head home. I will see you tomorrow or whenever you come back to school because I do not think that you will be in school tomorrow or the rest of the week."  
"Ah-choo I will see you around."

Kelly walks away from Kennedy and leaves the classroom. Kennedy grabs her backpack off the lab table and then slower walks toward the classroom door, wipes her runny nose on a tissue. A minute later Kennedy is walking down the hallway and to the library not watching where she is going because she is sneezing into a tissue, that a minute ago she was using to stop a runny nose. Kennedy walk right into Principal Snyder, she looks up to see whom she ran into and see Principal Snyder who is wearing a pair of black suit pants, a black suit jacket, a long sleeve white dress shirt under the suit jacket and a black and green stripe tie and Principal Snyder start yelling at her.

"You should watch where you are going because you could have hurt yourself or someone else!"  
"Sorry I will look where I am going for now on."

Kennedy stops talking and turns her hand away from Principal Snyder because she feels a sneeze coming on. Kennedy looks at the tissue, but the tissue is to full to use anymore. Kennedy put her left elbow up to her mouth and nose and start sneezes into her elbow. At the same time Principal Snyder takes a few steps back.

"You should be heading to your seventh hour class!"  
"Sniffling I Ah-choo have a free period."  
"Then head to the student lounge or the library and stop sharing your germs with me!"

Principal Snyder walks away from Kennedy before she can say anything to him. Kennedy tosses the use tissue into one of the hallway trash can and then start walking down the hallway again, two minutes later she walks through the library doors and over to the study table. Kennedy tosses her backpack onto the study table and then sit down on the end chair that is across from Giles's office. At the same time Giles and Doyle who wearing a pair of khaki pant and blue short sleeve polo shirt walks out of Giles office and over to the study table.

"Sniffling what are you doing in the school library during school hours Doyle?"  
"I had to talk to Rupert Giles and let him know that I had a vision about Drusilla and Spike."  
"Ah-choo what was the vision of Spike and Drusilla about?"  
"Bless you, Kennedy. Drusilla and Spike went to L.A. and to Wolfram &amp; Hart and had the medical team at Wolfram &amp; Hart remove both of they behavior chips."  
"Coughing, that is not good."  
"No, it is not good Kennedy and the two of them are planing on coming back to Sunnydale in the near future. There is also a second part Wolfram &amp; Hart has brought Darla back as a human, Giles and I agree that you, Buffy and Faith should know, but for now Angel should not be told about Darla being back until I have more visions that will let us know what Darla is up to."  
"Ah-choo if that what you two think is right."  
"(Giles and Doyle) for now keep the news of Darla being alive from Angel is the right thing to do, we need Angel at the top of his game with a hell demon in town and the demon Toth in town too."  
"Sniffling ok, Giles and Doyle are either of you cold?"  
"(Giles and Doyle) No."

Kennedy start coughing and covers her mouth with her right hand and at the same time Giles pulls the key to the book cage out of his left pant pocket and Doyle looks through the windows of the library doors and notice Principal Snyder in the hallway with his back to the library doors.

"Giles and Kennedy I am going to get going before Principal Snyder sees me."

Doyle walks into Giles's office and grabs his car key off Giles's desk and a box of tissues. Then Doyle walks out of Giles's office and over to the study tables. Doyle set the box of tissues in front of Kennedy and then walks to the back door of the library that leads outside. At the same time Kennedy pull a tissue out of the box of tissues and then start to blow her nose into the tissue and Giles is putting the close sign out in the hallway, which says close for restocking the bookcases. A minute later Giles unlocks the door of the book cage and then walks into the book cage and grabs two swords out of the cabinet. Giles then walks out of the book cage and over to Kennedy who has put her feet up on the study table and is lean against the back of the chair with her eyes closed.

"Kennedy it is time for sword training until Faith and Buffy gets here for the meeting at three o'clock."  
"Sniffling, ok Giles's training with swords coughing sound like a lot of fun to me."

Kennedy takes her legs off the study table, then stand up from the chair and takes one of the swords from her watcher. Kennedy walks a few feet away from her watcher and turns so she is facing Giles. Kennedy then clears her throat and at the same time Giles swings his sword and Kennedy block Giles's swords with her sword. After five minutes of training with the swords, Kennedy nose starts runny and Giles and Kennedy takes a break from training, so Kennedy can get a tissue to wipe her nose. After wiping her nose Kennedy pulls another tissue out of the box of tissues and blows her nose into the tissues several time. Kennedy then tosses the used tissues into the trash can and grab the sword off of the study table, but before Kennedy and Giles can start training, Kennedy start coughing and when she stops coughing she and Giles goes back to sword fighting training. Kennedy gives the training session a 110 percent even though she feels like she been hit by a truck. Kennedy and Giles train with the swords until they hear the back door of the library open up at three o'clock in the afternoon. Faith carrying a long large bag full of swords and other slayer weapons and Buffy walks through the back door of the high school library and a few moments later Faith and Buffy walks over to the study table. Buffy sits down on the end chair across from the book cage and Faith set her bag on the study table and then sits down on the chair that is on Buffy's right-hand side. At the same time Giles takes the sword from Kennedy, then Kennedy walks over to the study table and sits down on the end chair that is across from Giles office. Kennedy then puts her arm on her backpack that is on the study table and lays her head onto her arms, then start coughing into her backpack. Meanwhile Giles who is achy badly after sword fighting with Kennedy from 1:35 p.m. until 3:00 p.m. walks into the book cage and over to the cabinet. Giles puts the swords into the cabinet and then shut and locks up the cabinet. A few moments later Giles walks out of the book cage cleaning his glasses and start talking at the same time.

"Buffy, Kennedy and Faith we have several things to talk about before you go out looking for the demon Toth and your nightly patrol for vampires. The first thing I need to tell the three of you about is I had a visit from Doyle and he told me about three visions he had."  
"(Faith, Kennedy and Buffy) what is the three visions that Doyle had about?"  
"The two of the visions deal with what is currently going on in Sunnydale. The first one is an increase in crazy people in Sunnydale, which is a result of Glorificus drain human sanity periodically to maintain her own sanity, she does this by stick her hands into the male or female head and then drain they sanity, she can also use this method to learn everything that is in the person head."  
"(Buffy and Faith) she drains people mind to keep her sanity and to learn what they know that is not right!"  
"No, it is not right Faith and Buffy and the second main one deals with an item that is call the Dagon Sphere, which is a mystical crystal ball created to repel that which cannot be named, the orb is used for protective by repelling evil. The orb continuously gives off a yellowish glow and the glow gets brighter when it is reacting to a powerful evil being. Doyle says that in his vision he saw the Dagon Sphere outside of abandon warehouse that is in Sunnydale and he thinks that the Dagon Sphere will repel Glorificus."  
"G what is the other visions about?"  
"The next one is about Spike and Drusilla, the two of them went to L.A. and to Wolfram &amp; Hart and had Wolfram &amp; Hart medical team remove they behavior chips and two of them are planing on coming back to Sunnydale in the near future. "  
"(Faith and Buffy) Great now we have to deal with fighting Dru who is crazy and Spike along with a hell goddess can this year get any worse?"  
"Yes, Doyle had another vision about Wolfram &amp; Hart and Wolfram &amp; Hart has brought Darla back as a human, Doyle and I agree that the three of you should know about Darla, but for now Angel should not be told about Darla being back until Doyle has more visions that will let us know what Darla is up to."  
"(Buffy and Faith) that is fine, Angel and Darla have a long history and he should not know about Darla being back yet, we need him at the top of his game and helping us fight Glorificus, not trying to find Darla and help her deal with everything that she did as a vampire."  
"Ahem Giles's do you have Ah-choo any idea where the demon Toth is at?"  
"No Kennedy but he is somewhere in town looking for you, Faith and Buffy. I want the three of you to head out to look for the demon Toth right now and do not go home until Toth is killed and the body buried or burned."  
"(Kennedy, Dawn and Faith) we leave right now."

The three slayers stand up from the chairs they are sitting on. Faith grabs her bag off the study table and put the shoulder strap of the bag onto her left shoulder. At the same time Kennedy grab her backpack off of the study table and then puts her backpack onto her back. Kennedy then reaches for the box of tissues that is on the study table and grabs several handfuls of tissues out of the tissue's box and puts the tissues into the right pocket of her cargo pants. Then Faith, Buffy and Kennedy walk to the back door of the library, when they get to the door Faith open up the back door of the library and then she walks outside. Buffy walks out the back door of the library next and is followed by Kennedy who is coughing a dry hacking cough into her right hand, which is making her throat really sore. A minute later the three slayers are walking away from Sunnydale High School. After walking a few minutes' Kennedy pulls a tissue out of the right pant pocket and start wipe her runny nose with the tissue. When she finishes wiping her nose Kennedy pull another tissues out of her pant pocket and starts blowing her nose into the tissue. Buffy who is on Kennedy's right side and Faith who is on Kennedy's left side turns they head and look at Kennedy who is still blowing her nose. Then Faith and Buffy's steps in front of Kennedy and looks at the young slayer who looks tired, flushed and has puff eyes. In addition Kennedy sound really congestion, Kennedy stop walking and looks at the two older slayers and at the same time Faith put her right hand onto Kennedy's forehead, which feels warm to the touch. Faith takes her hand of Kennedy's forehead and gives Kennedy a worry look and start to talk.

"It feels like you are running a fever Kennedy and you have a runny nose with green mucus, keep sneezing and you have a dry cough too. How are you feeling?"  
"Sniffling I have a sinus headache, swelling sinuses, which is making my eye puff, swelling tonsils, a sore throat that is very red, a cough, can't stop sneezing and my nose Ah-choo will not stop running and I am cold, but I feel well enough to searching for Toth and kill him."  
"(Buffy and Faith) then let get back to searching for Toth."

Faith and Buffy start walking again and Kennedy follows behind them a few feet and is fighting the urge to sneeze, but lose the fight and start sneezing. Kennedy pulls a tissue out of her right cargo pant pocket and start sneezing into the tissue, thinking why did I told Buffy and Faith that I feel well enough to search for Toth when it feels like I have been hit by a truck and I am exhaust too. Kennedy puts her right hand on her forehead and it feels clammy, Kennedy takes her hand off of her forehead, then feel her neck and it feels like her lymph nodes are swelling. At the same time her nose starts running again, Kennedy pulls another tissues out of her right pant pocket and starts to wipe her nose with the tissue. A few minute later Faith, Buffy and Kennedy turn left onto Second Street and start walking west keeping an eye out for Toth, Faith also keeps looking over at Kennedy to see how the youngest slayer is doing and can tell that Kennedy is giving her slayer duty in searching for Toth a 110 percent, despite being ill. Faith, Buffy and Kennedy's have reached the intersection of Second Street and Beaumont Street when the three slayers see the back of a demon in front of them that match Toth describes and in his right hand the demon is carrying a half staff, which matching the Ferula Gemini describe. Faith open up her bag and take out two swords, one that goes by the name Hadhafang and the other by the name Andúril, Faith hands the Hadhafang sword to Kennedy and keeps the Andúril sword for herself. At the same time Buffy run up to the demon and grab the half staff out of his right hand, then run away from the demon. Then Faith and Kennedy run in front of the demon, Kennedy swing the sword that is in her right hand but Toth grab the youngest slayer right arm and lift Kennedy off the ground. Toth then tosses Kennedy over his head and the young slayer fly through the air and land on Buffy and both slayers land on the sidewalk and on top of the Ferula Gemini, which lands under Buffy and get breaking from the weight of Buffy and Kennedy. At the same time Faith jumps up and swings her sword at Toth neck and cut the demon head off and Toth head and body fall to the ground. Faith's feet hits the sidewalk right as the demon body hit the sidewalk. Faith grabs her long large bag off of the sidewalk and then walks away from the demon body and a few feet from the body she picks up the Hadhafang sword that fall to the ground as Kennedy was flying through the air. Faith puts the Hadhafang sword into the bag, as she walks over to Buffy and Kennedy, which are ten feet away. When Faith reaches Kennedy and Buffy, she wipes the Andúril sword off in the grass and then puts the sword into the bag. At the same time Kennedy crawls off of Buffy and then Buffy stands up from the sidewalks and looks down at the broken Ferula Gemini. At the same time Kennedy sits down on the sidewalk and looks up at Faith and Buffy. Kennedy then starts sneezing and pulls a tissue out of her right pant pocket, then cover her mouth and nose with the tissue. Buffy and Faith walks over to Kennedy and kneels down in front of the youngest slayer. At the same time Kennedy brings her knees up to her chest, then wraps her arms around her knees and lay her head on her knees. Buffy and Faith looks at each other and then look at Kennedy who is coughing into her knees. Buffy looks over at Faith again and tap Faith on her left shoulder. Faith turns her head and looks at Buffy.

"Faith's take Kennedy home and get Kennedy into bed and stay home with her tonight, I will take care of Toth head and body and I will get Riley to go on patrol with me tonight and we will take the east half of the town and I will call Angel and Gunn and have them patrol the west half town tonight."  
"Are you sure B?'  
"Yes and I will call Giles and let him know that Toth is dead and there is one less demon in Sunnydale for him to worry about."  
"Ok, B then I will see you in our shared classed tomorrow."  
"Bye Faith and Kennedy."  
"(Faith and Kennedy) Bye."

Buffy stands up and then walks away from Faith and Kennedy and walk over to the head and body of the dead demon. Buffy then picks up the head of the demon in her left hand and grab the body of the demon with her right hand and start walking toward the wood to get rid of the demon head and body. At the same time Faith stand up and then pulls Kennedy to her feet, once Kennedy is on her feet she pulls a tissue out of her right pant pocket. Kennedy then starts to wipe her nose because it is running again. A few moments later Faith and Kennedy have starts to walk to the castle they live in. The normal five minutes walks from Beaumont Street to George street and up the long driveway to the castle Faith and Kennedy live in is taking a lot longer then normal because Kennedy is exhaust and is walking very slowly and Faith can tell by just looking at Kennedy that she is not feeling well, so she is not making Kennedy walk any faster. Twenty minutes later Faith walks up the steps to the front door of the castle, the glass back door of the castle is in the dinning room and on the right-hand side of the large arched fireplace if looking at the fireplace and when Faith reaches the front door she unlocks the door. Faith then stands by the front door and watch Kennedy slowly walking up the driveway. A few minutes later Kennedy walks up the steps and to the front door. Kennedy walks inside the castle and then Faith follow her inside and shut the door behind her. Faith locks the front door and then looks over at Kennedy who is leaning against the doorframe of the doorway to the room that the staircase is in. Faith walks over to Kennedy and tap Kennedy on her right shoulder.

"Go upstairs to your bedroom and changes into your pajama. I will be upstairs in ten minutes to take your temperature. I am going to go call Xander right now and have him pick up Destiny from daycare tonight."  
"Ah-choo ok see you Ah-choo in ten minutes."

Kennedy walks through the doorway that lead into the first room on the right-hand side if your back is to the front door. Kennedy walks over to the staircase and then start walking up the stairs slowly and is wiping her runny nose with a tissue again. A few minutes later Kennedy walks into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. Kennedy then walks over to the end of her bed, which is where she lay the pair of oversized black sweatpant and an oversized black nightshirt this morning after getting dress. Kennedy changes into the pair of oversized black sweatpant and an oversized black nightshirt and then walks over to her bedroom door and open it up. Kennedy then walks over to the bed and gets into bed and pull up the purple bedspread because she is cold. Kennedy then lays her head down on her pillows and waits for Faith. Eight minutes later Faith walks into Kennedy's bedroom with the pink digital oral thermometer and the thermometer already has a probe cover on and a box of Alka-seltzer plus severe sinus congestion allergy and cough in her in her right hand and bottle of water in her left hand. Kennedy sits up in bed, as Faith walks over to the bed and Kennedy takes the pink digital oral thermometer from Faith, then turn the thermometer on. Kennedy puts the thermometer into her mouth. At the same time Faith gets two Alka-seltzer plus severe sinus congestion allergy and cough pills out of the box. Thirty second later the thermometer beeps and Kennedy take it out of her mouth and then hands the thermometer to Faith. Then Faith looks at the digital display on the thermometer.

"Kennedy you are running a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit, I want you to take these two Alka-seltzer plus severe sinus congestion allergy and cough pills, then drink some water and stay in bed and rest of the day."  
"Ok Ah-choo."

Faith hands Kennedy the two pills and Kennedy puts the pills into her mouth and Kennedy then take the bottle of water from Faith. Kennedy takes the cap of the bottle of water and takes a drink of water and swallow the pills and water. Kennedy then set the bottle of water on the nightstand on the right-hand side of the bed, if laying on your back on the bed. Kennedy lay back down and pulls the covers up.

"Do you want anything to eat?"  
"Sniffling not right now, I am just going to take a nap."  
"That is fine Kennedy I will check on you in a few hours."  
"Ok, will you get me a box of tissue."  
"Sure Kennedy, I will be right back."

Faith walks out of Kennedy's bedroom and walks into the second floor bathroom that is across from Kennedy's bedroom. Once in the bathroom Faith grabs a box of tissues from under the bathroom sink. A few moments later she walks back into Kennedy's bedroom and over to the bed and set the box of tissues on the nightstand that is on the right-hand side of the bed if laying on your back on the bed. Faith open up the box of tissues and then Faith's pulls a tissue out of the box and hand the tissue to Kennedy and Kennedy take the tissue from Faith, then wipes her nose because it is running. Faith walks out of Kennedy's bedroom and heads downstairs to work on homework for her college classes. The rest of the day and evening goes by too fast for Buffy, because she sees no vampires or demons all night. But it is a very long night for Faith who was up keep an eye on a very sick Kennedy and taking care of Kennedy all night.


	24. Chapter Twenty-four: Out of My MindNo P

Author note: not the same as soon on the fifth season of the tv show do to the fact that Joyce and Giles are married and Faith and Kennedy are slayers alone side Buffy in Sunnydale, CA.

Chapter Twenty-four: Out of My Mind/No Place Like Home  
Its early afternoon on Saturday the twenty-third of September and Joyce wearing a sleeveless red blouses and a pair of black dress pants, Giles wearing a pair of black tweed suit pant and a white long sleeve dress shirt and Bailey who is sitting in his highchair and wearing a pair of tan dress pants, a white short sleeve polo shirt and a pair of tan tennis shoes with brown laces, the three of them is in the kitchen. The one-year-old boy blonde curl hair now reaches the base of his ears and he has a smile on his face that show off his two front teeth on the top and two teeth on the bottom of the mouth that is in fully, along with the two teeth that are starts to come in on each side of the bottom two front teeth. In addition his round blue eyes are wide open as he watching his mom getting out pink and purple plastic cups and his dad set small pink paper plates for the cake and large purple paper plates on the kitchen island. Joyce and Rupert look over at Bailey, who highchair is on the side that the breakfast nook is on and the highchair is facing the kitchen island and for the first time Rupert Giles notices that the bridge of his son nose has started too wide out some, but the ala still looks like a button shape. At the same time Buffy who has her hair pulled back in a ponytail and curled and is wearing a light-blue tank top with very thin straps, a pair of tan thin leg dress pants and a pair of black high heeled dress boots, Riley wearing a pair of black dress pant, a white long sleeve dress shirt and a pair of black dress shoes, Destiny wearing her shoulder length dark brown hair in a French braid, a white dress that come just past the knees in length that has gray polka dots on the dress and a pair of black Mary Jane dress shoes with a one inch heel, Xander wearing a pair of black dress pants, a dark blue short sleeve polo shirt and black dress shoes and Faith with her hair down and curly and wearing a black long sleeve blouse, a pair of black dress pant and a pair of black wide high heel boots and carrying a large tall cake box walks into the kitchen. Destiny runs up to Joyce then start to pull on her pant legs and Joyce looks down at the little girl. Joyce then smiles at Destiny and the same time Destiny start to talk.

"Where is Dawn?"  
"Dawn is in her bedroom getting dress for the party."

At the same time Faith set the cake box onto the kitchen island and then take the top off of the cake box and set it onto the kitchen island. Faith then reaches into the cake box and take the cake out of the box, then set the cake that has four round tiers onto the cake stand that is sitting on the center of the island, the bottom tier of the cake is fourteen inches, second tier is twelve inches, third tier is nine inches and the fourth tier is six inches. Everyone looks at the cake and sees the top layer of the cake has purple buttercream icing, then pink buttercream icing, then purple buttercream and then pink buttercream icing and there are dark pink and dark purple fondant butterflies around each tier of the cake just like Dawn wanting.

"The cake is beautiful Faith and Dawn is going to love it."  
"Thank you and I had a great time making the two chocolate layers, the two dark chocolate layers of the cakes, then make the icing and icing the cakes. In addition I had fun making the fondant butterflies and putting the fondant butterflies onto the tires of the cake."  
"That I a lot of cake Mom and Faith, if i am correct Faith that serves 174 people with all four tiers put together?"  
"Yes you are right total number of people the cake will serve is 174, the fourteen inches will serve up to seventy-six if cut into a piece that is one inch time two inch portion, second tier is twelve inches that serve up to fifty-six if cut into one inch time two inch portion, third tier is nine inches that serve thirty if cut into one inch time two inch portion, and the fourth tier is six inches that serve twelve if cut into one inch time two inch portion. I let Dawn know that and try to get her to get a small cake, but Dawn would not get a cake that serves fewer people."  
"That is my little sister, her birthday cake gets large each year."

At the same time Lorne wearing a dark blue long sleeve dress shirt, a pair of black suit pants and a pair of black dress shoes walks into the kitchen and over to Joyce, Buffy, Riley, Xander, Faith, Rupert, Joyce, Destiny and Bailey. Bailey reaches toward Lorne and Lorne takes Bailey out of the highchair. Once in Lorne arms Bailey reaches up with both hands and grab both of the red horns that are on Lorne's forehead.

"Red horns."  
"Yes Bailey I have red horns."

Everyone in the kitchen smiles at Bailey who is still holding onto Lorne horns. Meanwhile, in the living room Kennedy that is wearing her hair down and wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans, a long sleeve purple shirt and a pair of black high heel dress boots, is kneeling in front of the coffee table and is arranging Dawn birthday gifts on the coffee table by sizes. Back in the kitchen Joyce has walks over to the stove/oven ranger and she is opening up the oven door. Joyce looks into the oven and checks on the anchovies pizza for Dawn, cheeses pizza for Bailey and Destiny, meat lover pizza and the veggie pizza. Two minutes later Dawn walks into the living room wearing her hair down, a pair of blue hoop earrings, a pair of dark denim bell bottom jeans with pink crystal roses on the bell bottom legs, a white wide strap tank top with pink and light purple sequins on it and has glitter pink nail polishers on her finger nails and toe nails. Kennedy looks up from arranging the birthday gifts and looks at Dawn, at the same time Lorne holding Bailey, Buffy, Riley, Xander, Faith and Destiny walk into the living room. Xander walks up beside Dawn and gives her a side hug.

"Happy birthday Dawnie."  
"Thanks Xander."

At the same time Lorne sits down on the armchairs and then sit Bailey on his lap and Bailey looks around the living at everyone as Buffy, Riley, Faith and Destiny sit down on the couch. Kennedy and Dawn sit down on the floor in front of the coffee table and across from the couch, at the same time Xander walks over to the couch and pick up his daughter. Xander then sits down on the couch next to Faith and sits his daughter on his lap. Meanwhile in the kitchen Joyce is standing in front of the sink and has just put two Excedrin migraine pills into her mouth and is now taking a drink of water out of a purple plastic cup. Rupert Giles who has just finish taking the four pizzas out of the oven and putting the pizzas on the kitchen island sees his wife putting away the bottle of Excedrin migraine on top of the refrigerator. Giles walks over to Joyce and wipes his arms around Joyce's waist.

"Do you have a migraine again?"  
"Yes, but do not let Dawn or anyone else know, it is Dawn fourteenth birthday and I want it to be perfect for her."  
"I will not say anything to anyone."  
"Thank you."  
"I think that you should make a doctor appointment on Monday, because you had a migraine every day the last few weeks and that is not good."  
"I will Rupert and will you let everyone know the pizzas are ready as I set the cups, pops and bottle water on the breakfast nook table?"  
"Yes."

Giles unwraps his arms from around his wife waist and then walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. At the same time Joyce grabs the pink and purple plastic cups from the counter top near the kitchen sink and then Joyce walks over to the breakfast nook table and set the cups on the table. Joyce then goes and gets the two-oz pop bottles and bottle of water and set them on the breakfast nook table. Then Joyce gets the pizza cutter out and starts to cut the cheese pizza, veggie pizza, meat lover pizza and then the anchovies pizza. A few moments later Giles, Lorne holding Bailey, Buffy, Riley, Xander, Faith, Destiny, Kennedy and Dawn walk into the kitchen and get a plate. Dawn is the first to grab two slices of anchovies pizza, Xander, Lorne and Riley grab two slices of meat lovers pizza and Kennedy grabs a slice of meat love and a slice of veggie pizza, Bailey and Destiny each get a slice of cheese pizza and Faith, Buffy, Giles and Joyce each get a slice of veggie pizza. A few minutes later they are all sitting in the living room eating pizza, Destiny is sitting on a booster seat that is setting on a high back chair that is at the round table in the living room and the chair is on the left-hand side of the table and look at the bookcase. Bailey is sitting in his highchair that Joyce set by the table, Dawn is sitting at the table and across from Destiny and Giles is sitting at the table next to his son, which the highchair is on Destiny's right-hand side. Kennedy is also sitting at the round table and is sitting on the chair that is on the left-hand side of Dawn. Lorne is sitting on the armchair, Joyce, Buffy, Riley and Faith are sitting on the couch, Faith is by the left arm of the couch if standing in front of the couch and looking toward the kitchen doorway, Joyce is by the right arm of the couch if standing in front of the couch and looking toward the kitchen doorway, Buffy is sitting next to her mom and Riley is sitting next to Faith and Xander is sitting on the floor in front of Faith feet. Ten minutes later Dawn has finish eating and is carrying one of the high back chairs over to the coffee table. Dawn set the chair down in front of the coffee table across from the couch.

"Can I open up my birthday gifts now mom?"  
"Sure Dawn."

Dawn starts looking at the gift bags and wrapped gifts on the coffee table, at the same time Giles is gathering up the used paper plates from everyone. Giles then takes the used paper plate into the kitchen and throws them away. When Giles walks into the living room a few moments later, Dawn has picks up a medium size purple gift bag that say happy birthday on it. Giles pulls a high back chair up beside the couch and Bailey and Destiny is sitting on the floor in front of the couch, by Xander. At the same time Dawn looks at the attached card and see the gift is from Riley. Dawn pulls the purple tissue paper out of the gift bag, then pulls out two handfuls of nail polishers in the colors lilac, gold, silver, sky blue, red and plum. Dawn set the bottles of nail polishers on the coffee table and then pulls two bottles of nail polishers remover out of the gift bag, Dawn sets the bottles of nail polishers remover on the coffee table, then pulls out five boxes of fingernail stickers decals and two boxes of French tip guide stickers, one for French tips and one for chevron French tip. Dawn turns the fingernail stickers decals boxes over to see the back of the boxes so she can see what is in each of the boxes. The first box of fingernail stickers decals have pink and purple butterflies. The second box of fingernail stickers decals have roses in black, red, pink and purple. The third box has black crosses and the fourth box has white, red and pink hearts, the fifth box has purple, pink and light blue hibiscus flowers.

"Thank you Riley and I love the gift."  
"You are welcome Dawn."

Dawn set the boxes of fingernail stickers decals and two boxes of French tip guide stickers down on the coffee table and then pick up a small gift bag that is white with pink balloons and says happy birthday on the front. Dawn looks at the attached card and sees that the gift is from her mom, Bailey and stepfather Giles. Dawn pulls the pink tissue paper out of the bag and then pulls two white cardboard jewelry boxes from the bag. Dawn takes the top off the white cardboard jewelry box that is on top and sees a ten-cart roes gold necklace chain that is sixteen inches long with a ten-cart rose gold cross pendant that has diamond inserted into the cross, Dawn set the first jewelry box onto her right knee and open the second jewelry box and see roes gold post cross earrings with diamond inserted into the cross, which match the necklace.

"Thank you Mom, stepfather and Bailey, I love them."  
"(Joyce and Giles) with you living in Sunnydale full time, we though you should have one cross necklace and pair of cross earrings."  
"If it keeps the vampires from biting me, I'm all for the cross necklace and earrings."

Dawn pulls the necklace out of the box and then Dawn puts the necklace. A few moments later Dawn takes of the hoop earrings off and put the cross earring in. A few moments later Dawn put the empty jewelry boxes into the small gift bag that is setting on the floor by her feet and set the hoop earring on the coffee table, then picks up the next gift off the coffee table. This gift is wrapped in pink wrapping paper with purple birthday cakes on it. Dawn pulls the card off the top of the gift and sees that the gift is from her dad.

"This gift is from my dad, who could not make it today because he is working in Japan right now, but he sent me his gift."  
"At lest dad remember your birthday Dawn, he forgot my birthday this year and last year he just sent me a card with tickets to go to the ice-skating show with mom."  
"Sorry Buffy, I forget to remind him to send you a card and a gift."  
"You should not have to remind him Dawn's he should remember my birthday on his own."

At the same time Dawn start pulling the pink wrapping paper off the box and a minute later sees a medium size brown box. Dawn open up the box and start pull pink tissue paper out of the box. A few moments later Dawn pulls out a pack of eos lip balm and the round holders of the lip balm are light blue, pink and white, then Dawn pulls out a box that has a see through front and inside the box are bottles of nails polish that has silver top and the colors of the fifteen nail polish are dark red, black, neon pink, dark green, light pink, metallic red, metallic silver, metallic gold, metallic purple, metallic pink, off-white, white, orange, neon blue and a clear top coat. Dawn's show the lip balm and the box of nail polish to everyone and then set then on the floor. Dawn then look back into the medium size box and see one more item, Dawn pulls out a lavender gift basket that has a large bottle of lavender bath salts, a large bottle of a lavender body wash, a large bottle of lavender body lotion, two bars of lavender soap, a large bottle of lavender bubble bath, large bottle of lavender scented spray and a purple Bath Puff. Dawn holds up the gift basket for everyone to see, then set the basket on the floor and grabs the next gift, which is in a small purple gift bag that say birthday girl on the front of the bag. Dawn looks at the attached card that is on the gift bag and she sees the gift is from Lorne. Dawn start pulling out the purple tissue paper and a few moments later pulls out a pack of maybelline baby lips in quenched (clear), grape vine, pink punch, peach kiss, cherry me and peppermint.

"Thanks Lorne I love maybelline baby lips and I do not have these colors."  
"You are welcome Dawn."

Dawn set the pack of maybelline baby lips on the coffee table and then grabs the next gift off the coffee table, which is in a small pink gift bag, Dawn looks at the attached card and sees the gift is from Buffy. Dawn pulls the pink tissue paper out of the gift bag and she sees a white cardboard jewelry box. Dawn pulls the cardboard jewelry box out of the gift bag and then takes the top off of the cardboard jewelry box and sees a pair of peach freshwater cultured pearl sterling silver post Earrings.

"Thanks Buffy, I love the earrings."  
"You are welcome Dawn."

Dawn set the box that the earrings are in down on the coffee table and grab the next gift off the coffee table, which is in a white gift bag that has a picture of a golden retriever puppy that has a pink bow on its right ear and laying on a pink blanket on the front the bag and above the puppy it says happy birthday in pink. Dawn looks at the attached card and sees this gift is from Kennedy. Kennedy who is sitting on the floor between the couch and the armchair smile at Dawn and Dawn smile back at Kennedy, then start pull the pink and white tissue paper out of the gift bag. The first think Dawn pulls out of the gift bag is a purple dream catching, the outside metal rim is wrapped in purple ribbon and the string on the inside is purple. Hanging off the bottom of the dream catching is three strings that each have purple beads with purple feathers at the end of the beaded strings. Dawn holds the dream catching up for everyone to see and then set the dream catching on the coffee table and pulls the next item out of the gift bag, which is a package that has a purple portable CD player with a pair of purple headphones.

"Thank you Kennedy. I love the dream catchers and I need a new portable CD player my break during the ride here from L.A."  
"Ahem you are welcome."  
"Your voice sound hoarse Kennedy, are you feeling all right?"  
"I feel fine."

At the same time Dawn set the portable CD player on the coffee table and grab the second to last gifts off the coffee table, which is in a lilac medium size gift bag that has a picture of a white long hair cat laying on a pink blanket and above the cat it says happy birthday. Dawn looks down at the attached card and sees the gift is from Faith, Destiny and Xander, she pulls the pink tissue paper out of the gift bag. Dawn then pulls out a mahogany stain wooden jewelry boxes with silver metal butterflies on the lid. Once she has the mahogany stain a wooden jewelry box that has a hinged lid out of the gift bag, Dawn set the gift bag on the floor and then open up the lid of the jewelry box. Dawn sees that the inside of the lid and the bottom area where you set the jewelry is lined with lavender velvet and is divided into two half.

"I love the jewelry box Faith, Xander and Destiny."  
"Daddy made it Dawn."  
"You made the jewelry box Xander?"  
"Yes, it was the first time I made a jewelry box, I hope that I made it right Dawnie?"  
"It is prefect Xander and now I have somewhere to put all my necklaces and earrings."

Dawn set the jewelry box on the coffee table and picks up the last gift that is wrapped in glitter purple wrapping paper. Dawn pulls the card off the top and open up the card to see the last gift is from Angel.

"(Everyone but Buffy) who the last gift from?"  
"Angel"

Dawn pulls the wrapping paper of the gift and sees hardcover copies of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire books. Dawn gets a huge smile on her face then hold up each of the books one at a time for everyone to see.

"Buffy then next time you see Angel, will you let Angel know that I love his gift?"  
"Sure Dawn."

At the same time Buffy stand up from the couch and start to walk toward the front hallway with her arms wrapped around her stomach and Kennedy stand up from the floor and walks into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, because her throat has starts to hurt and only been off antibiotics for a sinus infection and tonsillitis for a day and a half now. Joyce stands up from the couch and walks over to her oldest daughter and stop in front of Buffy who has just reached the staircase to the second floor, then gives Buffy a worried look.

"Buffy where are you going?"  
"I need to use the bathroom, so I am going upstairs to use the bathroom Bailey, Dawn and I share when I am here."  
"You could use the half bath on this floor Buffy."  
"I have been constipation the last few days and I think that my bowels are finally going to move and I do not want to smell up the downstairs, so I am going to use the upstairs bathroom mom."  
"That is fine Buffy and take your time."

Joyce steps aside and Buffy start walking up the stairs. Joyce leans against the rail of the staircase and shuts her eyes wishing that the Excedrin migraine she take for the migraine would start to work and the migraine would go away. Joyce opens up her eyes and walks down the hallway and back into the living room to see Kennedy sit down on the floor by the armchair and then lean her head against the side of the armchair.

"When Buffy finish using the bathroom and came downstairs we will head into the kitchen and sing happy birthday to Dawn and then have some cake."

Joyce walks into the kitchen and up to the kitchen island. Joyce then grabs the number one and number four candles off the kitchen island, the candles were next to the cake stand. Joyce then put the candles into the top tier of the cake to make the number fourteen. At the same time Rupert Giles walks into the kitchen and takes a long look at his wife and can tell that Joyce is not feeling well. Giles walks up behind Joyce and wrap his arm around her waist, then start to whisper into her left ear.

"How are you feeling because it looks like you are not feeling well?"  
"I am not feeling well because the Excedrin migraine is not working."

Joyce lays her head against Giles right shoulder and shuts her ears. Meanwhile upstairs on the second floor Buffy is in her bedroom and is laying on the bed and on top of the tan bedspread, Buffy is curled up in a fetal position after having an unsuccessful attempt at having a bowel movement. After laying in bed for five minutes Buffy sits up and put her legs over the side of the bed. Buffy then stands up from the bed and leaves the bedroom. A few minutes later everyone is in the kitchen and Joyce's has light the two candles on the cake as they sing happy birthday to Dawn. When the song end Dawn close her eyes then wish for her mom and Giles to have another baby and that she and Carlos Trejo start dating, then Dawn opens up her eyes and blow out the candles. Joyce then cut a piece of cake for everyone and a few minutes later everyone is in the living room eating a piece of cake, Bailey is sitting in his highchair and Destiny is sitting at the table in the living room. The rest of them are sitting around the coffee table. Once everyone has finish ate cake, Joyce and Faith take Bailey and Destiny upstairs and put them down for they afternoon naps. A few minutes later the adults and teenagers are playing the game catch phrase. An hour before the sun goes down Faith, Xander, Kennedy and Destiny leave to take Destiny home and put her to bed and for Faith and Kennedy to get ready to go out on patrol for the night. At the same time Riley and Buffy leave and Riley drives Buffy to her and Tara apartment building. Meanwhile at Joyce and Rupert Giles's house, Dawn has taken all her gift upstairs to her bedroom and Dawn is sitting on her bed reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Across the hall in Bailey's bedroom Giles is putting his son to bed, at the same time in the master bedroom Joyce is sitting on bed, which the natural stain wood headboard of the king size bed is u against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door, there is natural stain wooden nightstands on each side of the bed and looking through at the paperwork for her will. The natural stain wooden dresser is up against the wall that is on left-hand side of the bedroom door if standing in the bedroom door. Five minutes later Giles walks up to the bedroom door and looks at his wife as he walks into the bedroom. Giles notices that Joyce has change into a pair of white pajama pants and white long sleeve nightshirt and Joyce is squint to see the paper that she is reading, which is not normal for Joyce. Giles shut the bedroom door behind him and then he walks over to the bed. A few moments later Giles walks up the left-hand side of the bed, if standing in the bedroom door and looking at the bed. Giles then sits down on the left-hand side of the bed next to Joyce who is sitting on the right-hand side of the bed with her back against the headboard.

"What are you reading Joyce?"  
"The will that I had made up after Hank and I get divorce, I think that I need to make some changes to the will."  
"What change do you want to make to the will?"  
"That if something would to happen to me that you would become Bailey and Dawn legal guardian and not Mr. Summers for Dawn. In addition if something was to happen to me and you that Buffy would become Bailey and Dawn legal guardian and not Mr. Summers for Dawn. I think that you should also make up a will Rupert."  
"I already have one Joyce, contact the lawyer you use for the will up on Monday to make the changes and I will talk to the lawyer that I use for my will and have him add to the will that if anything should happen to me that you would become Bailey's legal guardian and that if something was to happen to both you and I that Buffy would become Bailey legal guardian."  
"Sound fine to me Rupert, I am going to bed and see if that will help the headache I had all day."  
"That is fine Joyce, I am going to head downstairs to the living room and look through some of my books to see if I can find any info on Glorificus."

Giles stands up from the bed and walks over to the bedroom door, Giles open up the bedroom door and open up the door. At the same time Joyce turns the bedside lamp off and Giles turns the over headlight off, then walks out of the bedroom shutting the bedroom door behind him. Giles walks down the hallway and stop at Bailey's bedroom door and open up the door, then looks into the room. Giles sees that his son is sound asleep, so he walks across the hallway to Dawn's bedroom and knocks on her close bedroom door. A few moments later the door open up and Giles sees that Dawn has the copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in her right hand.

"What do you want?"  
"I will be downstairs reading, do not stay up to late reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone because you need to get a good night sleep tonight, because you have to work on homework tomorrow seeing that you did not do you homework Friday after school or today."  
"I won't."

Giles walks over to the staircase and at the same time Dawn shut her bedroom door. Giles walks downstairs and five minutes late is sitting at the round table in the living room drinking a cup of tea and reading Hell's Offspring brought home from the high school library. He has his copy of Exploring Demon Dimensions that he brought home from the high school library, Blood Rites and Sacrifice brought home from the high school library and Hell dimensions God and Goddess that he just got yesterday lay out of the round table. Meanwhile, at Tara and Buffy's apartment Riley is putting wooden stakes, knives, crossbow and wooden arrows for the crossbow into a black backpack. He then walks out of Buffy's bedroom and up to the close bathroom door.

"Buffy do you want any swords for tonight patrol?"  
"No, I'm just going to look around downtown for the Dagon Sphere and then check the cemeteries with new graves for new risen vampire then call it a night. I leave the hunting of demons that need a sword or big weapons to you and the rest of the Initiative soldiers."  
"Ok, I will go zip up your black backpack and set it by the door of the apartment and then I have to leave to meet my squad at the Initiative."  
"Ok Riley. I will see you tomorrow, bye."  
"Bye Buffy."

Riley walks into Buffy's bedroom and over to the light blue foot locker trunk that is up against the wall across from the bedroom door on the left-hand side of the bookcase, if standing in the bedroom door and the backpack that is in front of the foot locker trunk and zips up the backpack. Riley then picks up the backpack, then he walks out of the bedroom and to the door of the apartment. He set the backpack down on the floor on the right-hand side of the apartment door if looking at the door. Riley then opens up the door of the apartment, he locks the door and then walks out of the apartment shutting the door behind him. At the same time at Faith and Xander's castle, Kennedy is in the second floor bathroom that she shares with Destiny. She has just taken the pink digital oral thermometer and a probe cover out of the medicine cabinet that is over the antique Victorian bathroom sink that is setting on a cast iron stand and has metal faucets with the hot and cold white porcelain handle on top of the faucets, which is on the right-hand side of the bathroom if standing in the bathroom door. On the left-hand side of the bathroom, if standing in the bathroom door is a white antique clawfoot bathtub that has a clawfoot tub shower conversion kit, which has a deck mount faucet, cross temperature control, lever diverter, a hand hold shower with 60" hose, oval curtain rod 36" ceiling support and shower head that pipe is attached to the faucet and a curtain rod, a heavy duty two piece riser pipe and a clear shower curtain. In between the clawfoot bathtub and the Victorian bathroom sink is a white antique Victorian toilet with a wooden toilet seat and wooden toilet seat lid. Kennedy puts the probe cover onto the thermometer and turns on the thermometer. Kennedy then put the toilet seat lid down and sits down on the lid of the toilet seat as she puts the thermometer into her mouth. As Kennedy waits for the thermometer to beep she is thinking I can't believe that I have a sore throat and swell and red tonsils again, I do not think the antibiotics help at all. The thermometer start beeping, so Kennedy takes the pink digital oral thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display to see she is running a fever of 101.2 degrees Fahrenheit. Kennedy stands up and walks over to the sink and the open medicine cabinet. When she reaches the sink Kennedy's take off the used probe cover off the thermometer and throw the used probe cover in the black bathroom trash can that is between the sink and the toilet. Kennedy then puts the thermometer away and shut the medicine cabinet. Kennedy walks out of the bathroom and then walks across the hall to her bedroom, Kennedy is about to walk into her bedroom when Faith walks up to her carrying an old black backpack that has wooden stakes, knives, crossbow and wooden arrows in it. Kennedy turns and looks at Faith and leans against the door frame of her bedroom door and start holding her throat.

"Are you ready to go on patrol?"

Kennedy looks at Faith and shakes her head no, then walks into her bedroom and over to the bed and sits down on the bed. Faith walks up to the door of the bedroom and looks at Kennedy who has set her elbows on her knees and is resting her head on her hands. Faith also notices that Kennedy eyes are shut. Faith set the backpack down outside Kennedy's bedroom and then walks into the bedroom and over to Kennedy. Faith puts her left hand onto Kennedy's forehead, which feels warm, Faith takes her hand of Kennedy's forehead.

"Have you taken your temperature today and how are you feeling?"  
"I just take my temperature and I am running a fever of 101.2 degrees Fahrenheit. I felt fine this morning and afternoon when we went to Joyce and Giles house for Ahem Dawn's birthday but by the time Dawn finish opening up her birthday gifts, my throat start hurting and by the time we left Joyce and Giles's house I start to feel sick again. So I come up stairs and went into the bathroom right away when we get home and I open my mouth as I look into the mirror and see that my tonsils are swollen and red."  
"And your voice is very hoarse. Do you have any white or yellow coating on the tonsils, painful blisters or ulcers on the throat, headache, loss of appetite, ear pain, difficulty swallowing or breathing through the mouth or swelling lymph nods?"  
"No."  
"I want you to stay home tonight and rest and when I get home I will check on you and if you are still sick on Monday I am taking your back to the doctors to get a second round of antibiotics."  
"Ok."

Faith walks out of Kennedy's bedroom and shuts the door behind her, at the same time Kennedy stand up from the bed and then grabs the black nightshirt off the end of the bed and changes into the nightshirt. A few moments later Kennedy lays down on the bed and pulls the bedspread up. Faith meet Buffy on Mercer Street right as the sunset, Faith looks at Buffy and can't tell something is bothering Buffy.

"What is on your mind Buffy?"  
"I already look around for the Dagon Sphere and I still can't find it, I wish Doyle vision tell him when it would appear at one of the warehouses. Can you handle patrol tonight, I going to head home?"  
"Why?"  
"I have been constipation the last few days and I'm in a lot of pain and not feeling to well, I want to go home and take some Phillips Milk of Magnesia and see if that help."  
"Oh, sorry to hear that. Yes I can handle patrol tonight go home and I home and I hope you feel better soon."  
"Thanks see you in classes on Monday bye."  
"Bye B."

Buffy walks away from Faith and start walking to the apartment building that she and Tara's apartment is in. Faith start patrolling the downtown and at the same time at Joyce and Rupert Giles's house, Dawn is walking down the hallway to the bathroom, when her mom walks up to her and Joyce is holding her forehead with her right hand. Joyce looks at Dawn with a look of shock on her face.

"Mom what is wrong?"  
"You are so shines, but there noting inside of you."  
"Mom what are you talking about I'm not shines and I have brain and organs inside of me."  
"Right of cause you have brain and organs inside of you. I have no idea the reason I say that Dawn."  
"I think you need to get some sleep mom, I am going to use the bathroom and get ready for bed. I will see you in the morning."

Dawn walks into the bathroom and shuts the down behind her Joyce turns around and walks back into the master bedroom. A minute later Joyce lays down on the right side of the bed and then pulls the covers up.


	25. Chapter Twenty-five: Family and Fool fo

Author note: not the same as soon on the fifth season of the tv show do to the fact that Joyce and Giles are married and know one beside Giles know about Joyce having headaches every day. In addition Faith and Kennedy are slayers along side Buffy and Doyle, Kate, Fred, Gunn (is in the Initiative), Wesley, Lorne and Angel are in Sunnydale, CA. Along with Spike and Dru having they behavior chips removed and being evil.  
Chapter Twenty-five: Family and Fool for Love  
At three fifteen on Wednesday, October 18 Buffy wearing a pair of tan jean and a white short sleeve shirt, with her hair pulled up in a ponytail walk through the door of the Magic Box and pulls an envelope out of her purse. On the front of the envelope is Tara's name, Buffy walks over to the check out counter and hand Tara the envelope as she does this Buffy notice Tara is wearing a black floor length skirt and a black blouse. Once Tara has take the envelope Buffy walks over to the bench that is in front of the round table and across from the check out counter and sits down on the bench. Buffy then set her purse on the table, at the same time Tara open up the envelope. Tara pulls out a card that has a black female kitty wearing a witch hat on her head and there is a word bubble coming out of the mouth that says I hear its your twenty birthday. Tara open up the card and see that it says happy birthday on the inside and there is a twenty-five dollars Magic box gift card inside of the birthday card.

"I did not know what to get you for your birthday, so I just get you a gift card for the Magic box, which means that you can buy something you need or want."  
"Thanks Buffy."  
"Giles told me that he was going to be here Tara, but I do not see him?"  
"He called and told me to let you know that he could not make it because your mom is sick and he had to pick up Bailey from daycare and give Dawn a ride home from school."  
"Ok."  
"He also told me to let you know that Doyle had a vision about the Dagon Sphere and that the Dagon Sphere was dropped outside of the warehouse that is off of Mercer Street and Toy Street early this morning."  
"Ok I will go look for it shortly."

At the same time Buffy warp her arms around her stomach because of intense intestinal cramps. A few moments later Buffy stands up from the bench and runs to the front of the store and up to the door of the unisex restroom and pulls open the close door, without knocking to see if anyone is in the restroom. Buffy then heads into the restroom and shut the door behind her, then turns so her back is to the door. Buffy sees the restroom has light blue walls and white floor titles. In addition Buffy notices that the toilet paper holder is on the wall across from the bathroom door or left-hand wall if sitting on the toilet and there is a box of tissues on the back of the toilet. Buffy walks over to the toilet, which the back of the toilet is up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the restroom door. As Buffy unbuttons her jeans, Buffy notices that the restroom sink is on the far-right hand wall if standing in the door. There is a white square pedestal sink and there is a mirror above the sink with a wooden frame around the mirror that been paint white. By now Buffy has sat down on the toilet and just sat down on the toilet in the nick of time. At the same time Buffy notices that the paper towel holder is on the wall that is on the right-hand side of the door, if standing in the restroom door. Meanwhile back in the main area of the Magic Box, Tara looks up from the check out counter and looks out the window to see if Willow is coming because she needs to leave to head to the college campus soon, but cannot see Willow. At the same time Tara is thinking I'm happy that there is no one in the store because the smell that is coming from the restroom is awful and would make everyone leave. Five minutes later Tara walks out from behind the check out counter and walks over to the restroom door and knocks on the door.

"Buffy did you have to use the store restroom to have a bowel movement?"  
"Sorry it could not be help I was having intense intestinal cramps and once I sat down on the toilet I find out that I have diarrhea."  
"That not good, do you want me to call Faith and Kennedy and have one of them look for the Dagon Sphere?"  
"No I can do it, Faith is busy with wedding stuff, work and college homework and Kennedy just had a tonsillectomy yesterday and is off active slayer duty for the next two weeks to rest and recover from the surgery."  
"Ok, Willow just get here and I need to leave for class. I will see you when you get home tonight."  
"See you then Tara."

Tara goes and grabs her backpack and purse from behind the check out counter and the same time Willow who is wearing a black knee length skirt with birds on it and a purple long sleeve shirt and Willow is clocking into work at 3:24 p.m. Tara looks at Willow and notice for the first time that Sara and Sean are not with her.

"Where are Sean and Sara?"  
"Oz has the day off work and is taking care of them at home, so we did not have to pay for extra hours spent at daycare or have me bring them to the Magic box."  
"That good Oz gets to spend some time with his son and daughter tonight, before having to spend the next three nights lock in a cage in the basement. Have you and Oz start planning your weeding yet?"  
"Yes Saturday, April 27, 2002 that is if the owners of the place that we want to get married at are ok with us using the place and the date works for them. You should leave for class now."  
"You are right."

Tara walks out from behind the check out counter and walks to the door of the Magic box. A few moments later Tara walks out of the Magic Box and start to walking toward the college campus. Meanwhile, inside the Magic Box Willow is going through the sale receipts for the morning and afternoon. Eleven minutes later in the restroom, Buffy is standing in front of the restroom sink and is washing her hands, then grabs a paper towel and dries her hand off. She then tosses the paper towel into the silver trash can that is on the right side of the sink if standing in front of the sink. Buffy looks into the mirror and sees that she looks a little flushed and tired too. Buffy walks over to the door of the restroom and unlocks the door, then opens up the door. A few moments later Buffy walks over to the bench at the round table that is across from the check out counter. Then Buffy sits down on the bench and lays down on the bench because she does not feel well. Buffy then wraps her arms around her stomach and shut her eyes because of intestinal cramps. In addition Buffy has a dull pain in her upper abdomen, at the same time Willow looks up from the sale receipt that she is looking at and notices that Buffy is laying on the bench with her arms wrapped around her stomach and that Buffy looks flushed. Willow maternal instinct kick in and Willow walks out from behind the check out counter and walks over to Buffy. Willow then kneels down beside her best friend and put her left hand onto Buffy's forehead, which feels a little warm.

"Are you feeling all right, because it feels like you are running a fever Buffy?"  
"I feel all right, beside being a little tired."

Buffy stops talking because she is having intense intestinal cramps again and sits up, then Buffy jumps up from the bench. Buffy runs to the front of the store and into the restroom, because she has an intense urge to use the bathroom. Buffy gets into the bathroom and sits down on the toilet just in time because right after she sat down she starts to have a runny bowel movement with gas. At the same time Willow goes back to looking over the sale receipts, ten minutes later Buffy walks out of the restroom and over to the round table. Buffy then grabs her purse off the table and looks at her cellphone and sees it is 3:46 p.m..

"I am going to take off and head to the warehouse that is off of Mercer Street and Toy Street to find the Dagon Sphere, then I am going to my mom and Giles's house and give the Dagon Sphere to Giles."  
"What are you going to do after you leave your mom and Giles house?"  
"Go home and get ready to go out on patrol."  
"Maybe you should stay in tonight, because you do not look well and are holding your stomach."  
"I am fine Willow, beside Faith has to close the Bronze tonight and Kennedy off of active slayer duty for two weeks to rest and recover from the tonsillectomy that she had yesterday, so I have to patrol tonight. Do not worry about me because Riley and Angel are coming with me tonight."  
"Ok, but if it there not a lot of demons or vampires out tonight go home and have Riley and Angel handle patrolling."  
"I will think about it."

With that Buffy walks away from Willow and heads to the door of the Magic Box. Once outside Buffy slowly walk toward the intersection of Mercer Street and Toy Street, which is downtown. The whole walk Buffy is thinking I have to be coming down with a stomach bug seeing that I'm flushed, have diarrhea, a dull pain in my upper abdomen and I'm started to feel nauseous too and is hope to make it to the warehouse and then get to her mom and stepfather house before having to use the bathroom again. When Buffy reaches the warehouse six minutes later, she sees the Dagon Sphere laying on the ground by the gate of the fence that is around the warehouse. Buffy walks over to the open gate that should not be open and kneels down and pick up the Dagon Sphere. Buffy then looks around the outside of the warehouse, but does not see anything out of the normal. Buffy open up her purse and puts the Dagon Sphere into the purse, then Buffy close the purse. Buffy stays kneeling and shut her eyes, a few moments later Buffy slowly stands up. Buffy then walks away from the warehouse and walk over to Toy Street. Buffy start walking north and when she reaches State Street Buffy turn right onto State Street. Once Buffy reaches Sycamore Street she turns left onto Sycamore Street and a few minutes later walks up the driveway of 1801 Sycamore Street, which is her mom and Giles's house. A few moments later Buffy open up the front door of the house with her house key and heads into the house and once in the house Buffy shut the front door and lock the door. Buffy puts her key ring into her right jean pocket and at the same time sees Dawn who is wear a pair of tight black jean and a long sleeve shirt that top half is light blue and bottom half is black and Dawn hair is French braid. Dawn is also sitting at the round table in the living room working on homework, so Buffy walks down the front hallway and into the living room. Then Buffy walks up to the round table, Dawn is sitting on the high back chair that is right in front of the bookcase with the glass doors and looking at the front door. Dawn looks up from her geography textbook and then look at her older sister, who has sat down on the chair that is across from the kitchen doorway and next to her. Dawn notice that Buffy is flushed and is holding her stomach.

"Buffy how are you feeling because you do not look well?"  
"I feel fine Dawn, where is Giles at?"  
"Upstair in the master bedroom with mom and Giles is taking caring of her. Mom has not been feeling well the last few weeks."  
"Ok."

Buffy stands up and grabs her purse off the table, then walk away from Dawn and walks over to the staircase. Buffy then heads upstairs and a few moments later Buffy walks up to the master bedroom door and hears her mom and Giles talking. Buffy knocks on the bedroom door and Giles and her mom stop talking. Buffy hears Giles walks up to the bedroom door, a minute later Giles's open up the door of the master bedroom. Buffy smiles at Giles and notices that he is wearing a pair of light blue jean and red dress shirt and at the same time pulls the Dagon Sphere out of her purse and then holds the Dagon Sphere up for Giles to see.

"Here the Dagon Sphere, it was right were you said it would be."

Giles takes the Dagon Sphere out of Buffy right hand, then Buffy warps her arms around her stomach. Giles and Joyce that wearing a white nightgown and lay in bed looks at Buffy and can tell that Buffy is not feeling well, but when Buffy notice Giles and her mom are looking at her, Buffy unwraps her arms and drops her arms to her sides.

"I am fine mom and Giles and I'm going to leave so you can rest mom, feel better."

Before Giles or her mom can say anything Buffy walks away from the master bedroom door and walks down the hallway, at the same time Giles shut the master bedroom door. Buffy's walks past her little brother open bedroom door and see Bailey playing with his large building blocks. Buffy walks down the hallway and past the staircase and up to her bedroom door. Buffy open up the shut bedroom door and walks into her bedroom. Buffy shut the bedroom door behind her and then walks across the bedroom and to the bed, which the headboard of full size silver cast iron bedframe is up against the center of the wall across the bedroom door. Buffy lays down on the bed and curls into a fetal position and lays there until the nauseous and the intense intestinal cramps that she is having passes. A half a minute later Buffy walks out of her bedroom and walk up to the staircase, she steps over the baby gate that is at the top of the staircase and then start walking down the stairs. A few minutes later Buffy is walking toward the UC Sunnydale campus and to the campus apartment building that Tara and her apartment is in. The whole walk Buffy has her arms wrapped around her stomach and is thinking I have to be running a fever because I am cold when it is seventy-four degrees outside. Ten minutes later at 4:06 p.m. Buffy runs through the apartment door, she close and lock the door really fast. Buffy then runs past the living room on the left and the dinning room and kitchen on the right side of the apartment and run down the hallway to the bathroom. Buffy runs into the bathroom slam the door behind her and Buffy just sits down on the toilet on time. Twenty minutes later Buffy is sitting on the side of the bathtub and shower combination and has the thermometer in her mouth and her arms wrap around her stomach. As Buffy is waiting for the thermometer to beep, she notices her abdomen is swelling and jean is really tight. The thermometer starts to beep and Buffy takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display. Buffy sees that she is running a fever of 102 degrees Fahrenheit. Buffy stands up and puts the thermometer away and then walks over to the bathroom door and open up the bathroom door. Buffy then walks out of the bathroom and across the hallway to her bedroom door. Buffy head into her bedroom and shut the door behind her, Buffy walks into her closet and grabs a purple sweater with a turtle neck and put the sweater over the white short sleeve shirt. Buffy then gets a pair of black bell bottom workout pants out of her dresser to change into. A few minutes later Buffy walks into the living room with her old black backpack on her left shoulder. Buffy walks over to the couch and set the backpack on the couch. Buffy then open up the backpack and make sure that there are enough stakes and that the crossbow and arrows are in the backpack, which there are. Buffy zips up the backpack and then walks into the kitchen, to get something to eat because she has not eaten anything all day and know if she does not eat something she will not have the energy to patrol for vampires and demons. Once in the kitchen Buffy open up the refrigerator door and looks into the refrigerator, then grab the large pink plastic storage bowl out of the refrigerator that has the fruit salad in it. Buffy walks over to the base cabinet with the gray Formica counter top that are on the far left-hand side if standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Buffy set the bowl onto the counter top and open up the center upper cabinet and grabs a white porcelain cereal bowls that has owls around the outside of the bowl. Buffy then grabs a server spoon and a fork out of the center drawer of the base cabinet. Buffy set the fork down on the counter top and then open up the pink plastic storage bowl and start to scoop fruit salad out of the pink plastic storage bowl and into the porcelain cereal bowls. A few minutes later Buffy is sitting on the couch eating the bowl of fruit salad, despite being nausea, which she has been on and off all day. When she finishes eating the bowl of fruit salad twenty minutes later, which is 4:50 p.m. Buffy takes the empty bowl and fork into the kitchen and put the dirty dishes into the sink. Buffy then walks out of the kitchen and head to the bathroom because she needs to use the bathroom again. Buffy is in and out of the bathroom during the next hour and 23 minutes because of diarrhea and Buffy is just walking out of the bathroom at 6:13 p.m. which is sunset, at the same time there is a knock on the apartment door. Buffy walks up to the door of the apartment, then looks out the peephole and sees Riley. Buffy unlocks the door, then open up the door and few moments later Buffy walks away from the door. Then Buffy walks over to the couch to grab the black backpack, Riley walks into his girlfriends apartment and shut the door behind him. At the same time Buffy puts the backpack onto her back and is thinking my abdomen is swelling and the pain in my upper abdomen has getting worse and has started to move to my lower right abdomen. I also have no appetite, nausea and still running a fever of 102 degrees Fahrenheit and still have diarrhea with gas. Buffy turns so she is facing Riley and at the same time Riley looks at Buffy and notices that her arms are wrapped around her stomach and Riley then looks at Buffy face and see her cheeks are a little red and that Buffy looks tried.

"Are you ready to go on patrol Buffy?"  
"Yeah."  
"It does not sound or look like you are ready to go on patrol Buffy."  
"I'm as ready as I am going to get Riley, so let go meet Angel at Resstfiled Cemetery."  
"Do you have your keys?"  
"Yes Riley my keys are in the front pocket of the backpack."

Buffy walks over to the door of the apartment door and open up the door, then walks out of the apartment. Riley walks over to the door of the apartment and locks the door. Riley then walks out of the apartment and shut the door behind him. A few minutes later Riley and Buffy are walking toward Resstfiled Cemetery that is off of the intersection of Tracy Street and Market Street and on the west side of town. During the whole walk to Resstfiled Cemetery Riley keeps looking at Buffy, who still has her arm wrapped around her stomach and Riley also notice that Buffy is flushed and has starts to gag every couple minutes. The two of them have just reached the gate of Resstfiled Cemetery and Riley stops in front of the gate, then put his hands on Buffy shoulders. Buffy looks at Riley and at the same time is fighting the feeling that she going to throw up.

"Buffy are you feeling all right, because during the whole walk to the cemetery you had your arm wrapped around your stomach, been gagging and you looked flush?"  
"I feel a little run down and had a stomachache and diarrhea since 3:22 this afternoon, but I feel all right."  
"Are you running a fever?"  
'Yes, but I feel well enough to patrol, so let head into the cemetery and find Angel."

Riley takes his hands off Buffy shoulders and then open up the gate. Riley walks through the gate first and Buffy follows him through the gate shutting the gate behind her and thinking why did I tell Riley I feel up to patrolling when it feels like I could throw up at any second and have intense intestinal cramps again. Buffy and Riley start walks down the roadway of the cemetery that runs from the gate through the center of the cemetery. Buffy steps off the roadway and onto the grass that is on the left side of the roadway and start walking toward Angel who is standing eight rows and nine gravestones away from her. At the same time Riley has walks up to the new gave that is in the third row of the grass area that is off the right-side of the roadway. A few minutes later Buffy walks up beside Angel who is standing in front of a gravestone that says Rest in peace Alan Smith, which is one of the victims Angel killed after he and Buffy had sex and he lost his soul during Buffy's junior year of high school. A male vampire who has dark brown hair in an Afro and is wearing a pair of brown bell bottom, a tie dye short sleeve shirt and a black leather jacket from the sixty and a female vampire with long brown hair and is wearing a pair of dark bell bottom jean and a cream-colored peasant blouse with blue embroidered floral accents around the neckline, bodice and sleeves of the blouse and all the clothing is from the sixty, the two vampires run over to Angel and Buffy. Angel starts to fight the male vampire and at the same time Buffy does a roundhouse kick and hits the female vampire in her stomach, which make the vampire stumbled backwards. At the same time Buffy puts her right hand over her mouth and runs up beside the gravestone of Alan Smith grave, Buffy lean over putting her left hand onto the gravestone. Buffy takes her hand off her mouth and right way start throwing up onto the grass beside the gravestone. A few moments later the female vampire walks up behind Buffy. Buffy hears the vampire and lift her right leg up and kick the vampire, which sending the vampire flying through the air, the whole time Buffy is still throwing up. Meanwhile Spike and Drusilla are standing inside the mausoleum on each side of the open door watching Riley, Buffy and Angel. Drusilla looks over at Spike that is standing on the left side of the open door of the mausoleum.

"Let kill Buffy tonight!"  
"No it will be too easy with her being sick, let just watch the slayer, Angel and Riley fight tonight and see how the three of them fight together."  
"Fine."

Spike and Drusilla go back to watching Riley, Angel and Buffy and at the same time Riley stake the vampire that just came out of his grave. When the dust clear he sees Buffy lean beside a gravestone throwing up and a female vampire coming up behind her. Riley runs across the cemetery and over to where Buffy, Angel and the two evil vampires are at. When Riley reaches the female vampire he grabs the vampire by the left shoulder and then stake the female vampire through the heart and a few moments later the vampire turns to dust, at the same time Angel stake the vampire that he is fighting. Angel and Riley then run over to Buffy and at the same time Buffy stop throwing up. Buffy risen up and then walk in front of the gravestone and sit down on top of the gravestone. Riley puts his right hand onto Buffy's forehead, which feels warm to the touch. Riley takes his hand off Buffy's forehead and gives her a worried look.

"I know you already told me that you were runny a fever, but now I want to know how high of a fever you are running?"  
"I have a fever of 102 degrees Fahrenheit."

Angel looks at Riley and then he looks at Buffy who has just wrapped her arms around her stomach and shut her eyes. Angel then starts to talk.

"What symptoms do you have beside a fever and throwing up?"  
"My abdomen is swelling, I have pain in my upper abdomen that has started to move to my lower right abdomen and also have no appetite. In addition I'm really nausea and have diarrhea with gas since 3:22 this afternoon."

Buffy stops talking and still sitting on the gravestone turn away from Riley and Angel so her back is to them, then lean toward the side of the gravestone start throwing up again. Riley grabs Buffy's ponytail so it not falling into her face and at the same time Angel start looking around the cemetery, because he has a feeling that they are being watch and that something is coming toward them. A few moments later a large group of vampires that used to work for Spike and Drusilla comes running over to Angel, Riley and Buffy, that is still throwing up onto the grass. Angel looks away from the large group of vampires and toward Riley and Buffy.

"Hate to take you away from Buffy side Riley, but there is a large group of vampires coming and I could use some help fighting them."  
"Give me a few seconds."  
"Sure."

Riley tuck Buffy's ponytail into the turtleneck of her sweater and then he runs up to Angel. A few second later Angel and Riley start fighting the vampires, when Buffy stop throwing up a few minutes later Buffy walks over to her backpack that is a few gravestones over and grabs a handful of wooden stakes, she toss a stake to Angel and then toss a stake to Riley, then start fighting a vampire by doing a front kick that knocks the male vampire down. Buffy stakes the vampire really fast and then Buffy falls to her knees and start throwing up as the vampire turns to dust. Angel and Riley keep fighting the group of vampires and a few minutes later Buffy has stop throwing up, but has not stands up and the slayer has her eyes closed. A female vampire with long blonde hair walks up behind Buffy and grabs the slayer by her arms pulling Buffy to her feet. Buffy open up her eyes and pulls free of the female vampire that is in full vampire face. The vampire does a roundhouse kick to the slayer stomach. Buffy stumblers backward then wraps her arms around her stomach. The reason for this because between the pain in the lower right abdomen, intense intestinal cramps and being kick in the stomach, she is in a lot of pain. The female vampire runs at Buffy and knocks her down. Buffy lands on her back on the grass, but grabs the vampire leg and pulls her to the ground and then kneel onto of the vampire and stake the vampire through the heart. Buffy then collapse onto the grass and curls into a fetal position, at the same time Spike put his right arm out of the mausoleum door and singles for his minions to take off. The vampires stop fighting Buffy, Riley and Angel and take off, along with Spike and Drusilla. Angel and Riley run over to Buffy who is laying on the ground in a fetal position crying. Angel and Riley keels beside Buffy and Riley set his hands on Buffy left shoulder. Buffy open up her eyes and looks at her boyfriend and Angel. Angel looks at Buffy and then looks at Riley.

"Take Buffy home to her and Tara apartment Riley and get Buffy to bed. I will patrol tonight."  
"Are you sure Angel?"  
"Yes Buffy is in no shape to be out on patrol tonight."  
"I am right here Angel and Riley and I feel well enough to be on patrol!"  
"(Angel and Riley) then why are you laying on the ground in the fetal positions crying?"  
"I had a moment of weakness is all, but I am fine now."  
"(Angel and Riley) Buffy you are running a fever, have been throwing up, your abdomen is swelling. In addition you have pain in your upper abdomen that has started to move into your lower right abdomen, have no appetite and had diarrhea with gas since 3:22 this afternoon. You are sick and should be home in bed resting and should go see a doctor in the morning."  
"I say that I feel well enough to be on patrol tonight, so please stop telling me what to do Angel and Riley. Let get back to patrolling because it is only 6:50 in the evening and will have a long night ahead of us!"

Buffy sits up and then slower gets to her feet. Buffy starts to walk away from Angel and Riley who are still kneeling on the ground, but only get a few steps when she because nausea. Buffy then start throwing up on the nearest grave. A few minutes later Buffy stop throwing up and walks over to where her old black backpack is laying, then Buffy zips up the backpack and looks at Angel and Riley.

"Angel is right I need to go home, Riley will you take me home?"  
"Sure Buffy."

Riley walks over to Buffy and take the backpack from her, then Riley puts the straps of the back pack over her left shoulder. Riley puts her right arm around Buffy's waist and Buffy rest her head on his shoulder. Then Buffy and Riley walk away from Angel and leave the cemetery and head toward the college campus and to the apartment building that Tara and Buffy's apartment is in. On the walk toward the apartment building Buffy and Tara live in, Riley notices for the first time how swelling Buffy's abdomen is. When they get to the campus apartment building Riley and Buffy heads inside, then the two of them walk over to the staircase that is on the right-hand side if you just walk through the front door. Buffy grabs her backpack from Riley and then take off in a run up the staircase. Riley runs up the stairs after Buffy and gets to the third floor just in time to see Buffy runs through the apartment door that she leaves wide open. Riley walks over to the apartment door and head inside shutting the door behind him. Riley then locks the apartment door and walks over to the close bathroom door and the backpack Buffy drop outside the door. Riley knocks on the door and at the same time start to talk.

"Buffy are you all right?"  
"I really had to use the bathroom, gagging."

Buffy stops talking and reaches toward the bathroom trash can. Buffy picks up the small trash can and set the trash can on her knees, then start throwing up into the trash can. Meanwhile, in the hallway that is outside the bathroom Riley is leaning up against the wall across from the bathroom door and twenty-minutes later Buffy open up the bathroom door. Buffy then walks out of the bathroom and walk over to Riley. Riley puts his right arm around Buffy's waist and then helps his girlfriend into her bedroom and over to the bed. Buffy sits down on the bed and then lays down on the bed without taking off her shoe. Riley notices that Buffy is crying and knows that her abdominal pain has to be very bad,

"Buffy you said that you have pain in your abdomen that moving into your lower right of the abdomen, does the pain come and go or is the pain a consistent and sharp pain?"  
"When the pain started it will come and go, but the last few hours the pain is consistent and sharp."  
"I think that you have appendicitis and you need to go to the hospital."  
"I can't Riley with Faith busy with work and wedding stuff and Kennedy off active slayer duty. I can go to the hospital. I am sure that I just have a twenty four-hour stomach bug and will be fine by 3:30 tomorrow afternoon."  
"Buffy I do not think that you will be fine by them, please let me take you to Sunnydale General hospital ER or one of the ER at the other two hospitals in Sunnydale?"  
"No, but no not leave me tonight, stay here and take care of me."  
"Sure Buffy."

Riley takes Buffy white tennis shoes off and set the tennis shoes on the floor by the bed. Riley then walks into Buffy walk in closet and over to her dresser and open up the second drawer and grabs an oversize pink nightshirt out of the drawer. Riley shut the drawer and then walks out of the closet and hand Buffy the nightshirt. Riley walks out of the bedroom and shuts the bedroom door behind him. At the same time Buffy stands up from the bed and then grabs her lower right abdomen with her right hand because of a sharp pain, when the pain because less Buffy changes into the nightshirt. Ten minutes later Buffy walks into the living room and see Riley sitting on the couch. Buffy walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch on Riley left-hand side and lays her head onto Riley shoulder. Buffy brings her legs up onto the couch and then shut her eyes, thinking to herself I hope that I do not have to use the bathroom any time soon and that I'm done throwing up for a while? Riley looks at Buffy and see that her arms are wrapped around her stomach again and that her face is very red.

"Buffy would you be more comfortable laying on your bed?"  
"It will not matter where I'm laying because I'm into much pain to be comfortable. But I am tired, so will you carry me into my bedroom?"  
"Sure Buffy."

Buffy lift her head off of Riley shoulder and then he stands up from the couch. Riley picks up his girlfriend and carry Buffy into her bedroom. Once in the bedroom Riley lays Buffy on the bed and then Buffy pulls her bedspread up and lays her head on the pillows. Riley watches Buffy for a few moments and then walks out of his girlfriend bedroom and up to the bathroom door. Riley then walks into the bathroom and grabs the white digital thermometer and a probe cover out of the medicine cabinet. Riley walks out of the bathroom putting the probe cover onto the thermometer, a minute later Riley walks into Buffy's bedroom turning on the thermometer, he walks over to the right side of the bed, if standing at the end of the bed and Buffy open her eyes to see Riley looking at her.

"I want you to take your temperature."  
"Ok."

Buffy takes the thermometer from her boyfriend and puts the thermometer into her mouth without sit up. At the same time Riley set down on the edge of the bed, as Buffy and Riley waits for the thermometer to start beeping, Buffy shuts her eyes and start to shivering. When the thermometer start to beep Riley takes the thermometer out of Buffy's mouth and looks at the display and sees that Buffy is running a fever of 102. 6 degrees Fahrenheit.

"You are still running a fever."  
"Has the fever gone up or down?"  
"You are running a fever of 102. 6 degrees Fahrenheit."  
"Riley what time is it?"  
"It is 7:35 P.M. Buffy."  
"I am going to try and get some sleep."  
"Do you want me to stay in the bedroom or sit in the living room?"  
"Go sit in the living room."  
"Ok."

Riley set the thermometer on the nightstand and then stand up from the bed. Riley walks over to the bedroom door and stops in the doorway. He looks back at Buffy who has roll onto her left side and is crying again. Riley walks out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Riley then walks into the living room and over to the couch. He sits down on the couch and pick up the Sunnydale press newspaper off of the coffee table and start to read the newspaper. At eight o'clock Buffy runs out of her bedroom and into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. When Buffy comes out of the bathroom ten minutes later Buffy has her arms wrap around her stomach and is walking bent over. Riley can tell by looking at Buffy that she is in a lot of pain. Buffy walks back into her bedroom without saying anything to Riley. Once in her bedroom Buffy lays down on the bed and at the same time Riley walks up to Buffy's open bedroom door.

"Buffy tell me the truth how are you feeling?"  
"Awful Riley, my lower right abdomen is killing me, I am dry heaving, still have diarrhea and I feel really weak. I think you are right about me having to go to the hospital, will you take me?"  
"Yes."

Riley walks over to the bed and then pick Buffy up and carries her out of the bedroom. Riley sits Buffy on the couch long enough to pull his key ring that his house keys and jeep key are on it and then he picks up Buffy and carry her over to the apartment door. Buffy open up the door, then Riley carries Buffy into the hallway of the third floor. Five minutes later Buffy is laying on the backseat of the jeep and Riley is driving to Sunnydale General hospital ER and talking to Giles on his cellphone. Once at the hospital Riley parks his jeep in the ER parking lot and a few minutes later is carrying Buffy into the ER. A nurse with long red hair and brown eyes show Riley and Buffy into exam room that is next to the check in desk. Once in the tan room Riley lays Buffy onto the hospital bed, that headboard is up against the right-hand wall if standing the door. Riley walks out of the hospital room and let the nurse help Buffy into a hospital gown. A few minutes later the nurse open up the door and Riley walks back into the exam room and take Buffy right hand. At the same time the nurse puts the thermometer into Buffy's mouth. Thirty second later the thermometer starts to beep and Dr. Kat walks into the room.

"Buffy Summers is running a fever of 103 degrees Fahrenheit."  
"What brings you to the hospital Buffy Summers?"  
"I have been throwing up since around 6:30 this evening, my abdomen is swelling, I have pain in my lower right abdomen, have no appetite. In addition I'm really nausea and have diarrhea with gas since 3:22 this afternoon."  
"Nurse Rose draw some blood and run tests on the blood. Buffy do you think you could give us a urine sample?"  
"No, I think I am dehydrating."  
"That is fine, Nurse Rose start Buffy Summer on an IV to get her rehydrate and I am going to get the ultrasound machine as the nurse drawers your blood and start an IV Buffy."  
"Ok."

The doctor walks out of the exam room and at the same time the nurse starts prepare to draw the blood. As the nurse is drawing the blood Giles, Dawn and Joyce wearing a pair of jean and gray sweatshirt walks into the exam room and over to Buffy bedside.

"Mom where is Bailey?"  
"Lorne is watching him."

A few minutes later the doctor comes into the room with the ultrasound and a few minutes later Dr. Kat is doing an ultrasound of Buffy's lower right abdomen. Dr. Kat looks up at Buffy, Riley, Giles, Dawn and Joyce.

"Buffy is going to have to be taking into surgery to have an appendectomy because she has appendicitis a nurse should be back shortly to take her to surgery. "

Dr. Kat walks out of the exam room and ten minutes later Buffy is in surgery and Riley, Giles, Dawn and Joyce are sitting in the surgery waiting room. A few hours later Buffy wakes up to see she is in a hospital room with an IV in her left hand. Buffy looks up at the IV bags and see one is an IV antibiotic and one is IV Saline. Buffy then see Riley, Giles, Dawn and her mom are in the room sitting on chairs around her bed.

"Can I go home mom?"  
"No Buffy you have to stay in the hospital a few days you just had an appendectomy."  
"Know that but I hate hospital mom."  
"There are not going to let you out tonight Buffy."  
"Fine. I am going to go back to sleep. Giles take my mom and Dawn home."  
"Sure Buffy, Riley starts with Buffy tonight and keep an eye out for that Lei-ach demon we saw lurking around early, but could not catch up to because I have a feeling it will find Buffy bone marrow a great meal."  
"I will Giles."

Joyce, Dawn and Giles stand up and each of them gives Buffy a hug and kiss bye and then Giles, Dawn and Joyce walk out of Buffy hospital room. A half hour later Buffy is sound asleep when Riley hears the hospital room door open up, Riley looks up to see a demon with long brown hair, white skin that has red sores all over his face and a fork tongue. As Riley stands up he notices that the demon is dress in all black and wearing knee high boots. Riley pulls a taser gun out of his back jean pocket and taser the demon until the demon falls to the ground. Riley then gets his cellphone out and calls the Initiative. Ten minutes later Gunn and Forrest are carrying the demon out of Buffy hospital room to take the demon to the initiative. Riley stays with Buffy the whole night, in the morning Joyce come to the hospital and take Riley place so he can go to his classes and by Friday morning Buffy is home at her and Tara's apartment resting in her own bed.


	26. Chapter Twenty-six Wedding bells

Chapter Twenty-six Wedding bells

It is nine o'clock in the morning on Saturday, November 11, 2000 and it is Faith and Xander big day. Faith, Destiny, Joyce, Buffy, Kennedy and Willow who are all wearing black workout pants and lightweight white long sleeve shirts, Destiny also has gold ball post stud-pierced earrings in her ears and the six of them are at Sunnydale nails, which is the building on the right side of the beauty salon. The beauty salon and Sunnydale nails are located near Maple court, but the right side of the nail place is beside Fourth Street and the back of the building is off of Main Street. Joyce, Faith, Buffy, Kennedy and Willow are having acrylic nails put on over they real nails. The five of them have told the nail technician during they nails they want short length, Faith then told the nail technicians that are working on they nails that Kennedy, Buffy, Willow and Joyce need to have a French tip in a glitter silver and then Faith told the nail technician doing her nail that she wants a white French tip with a thin layer of glitter over the tip. The bride, bridesmaids and maid of honour are having the French tips done the same way on they toe nails too. Destiny is having light pink nail polish put on her finger nails and toe nails with a glitter layer over top. Meanwhile at Crawford Mansion, where Angel lives and the wedding taking place, Dawn, Sean and Sara Osbourne are already at Angel and he is keeping an eye on the two babies and Dawn is helping him watch the babies or at lest she thinks that, but Angel is really watching Sean, Sara and Dawn since it is day time and he could not be with Oz, Wesley, Giles and Oz helping Xander getting ready at his and Faith's place. Angel has his Tuxedo in his bedroom and will get ready after helping get Sean and Sara dress for the wedding and Dawn has also brought the dress she will be wearing to the wedding to Angel place. Kate who wearing a pair of black sweatpant and a lightweight light blue long sleeve shirt, is at Angel place and is sitting on the couch with her legs up on the couch. Kate is also resting her hands on her large round belly and her pregnancy bump is now forty-three inches and she is still carrying the weight all up front. Angel walks into the living room and walks up to the back of the couch and looks at Kate who back is up against the left arm of the couch if standing in the center of the living room and looking at the front door (main) of the mansion. Kate feet are resting on the center of the couch and touching the back of the couch that is to the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and courtyard between the two bedrooms.

"I lay your dress out on the bed in the first bedroom Kate."

"Thank you Angel, where is Dawn, Sean and Sara at?"

"The three of them are playing in the courtyard between the two bedrooms. How are you feeling Kate?"

"I feel fine, but I am tried of being pregnant and I am only five months and 11 days into the pregnancy."

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I am not thirsty or hunger, but thanks for asking and you do not have to wait on me Angel's I can get my own food and drinks the obgyn has not put me on bed rest yet."

"But Wesley said to have you stay off your feet and rest during the day Kate!"

"I know what he told you Angel, but I am fine with getting my own snacks and drinks and walking to the bathroom on my own."

Kate puts her legs over the side of the couch and then stand up from the couch. Kate walks to the end of the couch and then turns so her back is to the fireplace. Kate then starts walking toward the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and the courtyard. Once in the hallway that is at the right end of the mansion if standing in the center of the living room looking at the main doors of the mansion, Kate walks past the first bedroom door that is on the right-hand side, if your back is to the living room. Kate then walks up to the solid wood French doors that lead to the courtyard that is between the bedroom (the bedrooms have glass French doors that have red curtains over them). Kate open up the doors and then heads into the courtyard, once in the courtyard she shuts the doors and walks over to Dawn who is sitting on a red blanket that is on the ground in the center of the courtyard, six months old Sara and Sean are sitting on the blanket in front of Dawn by themselves. Kate smiles at Dawn, Sara and Sean and then walks over to the metal outdoor table and chairs that are after the French door from the end bedroom (that is Angel's bedroom) and in front of the center of the far left-hand wall of the courtyard, if standing in the doorway of the solid wood French doors. Kate sits down on the chair one the left-hand side, if standing in front of the table and looking at the stone wall. Kate watching Dawn, Sean and Sara for a few minutes and notice that Dawn is wearing a pair of old light blue jeans and black tank top with thin straps, Sean is wearing a pair black pants and lightweight long sleeve red shirt and Sara is wearing a pair of pink pants and a lightweight pink long sleeve shirt. Kate then starts looking around the courtyard and notice the flower bed that is up against the wall across from the solid wood French doors and in this flower bed there are beautiful violet on the left side, lilac in the center and on the right side of the flower bed are purple hydrangeas, if standing in front of the flower bed looking at the flowers. Kate then looks at the flower bed that is up against the wall across from her and on the left side of the glass French doors to the courtyard from the first bedroom. In this flower bed there are pink and purple lupin on the right and center of the flower bed and pink and purple tulips on the left end of the flower bed if standing in front of the flower bed. At the same time Angel is in his bedroom and he is peeking out from behind the red curtain over the glass French door on the left side to see what Dawn, Sara, Sean and Kate are doing in the courtyard, Angel shut the curtain because he hears knocking on the main doors of the mansion. He starts walking to his bedroom door and at the same time Dawn looks at Kate.

"Kate will you keep an eye on Sean and Sara for a few minutes I need to go get the door and let the people bring the wedding arch, flowers, et cetera in?"

"Yes I will keep an eye on Sara and Sean for you."

Dawn hops up from the blanket and runs over to the wooden French doors. A few moments later Dawn reaches the doors and open up the doors, then head inside. Dawn shuts the door behind her and then runs to the main doors of the mansion. Dawn open up the left door and sees the delivery man for the wedding arch, the flower shop workers, delivery man for tables and chairs and the people that are here with the covers for the chairs and the tablecloths. Dawn open up the right door and at the same time Angel shut the door to his bedroom to hide from the sunlight coming through the main doors of the mansion.

"The wedding arch goes in front of the fireplace, the tables can be set in the dinning room for now because I am not sure how they want the tables set up or where, but the tables are not being set up until after the wedding ceremony and the guests are in the courtyard that is off the end the mansion having cocktails. Bring the chairs into the living room and set them behind the couch Angel and I will set them up. Set the covers for the chairs on the couch and the tablecloths on the dinning room table for now."

The delivery man for the wedding arch, the flower shop workers, delivery man for tables and chairs and the people that are here with the covers for the chairs and the tablecloths start to unload they vehicles, at the same time Dawn walks out the main doors of the mansion and look to the right-hand side of the mansion, if standing with your back to the front doors and to where the front garden is. Dawn sees rose bushes in the center of the garden, the first rose bush is red (Dane De Coeur), the second is white (Virgo), the third is pink (Queen of England) and the fourth is lavender (Waltz Time). To the left-hand side of the garden if standing at the end of driveway looking at the garden are white Gardenias, at the end across from the end of the driveway are Lilies of the valley that are also white and on the right side of the garden are Peonies in light pink, red, purple and a light yellow. Dawn heads inside and then walks over to the hallway at the left end of the mansion, if standing in living room looking at the main doors and the hallway leading to the dinning room, kitchen and the guests' bathroom. When Dawn reaches the hallway, she walks into the hallway and then walks down the hallway to the guests' bathroom door that is at the end of the hallway. Dawn walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and notice that against the wall across from the bathroom door is a white cast Iron claw foot tub that has a clawfoot tub drain, a faucet with hot and cold handles and attached to the top of the faucet there a cradle with a handhold showerhead in it, which is at the left end of the tub. The white Victorian toilet is up against the center of the far left-hand wall if standing in the door and up against the center of the far-right hand wall is the white Victorian porcelain pedestal sink with white porcelain leg on the front and the back is attached to the wall, there are bronzed cold and hot faucets with the handle to turn the water on and off sitting on top of the faucets. At the same time in the courtyard between the two bedrooms Kate has just sat down on the blanket with Sean and Sara and Sara and Sean start crawling over to Kate with huge smiles on they faces. A few minutes later Dawn walks out of the guests' bathroom and walks down the hallway and up to the doorway of the kitchen that is on the left-hand side of the hallway if your back is to the guests' bathroom or the right-hand side of the hallway if your back is to the living room. The doorway to the dinning room is across from the kitchen doorway on the right-hand side if your back is to the guests' bathroom or left-hand side if your back is to the living room. Dawn walks into the kitchen and looks around the room, which has the gray stone walls and gray stone floors with green strips of stone in the floor like the rest of the mansion. In the center of the kitchen is a kitchen island that the base cabinet is a dark mahogany with black granite counter top. Up against the far left-hand wall are dark mahogany base cabinets with a black granite counter top that has a polished gray granite farmhouse sink in the center of the counter top, the base cabinet with the dark mahogany base cabinet and black granite counter top continues on the wall across from the kitchen doorway until you get to the center of the wall and then there is the black with sliver term Bertazzoni forty eight inches heritage series gas range that has six sealed brass burners on the left side of the stove top and there is a built in griddle on the right side of the stove top and the oven has two doors one on the right and one on the left side and is 3.6 cubic feet. The knobs to control the burners, griddle and over are under the stove top and above the oven on the front of the ranger. After the ranger the base cabinets with the black granite counter top continue and turn the corner and there is about two feet of base cabinet with the black granite counter top on the far right-hand wall if standing in the kitchen doorway. Then there is the refrigerator that is silver, the refrigerator door is on the bottom and the freezer door is on top. There are dark mahogany upper cabinets above the base cabinet on the far left-hand wall and they have glass doors. There are two large windows on each side of the stove/oven ranger that is on the wall across from the kitchen doorway and there are red curtains over the windows. Dawn then notices the wedding cake sitting on a glass cake stand, which is sitting on the kitchen island and the cake has four round tiers. The bottom tier is sixteen inches, the second tier is thirteen inches, third tier of the cake is nine inches and the fourth and top tier is five inches and all the tiers are cover in white buttercream icing with a large pink fondant rose on top of the top tier. In addition there are pink fondant rose petals going down the right and left side of the cake, at the same time Angel walks into the kitchen and up to Dawn, who is standing in front of the kitchen island looking at the weeding cake.

"Do you know what flavor or flavors the cake is Angel?"

"Yes the bottom tier is red velvet, second tier is chocolate, third tier is red velvet and the top tier is chocolate."

"Sound lovely and I beat that the cake will taste lovely too."

"You are probable right about that Dawn."

Dawn turns away from Angel and walks over to the refrigerator. Dawn the open up the refrigerator door and grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Angel walks up bedside Dawn and whispers into her ear.

"I hide the blood in a cooler with bags of ice and ice packs under my bed."

"The blood will not go bad will it?"

"No I only have a few bags left and will drink the bag before the guests get here tonight."

Dawn shut the refrigerator door and walks out of the kitchen. Dawn then walks across the hall into the dinning room and walks past the long dark mahogany wood table and three chairs on each side of table and one on each end of the table, the table is in the center of the room (from the door side to the window side of the room). Dawn then walks over to the window that is across from the doorway and the window looks out on the back yard, which there are solid wooden France doors in the living room that is on the center of the wall across from the main door. Dawn then walks over to the glass France doors that are at the end of the far-right hand wall if standing in the dinning room doorway. Dawn opens up red curtains that are over the glass French doors and then opens up the doors. Dawn walks through the door and into the side courtyard that is at the left end of the house if standing in the backyard facing the wooden French door to the mansion or the right end of the house if standing in the driveway looking at the main doors of the mansion. Once in the courtyard Dawn looks at the flower beds that are up against the gray stone walls of the courtyard and sees pink, white, purple, red, yellow and blue Orchid. Dawn notices the dark mahogany bar that Xander built for the cocktail hour between the wedding ceremony and the reception and the bar is in front of the flower bed that is up against the far right-hand wall, if standing in the center of the courtyard with your back to the glass France doors. Dawn open up the bottle of water, then take a drink and is thinking my bladder is hurting. I hope it's just because I have not drink enough today and I am not getting a bladder infection. Meanwhile, at Sunnydale Nails the nail technicians have just begin to paint the French tip on Faith, Kennedy, Buffy, Joyce and Willow nails and Destiny is now having her toe nails done. Buffy who is sitting at the first table that is to the right of the door of the nail place look over at Faith who is sitting at the second table and Buffy notices that Faith is watching Destiny have her toes polish for the first time in a nail salon.

"What are you thinking about Faith?"

"Lot of things like the day you, Willow and I had our nails done for the prom and about how fast Destiny is growing up. About everything that Xander and I have gone through to get to this day, in high school I would never have thought that I will marry Xander and here I am today and it is Xander and mine wedding day."

Buffy looks over at Destiny and the little girl smiles at Buffy, Joyce, Willow, Kennedy and her mom. Across town at Crawford Mansion Dawn walks into the living room and see the flower shop people are cover the wedding arch in white roses like Faith wanting, the wedding arch is wide then the fireplace and a little tall then Xander. Dawn also notice that the delivery man for the wedding arch, table and chairs and the people that drop the chairs and table covers off are gone. Dawn takes a few more drinks out of the water bottle and then put the cap back on the bottle of water. Dawn set the bottle of water on the coffee table that in front of the couch. Dawn then gets to work set up the chairs, she starts set up the chairs on the left side of the living room if standing with your back to the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and courtyard. Dawn sets up three rows of three chairs, so there are nine chairs on the left side. Dawn leaves an aisle between the chairs on the left-hand side and the couch on the right and then set up three rows of three chairs behind the back of the couch that is in front of the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and courtyard. Dawn then start to put the silver chair covers over the chairs and at the same time Angel walks out of his bedroom and walks over to the couch and moves the chair covers to the coffee table. Angel's then puts a silver slipcover on the couch cushions, so it matches the chair covers and the tablecloths. A few minutes later Angel help Dawn put the covers on the chairs on the right, as Dawn finish putting the chair covers on the last few chairs in the third row on the left side, after she puts the last cover on the last chair in the third row Dawn looks over at Angel.

"I am going to get my nail polish carrying case out of the first bedroom and then head into the courtyard between the bedrooms and do my nails."

"That is fine Dawn, there is nothing more that we can set up after I finish put covers on the last two chairs."

Angel puts the last two covers on and then he starts moving the chairs that Dawn did not set up and the extra chair covers into the dinning room to store them until needed. He puts the chairs up against tables that are in front of the far left-hand wall of the dinning room if standing in the dinning room doorway and set the chair covers on the dinning room table with the tablecloths. At the same time Dawn walking out of the first bedroom into the courtyard through the glass French door with her nail polish carrying case in her right hand and bottle of water in her left hand, the glass French doors are on the far left-hand wall of the first bedroom and the courtyard is on the other side of the wall and the doors are on the right-hand side of the wall if in the courtyard looking at the door or on the left-hand side if in the bedroom looking at the doors. Dawn walks over to the metal outdoor table and chairs and at the same time Kate stand up from the ground and then pick up Sean and Sara from the blanket.

"Dawn's where are Sean and Sara diaper bags because they need dry diapers?"

"In the first bedroom, do you need any help?"

"No beside I need the practice change diapers before mine and Wesley two daughters and a son is born."

"You are having two girls and a boy!"

"Yes but do not tell anyone else Wesley want to keep that a secret until they are born."

"I won't tell anyone Kate."

Kate walks over to the glass French doors that Dawn left open since her hands were full and heads inside the first bedroom. At the same time Dawn set the nail polish carrying case and bottle of water on the table and then walks over to the glass French doors and shut the door for Kate. Dawn watching Kate changes Sara diaper and Sean sitting on the bedroom floor waiting for his turn at having his diaper changes, once Kate set Sara on the floor of the bedroom Dawn turn away from the glass French doors. Dawn then walks over to the table and sits down on the chair on the left-hand side of the table if looking at the glass French doors of Angel's bedroom and the table and two chairs. Dawn then open up the nail polish carrying case and pulls out the box of fingernail stickers decals that have the hibiscus flowers in the box, she takes the sheets with the light-blue hibiscus flowers out of the box and set the sheet on the table. Dawn put the box of fingernail stickers decals back into the nail polish carrying case and then get a bottle of silver nail polish and a bottle of top coat out of the nail polish carrying case, then set the two bottles on the table. Dawn then get out the nail dryer that runs on battery out of the nail polish carrying case and set it on the table. The nail dryer turns on when you put you hand inside it. Meanwhile inside the mansion Angel is in his bedroom and has just finish set up a blue portable playpen on the right side of his bed, which wooden bookcase headboard of the queen size bed is up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door and he is now set up the pink portable playpen beside the blue one. Kate walks into Angel's bedroom hold Sean in her left arm and Sara in her right arm. Kate walks over to the end of the bed and sits down on the bed, notices that there is a white fitted sheet, white unfitted sheet and red bedspread on the bed and the four pillows on the bed have white pillow cases on them. A few minutes later Angel takes Sean from Kate and lay him in the blue portable playpen for his nap. Kate slower stands up from the bed and walks over to the pink portable playpen and lay Sara down in the portable playpen for her nap. At the same time Dawn is polish the nails on her left hand and when the silver nail polish dry on both her right and left-hand Dawn will put one light-blue hibiscus flower fingernail sticker decal onto each of her finger nails. Then Dawn will put a layer of top coat onto each of the finger nails and once the top coat dry Dawn will polish her toe nails with the silver nail polish.

At eleven o'clock Faith, Destiny, Joyce, Buffy, Willow and Kennedy walk into the beauty salon to get they hair done. Once in the salon Faith gets out the hair piece she will be wearing that has two set of three silver flower petals groups. Each one has one petal at top and then one petal on each side of the bottom of the top petal and all three of the flower petal group form a triangle (two at the top and one on the bottom located in the center of the top two petal groups) and the group of flower petals set on top of two hair combs that have two silver strings that are attach to the bottom petal group. The silver string goes around the back of the head and in the center it because one thick silver string that has four large silver loops with clear crystal beads on them, then four small loops with clear crystal beads on them and over the large loops. Harmony Kendall who is one of the hairstylists who are doing the hair for the bride, flower girl, the maid of honour and the bridesmaids walk over to Faith, Buffy, Willow Joyce, Kennedy and Destiny.

"Right on time Faith and what hairstyles do you want done for you and everyone in your wedding?"

"I want Buffy and Kennedy hair to be pull into a side ponytail on the right side with a tie that match the color of they hair and curl the hair in smooth tight curls. For Joyce and Willow I want they hair to be down and curl in a smooth tight curl seeing that Joyce and Willow hair is not long enough for a side ponytail. For Destiny hair I want it put into a half ponytail and curl in smooth tight curls and for my hair I want it curled in spiral curls and some of the hair on the sides of my head pull back and hold in place with the hair comb of my hair piece."

"Just to clarify since I'm the hairstylist that is doing your hair Faith, you want the two sets of three groups of silver flower petals that form a triangle and that is set on top of two hair combs that will be place on each side of your head, which will allow the strings that because one thick silver string that has four large silver loops with clear crystal beads on them, then four small loops with clear crystal beads on them over the large loops to go around the back of the head?"

"Yes."

"Faith sits down on the first chair, Willow sits down on the second chair, Buffy sits down on the third chair, Kennedy sits down on the fourth chair, Joyce sits down on the fifth chair and Destiny sits down on the sixth chair."

Destiny runs over to the sixth chair and hop up, then sit down on the boost seat that is on the chair for her. At the same time Joyce, Buffy, Kennedy, Willow and Faith sit down on the chair they were ask to sit at. Meanwhile at Angel place Kate is taking a nap on Angel bed and Angel is sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book. Outside in the courtyard between the two bedrooms Dawn has finish polish her finger nails and toe nails and has laid down on the blanket that on the ground in the center of the courtyard and is waiting for her toe nails to dry. Dawn eyes are shut and she is having a hard time stay awake and she starts to think why I'm I so tried today, I hope that I'm not coming down with something. Dawn open up her eyes and then sit up on the blanket. Hope that by sits up she will have an easy time stay awake. Dawn picks up the bottle of water that is sitting beside the blanket and take the cap off the water. Dawn then finish drinking the bottle of water. Dawn sits on the blanket until her toe nails are dry and that take about an hour, at 11:45 Dawn stand up, then walk over to the glass French doors that leads into the first bedroom and head inside. Once in the first bedroom Dawn walk up to the end of the double size bed, which wooden bookcase headboard is up against the center of the wall that is across from the bedroom door. Dawn stands in front of the end of the bed and is looking at the bedroom door holding the empty water bottle in her left hand. A few minutes later Dawn starts to walks to the bedroom door, but stop walking half way to the door and looks at the small wall that goes to almost the center of the bedroom and is on the left-hand side of the room if facing the bedroom door. Dawn turns around and walks to the end of the small wall that goes to almost the center of the room. Then walks around the small wall that goes to almost the center of the room to see the wall that connects to the small wall that she just walks around and the wall meets up with the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door and in the center of the wall is a door, which lead to a bathroom. Dawn walks through the open door and shut the door behind her. She looks around the bathroom and sees across from the bathroom door in the left-hand corner is a shower with glass enclosure walls on the outside of the shower and a glass door. The shower also has gray soapstone floor and gray soapstone walls on the inside of the shower. The white Victorian toilet is up against the far-right hand wall if standing in the bathroom door and on the right-hand side if stand in front of the toilet looking at the toilet. The white Victorian porcelain pedestal sink with white porcelain legs on the front and the back of the sink is attached to the far right-hand wall and there are bronzed cold and hot faucets with the handle to turn the water on and, are sitting on top of the faucets, if standing in the bathroom door and is on the left-hand side of the toilet if looking at the toilet and sink, there is a small black trash can between the sink and toilet. Dawn tosses the empty water bottle into the trash can, then walks past the sink and looks in the mirror over the sink. Dawn sees that she looks well despite feeling wear out and bladder hurting. Dawn then walks over to the toilet because she needs to use the bathroom again. A few minutes later Dawn walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, thinking that was not very successful only a little amount of urine come out and it hurt when I went, which is not good at all. At the same time in Angel's bedroom Kate wakes up from her nap and get up from the bed. Kate then walks over to the door to the connected bathroom, which is off of the far left-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door or the right-hand wall if laying on the bed on your back. The door is at the left end of the wall if looking at the door and the wall. Kate walks into the bathroom because she needs to use the bathroom, Kate shuts the door behind her and notice on the wall across from the door is a shower that is the whole length of the wall, the inside of the shower walls are gray soapstone and the floor of the shower is gray soapstone too. The outside wall of the shower is a gray soapstone on the bottom half of the wall and glass on the top of half of the wall and the door is glass too and in the center of the wall. The white Victorian toilet is up against the far-right hand wall if standing in the bathroom door and on the right-hand side if stand in front of the toilet looking at the toilet, the shower is to the left if looking at the toilet. The white Victorian porcelain pedestal sink with white porcelain legs on the front and the back of the sink is attached to the far left-hand wall and there are bronzed cold and hot faucets with the handle to turn the water on and off sitting on top of the faucets and the sink is across from the toilet, there is a small black trash can on the left side of the toilet. Kate walks over to the toilet, thinking I can't even take a nap with having to wake up to use the bathroom. Meanwhile Dawn is in the living room and is sitting on the couch next to Angel, drinking a bottle of water. A few minutes later Kate walks into the living room and sit down on the couch on Dawn right side.

At one o'clock in the afternoon the main door of the mansion open up and Angel jumps off the couch and into a dark corner of the room, as Faith, Kennedy, Buffy, Joyce, Willow and Destiny come through the doors. Destiny sees Dawn and Kate sitting on the couch and runs over to them. At the same time Faith carrying the bag with her wedding gown, Destiny dress bag with Destiny dress in it and a bag, which has her wooden jewelry box that has engraved of a flowering tree on the top of the jewelry box and necklaces, bracelets and earrings for the maid of honour, bridesmaid and flower girl to wear and Willow, Joyce, Buffy and Kennedy carry they dress bags with they dresses walk into Angel's bedroom seeing that it is the large bedroom and lays the dresses onto the bed. Willow then walks over to the portable playpens and looks at her son and daughter who are taking naps. A few minutes later there is a knock on the front door. Dawn stands up from the couch and walks over to the doors and open up the left door to see who is at the door and Dawn sees a young lady who is five feet seven inches tall in flat shoes, has curl blonde hair that is just above the shoulder in length and Hazel eyes. Dawn also notice that she is wearing a black knee length skirt and black short sleeve blouse, black tight and black five inches high heel pumps and the straps of a large tan canvas tote bag are on her left shoulder.

"Hi Dawn's it Heidi Barrie and I'm here to do Faith, Destiny, Kennedy, Buffy, Joyce and Willow makeup for Faith wedding."

"Come on in."

Dawn steps back and let Heidi inside the mansion, once inside Heidi start looking around the living room of Crawford Mansion. At the same time Dawn shut the door and Faith, Buffy, Joyce, Kennedy and Willow carrying Sean and Sara who is awake, walk into the living room and over to Heidi who is standing in the center of the living room.

"Faith where I'm I going to be doing the makeup at?"

"The dinning room because there is a long table that you can set up all the makeup."

"Will you show me where the dinning room is Faith?"

"Sure Heidi."

Faith show Heidi to the dinning room and once in the dinning room Heidi start set the makeup onto the table and Faith pulls the end chair that is near the door out and turns the chair sideways, so if sitting on the chair your back is to the wall the glass French doors are on. Faith starts to walk out of the dinning room and at the same time Heidi looks at Faith, who stop walking.

"Wait a second Faith, what order are you, your maid of honour, bridesmaid and flower girl going in to have they makeup put on in?"

"Start with Willow, Joyce second, Kennedy third, Buffy fourth, me five and Destiny last."

"Give me a few minutes and then have Willow come back."

Faith walks out of the dinning room and into the living room to see Destiny showing Dawn and Kate her pink and glitter finger nails and toe nails, then Dawn show Destiny her finger nails and toe nails. Faith walks over to Kate, Dawn and Destiny who are sitting on the couch, Destiny is sitting in between Kate and Dawn.

"Dawn will you help Destiny put on her dress for the wedding after she has her makeup done?"

"Sure Faith and I love your hair."

"Thank you."

"I will go change into my dress now and do my hair so I am ready and will not have to rush after getting Destiny ready."

"That is fine."

"And Willow in a few minutes you need to head into to the dinning room to have your makeup done."

"Ok Faith."

At the same time Dawn stand up from the couch, then walks across the living room into the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and courtyard between the two bedrooms. Dawn then walks into the first bedroom shutting the door behind her. Dawn walks over to the glass French door and pulls the red curtain shut, then Dawn walks over to the bed and pick up the light-blue sundress that has thin straps and scoop necklines. The dress is just above the knees in length and has hibiscus flowers on it, the outside of the hibiscus flowers are white and the inside of the hibiscus flowers are dark blue and have green petals. Dawn looks down at the other dress on the bed, which is Kate and notice that Kate is going to be wearing a short sleeve black maternity wrap dress that just blow the knees in length. Dawn change into the dress and then head into the bathroom that is connect to the bedroom because she needs to use the bathroom again. A few minutes later Dawn walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She walks over to the bed and puts on her glitter light-blue flip flops on. Dawn then get her brush and curl iron out of her backpack that is on the floor by the bedroom door and head back into the bathroom to do her hair. At the same time Willow is sitting on the chair in the dinning room and Heidi has already put foundation and some peach blush on Willow cheeks. Heidi is now putting a light layer of hazelnut eyeshadow on Willow right eyelid. When she finishes putting the eye shadow on Willow eyes, Heidi, start looking through the lipstick shades she brought with her.

"Do you want me to use red or the sheer blush (light pink) lipstick?"

"The sheer blush lipstick."

Heidi puts the lipstick onto Willow lip using a disposable makeup brush and a minute later throw the use brush into the trash can that Angel set by the dinning room door. Willow stands up from the chair and start to walk to the door.

"Willow your and Oz son is handsome and your and Oz daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Will you ask Joyce to come back?"

"Yes."

Willow walks out of the dinning room, then walks into the living room and sees Joyce standing in the center of the living room watching Destiny running around after Sean and Sara that are crawling around the living room floor. Willow walks up beside Joyce, then look at Buffy mom, who has a smile on her face.

"Willow's your son and daughter is growing up so fast, the time flies by when they are this young."

"I know it seems like it was only yesterday the two of them were born."

"Enjoy every little moment you have with Sean and Sara when they are still little like this because before you know it the two of them will be starting preschool."

"I will Joyce and Heidi want you next for makeup."

"Ok Willow."

Joyce walks away from Willow and head into the dinning room and sits down on the chair at the end of the dinner table. Heidi takes a close look at Joyce to see what shade of foundation Joyce needs. A few minutes later Heidi puts peach blush on Joyce cheek, then puts hazelnut eyeshadow on Joyce eyelids and lastly Heidi puts sheer blush on Joyce lips.

"I am done Joyce, will you ask Kennedy to come back."

"Sure."

Joyce stands up and walks out of the dinning room. A few minutes later Kennedy walks into the dinning room and sits down on the chair. Heidi looks at her younger sister best friend and smiles at her and Kennedy smile at Heidi.

"You and Kelly look so much alike, the two of you could pass as twin."

"You are not the first to tell me that and Kelly told me to tell you thank you for swing by the house Kelly and I live at yesterday after school to drop off her homework for this week."

"Is she feeling any better?"

"She feels a little better this morning, but is still running a fever, coughing a lot and has some tightness in the chest. I am taking her to the doctor Monday morning because it has been two weeks now and she not getting any better."

"That not good, have Kelly's to call me after school on Monday so I know if I need to bring next week schoolwork over."

"I will Kennedy, now let get to work on your makeup."

Heidi put foundation onto Kennedy face and then Heidi puts some dusty rose blush onto Kennedy cheeks. Then Heidi picks sienna eyeshadow to uses on Kennedy eyelids. A few minutes later Heidi applies dusty rose lipstick onto Kennedy lips.

"I am finish with you, tell Buffy it is her turn to have her makeup put on."

"I will."

Kennedy stands up and walks out of the dinning room, at the same time Dawn walks out of the first bedroom and walks toward the living room. Dawn walks over to the couch and sits down on the couch, as Kennedy tells Buffy to go have her makeup done. Buffy walks down the hallway and to the dinning room. A few moments later foundation is applied to Buffy face, then Heidi applies some peach blush to Buffy checks, followed by applying hazelnut eyeshadow to Buffy eyelids. Last Heidi applies sheer blush lipstick to Buffy lips. A minute and half later Faith walks into the dinning room and sits down on the chair.

"You and Xander are meant for each other and have a beautiful daughter. "

"Thanks."

Heidi grabs the foundation that matching Faith's complexion and gets to work putting the foundation onto Faith face. A few minutes later Heidi put some dusty rose blush onto Faith cheeks and then apply sienna eyeshadow onto Faith's eyelids. Heidi grabs the tube of pink shimmer lipstick and a disposable makeup brush. Heidi then puts some lipstick onto the disposable makeup brush and applies the lipstick onto Faith lips.

"Faith how much makeup do you want on Destiny?"

"Not a lot of makeup, I only want a little eyeshadow, a little blush and lipstick too."

"Ok, it would be best if you stay in the room with Destiny when I do her makeup seeing that Destiny does not really know me."

"That is fine, I will go get Destiny and bring her back."

Faith stands up and then walks out of the dinning room. A few moments later Faith walks into the living room and sees her daughter sitting on Angel lap and Dawn reading to Destiny, Sean and Sara. Dawn stop reading The Berenstain Bears' Trouble at School to see Faith standing in front of Angel and Destiny. Dawn shut the book and then set the book on the coffee table.

"It is time to have you makeup put on Dest."

"Ok mommy."

Destiny hops off Angel lap and then Faith and Destiny walks down the hallway and into the dinning room. Once in the dinning room Faith sits Destiny on the chair and then Faith walks over to the doorway of the dinning room and stands in the doorway. At the same time Heidi kneels down in front of the little girl and smiles at Destiny. Destiny smiles back at Heidi who is holding peach blush in her left hand. Heidi puts some blush onto the makeup brush and then gently puts some blush onto Destiny cheeks. Once the blush is applied, Heidi picks up the light-pink eyeshadow and puts it onto Destiny eyelids, the whole time Destiny is perfectly still. Last Heidi puts a thin layer of sheer blush lipstick onto Destiny lips.

"I am all done Destiny. Faith's do you want me to hang around to everyone is dress that why if anyone needs touch up after getting dress I can touch up they makeup?"

"Yes."

At the same time Destiny hop off the chair and then she runs out of the dinning room. When Destiny gets into the living room, Dawn takes Destiny right hand and lead Destiny into Angel's bedroom. Once in the bedroom Dawn grabs the dress bag that Destiny dress is in and unzips the bag. Dawn then takes the dress out of the dress bag and Dawn sees that the dress is a sleeveless light pink dress that is ankle length and has a zipper closure. Dawn also notice the dress has dark pink roses on the bodice and skirt of the dress. Dawn unzips the dress and then set the dress onto the bed. A few minutes later Dawn has got Destiny dress in the flower girl dress and Destiny is sitting on Angel's bed and Dawn is putting the light pink dress shoes onto Destiny feet and the shoes have peep toes and each of the dress shoes have one inch heel on them. At the same time Faith, Kennedy, Willow, Buffy and Joyce walk into the bedroom. Faith walks over to the left side of the bed and to bag that has her wooden jewelry box, the necklaces, bracelets and earrings for the maid of honour, bridesmaid and flower girl to wear. Faith gets out a plastic bag that has the white pearl necklaces, white pearl bracelets and white pearl stud earrings in the bag, she hands Buffy a necklace, bracelet and three set of white pearl stud earrings, then hand Joyce, Kennedy and Willow white pearl necklace, white pearl bracelet and a set of white pearl stud earrings. Faith then walks in front of her daughter and kneels down in front of Destiny. Faith puts a white pearl bracelet onto Destiny left waist, then put the white pearl necklace on Destiny and then take the stud earrings that Destiny is wearing out of her ears and puts the white pearl stud earrings into Destiny ears. At the same time Willow open up her dress bag and take out the floor length sleeveless dress that is light pink Chiffon in an A-line, which has a v-neck line on the front and back of the dress and a zip closure. In addition there are small clear crystal's accents the v-neckline on the front and back and there is a medium size round clear crystal in the center of the bodice just below the breast and the dress has a girdling waist and a hemline sweep train. Joyce, Kennedy and Buffy have open up the dress bags they dresses are in and are now taking out they dresses, which are A-line chiffon floor length strapless light pink dress that has a sweetheart neckline and clear crystals accents the sweetheart neck line of the dresses and have zippers closer on the back of the dresses. By now Faith has stands up and is opening up her dress bag. A few moments later Faith takes out the wedding gown that is a floor length lace mermaid gown, which has a chapel train. The gown also has sheer cap sleeves, square neck line and in the center right under the breast of the bodice is an oval shape clear crystal and then small round clear crystals that circle around the bodice to the decorative buttons that are over the zipper back closure of the dress and there are tiny round clear crystals across the neck line of the gown. Dawn who is seeing all the dresses for the first time has a hug smile on her face.

"I love all of the dresses Faith's and think all of you are going to look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you Dawn and will you take Destiny into the living room and then help Angel and Kate get Sean and Sara changes for the wedding."

"Sure Faith."

Dawn takes Destiny right hand and lead the little girl out of Angel's bedroom, a few moments later Angel walks into the room and grabs the bag with his tuxedo in it. Angel then walks out of the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Faith, Willow, Joyce, Buffy and Kennedy then get changes into they dress. A few minutes later Faith is putting on the silver necklace chin that has the silver evenstar pendant on it, which has a clear crystal on top of what looks like a combination of a star and a flower and it looks like there are wings behind the star and flower combination and the base is intertwining. Faith then puts diamond earrings into both sets of price earring holes in her ears. A few moments later Joyce, Kennedy, Willow and Buffy are putting they earrings on and notice Faith is taking the old silver ring off of the sixteen-inch sterling silver necklace chin that the ring is always hanging on. On the ring there are two serpents who eyes are emerald and the serpents met beneath a crown of golden flowers. One of the serpents is upholding the crown and the other serpent is devouring the crown. Faith put the ring onto her right thumb, which is the only finger that the ring will fit on. Faith then put the necklace chin with the cross on it into the wooden jewelry box and shut the lid. Meanwhile in the living room Sean and Sara are sitting on the couch and Sean is wearing a pair of black dress pants and dark blue long sleeve dress shirt and Sara is wearing a pink short sleeve dress. Kate is putting Sean black dress shoes on and Dawn is putting Sara pink dress shoes on. Once Sean shoes are on Kate looks at Dawn.

"Dawn can you keep an eye on Sean, Sara and Destiny so I can go get ready for the wedding?"

"Sure."

Kate stands up from the coffee table she was sitting on and walks toward the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and courtyard. At the same time Angel is in the guests' bathroom put on his tuxedo. A few minutes later Angel walks into the living room wearing a pair of black tuxedo pants, a long sleeve white dress shirt, a black cummerbund with a black tail coat tuxedo jacket and the length of the coat tail falls below the butt. The tail of the tuxedo jacket is rounded and the front of the jacket is just above the cummerbund in length. There are black fabric cover buttons on the jacket too and Angel is also wearing a black bow tie. As Angel walks into the living room, he is buttoning up the tuxedo jacket.

"You look very handsome Angel, what do Bailey and Xander tuxedos look like?"

"They both look just like mine and the rest of the groomsmen, but Xander is wearing a black tie and not a bow ties like me, Oz, Giles, Wesley, Riley and Bailey."

"I can believe Xander talk Giles into wear the same tuxedo when he is just walking Faith down the wedding aisle."

"Faith was the one that talked Giles into wearing the same tuxedo as Xander, Oz, Wesley, Riley and Bailey."

Angel walks over to the couch and then he sits down on the couch. At the same time in Angel's bedroom Faith is slips her feet into her white stain 4 1/2 inches heels high heel pumps that have a peep toe, at the same time Kennedy, Joyce, Willow and Buffy are slips they feet into light pink 4 1/2 inch heel peep toe pumps that have rhinestone embellishment around the throat, quarter and counter of the pump. A minute late Faith open up the bedroom door and then Willow, Kennedy, Buffy, Joyce and Faith walk out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Heidi joins the group in the living room and make sure everyone makeup is still good, which it is. Then Heidi goes back into the dinning room and gather up her makeup and five minutes later Heidi leave. At the same time the photographer show up, the six feet tall man with dark brown hair that is thinning and brown eyes. In addition he is wearing black dress pants and a red dress shirt, the photographer walks inside the mansion and over to Faith.

"Its three o'clock already Tim?"

"Yes, where do you want the picture of you by yourself the female member of the wedding party group shots and then you with the wedding party female members take at and also where do you want the shoot of the groom and his half of the wedding party take at?"

"Let take all of the pictures in front of the wedding arch."

"That is fine."

Dawn picks up Sean and Sara and then Dawn and Angel go sit in Angel's bedroom as Tim's take the pictures of Faith standing under the wedding arch, then he takes a couple shots of Willow, Buffy, Destiny, Joyce and Kennedy and then take groups shots of Faith with Willow, Buffy, Destiny Joyce and Kennedy. At three-thirty Faith head to Angel's bedroom because Xander, Oz, Wesley, Riley, Bailey and Giles will be there at any moment. Angel and Dawn carrying Sean and Sara walks out of Angel's bedroom and Faith shut the bedroom door when Angel and Dawn are in the hallway, at the same time Kate walks out of the first bedroom wearing a short sleeve black maternity wrap dress that just blow the knees in length and a pair of flat black dress shoes. Angel and Dawn notice that Kate is wearing her hair down and has curled her hair. Kate takes Sara from Dawn and then Angel, Dawn and Kate walk into the living room. At the same time Buffy open up the left front door and let Giles, Bailey, Riley, Oz, Wesley and Xander into the mansion. Buffy also let in the people that are making the dinner for the reception and the bartender in. Buffy show the people making dinner to where the kitchen is at and the bartender to the courtyard that the bar is in. Angel stays out of the sunlight until the people making the dinner and bartender have brought everything in. At the same time Joyce is looking at her one-year-old son and can't believe how handsome and grown up he looks in his tuxedo. When the people making the dinner has shut the front doors of the mansion Tim gets Riley, Bailey, Angel, Oz and Wesley in front of the arch to take the pictures and after several take Xander joins Oz, Bailey, Wesley, Angel and Riley. Then Tim has Joyce, Kennedy, Buffy, Willow and Destiny join Xander, Bailey, Oz, Wesley, Angel and Riley. Then Tim takes a few pictures of Xander by him self. At the same time Tim is taking the pictures of Xander by himself Giles head to Angel's bedroom to check in with Faith, when Giles reaches the close door of Angel's bedroom he knocks on the door.

"It is Giles."

Faith open up the door and let Rupert Giles into the bedroom. Giles shut the door once he is in the bedroom, then he takes a long look at Faith in her wedding gown and take in the floor length lace mermaid gown that has a chapel train. He also takes in the sheer cap sleeves, square neck line and the oval shape clear crystal that is in the center right under the breast of the bodice and the small round clear crystals that circle around the bodice to the decorative buttons that are over the zipper back closure. Giles then takes in the tiny round clear crystals around the neck line of the gown. In addition Giles take a long look at the hair piece that Faith is wearing and sees two set of three silver flower petals groups. Each one has one petal at top and then one petal on each side of the bottom of the top petal and all three of the flower petal group forms a Triangle and the group of flower petals set on top of two hair combs that have two silver strings that are attach to the bottom petal group. The silver string goes around the back of the head and in the center it because one thick silver string that has four large silver loops with clear crystal beads on them, then four small loops with clear crystal beads on then and over the large loops. He also notices that she wearing the ring that Faith normal wear on a necklace on her right thumb and is wearing the evenstar pendant too. Faith looks at her former watcher that is going to be walking her down the aisle and notice that he is tearing up.

"G you are acting like you never see me in a dress before or wearing makeup or had my hair done, which you have for homecoming and prom!"

"It just that you look so beautiful, Xander is going to love the way you look tonight."

"Thanks, but why are you crying?"

"You are so beautiful and I have seen you change so much since I first meet you. I have seen you have a child, finish high school, start college and now I am going to see you get marry. Most watchers never get to see they slayers achieve finish high school, having a child, start college and getting marry."

"B and I have been known to set records and it will make a great journal entry for you to write for me and do not say that you do not keep a journal for me and B still because I have seen you write one for both me and B despite neither of us working for the watcher council now."

"You are right it will make a great entry and future watchers would love to read it and learn about a great moment in one of the two oldest living slayer lives."

Giles turns away from Faith and wipes the tears off his face. Meanwhile in the living room Tim has just finish take pictures for now and is getting his gear ready to take the pictures of wedding ceremony. Dawn has hand Sean to Kate who is sitting on the couch with her back to the hall that leads to the bedrooms and courtyard and Dawn is walking to the guests' bathroom because she has to use the bathroom again and her bladder has started to hurt really badly and is having pain above the pubic bone too. At the same time there is a knock on the front doors, Angel gets in the shadow and Buffy walks over to the door. Once at the main doors of the mansion Buffy open up the left-hand door to see Doyle, Gunn and Fred, Gunn is wearing a pair of black suit pants, white long sleeve dress shirt and black dress shoe and has his left arm around Fred's waist and Fred is resting her head on Gunn shoulder. Fred is wearing a pink sweater with a turtleneck, a pink floor length jean skirt and flat pink dress shoes. Doyle is wearing black suit pants, a blue long sleeve dress shirt and black dress shoe. Buffy lets Doyle, Gunn and Fred inside and see that other guests are walking up the driveway, so Buffy leaves the door open. At the same time Fred and Gunn walk over to the last row of chairs behind the couch and Fred sit down on the chair nearest to the front doors and Gunn sits down on the center chair, Doyle walks over to the last chair of the row and sits down on the chair next to Gunn. Fred lay her head on Gunn shoulder and Buffy walks over to the row of chairs Fred, Gunn and Doyle are sitting at and Buffy notices that Fred has rosy cheeks and looks tried. At the same time Tara walks through the front door wearing a black long sleeve dress that is floor length and black four and half inches high heel pumps and Tara is putting a cough drop into her mouth. Tara walks over to the row of chair in front of Fred, Gunn and Doyle and sits down on the chair in front of Fred. Buffy looks at Tara and smile at her because Buffy did not think Tara was going to make it to the wedding because she felt under the weather all week and the last few days had a sore throat. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Harris, Rory Harris, Dave, Carol Harris and Karen Harris walk into Crawford Mansion. Mr. Harris, Dave and Rory are wearing black suit pants, suit jackets, white dress shirts, black ties and black dress shoes. Mrs. Harris is wearing a purple short sleeve dress that is knee length and black high heels. Carol is wearing a peach short sleeve dress that is floor length and black high heel and Karen is wearing a lilac cap sleeve dress that is knee length and black low heel dress shoes. Mr. and Mrs. Harris, Rory Harris, Dave, Carol Harris and Karen Harris walk over to the row of chairs on the left side of the living room and sit down and at the same time Buffy walk up beside Tara.

"Tara how are you feeling?"

"Ahem ok I guess, my throat is still sore and I am running a low grade fever but I was not going to miss Faith and Xander wedding."

"Your voice sound more hoarse then this morning."

"I know, coughing."

Tara covers her mouth with her right elbow and at the same time Fred pulls a tissue out of her right jean skirt pocket and then start sneezes into the tissues. Tara and Buffy both turn around and look at Fred who is still sneeze into the tissues and resting her head on Gunn shoulder, Gunn smiles at Buffy and Tara and he starts to talk.

"Fred has a head cold, but would not stay home because she does not want to miss Faith and Xander wedding."

At the same time Dawn walks into the living room and up to the row of chairs Tara is sitting at. Dawn walks by Tara and sits down on the chair in front of Gunn. Buffy notices that the chairs are filling up and that grandmother Harris has arrived and she is wearing a black floor length dress and flat black dress shoes. Once grandmother Harris has sat down Buffy, Willow, Kennedy, Joyce, Destiny, Bailey, Oz, Riley, Angel and Wesley walk into the hallway that the two bedrooms and on of the courtyard are in. Oz hand Bailey the pillow that has Faith thin yellow gold wedding band and Xander wide yellow gold man wedding band on it and Willow hand Destiny the white basket that has the pink and red rose petals in it. At the same time Maggie Walsh walk into the mansion wearing a black a-line skirt and a white long sleeve blouse and sit down on the chair that is in front of Doyle and next to Dawn. Xander shut the doors to the mansion because all of the guests have show up and then he walks over to the wedding arch and the male minister that wearing all black and has black thinning hair and brown eyes and standing under the wedding arch. Xander stands on the left side of the wedding arch and at the same time in the row of chairs Fred has starts coughing and has covered her mouth with a tissue. Tara reaches into her black purse and grabs a cough drop out of the purse. Tara then turns around and hands the cough drop to Fred.

"Thank you Tara."

"You are welcome Fred."

Tara turns back around and at the same time Gunn looks at Fred who head is still resting on his shoulder and watch his girlfriend put the cough drop into her mouth. Fred puts the dirty tissue and the cough drop wrapper in her left pocket of her jean skirt and then pulls a new tissue out of her right pocket of her jean skirt and start sneezes into the tissue.

"Fred's you should have taken some cold medicine before leaving the house."

"Cold medicine put me to sleep and I want to be awake for the wedding."

"Sleep is what you body need to get well Fred, maybe we should leave and go home so you can take some cold medicine and rest."

"I feel well enough to stay and watch the wedding Gunn."

"All right, but if you change your mind let me know."

"Ah-choo I am not going to change my mind."

At the same time Bailey on the left and Destiny on the right walk up to the end of the aisle, Oz and Willow are standing behind the toddlers, then Joyce and Wesley, followed by Riley and Buffy, then Kennedy and Angel. Giles and Faith walk out of Angel's bedroom and Faith has a bouquet of pink, red and white roses in right-hand and her left arm is linked to Giles's right arm. Destiny and Bailey start walking down the aisle and Destiny is throwing the rose petal on the aisle as they walk toward the wedding arch. When they reach the wedding arch Bailey walks over to Xander and stand beside Xander and Destiny walks to the right and stand next to the wedding arch. At the same time Oz and Willow start walking down the aisle, a few second later Joyce and Wesley walk down and are followed down the aisle by Riley and Buffy a few second later and Kennedy and Angel start walking down the aisle. A few minutes later the minister starts to talk.

"Ladies and gentleman please rise."

Everyone sitting on the bride and groom side of the aisle stand up and looks at the aisle. At the same time Giles and Faith walks up to the end of the aisle and Xander who has not seen Faith all day take a long look at Faith and he is thinking Faith looks beautiful in that wedding gown, I have never seen her look this beautiful before. Meanwhile, Faith and Giles walk down the aisle. A minute and half later Giles and Faith's have reached the wedding arch and the two of them are standing in front of Xander and the minister, at the same time all the guests sit down.

"Who is giving this women to this man?"

"I Rupert Giles is giving her to this man."

Giles unlink his arm from Faith arm and then Faith and Xander walks up in front of the minister, Faith hand her bouquet to Willow and then Xander and Faith takes each other hands. At the same time Giles walks over to the first row of chairs behind the couch and Giles sits down on the couch in front of Maggie Walsh and at the same time Xander whisper into Faith's right ear.

"You look beautiful Faith."

"Thank you."

The minister smiles at Xander and Faith will are still holding hand and once Giles has taken a seat the minister start to talk.

"We are gathered here to join Alexander Lavelle Harris and Faith Lehane in holy matrimony, is there anyone here that think these two should not be married."

Faith and Xander look toward they guest and the minister waits a few minutes, but no one says anything. Willow and Oz look over at Kate who is sitting on the center of the section of couch that back is to the hallway leading to the bedroom and courtyard and Sara in sitting on the couch on Kate right side and Sean is sitting on the couch on Kate's left side. Sean and Sara smile at the mom and dat and at the same time the minster starts to talk.

"The Groom and bride have written they own vows to say and exchange they ring with each other. Will the ring bearer bring the rings over to the bride and Groom pleases?"

Bailey walks up to Faith and Xander with a huge smile on his face and hold the pillow up. Xander takes thin yellow gold wedding band and Faith takes the yellow gold man wedding band off of the pillow, which is a white pillow. Then Bailey walks over to where the groomsmen are standing and stand in front of them. Xander then holds the thin yellow gold wedding band up to Faith left ring finger and start to talk.

"Faith the first day that I sew you walk through the doors of Sunnydale high school on the first day of the 1995/1996 school year, I know that I believe in love at first sight and when I sew you walk into my first hours ninth grade English class I knew that I wanting too spent the rest of my life with you. When our daughter was born on July 5, 1998 our life forever changes and I know that I could not see my life without you or Destiny in it, but knew asking you to marry me in high school would be crazy. So I waiting until you start college and I had a great job working construction to ask you to marry me and was over joyed with happiest when you say yes that you would marry me and I was excited that the two of us would get to spend the rest of our life together."

Xander put the thin yellow gold wedding band onto Faith's left ring finger in front of the Victorian yellow gold mine cut diamond solitaire engagement ring and then Faith holds the yellow gold man wedding band up to Xander left ring finger.

"Xander when I first moved to Sunnydale and start at Sunnydale high school I did not have any feeling for you, but then I start to have feeling for you. But I hide the feeling from you Xander, until our tenth grade year of high school because I was not sure how to tell you that I had feeling for you. I know that I break your heart when I ask for time off from our relationship during our eleventh grade year of school. But during that break that went to the end of our senior year of high school you were there for Destiny and me when I ask you to watch your daughter and help me out when I need help. When I ask you to our senior prom and aks you if you want to get back together and you said yes to both I was happy that you took me back. After spent the summer before I start college on a road trip with you and Destiny I know that I would never find anyone better then you and for the first time thought that I could spend the rest of my life with you as my husband. You are the love of my love and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Faith puts the yellow gold man wedding band onto Xander left ring finger and then Faith and Xander takes each other hand and smile at each other. Then the minister starts to talk to Faith, Xander and the guests.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris do you take Faith Lehane to be your wife until death does you part?"

"I do."

"Faith Lehane do you take Alexander Lavelle Harris to be your husband until death does you part?"

"I do"

'By the authority vested in me by the state of California I pronounce you husband and wife and the two of you can kiss."

Faith and Xander lean toward each other and start kissing each other on the lips. A minute later Xander and Faith stop kissing each other and turns and looks at they guest. At the same time the minister starts to talk.

"Xander and Faith have asked that the guests follow Dawn Summers to the end courtyard for a cocktail hour, as the photographer can take pictures of the wedding party with the bride and groom and take some pictures of the couple. When it is time to come in for the wedding reception, a bridesmaid will let you know."

Faith and Xander walk down the aisle, followed by Bailey and Destiny, then Willow and Oz, then Wesley and Joyce, then Buffy and Riley and last Kennedy and Angel. Once the bride, groom, and bridal party is standing in the hallway the bedrooms and one of the courtyard are in, Dawn stands up and walks toward the hallway at the left end of the mansion, if standing in the center of the living room facing the front doors of the mansion. The groom side of the aisle stands up first and walks toward Dawn, then almost all of the bride side stands up and start walking over to Dawn, beside Tara. Dawn leads the group down the hallway and into the dinning room, then outside to the courtyard. At the same time Tara stand up holding her throat with her left hand and walks past Destiny, Bailey, Angel, Kennedy, Buffy, Riley, Joyce and Wesley and then Tara's walk over to Faith and Xander who are hold each other hands and are standing in front of Angel's bedroom door. When Tara reach Xander and Faith, the newly wed look at Tara and notice Tara is holding her throat, is flushed, her lymph nodes on the side of her neck are swelling and she looks tried.

"Ahem Faith and Xander the wedding was beautiful."

"(Xander and Faith) thank you."

"I wish that I could stay for the wedding reception, but I am not feeling well. I had a sore throat the last few days and been running a low grade fever all day. And now my lymph nodes and tonsils are swelling. In addition I think my fever has went up, because I have the chills. So I am going to go home to rest."

"(Faith and Xander) that is fine Tara, get let of rest and feel better soon."

Tara wave bye and then walks away from the bride, groom, Riley, Buffy, Joyce, Wesley, Kennedy, Angel, Oz, Willow, Destiny and Bailey and walks over to the front doors of the mansion. Meanwhile, in the courtyard that is off the left in of the mansion if standing in the backyard looking at the back doors or the right end of the mansion if standing in front of the mansion looking at the front doors of the mansion, Fred and Gunn are standing by the glass French doors away from the rest of the wedding guests. Dawn is at the bar and she is getting Fred and Gunn both glass of Pepsi. A few minutes later Dawn walks up to Fred and Gunn and gives them they glass of Pepsi. Then Dawn walks away from her older sister friends and at the same time Gunn look at Fred who has set her glass of pop on the edge of the flower bed and is sneezing into a tissue. Gunn can tell by just looking at Fred that her fever has gone up and that she has starts to feel worse and she sound worse too. Gunn tap Fred on her left shoulder and Fred turn her head and looks at her boyfriend, as she sneezes into the tissue in her hands.

"Are you sure that you are up to stay for the wedding reception?"

"Ahem yes Ah-choo I feel well enough to stay for the wedding reception."

"Alright, but when you are ready to leave just let me know and I will take you home."

"Ok, sniffling but I should be able to make it through the whole wedding reception seeing that I rested all day."

Fred pulls a new tissue out of the right pocket of her jean skirt and start wipe her nose because it has start running. Gunn puts his left arm around Fred waist and Fred lay her head onto Gunn shoulder and shut her eyes. Gunn places his right hand onto Fred's forehead that feels very warm to the touch.

"Fred's I know you say that you feel well enough to be here, but it feels like your fever has gone up, tell me how you really feel."

"Ahem I have a running nose, sneezing a lot, a cough, running a fever and a sore throat but I feel all right coughing."

Fred turns her head away from Gunn and cover her mouth with her left elbow. At the same time Xander father, mother, aunt and uncles are getting alcohol drinks from the bar and Maggie Walsh walks over to Gunn and Fred, when Maggie Walsh reach Gunn and Fred, she gives Fred a worried look. Fred has stopped coughing and is picking up her glass of pop, then take a drink of pop and find that it hurt to swallow the pop. But hides the fact that it hurt to swallow the pop from Gunn, because she does not want Gunn to know this.

"You do not sound well Fred are you sure that you should be here?"

"Ahem I feel well enough to be here, Gunn I am going to head inside and use the guests' bathroom. I will see you in a few minutes."

"That is fine."

Fred pulls away from Gunn and then walks into the dinning room and sees Riley, Angel, Oz and Wesley take table out of the dinning room. Fred walks to the doorway of the dinning room and walks into the hallway. She then walks down the hallway and into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Fred walks over to the white Victorian porcelain pedestal sink that up against the far right-hand wall if standing in the door of the bathroom. Fred looks into the mirror above the sink and sees that her checks are bright red and that she looks exhausted. Fred set the glass of pop on the side of the sink because she feels a sneeze coming. Fred start sneeze right after set the glass of pop down and cover her nose with her hands because she is out of tissues. When she finishes sneezes, Fred turns the water on and washes her hand. A few moments later there is a knock on the bathroom door and Fred can tell by the sound of the knock it is Dawn Summers knocking on the door.

"Fred's I need to use the bathroom will you hurry up?"

"I will be out in a moment."

"Ok."

Dawn's start pace in front of the guests bathroom door and at the same time Fred pulls a bunch of toilet paper off of the roll of toilet paper and then puts the toilet paper into the right pocket of her jean skirt. Fred then pulls all the used tissues and the cough drop wrapper out of her left pocket of her jean skirt and throws them into the trash can. A minute later Fred open up the bathroom door and then walks out of the bathroom, then Dawn runs into the bathroom shutting the door behind her, fifty minutes later at five fifty in the evening Buffy walks into the courtyard.

"You all can come inside for the wedding reception."

The guests follow Buffy inside and into the living room. Buffy then joins Faith, Xander and the rest of the wedding party in the hallway that the dinning room, kitchen and guests' bathroom are in and at the same time the guests see a square table with a silver tablecloth under the wedding arch and on the table is the glass cake stand with the wedding cake on top of it, which has four round tiers with white buttercream icing on the cake and there is a large pink fondant rose on the top of the top tier of the cake and pink fondant rose petals going down the left and right side of the cake. The guest then notices the long rectangle table with a silver tablecloth and the table is long enough for the groom, bride, flower girl, ring bearer, groomsmen, bridesmaids and maid of honor. In addition the table is set up in front of the back doors of the mansion. Then there is a long L shape table with a silver tablecloth and the table sits fifteen and is in front of the walls to the left side of the main doors and in front of the hallway that lead to the bedroom and a courtyard and the wall to the right-hand side of the hallway that lead to the bedrooms if looking at the hallway and wall. The guests then notice the DJ has set up his equipment on top of the coffee table. The guests walk over to the table for the guest and sit down at the table. Fred and Gunn sit down on the two chairs near the front doors. Gunn is sitting on the chair right next to the doors and Fred is sitting on the second chair. Maggie Walsh is sitting next to Fred, then Kate holding Sara, Dawn, then Giles holding Sean, Doyle, Mr. Harris, Mrs. Harris, Rory, Dave, Carol, Karen, grandma Harris and few moments later the DJ start talking.

"The wedding party is Willow Rosenberg and Daniel Osbourne, Joyce Giles and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Buffy Summers and Riley Finn, Kennedy Smith and Angel and Destiny Harris and Bailey Giles."

Willow, Oz, Joyce. Wesley, Buffy, Riley, Kennedy, Angel, Destiny and Bailey walk into the living room and over to the table they will be sitting at. A minute later Destiny sits down on the end chair on the left-hand side, then Kennedy sits down on Destiny left side, then Buffy sits down beside Kennedy, Joyce sits down next to her daughter and then Willow sits down next to Joyce. At the same time Bailey sits down on the end chair on the right end of the table, then Angel sits down on Bailey right-hand side, then Riley sits down next to Angel, Wesley sits down beside Riley and Oz sits down next to Wesley and at the same time the DJ start talking again.

"Everyone please stands up and let welcome Faith and Xander Harris."

The guests and the wedding party all stand up from they chairs and start clapping as Faith and Xander walks into the living room holding each other hand. The newly wed walks over to the table that will be sitting at and at the same time the guests and the wedding party sit back down. When Faith and Xander reach the table, Faith sits down next to Willow and Xander sits down next to Oz. A few minutes later servers carrying trays walk into the living and over to the tables, on the trays are plates of chicken parmesan and bowls of side garden salads and there are also two plates of chicken tenders and French fries for Destiny and Bailey and two servers walk into the living carrying trays with drink, one tray has water and the other tray has glass of non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice. The drink servers give each one a glass of water and glass non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice. At the same time the rest of the servers pass the plates of chicken parmesan and bowls of side garden salads and plates of chicken tenders and French fries to the guests, groom, bride and wedding party. Bailey and Destiny start eating right after they plates are set in front of them, but the rest of the wedding party and guests do not start eating yet. At the same time Willow stands up and clear her throat to get everyone attention.

"Hi I am Willow, Faith Maid of Honor and I knew since high school that Faith and Xander would get married one day. On the day that Xander asks Faith to marry him in front of his friends and daughter at a picnic in the park, I saw the tear of joy in Faith eyes when she saw the engagement ring and told Xander yes and I also saw the tears of joy in Xander eyes when he hear Faith said yes. Faith was also a great help to me and listens to me tell her my fear when I find out I was pregnant and help me once the babies were born when I did not know what I was suppose to be doing. I hope that Faith and Xander have a long and happy marriage and that the two of them have a large family."

Willow sits down on her chair and at the same time Oz stand up from his chair and then he starts to talk.

"Hi my name is Oz and I know Xander since his junior year of high school and he came a long way from the carefree goffer teenage boy, but when he found out his girlfriend Faith was pregnant Xander become a responsible man within nine months. Once his daughter was born, he became a love father and was always there to help Faith take care of Destiny. When I found out that my girlfriend was pregnant Xander was there for me and listen to me talk about how scary I was and let me know what he thought being a great father meant and what he learned from help Faith take care of Destiny, so I was ready when my son and daughter were born. I hope that Xander and Faith have a long and very romantic marriage and give Destiny several brothers and sisters."

Oz sits down and then the rest of the wedding party and the guests start to eat they dinners. At the same time the DJ starts to play music. Fred takes a few bites of the chicken parmesan and then she set her fork down on the napkin. Fred then picks up her glass of water and take a few sips hoping that will wet her throat and keep her from coughing, but it does not work. Fred starts to cough and set the glass of water on the table, then cover her mouth with her left elbow. At the same time Dawn stand up from the chair she sitting on and then walk toward the guest's bathroom because she needs to use the bathroom again. A minute later Dawn walks into the guests' bathroom and shut the door behind her. At the same time Gunn look over at Fred and notice that she is not eating and is leaning back in her chair with her eyes shut.

"Fred why are you not eating?"

"Ahem I am not Ah-Ah-Ah-choo hunger!"

"You should eat Fred."

"I eat two coughing bites and I do not feel like any more."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No yet, after the cake is cut and you had a piece of cake we can leave."

"Ok, but if you want to leave sooner just let me know."

"I won't want to leave Ah-choo sooner."

Fred and Gunn stop talking and Gunn goes back to eating, but Fred push her food away from her. A half hour later Xander and Faith on the dance floor that is in the center of the table and are dancing they first dance together as a married couple to the song I've had the time of my life. When the songs end Mrs. Harris walk onto the dance floor area and over to Xander and Giles walks onto the dance floor area and over to Faith because they are doing the mother son and Father Daughter dance, Giles is standing in for the father, Faith and Giles and Mrs. Harris and Xander are doing the two dances at the same time. The DJ start playing the song love will keep us alive and when love will keep us alive ends, the rest of the wedding party and all but one of the guest join Xander, Mrs. Harris, Faith and Giles on the floor, Dawn does not walk onto the dance floor but heads to the guests' bathroom because she has to use the bathroom again. At the same time the DJ start playing the song It's My Life (song released on May 23, 2000) and everyone on the dance floor start dancing. Gunn is watching Fred closely as everyone dance together in a group and he can tell that Fred is enjoying herself despite not feeling well, but he can also tell that Fred is trying not to cough and is wind after only a few minutes off dance to the song. Half way through the song Fred walks off the dance floor and walk over to the guest table and sits back down at the chair she sits at during dinner. Fred then grabs some toilet paper out of her right jean pocket and start to blow her nose into the toilet paper and is trying to catch her breath. At the same time Dawn walk into the living room and over to the guest table and sit down next to Fred on the chair Gunn was sitting at during dinner. Dawn looks at Fred who is coughing into her left elbow and Dawn waits to Fred stop coughing, a minute later Dawn start to talk to Fred.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine Dawn, it just Ah-choo a little head cold."

"You keep sneezing, coughing, have a runny nose, are flushed and are shivering and have starts to sound hoarse Fred. You should be at home in bed resting not here."

"I am cold that the reason I'm shivering and I'm an adult Dawn and Ah-choo know when I am too sick to go out and when I need to stay home in bed Ah-choo. Are you feeling all right Dawn because you have been using the bathroom a lot tonight?"

"I feel fine Fred, I drank too much water today is all."

At the same time Fred pulls some more toilet paper out of her right jean skirt pocket and start blowing her nose again. Dawn stands up and walks over to the dance floor and start dance with Destiny and Bailey. At the same time Oz and Willow are sitting at the wedding party table and Oz is feeding Sean applesauce and Willow is feeding Sara Applesauce. Angel walks off of the dance floor and over to Fred and sit down on the chair that is on Fred left-hand side.

"Fred go lay down on the bed in the first bedroom and get under the bedspread to warm up and rest to Gunn is ready to leave and it was Gunn idea not mine."

"Sniffling thanks that Ah-choo a good idea."

Fred stands up and then walks away from Angel and heads into the first bedroom. Once in the bedroom Fred shut the bedroom door and then walks over to the double bed. She pulls the red bedspread down and then sits down on the bed. Fred takes her shoes off and then lay down on the bed. She pulls the bedspread up and starts to feel warm right away, a few minutes later Fred falls to sleep coughing and sniffling. Meanwhile Faith and Xander are having a great time dancing with they friends, friends children and Xander family. An hour later Faith and Xander are cutting the cake, once the first and second pieces are cut Faith feed Xander a piece of chocolate cake and then Xander feed Faith a piece of chocolate cake. The two of them switch back and fourth feed each other a piece of cake until both pieces of cake are finish. At the same time Willow is cutting pieces of the cake for the guests and the rest of the wedding party to eat. Five minutes later Gunn finishes eat a piece of cake and then he goes into the first bedroom and wake Fred up. A few minutes later Fred and Gunn leave Crawford Mansion and Gunn drives Fred home. Meanwhile inside the mansion almost everyone has gone back to dancing beside Dawn who is using the bathroom again. An hour and half later Joyce pulls her husband Rupert Giles off of the dance floor and over to the wedding party table. Giles looks at Joyce and he can tell that she is tried and that she has a migraine.

"Do you have a migraine Joyce?"

"Yes and I want to leave and go home and I think that Bailey is getting tired."

"Ok Joyce, I will go get Bailey and let Faith and Xander know we are leaving and you go find Dawn because I do not see her in the living room."

"Ok."

Giles walks away from his wife and mother of his son and walks over to the dance floor and up to Bailey who is dancing with Xander, Faith and Destiny. Giles kneels down beside Bailey and tap his son left shoulder.

"Bailey it time for us to go home."

"Ok Daddy."

Giles pick up his son and then stands up, then Giles start talking to Xander and Faith. At the same time Joyce is looking around the mansion for Dawn but can find her. A few minutes later Joyce walks over to Giles holding Bailey, Xander, Faith and Buffy with a worry look on her face.

"Have any of you seen Dawn I can seem to find her?"

"(Faith and Buffy) I think she is laying down in Angel's bedroom."

Buffy, Faith, Giles carrying Bailey, Angel and Joyce walk to the hallway that leads to the bedrooms and courtyard between the bedrooms and then walk down the hallway and up to Angel's close bedroom door. Angel open up the bedroom door and the six of them see Dawn laying on Angel's bed under the red bedspread and Dawn is asleep. Joyce walks into Angel's bedroom and over to the left side of the bed, if standing in the bedroom door and tap Dawn on right shoulder. Dawn rolls over onto her right shoulder and sees her mom standing beside the bed.

"We are going home Dawn."

"Ok mom."

Dawn tosses the bedspread off and then stand up from the bed. Dawn put her flip flops on, then Joyce and Dawn walk out of Angel's bedroom. Dawn then heads into the first bedroom to get her things. A few minutes later Dawn, Giles, Bailey and Joyce leave the mansion to head home. Inside the mansion the wedding reception is still going strong, at ten o'clock the wedding reception ends and everyone leave the mansion to head home beside Angel head into his bedroom to change out of his tuxedo and into her normal clothing. When Kennedy, Faith, Xander and Destiny get home Xander carrying his sleep daughter into the castle they live in. Then Kennedy, Xander carrying Destiny and Faith head upstairs. Ten minutes later Xander walks into his and Faith bed to get ready for bed. Xander sees Faith already wearing a black silk nightgown with thin straps and just above the knees laying on the bed waiting for him. Faith pulls Xander down on the bed and start to unbutton his tuxedo jacket. At the same time Kennedy is in the bathroom she shares with Destiny and is taking a shower. At Joyce and Giles's house Joyce, Bailey and Dawn have already gone to bed and Giles is downstairs in the living room reading a book. Meanwhile Buffy is out patrolling for vampires and demons with Riley.


	27. Chapter twenty-seven: Shadow

Chapter twenty-seven: Shadow

It is Monday, November thirteen and its six o'clock in the morning Giles and Joyce have been up for an hour and are already dresses. Giles is wearing a pair of light blue jean and a blue short sleeve polo shirt and Joyce is wearing a pair of tan dress pants and a sleeveless peach blouse. Joyce has just walk into the living room after taking Bailey's downstairs to Lorne's basement apartment because he is watching Bailey for the morning and most of the afternoon seeing that Giles is taking Joyce's to Sunnydale Memorial Hospital, which is off of the intersection of State Street and Memorial Street to have blood work, a single photon emission computer tomography scan (SPECT), a positron emission tomography scan (pet), a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), a computer tomography scan (CT) and a computerized Axial Tomography (CAT) Scan of her brain done to found out what is causing her headaches. Joyce sees her husband sitting on the center of the couch reading a book and walk over to the couch, rubbing her forehead with her left hand.

"Rupert's are you ready to leave?"

"Yes and once Kennedy gets here, we can leave. Do you have a headache?"

"Yes, but hopeful by tonight we will know what is causing me to have headaches!"

Joyce sits down on the couch on Giles right side and at the same time Kennedy pulls her silver 2000 Ford mustang GT into the driveway and is next to Giles's Citroën, which is parked on the right-hand side of the driveway if sitting in the drive seat of your car. Kennedy puts the car into the parked position thinking to herself I wish I have skipped breakfast this morning because bacon, eggs and pancakes are sitting like rocks in my stomach. At the same time Kennedy turns the mustang off. A few moments later Kennedy grabs the English writing and grammar textbook, the literature textbook, English notebook and a pen off of the passenger seat. A minute later Kennedy who is wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black medium high heel boots with wide heels is knocking on the front door of her watcher house. A minute later the front door open up and Kennedy sees Giles standing in the doorway. Giles steps back and let Kennedy into the house and once Kennedy is inside Giles shuts the front door of the house, then the two of them walk into the living room. Once in the living room Kennedy set her English writing and grammar textbook, literature textbook, notebook, pen and key ring with her keys on the coffee table and at the same time Joyce stand up from the couch. Joyce smiles at Kennedy and Kennedy smiles at Joyce, as Joyce walks up in front of Kennedy.

"Thank you for come over this morning and for giving Dawn a ride to school and then giving her a ride home from school after school gets out for the day. Knowing that one of the slayers is looking after Dawn make me feel comfortable enough for Rupert to take the day off of work to be by my side."

"I will make sure Dawn get to school safely and get home safe, if you and Giles are not back yet when we get here I will stay with Dawn until the two of you get home."

"(Giles and Joyce) Thank you."

"Joyce's I am going to head outside and start my car, when you finish talking to Kennedy come out to the car and we will leave."

"Sure Rupert, I will be out in a few minutes."

Giles walks away from Joyce and Kennedy and walks out of the living room pull his key ring with his house key and car keys out of his left jean pocket and carrying his book in his right hand. Once Giles is outside Joyce looks toward the staircase to make sure that Dawn is not coming down the stairs or in the front hallway and see that Dawn is not coming downstairs or in the front hallway. Joyce then looks at Kennedy and Kennedy can tell that Joyce is worried about something other then the up coming tests she will be having once arriving at the hospital.

"What are you thinking about Joyce?"

"Kennedy keep Dawn safe, she might not really be my daughter but it feels like she is and the memories are so real. I do not want anything to happen to her it would break Bailey heart if something happens to his sister. In addition keep an eye on Dawn she has seem off the last few days and sleep most of the day yesterday and it looks and sounds like Dawn is still asleep this morning, make sure she gets up and ready for school by six-thirty. In addition I think that Dawn might give you a hard time about going to school today and try to talk you in to let her stay home from school, because she tried to talk me and her stepfather in to letting her stay home today during dinner last night, but make sure Dawn goes to school because I do not feel safe with Dawn stay home from school seeing that Lorne does not like to fight. In addition I do not think he could stop a Hell goddess if one would show up here and he has Bailey to worry about keeping safe. "

"I will Joyce and do not worry about Dawn, just found out what is making you have all the headaches."

"Thank you Kennedy."

"You are welcome."

Joyce walks away from Kennedy and to the front door of the house, rubbing her forehead because she already has a pounding headache. At the same time Kennedy sits down on the couch by the left arm of the couch if standing in front of the couch looking at the couch and the doorway to the kitchen or the right arm of the couch if sitting on the couch with your back to the kitchen doorway. Kennedy then grabs the English writing and grammar textbook off the coffee table and opens the textbook to chapter four: narration autobiographical writing and start to read the chapter. Twenty-five minutes after six o'clock in morning Kennedy finish reading chapter four of her English writing and grammar textbook and shut the textbook. Kennedy then set the English writing and grammar textbook on the coffee table and pick up the literature textbook, but then Kennedy set the textbook on the couch and stand up from the couch. Kenney walks into the front hallway and over to the staircase, then runs up the stairs to Dawn's close bedroom door and starts knocking on the door. Inside of Dawn's bedroom, she gets wakening up from the knocking and at the same time Kennedy start to talk.

"Dawn's you need to get up and eat some breakfast, then get ready for school."

"I will be down shortly Kennedy."

"Ok."

Kennedy heads downstairs and into the living room, at the same time Dawn sits up in her bed. But keeps the bedspread pulled all the way up to her shoulders because of being cold and the pair of fourteen karat white gold ball stud post earrings that are for pierced ears, which Dawn is wearing is visible. Dawn then pull the bedspread up, so the earrings are covered by the bedspread and she is wishing that she got more sleep last night, but spent much of the night going pee despite only going a little at a time. It was also very painfully to pee and burn when she went too. When sitting in bed, Dawn notices tightness in her chest and a general feels of being unwell too. A few minutes later in the living room Kennedy is reading chapter four of her literature textbook that is about determine meaning of words, phrases with figurative and connotative meaning along with analyze the impact of specific word choice on meaning, tone and words that have multiple meaning or language that is fresh, engaging and beautiful and an example of this is Shakespeare writing. In addition the chapter talks about produce clear coherent writing that development organization and style that are appropriate for the task, purpose and the audience that it is write for and about present information, the finding, supporting evidence and conveying a clear and distinct perspective. The chapter also covers complete sentences, recognizing and correcting inappropriate fragments and run-ons. At the same time Dawn who is wearing a pair of pink pajama pants and a pink oversized long sleeve nightshirt walks into the living room and sits down on the armchair. Dawn's lean against the back of the armchair and shuts her eyes, at the same time Kennedy looks up from reading chapter four of her literature textbook, then looks over at Dawn.

"Dawn's you need to eat breakfast!"

"I'm not hunger."

"Dawn go into the kitchen and eat something because you cannot go to school on an empty stomach and I do not want to be late for school!"

"I think that I should stay home from school today because I have been urination a lot, have pain and burning when I urination, the feeling of having to pee even though little or no urine comes out, pain in the lower abdomen and pain above my pubic bone. I'm also fatigue, do not feel well and have the feeling of tightness in my chest."

"Dawn your mom said that you would try talking me into letting you stay home from school today and told me that you have to go to school."

"Fine."

Dawn stands up from the armchair and walks into the kitchen. At the same time Kennedy goes back to reading chapter four of her literature textbook. Once Dawn gets into the kitchen, she grabs an apple out of the bowl on the kitchen island and then sits down on the bench of the breakfast nook nearest to the kitchen doorway. Dawn leans against the back of the bench and shut her eyes and at the same time is eating the apple despite not been hunger. At six forty in the morning, Dawn walks out of the kitchen and heads upstairs to her bedroom. A few minutes later Dawn is standing in front of her open closet door stare into the closet and is thinking I have no idea what I want to wear when all I feel like doing is laying down and going back to sleep, Dawn pulls a pair of black jeans out of the closet, a light blue short sleeve shirt and a deep indigo denim jacket out of the closet. Dawn then throws the clothing onto her bed and walks over to her dresser. Downstairs in the living room Kennedy is looking at her English notebook to make sure that she has finish all of the English homework and finds that everything is done. Kennedy shut the notebook and set the notebook on the coffee table, then lean against the back of the couch. Kennedy shut her eyes and at the same time start yawns into her right hand, thinking I wish that I could have got more sleep last night and not had so many nightmares about Angelus, Darla, Drusilla and Spike past, which is probable the reason my stomach been bothering me since I wake up this morning. At seven o'clock in the morning Dawn walks into the living room with the straps of her backpack on her left shoulder. When Kennedy hears Dawn coming into the living room, she opens her eyes and notices that Dawn is wearing a pair of black jeans, a light blue short sleeve shirt, a deep indigo denim jacket over the light blue short sleeve shirt, a pair of white socks and white tennis shoes and the same earrings that she was wearing with her pajama. Kennedy also notices that Dawn has her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, at the same time Kennedy stands up from the couch and then grabs the English writing and grammar textbook, literature textbook, notebook, pen and key ring with her keys on it off of the coffee table.

"Are you ready to head to school Dawn?"

"I guess so Kennedy!"

Dawn and Kennedy walk out of the living room and to the front door of the house. Kennedy walks out of the house first and is followed by Dawn who shut the door behind her and then lock the front door of the house, thinking why do I have tightness in my chest this morning? A minute later Dawn is walking over to Kennedy's silver 2000 Ford mustang GT and at the same time Kennedy has the driver side door open, the mustang GT is a two-door car. Kennedy is putting her English textbooks, notebook and pen into her backpack that is on the back seat. Once Dawn reaches the passenger side of the car, she open up the door and moves the front passenger seat forward then tosses the backpack onto the back seat. Dawn moves the front seat back and then get into the car. As Dawn is putting the seat belt on, she notices the Interior of the mustang is gray. A few minutes later Kennedy is driving to Sunnydale High school and Dawn is sitting on the passenger seat resting her head on the head rest of the seat and her eyes are shut. Four minutes later Kennedy pulls her mustang GT into the high school back parking lot and then pulls into the center parking space of the first row of students parking and at the same time Dawn opens up her eyes to see they are already at school.

"Thanks for giving me a ride to school Kennedy, I will meet you at the back doors of the school after seventh hour."

"That is fine."

"I am going to head to my earth science class. I will see you after school."

"Ok Dawn. I will see you after the last bell of the day rings."

Dawn open up the car door and then get out of the car. At the same time Kennedy turn the car off. Dawn reaches over the passenger seat and grabs her backpack off of the back seat and then shut the car door, as Kennedy gets out of the car. Dawn's walk away from the car and Kennedy, then head to the back doors of the school, fighting the feeling that she is going to cough. Dawn open up the left door of the school, then walks through the door of the school building. At the same time Dawn covers her mouth with her right hand and start coughing, a dry sounding cough into her right hand. Dawn walks passes the close library that is on the right-hand side if your back is to the back doors of the high school or the left-hand side if walking to the back doors of the high school and heads to the science lab. A few minutes later Dawn walks into the science lab and walks past the first lab table, when she reaches the center of the classroom Dawn walk between the rows of lab tables and head to the back of the classroom and over to the back lab table on the left-hand side of the classroom if your back is to the front of the classroom and the teachers' desk. At the same time Kennedy gets to her Geometry classroom and notice that Kelly is still absent from school, which she is not surprise because she already knew Kelly was not going to be at school because of a doctor appointment, but was hope Kelly would be there. Kennedy walks over to her desk and sits down thinking to herself Dawn seems tried and out of short this morning I hope that I did not make Dawn come to school sick. Meanwhile in the science lab Dawn is sitting on the stool by the window and has just get her textbook, notebook and pen out of her backpack. Dawn set the textbook, notebook and pen onto the lab table and at the same time Kit Holburn who long dark brown hair is down and she is wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a black short sleeve shirt with a scoop neckline. Along with Janice Penshaw who red shoulder length hair is curled and down and she is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a short sleeve purple shirt, the two teenage girls walk up to the lab table that Dawn is sitting at. Janice sits down on the end stool and at the same time Kit sits down on the center stool. Then Kit and Janice look over at Dawn who has just open up the textbook to unit one chapter four earth's resources, which is the section the class is starting when class begins. Dawn looks up from the textbook and notice that Kit looks mad and at the same time Carlos Trejo walks up to the lab table that is in front of the lab table that Kit, Janice and Dawn are sitting at and he sits down on the stool in front of Dawn and at the same time Dawn start to talk to Kit.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You were supposed to come over to my house yesterday and work on the earth science homework, which was to read the first section of chapter four and answer the questions at the end of the section with me and Janice and you never come over to my house yesterday."

"Sorry I forget about that, I sleep almost all day yesterday Kit."

"That not good and you are not looking too hot this morning."

"I am not feeling to hot either Kit, I have been urination a lot, have pain and burning during urination, the feeling of having to pee even though little or no urine comes out, pain in the lower abdomen and pain above the pubic bone, foul-smelling urine. In addition I am fatigue, have tightness in my chest and a dry annoying cough."

"Sound like you have a urinary tract infection and bronchitis, have you taken your temperature this morning?"

Dawn shakes her head no and then turns away from Kit and Janice and starts coughing into her right hand. As Dawn is coughing, she realizes that she has a headache too. When Dawn stop coughing she lays her head down on the open textbook and Kit put her right-hand onto Dawn's forehead that feel a little warm to the touch.

"Dawn's it feels like you are running a fever, why did you not tell your mom that you were feeling sick and ask her to stay home from school?"

"She was not home when I get up, my mom and stepfather had already left to go to the hospital because my mom is having tests run this morning and afternoon."

"(Janice and Kit) how did you get to school because normal Mr. Giles or your mom brings you?"

"Kennedy gave me coughing a ride to school this morning."

At the same time the teacher Dr. Clark walks into the classroom and walks up to his desk, at seven thirty the bell for class to start rings and Dawn is thinking I should have use the restroom before coming to class. Dr. Clark start hand out the graded tests on chapter one through three to the students and Dawn is trying not to cough. A few minutes into the class Dawn put her right arm into the air. Dr. Clark who is about to start writing the notes on the chalkboard notice Dawn Summers right arm in the air.

"Miss. Summers what do you need?"

"I need to uses the restroom?"

"I will write you a hall pass to use the restroom, but did not take a long time because there is a lot of note to copy into your notebook."

"I will not take a long time."

Dr. Clark grabs the hall passes and a pen and starts to write a restroom pass out for Dawn Summers, at the same time Dawn stand up from the stool she sitting on and then walks to the front of the classroom. Meanwhile at Sunnydale Memorial Hospital Joyce has already had the blood work done and she is now having a single photon emission computed tomography scan and Giles is sitting in the waiting room reading a book. At Faith and Xander's castle, Faith is still in bed and Xander has just walk into the master bedroom carrying a tray with two plates of pancakes with strawberry and whip cream on top and four slices of bacon, two eggs on each plate, two cups of apple juice and two forks on the tray. Xander walks over to the bed and then he sits down on the bed, still holding the tray in his hands. Faith sits up in bed and then Xander set the tray between them on the bed. Faith's pick up one of the plate and a fork, then looks at Xander with a huge smile on her face and he smile at his new wife.

"The pancakes, eggs and bacon smell great Xander and it's so nice that your parents pick up Destiny yesterday morning and they are keeping her until Sunday moving, so you and I can have some toddler free time during the first seven days as a married couple."

"It was nice of my parents to take Destiny for the week, you should start eating because you do not want to be late for your first class of the day."

Xander pick up his plate and a fork and then Faith and Xander start to eat they breakfast. Meanwhile at Kate and Wesley Wyndan-Pryce's house, Kate who is wearing a pair of black maternity dress pants, a black long sleeve empire waist blouse and her hair pulled up in a ponytail, is walking up the stairs to the second floor holding her back. When Kate gets to the top of the stair, she steps onto the second floor landing. Then Kate turns to her left that is the left of the staircase if your back is to the staircase and start to walk down the hallway, which walls are Ivory. Kate walks over to the bedroom door that is on your left-hand side, if walking down the hallway. She walks through the bedroom door and looks around the smallest bedroom of the two bedrooms on the second floor and sees that the walls have been painting a light blue and on the center of the wall across from the bedroom door there has been a light brown tree with green leaf painting on the wall and hanging off the branches of the tree are capuchin monkeys. Kate turns and walks out of the bedroom door, then walks up to the bathroom door that is at the end of the hallway that on the left-hand side of the staircase if standing with your back to the staircase. Kate walks up to the open bathroom door and looks into the bathroom, which the white bathtub and shower combination is up against the wall across from the bathroom door. Kate walks into the bathroom and turn so her back is to the left-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door and look at the sink that is on the right-hand side and has a black base cabinet with a white quartz counter top with a white sink inserted into the counter top. The white toilet is between the bathtub and sink, Kate looks at the walls that Wesley has painted a beach on the bottom half of the walls and an ocean on the top of the walls. The floor of the bathroom is sand color title. Kate walks out of the bathroom still holding her back and walks down the hallway. Kate then walks past the staircase and walks up to the bedroom door that is on the right-hand side of the staircase if your back is to the staircase. When she reaches the open bedroom door, she looks into the bedroom, which is the largest bedroom on the second floor and sees Wesley kneeling in the center of the bedroom and there is old newspaper cover up the hard wood floors that are stain a golden brown and are in all the bedrooms, living room, dinning room and the kitchen. Kate notices he is opening up a can of lavender paint, which is the base color for the walls. She also sees small cans of paints in the color's red, pink and violet for roses and green paint for the roses stem and leaf that Wesley is going to paint on the lavender walls. Kate also notices that her husband is wearing a pair of wear out jeans and a white short sleeve shirt.

"Wesley what time did you go to bed last night?"

"I finished painting the monkey on the wall of our baby boy bedroom ten minutes after one o'clock in the morning and went to sleep at one-thirty in the morning."

"And you are already up and getting ready to paint the girl's bedroom."

"Yes and I am so happy that Joyce and Rupert Giles sale us the house and that we are able to paint the children bedrooms and the bathroom the colors we want."

"Me too, but you are working too hard on getting the upstairs ready for the babies, I am not due to have the babies until March 6, 2001."

"I want to have everything done incase the babies come early Kate."

"I am hope that the babies are not born until my due date. I am going to leave and head to the police station to pick up my paycheck and then head to my obgyn appointment."

"Ok. I will see you when you get home."

Kate turns around and walks over to the staircase wishing that her back was not hurting. She heads downstairs and at the same time Wesley pours some paint into a paint tray. Across town at Buffy and Tara's apartment, Tara who is wearing a pair of gray pajama pants and a gray oversized long sleeve nightshirt is laying on the couch and is on the phone with the campus health center making a doctor appointment. Buffy walks out of her bedroom and into the hallway wearing her I love sushi pajama. As Buffy is walking down the hallway she notices that Tara is still at home and not at work, she also notices that Tara is flushed and looks exhausted. When Buffy walks into the living room, Tara hangs up the phone and then stand up from the couch.

"What are you doing at home, you should be at work?"

"I am too sick to go to work today I still have a severe sore throat, swelling tonsils, swelling of the lymph nodes, white spots and pus on the tonsils, my voice is hoarse. I also having difficulty swallowing, have a cough and I am still running a fever. Coughing I call Willow and let her know that I coughing could not open up the shop today. Willow said she would swing by the Magic Box and put a sing on the door that say the shop will not be open up until three-thirty in the afternoon. I just get off the phone with the campus health center and have a doctor appointment at four o'clock tonight, I am going back to bed for now."

"Ok, I am going to eat breakfast and get ready for class. Do you want me to swing by the store and pick you up anything on my way home this evening?"

"No."

Tara walks away from Buffy and head into her bedroom, shut the door behind her, at the same time Buffy heads into the kitchen and is thinking what do I want to eat for breakfast this morning. An hour later at 8:30 at Sunnydale High School Dawn is walking to her geography class with Kit and Janice. Kit and Janice look at Dawn who is coughing into her right hand and notices Dawn looks flush, tired and that Dawn has buttoned up her jean jacket. Kit and Janice also notice that Dawn is shivering. When Dawn stop coughing she stops walking and looks at Kit and Janice.

"Kit will you take my backpack to class and save me a seat, I need to use the restroom?"

"You just used the restroom fifteen minutes ago, but sure Dawn. Maybe after you use the restroom you should go see the school nurse because you do not look well and that cough does not sound health at all?"

"I feel well enough to be at school. I just need to use the restroom again, Kit."

Dawn hands her backpack to Kit and then walks away from her two friends and start walking east down the hallway, at the same time Kit and Janice walk west down the hallway. A few minutes later Dawn walks through the door of the restroom and into the green restroom, which bottom half of the walls is light-green subway tiles and the top half of the walls are white and the stalls are green, with green stall doors. Dawn walks into the first stall that is on the left-hand side and the restroom sinks are on the right-hand if standing in the restroom door. A few minutes later Dawn walks over to the restroom sink nearest the restroom door. Dawn then turns the water on and washers her hands, wishing that she was at home sleeping and not at school. A minute and half later Dawn is walking down the hallway heading to her geography classroom with her arms wrapped around her waist. Dawn walks into the classroom that her second hour class is in right as the bell rings and the classroom is used for geography and American history classes. As Dawn walks up to the five rows of desks, she is coughing a dry sounding cough into her left elbow, then Dawn walks up to the first row of desk that is right before the far left-hand wall of the classroom if standing in the classroom door. Dawn walks down the row and up to the second to last desks in the row, which is the desk that her backpack is next to. Dawn sits down on the attached desk seat and then get her geography textbook, notebook and a pen out of her backpack as Mr. Miller stands up from his desk chair and by now Dawn is trying to catch her breath and the reason Dawn trying to catch her breath because of feeling short of breath from walking from the restroom to the classroom and then walking to the desk at the back of the classroom.

"Open your textbooks to chapter three population and culture and read section one, which is the study of human geography and then get a piece of paper out of your notebook and write down the questions at the end of the section and then answers the questions that you will hand in at the end of class. Once you have finished the questions at the end of section one, if you still have class time left start reading section two political and economic systems. Your homework for tonight will be to finish reading chapter three section two political and economic systems and then I want all of you to write the questions on a piece of paper and answers the questions. I will be grading the test for chapter one and two that the class took on Friday, if you have any question during the class time come up to my desk and ask me."

Mr. Miller walks up to his desk chair and sits down on the chair. He then starts to grade the tests from Friday. At the same time Dawn open up her textbook to chapter three population and culture and then start to read section one the study of human geography, a few minutes later Kit who is sitting at the second to last desks in the second row look at Dawn and Janice who sitting at the desk in front of Dawn, turns around and looks at Dawn and start talking to Dawn.

"You do not look well and you sound short of breath, keep coughing, shivering and it looks like you are in a lot of pain Dawn. You also look flushed, tired and were in the bathroom awhile. I think you should go ask Mr. Miller for a pass to see the school nurse."

"Janice's I do not feel that bad and I would rather be in school then lay around home worry about coughing how my mom tests are going."

Dawn turns away from Janice and start coughing into her right elbow. At the same time Kit lean to her right and puts her hand onto Dawn's forehead, which feel warmer then it did at the start of first class of the school day. Kit takes her right-hand off of Dawn's forehead and gives her best friend a worried look.

"Dawn's it feels like your fever has gone up."

"I am fine Kit let go back to reading the chapter."

Dawn start reading the chapter right away, but Kit and Janice watch Dawn for a few minutes and then go back to reading the chapter. At the same time Dawn is reading the chapter, she is trying not to cough but start coughing. Dawn covers her mouth with her right hand and coughs for two whole minutes. Once Dawn has stops coughing, she stands up from the attached desk chair, then walks to the front of the classroom and walks up to Mr. Miller's desk. The teacher stop grading the test and looks up, Mr. Miller then looks at Dawn, who is standing beside the end of his desk and trying to catch her breath.

"What do you need Dawn Summers?"

"I have a tickle in my throat, can I go to the water fountain in the hallway and get a drink of water?"

"Yes and I will write you a pass to be in the hallway, but come right back to class afterwards."

"I will Mr. Miller."

Mr. Miller's grab the hallway pass notebook and a pen, then he writes out a pass out for Dawn Summers to go get a drink from the water fountain. The teacher then tears the pass off of the notebook and hands the pass to Dawn, who take the pass right away and then walks to the door of the classroom. Dawn walks out of the classroom and turn to the right and walks down the hallway pass four classroom, two of the classrooms are on the right and two of the classrooms are on the left-hand side and then Dawn walks up to the water fountain that is up against the left-hand wall. Dawn pushes the button to turn the water on with her left hand then learn over the water fountain and start to take a long drink of water. At the same time Principal Snyder who is wearing a pair of gray suit pants, a suit jacket, a white long sleeve dress shirt under the suit jacket, a black tie, black socks and black dress shoes walks up to Dawn Summers and clear his throat. Dawn takes her left hand off of the button and then looks up to see Principal Snyder.

"What are you doing out of class?"

"Getting a drink of water, I have a hall pass."

Dawn gives the hall pass to Principal Snyder, who take a long look at the pass and see the student out of class is Dawn Summers, Buffy Summers little sisters. Principal Snyder hands the pass back to Dawn Summers, who is now lean against the wall on the left side of the water fountain. Dawn takes the pass and puts the hall pass into the right pocket of the jeans. Principal Snyder looks at Dawn who is still leaning against the wall and now has her eyes closed.

"Miss. Summers you have got your drink of water now go back to class!"

"I will in a minute, I'm wind and I am trying to catch my breath."

"Go back to class now!"

Dawn opens up her eyes and looks at Principal Snyder, but does not say anything to him. Dawn steps away from the wall and walks away from Principal Snyder and toward the classroom that her class is in. Once in class Dawn walks to the desk she is sitting at and at the same time Dawn is yawning into her left hand. A minute later Dawn is reading chapter three of her geography textbook. Meanwhile, at Crawford Mansion, Angel is in his bedroom and laying on his bed under the red bedspread. The lights in the bedroom and the rest of the mansion are off, Angel has his eyes closed and he has just start to fall to sleep. Darla who is wearing a red sleeveless dress that comes to just above the knees in length walks into Angel bedroom and she is carrying a small purple drawstring bag. She open up the bag and get a handful of calynthia powder out of the bag. Darla then blows the calynthia powder onto Angel. Darla walks over to the right side of the bed, if standing with your back to the bedroom door and sits down on the bed next to Angel, then start whispers into his ear. At the same time Angel start dreaming and in his dream Angel is laying on the beach at night wearing a pair of dark-blue swim trunk and Darla who wearing a dark blue bikini is laying on his right side. Angel looks over at Darla who smiles at him and then stands up. Darla then takes Angel hands and pulls Angel to his feet, then start pulling him toward the ocean.

"Let go for a swim."

Darla runs into the ocean first and Angel follows her into the water. At nine thirty in the morning Angel start to hear the phone ringing, but does not wake up and he continues to dream about swimming in the ocean with Darla. At the same time Willow, Oz, Faith and Buffy are in they college classes and Sean and Sara is at the campus daycare. Sean and Sara are both wearing pairs of black jean and white onies with yellow ducks on them and are sleeping in cribs, because after a long night of keep they mom and dad up because of teething, the two babies have finally gone to sleep. Meanwhile Xander is helping to build a hotel, which is on the right-hand side of the intersection of Hamilton Street and First Street and the hotel will be across from Sunnydale airports that is across from Hamilton Street if stop at the intersection of Hamilton Street and First Street. At Sunnydale Memorial Hospital Joyce is now having a positron emission tomography scan, Giles is still in the waiting room and he is talking on his cell phone to Doyle, Giles book is laying on his lap and is open to the page he left off. From nine thirty until nineteen minutes after one o'clock goes by slow for Joyce, Willow, Oz and Dawn, but for Faith and Buffy the day seems to be going fast. The day also goes by slow for Kennedy, who is keeping an eye on Dawn without letting Dawn know. Kennedy notices when she walks by the lunch room five minutes into fourth hour that Dawn only has a small bowl of soup in front of her and Dawn seems to look more tired as the day goes on.

At Sunnydale High school during sixth hour Kennedy and Kelly are in Chemistry taking a pop quiz and as Kennedy is taking the pop quiz, she is thinking at lest my stomach not bothering me like it was this morning. At the same time Dawn is in her child development one class sitting at the fourth desk in the third row and there is only elven minute left of class. Dawn looks down at the open notebook that she is taking notes in and the open textbook, which is open to the second page of chapter two: pregnancy and prenatal Development, the class finish chapter one: the study of children a few minutes ago. Dawn is listening and watching the teacher Mrs. Tishler and the teacher wearing a black short sleeve dress that just below the knees in length. Mrs. Tishler is writing the notes on the chalkboard and talking to the class at the same time.

"The early signs of pregnancy are breast tenderness, fatigue, frequent urination, lower back pain, missed period and nausea."

At the same time Dawn set her arms on her open textbook, then lay her head down on the textbook and start coughing into her arms. A few moments later Dawn stops coughing and raises her right hand into the air. Mrs. Tishler sees Dawn hand in the air and that Dawn head is laying on her desk, when she finishes write the early sign of pregnancy onto the chalkboard.

"What do you need Dawn?"

"I do not feel well can I have a pass to see the school nurse?"

"There are only nine minutes of class left and then only one more hour of school left, how about you just finish the school day?"

"Coughing, no I feel awful. Can I please have a pass to the school nurse?"

"Sure, I will write you a pass. Gather up your notebook, textbook, pen and backpack and come up to my desk."

Dawn lifts her head off of the textbook and then close the textbook and notebook. Dawn then put the pen, notebook and textbook into her backpack. Dawn zips up the backpack and at the same time stand up from the attached desk chair. Dawn then walks to the front of the classroom and up to the teacher's desk, and Kit and Janice is watching Dawn who is walking slowly. When Dawn reaches the desk, she sees Mrs. Tishler is still writing the pass to nurse Greenliegh.

"Dawn read the first two sections of chapter two and then write the questions at the end of the sections down on a piece of paper and answer the questions for your homework. When you come back to school, get the rest of today notes and any other notes you miss for this week from a classmate."

"I will Mrs. Tishler."

"You need to remember that you are with the first group that is wearing the pregnancy profile simulation this Friday through Monday during sixth hour and the baby think it over dolls from Monday during sixth hour until the following Monday during sixth hour. So try to be in class on Friday."

"I will try too, Mrs. Tishler."

Mrs. Tishler hands the pass to Dawn, who take the pass with her left hand because of coughing into her right hand. Dawn walks to the classroom door and then walks out of the classroom. Two minutes later Dawn walks through the door of the nurse office and walks over to the nurse desk, which is at the back of the office on the right-hand side if your back is to the door of the nurse office. Dawn hands the pass to nurse Greenliegh and then walk over to the exam table that is up against the center of the left-hand wall if your back is to the door of the nurse office. Dawn drops her backpack onto the floor and then hop up onto the exam table, at the same time nurse Greenliegh stand up from her desk chair and then walks over to Dawn, who is breathing really hard and her left hand is resting on her chest. The school nurse notices that Dawn is flush, has bags under her eyes, looks exhausted and is having a hard time catch her breath.

"Dawn Summers why have you come to see me at the end of sixth hour?"

"I have been urination a lot, have pain and burning during urination, the feeling of having to pee even though little or no urine comes out, pain in the lower abdomen and pain above the pubic bone, foul-smelling urine. In addition I have a headache, I am fatigue, have tightness in my chest, a dry annoying cough and shortness of breath too. Can I have a pass to go home sick?"

Dawn start coughing and cover her mouth with her right elbow. Nurse Greenliegh waits for Dawn to stop coughing. Dawn stops coughing at the same time the bell to head to seventh hour rings.

"I have a few more questions and then I will take your temperature to see if you have a fever and if you have a fever I will write you a pass to leave school during seventh hour. First question how many time did you leave class to use the restroom? The second question how long have you been having the symptoms of urination a lot, having pain and burning during urination, the feeling of having to pee even though little or no urine comes out, pain in the lower abdomen and pain above the pubic bone, foul-smelling urine, a headache, fatigue, tightness in your chest, a dry cough and shortness of breath?"

"During first class of the day I left class to time to use the restroom, then during my second and third hour classes, I left the classroom one time. During fourth, fifth and sixth hour classes I left the classroom two times to use the restroom, coughing (into right hand). I had the symptoms of urination a lot, having pain and burning during urination, the feeling of having to pee even though little or no urine comes out, pain in the lower abdomen and pain above the pubic bone, foul-smelling urine and fatigue since Saturday. The symptoms of a headache, tightness in my chest, a dry cough and shortness of breath start today, coughing (into right hand)."

The nurse walks over to the cabinet at the back of the office and after the exam table and open up the cabinet. Nurse Greenliegh takes out the ear thermometer and a probe cover at of the cabinet. Then put the probe cover onto the thermometer as she walks over to Dawn. When nurse Greenliegh reaches Dawn, the nurse turns the thermometer on and then put the ear thermometer into Dawn's left ear. A minute later the thermometer starts to beep, nurse Greenliegh takes the thermometer out of Dawn's left ear and sees that Dawn's is running a fever of a hundred and two, point five degrees Fahrenheit.

"Do I have a fever?"

"Yes you are running a fever of a hundred and two, point five degrees Fahrenheit. I am going to write you a pass to leave school and go home. Do you want me to call your mother to come pick you up from school?"

"No."

"Are you sure Dawn?"

"Yes."

"All right, I will go write the pass out."

Nurse Greenliegh takes the probe cover off of the ear thermometer and throw the used probe cover into the trash can, then walks over to her desk and set the thermometer down on the desk. The nurse grabs the pass notebook and a pen from the desk and at the same time Dawn hops off the exam table, then grabs her backpack off of the floor as the nurse is writing out the pass. Dawn walks over to the front of the nurse desk and sees the nurse is writing the reason that Dawn is leaving school down on the pass, at 1:38 p.m. Dawn walks out of the nurse office with the pass to leave school in her left hand and coughing into her right hand. Dawn start walking to the student lounge to see if Kennedy is there seeing that she does not have a class during seventh hour, two minute later Dawn sees Kennedy and Kelly who wearing a black sweatshirt, pair of black workout paint, black socks and white tennis shoes. The two seniors are sitting at the table that is in front of the green leather couch that is on the first level of the student lounge. The second level of the student lounge has two leather couches, one of the couches is red and the other couch is brown, a coffee table between the couches and tables and chairs. One of the tables is up against the wall behind the red couch. The other table is up against the wall across from the steps up to the second level of the student lounge. Dawn walks over to the table that Kennedy and Kelly are sitting at, Kelly is sitting on the chair with her back to the second level of the student lounge and Kennedy is sitting across from Kelly. Dawn sees that Kelly is copy note out of Kennedy's U.S. Government notebook and that Kelly also has Kennedy's English notebook next to her too. Dawn then notices that Kennedy is working on Geometry homework. Kennedy looks up from during the homework when Dawn walks up to the table she and Kelly is sitting at.

"Dawn why are you not in gym class?"

"I went to the nurse office coughing at the end of sixth hour and the nurse gave me a pass to leave school."

Dawn hands Kennedy the pass from the nurse that allows her to leave school and Kennedy sees the nurse is sending Dawn home sick because she is running a fever of a hundred and two, point five degrees Fahrenheit and also has symptoms of urination a lot, having pain and burning during urination, the feeling of having to pee even though little or no urine comes out, pain in the lower abdomen and pain above the pubic bone, foul-smelling urine, a headache, fatigue, tightness in the chest, a dry cough and shortness of breath. Kennedy then sees at the bottom of the pass it says there is a note on the back of the pass for Joyce and Rupert Giles. Kennedy does not turn the pass over to see the note, she hands the pass back to Dawn and notice that Buffy's little sister is flushed, looks exhaust and has bags under her eyes. Kennedy shut her Geometry textbook and notebook and puts the notebook, textbook and pen into her backpack.

"Kelly's you can give me my government and English notebooks tomorrow, I have to leave and give Dawn a ride home she is sick."

"Ahem that is fine Kennedy. I will see you tomorrow morning, coughing."

"Coughing you do not sound well Kelly and it looks like you do not feel well too, why are you in school?"

"I do not feel well Dawn, I have bronchitis and I am only in school because I run out of excused absenting, so I had to come to school after my doctors' appointment this morning."

Kelly stop writing and pull a tissue out of the travel pack of tissues that is sitting on the table. Kelly then holds the tissues over her mouth and start coughing up thick mucus into the tissues. At the same time Kennedy zips up her backpack and then stand up from the chair. Kennedy and Dawn's walk away from Kelly, who is coughing into the tissues and has start writing down the U.S. government notes she missed again. A few minutes later Kennedy and Dawn walk out the back doors of the high school and then walk over to Kennedy's silver 2000 Ford mustang GT. The two teenage girls get into Kennedy's car and a few minutes later Kennedy is driving to Joyce and Rupert Giles's house. Four minutes later Kennedy is driving down the street her watcher house is on and see that Joyce and Giles are still gone when she gets nears the house. Kennedy pulls her car into the left-hand side of the driveway and then puts the car into the parked positions. Dawn looks over at Kennedy as she turns the car off and then takes the key out of the car ignition.

"Kennedy you do not have to come inside the house with me."

"Yes I do Dawn, because I told your mother that if she and Giles were not home when I drop you off that I would hang around to they get home from the hospital."

"Whatever, but you are coughing going to be bored because I am going to change into my nightshirt and pajama pants and take a dose of Delsym cough suppressant and Tylenol, then I am going to bed."

"That is fine, I have homework I need to get done. It is my night to patrol the cemeteries. Faith and Buffy have to patrol at the abandon warehouse that is off of Mercer Street and Toy Street and look around inside because Doyle had a vision about a monk from the Order of Dagon was captured by the Hell Goddess Glorificus and he is still alive inside the warehouse and being tortured by Glorificus for information on the key."

"Coughing Buffy says that so far Glorificus is hiding from you, Faith and her and will be easy to take out when you do fight her because it is three against one!"

"I do not think she is going to be an easy fight Dawn, let go inside now."

"Sound good to me, coughing."

Dawn and Kennedy open up the car doors and then get out of the car. Kennedy and Dawn grab they backpacks off of the back seat and a minute and half later Dawn open up the front door, Dawn walks inside first and Kennedy follows Dawn inside the house. Kennedy's shut the front door of the house behind her and then locks the front door. At the same time Dawn is walking over to the staircase, when she reaches the staircase Dawn turns and looks at Kennedy. Dawn then pulls the pass from the nurse out of her left jean pocket and hand the pass to Kennedy.

"Will you give the pass from the nurse to leave school to my mom when she gets home?"

"Sure Dawn."

"Thanks and is it cold in here?"

"You are welcome Dawn and it is a little cold in the house."

Dawn's hand the pass from the school nurse to Kennedy and once the pass is in Kennedy's left-hand, Dawn drops her backpack on the floor by the base of the staircase and then Dawn start walking up the stairs. Kennedy watch Dawn until she is out of sight and then Kennedy walks into the living room and over to the armchair. Kennedy sits down on the floor in front of the armchair, then get her Geometry textbook, notebook and a pen out of her backpack, then set the notebook and textbook and the pass from the nurse that allow Dawn to leave school onto the coffee table. Kennedy open up her Geometry textbook to the pages the assignment is on and then open up the notebook to the page she was writing the questions and answers on. Meanwhile upstairs in Dawn's bedroom she has already changed into a pair of lavender pajama pants and lavender oversize long sleeve nightshirt, took a dose of Delsym 12 hour cough suppressant and two Tylenol pills and used the bathroom. Dawn is now sitting on her bed, under the bedspread and is reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets or trying to, as she waits for the Delsym cough suppressant and Tylenol to start working, but keep coughing and has to set the book down to cover her mouth. A few minutes later in the living room Kennedy look up from during her homework because she hears the front door open. Kennedy sees Joyce and Giles walking into the house and both of them looks tried after spend a long day at the hospital. Joyce and Giles get worried looks on they faces when they see Kennedy sitting on the living room floor. Giles close and lock the front door and then Giles and Joyce walks through the front hallway and into the living room. Kennedy watch Joyce and Giles walk up to the couch and sit down on the couch, at 1:50 p.m., Joyce sits down by the arm of the couch next to the armchair and Giles sits down on the center of the couch and at the same time Joyce start to talk.

"Kennedy's what are you doing here, school does not get out for another forty minutes?"

"Dawn went to see the school nurse toward the end of sixth hour because she did not feel well and the nurse wrote Dawn a pass to leave school."

Kennedy grabs the pass from the school nurse off of the coffee table and hands the pass to Joyce, who start to read the pass right away and sees the nurse send Dawn home sick because of running a fever of a hundred and two, point five degrees Fahrenheit and in addition Dawn has the symptoms of urination a lot, having pain and burning during urination, the feeling of having to pee even though little or no urine comes out, pain in the lower abdomen and pain above the pubic bone, foul-smelling urine, a headache, fatigue, tightness in the chest, a dry cough and shortness of breath. She then turns the pass over because at the bottom of the pass it says there is note on the back. Joyce starts to read the note from the nurse, which say Dear Joyce and Rupert Giles, I think that you should call your family doctor and make Dawn a doctor appointment for tomorrow because she has all the signs of having a urinary tract Infection and bronchitis and need to be put on antibiotic to treat the urinary tract Infection and please remember do not sent Dawn back to school until she has been fever free for twenty-four hours without taking a pain/fever reducer medicine. Joyce hand the nurse pass to her husband and then stand up from the couch. Joyce then runs out of the living room and into the front hall, then runs over to the staircase. Joyce runs upstairs and up to the closed door of her youngest daughters' bedroom. Joyce knocks on the bedroom door and at the same time hears Dawn coughing.

"Dawn can I came in?"

"Sure mom."

Joyce open up the bedroom door and then walks into her daughters' bedroom and over to the bed, which the white cast iron headboard of the bed is up against the center of the far left-hand wall, if standing in the bedroom door. Joyce sits down on the left end of the bed on the bed, if standing at the end of the bed looking at the headboard. Joyce then looks at her youngest daughter and sees that Dawn looks flushed and has bags under her eyes and that Dawn is trying to read the second Harry Potter book, when she is not coughing.

"Dawn's have you taken anything for the cough and the fever?"

Dawn put the Harry Potter book mark in the book, then close the book and set the book down on the bed next to her. Dawn then start coughing and covers her mouth with her left hand, then turns her head away from her mom. A few minutes later Dawn stops coughing and start to talk.

"I take a dose of 12 hour Delsym cough suppressant and Tylenol when I get home, I am just waiting for the medicine to start working and then I am going to take a nap and hopeful when I wake up for dinner I will feel a little better because right now I feel awful, mom."

"Why did you wait to the end of sixth hour before going to see the school nurse?"

"I want to coughing stay home from school, but you told me last night I had to go to school and so did Kennedy this morning. Once I ate an apple, got ready for school and was at school I begin to feel a little better and want to be at school coughing and not laying around the house thinking about how your tests were going. I did leave first hour twice to use the restroom and one time during both my second and third hour classes to use the restroom and during my fourth, fifth and sixth hour classes I left the classrooms two times to use the bathroom. As the day when on I start feeling worse and coughing more and by the time sixth hour coughing start I felt really bad, but I made myself coughing stay in stay in my sixth hour class. But with only nine minutes of class to go I felt like I could no long stay in my sixth hour class any long and know I did not feel well enough to go to gym class coughing so I ask Mrs. Tishler for a pass to go to see the school nurse."

"I pride of you for stay in school through sixth hour and for going to the nurse when you felt too sick to go to gym class.

"I am getting tired mom."

"I leave soon so you can rest, but before I leave what do you want for dinning tonight?"

"Will you make me chicken noddle soup with the star shape noodles, like you always coughing do when I am sick?"

"Sure I will make you chicken noddle soup with the star shape noddles for dinner. What time do you want dinner, because I will bring your soup upstairs and into your bedroom so you do not have to come downstairs?"

"Six o'clock, I will set my alarm, so I am up when you come upstairs with my soup."

"That is fine, I will leave now and let you get some rest."

Dawn start coughing into her left hand and at the same time Joyce stand up from the bed. Joyce walks to the door of the bedroom and then walks out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. At the same time Dawn pick up the book and set it on the nightstand on the right-hand side of the bed if sitting on the bed looking at the footboard of the bed. Dawn set her alarm clock for 5:58 p.m. and then lays down and pulls the bedspread all the way up. Meanwhile Joyce is standing in the doorway of her sons' bedroom, which is across from Dawn's bedroom and she is watching and listening to Lorne singing over the rainbow to Bailey. Joyce sees her son fall to sleep in Lorne arms. Joyce also notices that Lorne is wearing a red suite, with a blue long sleeve dress shirt under the suit jacket and a red tie and that Lorne change Bailey out of his red footed pajamas and he is now wearing a pair of blue pants and blue short sleeve shirt. A minute later Lorne lay Bailey down on his toddler bed that is up against the center of the far right-hand wall, if standing in the door. Lorne then walks over to Joyce who has a worry look on her face.

"Thank you for watching Bailey for most of the day."

"It was fun Joyce's and Bailey and I had fun building houses and castle with his blocks until lunch time, then he ate the entire bowl of Macaroni and cheese. Then I read him a story and you see me putting him down for his nap, which I know is later then normal but he was so excited about spending the day with me it was hard to get him to lie down, but he finally get tried and let me sing him to sleep. How did your tests go?"

"I do not know yet, Dr. Aaron Kreigel is looking at the scans and blood work and after he is finish looking at my blood work and all my scans the hospital will call and let me know what is going to happen next. Let head downstairs, so we do not walk up Bailey or Dawn who came home sick from school."

Joyce steps back from the door of her sons' bedroom and then Lorne walks out of Bailey's bedroom and into the hallway. Then the two of them walk over to the staircase and heads downstairs. A short time later Joyce and Lorne walk into the living room and at the same time Giles walks out of the kitchen. The three of them walk over to the couch and sit down on the couch. Giles is sitting on the center of the couch, Joyce is sitting on Giles left-hand side and Lorne is sitting on Giles's right-hand side, Kennedy is still sitting on the floor in front of the armchair and is working on her homework. Giles looks at his wife and can tell she has a headache, is tired and worried about Dawn.

"Joyce's I called and made Dawn a doctor appointment with Dr. Kat tomorrow at twenty minutes after nine o'clock in the morning."

"Which office is the appointment at?"

"The appointment is at the main office that is off of Hamilton Street and on the right-hand side if driving toward First Street and across from Sunnydale Hospital."

"Thank you, I am worried about Dawn because I have never seen or remember her being so sick before Rupert."

"That because Dawn has never been this ill during her short time here on earth as a human and the monks did not put any memories of Dawn being this ill into your mind or any of our minds. But they did make it so Dawn can get illness like the rest of the human race and have her monthly."

"I am going to go upstairs to the master bedroom and rest until five-thirty, then I am going to make Dawn a can of chicken noddle soup with the star shape noodles."

"That is fine Joyce, I will get Bailey up from his nap at three o'clock and then bring him downstairs, so you and Dawn can rest."

"Thank you Rupert, Kennedy thank you again from give Dawn a ride to school and bring her home along with stays here until Rupert and I get home. Lorne thank you again for watching Bailey today."

"(Kennedy and Lorne) You are welcome Joyce."

Joyce stands up from the couch and walks away from her husband, Lorne and Kennedy and walks into the front hallway. Lorne, Giles and Kennedy watching Joyce until she is out of sight and then Lorne and Kennedy looks at Rupert Giles with worried looks on they faces and Giles gives them a worried look back, Kennedy set her pen down on the coffee table and then start to talk.

"Giles beside the headaches what other symptoms does Joyce have?"

"Some memory loss and Joyce's is capable of seeing Dawn's true nature and I have notice that she has started to squint when she is reading too. Dr. Kat thinks that she might have an oligodendroglioma tumor, which is a brain tumor and that is the reason Joyce went to the hospital this morning to have the scans and blood work done."

"Did she get the test result back yet?"

"No Kennedy, Dr. Aaron Kreigel is looking at her blood work and the scan images right now and when he is done the hospital will call and let us know if the scans were clear or if she needs to come back into the hospital and talk to Dr. Aaron Kreigel."

"Does Buffy or Dawn know any of this Giles?"

"Dawn and Buffy know that Joyce has not been feeling well and has been having headaches and was going to have some blood work, a single photon emission computed tomography scan, a positron emission tomography scan, a magnetic resonance imaging, a computed tomography scan and a computerized axial tomography scan done today, but do not know that the family doctor thinks she has a brain tumor, Joyce and I want to wait until we know for sure before tell them. Kennedy please do not tell Dawn or Buffy about Joyce possible having a brain tumor."

"I understand Giles and I will not say anything to them that is something Joyce and you should do, not me. But if you need me to watch Dawn and Bailey at any time of the day, I will watch the two of them for you and Joyce."

"Thank you Kennedy and I will let Joyce know that you say that you would watch Dawn and Bailey for us at any time of day that will make her feel a lot safe having a slayer in the house. Lorne is a great baby sitter, but she does worry that he would not be able to fight the Hell Goddess Glorificus if she would show up here."

"I would feel safer with Kennedy, Buffy or Faith here too Rupert, I love watch the two of them but I hate fighting and do not think my fighting skill or good enough to stop a Hell Goddess that is as powerful as Glorificus is."

"Lorne's I have seen you fight before and you can hold your own against vampires and demons."

"Thank you Kennedy, but I am a peace-loving demon and not a fighter. What are you thought on a slayer help me to babysit Rupert?"

"I think it is a great Idea and I think Dawn would have more fun watching movies and doing other girly things with Kennedy, Faith or her older sister then having to spend the whole time with her baby brother and Lorne, also Kennedy, Buffy or Faith would be able to help Dawn on any homework that she is having issues with."

At the same time Lorne looks down at his feet that have red socks on them and then he looks up at Giles and Kennedy. The young slayer and Giles can tell something is bothering Lorne and that he had to see something, seeing that one of his demon powers is precognition and the two of them know that Lorne is trying not to let them know something is bothering him. Lorne looks down at his socks again and at the same time Giles tap Lorne on the left shoulder, Lorne looks up and then turn his head toward Giles, so he is looking at Giles.

"Lorne do you know something about my wife that I need to know?"

"I would be prepared because when the hospital calls they will tell Joyce she has to come into the hospital to talk with Dr. Aaron Kreigel and the doctor is going to tell Joyce and you some bad news. I am not going to tell you what he says because I did not understand any of the medical terms the doctor say, but it did not sound good to me."

"Thank you for giving me a forewarning Lorne."

"You are welcome I guess, I need to head down to my apartment and get ready to meet with some people and demons that are going to sing for me, so I can read they auras at Willy Bar."

Lorne stands up from the couch and walks over to the basement staircase. Kennedy and Giles watch Lorne head downstairs to the basement. Then Kennedy grabs her pen off the coffee table and start to work on her Geometry homework. Giles leans forward and looks at Kennedy's open textbook and notebook to see what she is working on and see that Kennedy is working on congruent triangles. Kennedy looks up from the question that she is working on and looks at Giles.

"What Giles?"

"I was just seeing what you are working on, do you need any help with your Geometry homework?"

"No, I am going to finish my Geometry homework here and then I will leave."

"You could work on all your homework here if you want Kennedy."

"No, it is quiet at home because Destiny is with grandma and grandpa Harris until Sunday morning."

"Then I will let you go back to working on your homework."

Giles stands up from the couch and then he walks out of the living room and into the front hallway. Kennedy watch Giles walking to the front of the house and once Giles has starts to walk up the staircase to the second floor, she goes back to working on Geometry homework. Once upstairs Giles walks over to the open door of his sons' bedroom, then he looks into his sons' bedroom and sees Bailey asleep in his bed. Giles watching his son sleep for a few minutes and then shut the bedroom door. Giles walks up to Dawn's closed bedroom door and open up the door a little, he then looks into the room to check on his step daughter, who is coughing in her sleep. Giles quietly closes the bedroom door and then walks over to the close master bedroom door. He quietly open up the door of his and Joyce's bedroom and then he walks into the bedroom. Once he is in the bedroom Giles quietly close the bedroom door and then walks away from the bedroom door and across the room up to the left-hand side of the bed. Giles then sits down on his side of the bed and takes his shoes off. A minute later he lay down on the bed beside his wife, who rolls close to him then Giles wraps his arms around Joyce. Meanwhile downstairs in the living room Kennedy is still sitting on the floor in front of the armchair working on her Geometry homework, but her stomach is growling. Kennedy starts thinking I should not have sleep through lunch and home room and I should have eaten lunch even though I had a stomachache during lunch and home room. She looks down at the textbook and sees there are only a few questions left and goes back to working on the homework.

Ten minutes later Kennedy is in her silver 2000 Ford mustang GT and is driving down Fourth Street and toward Happy Burger, which is off of the intersection of Fourth Street and Market Street on the right-hand side of Fourth Street, there is an entry/exits way on Fourth Street and Market Street. At ten minutes after two o'clock Kennedy turns into the entry/exit way off of Fourth Street and pulls her car into the center parking space that is in front of the doors to the brick building that has been painting white and has a brown roof and a yellow sign that say Happy Burger. The sign is hanging on the roof edge over the doors to the fast food restaurant. A few moments later Kennedy walks up to the doors of the restaurant that has large glass windows along the front of the building and two glass windows on each side of the building that is behind the counter to place order and the eating area. Kennedy heads into the fast food restaurant and walks up to the counter where the orders are taking, which is on the left-hand side if your back is to the doors of the restaurant and Kennedy sees Michael Czajak from Buffy and Faith class behind the cash register. There is no one in line, so Kennedy walk right up to the cash register that Michael is at.

"Welcome to Happy Burger can I take your order?"

"I will have the double grilled chicken breast sandwich with two slices of pepper jack cheese, a large onion rings, two apple pie slices and extra large chocolate strawberry shake."

"That will be a total of $13.66 cents."

Kennedy hands the money to Michael and at the same time the other worker starts to get Kennedy order together. A minute and half later Kennedy carrying a tray with her food on it walks over to the white tables and chairs on the right-hand side of the restaurant if your back is to the doors of the restaurant. Kennedy walks over to the center table of the second row of tables and sits down on the chair that is in front of the window. Kennedy eats an onion ring and then unwraps her double grilled chicken breast sandwich with two slices of pepper jack cheese, then start to eat the sandwich thinking I probable should not be eat all this food seeing that I had a stomachache on and off all day but I am starving. At the same time Doyle walks into the restaurant wearing a pair of light blue jean and a red short sleeve polo shirt. Doyle walks up to the counter and order a hamburger, large french fry and large cup of coca-cola and few minute later Doyle carrying his tray of food and drink walks over to the table that Kennedy is sitting at and sits down on the chair across from Kennedy. Kennedy who is eating an onion ring looks at Doyle, who has starts to unwrap his hamburger.

"Kennedy that is a lot of food."

"I am hunger, I have not eaten since breakfast."

"Why did you not eat lunch?"

"I sleep through my lunch/home room hour because I did not sleep good last night. I had nightmares of Angelus, Darla, Spike and Drusilla past last night. What do you need to tell me, because you have a look on your face that say you are here on business?"

"I had a vision you need to go to Crawford Cemetery because there is a group of vampires that have taken up residence there."

"Great is anyone coming with me?"

"I am, but no one else can come. Gunn caught Fred's cold so he is home in bed resting. Riley is taking Gunn's shift at the Initiative tonight and Faith and Buffy is going to try to rescue the monk after get out of they last class of the day."

"What about Angel?"

"No one can get a hold of Angel, he is not answering his cellphone or house phone."

"Then we should eat, so we can swing by Faith and Xander's castle where all my slayer supplies are at and once there the two of us will gather up the supplies and we will try to get to the cemetery right at sunset, which is at 4:50 p.m. tonight."

Kennedy and Doyle stop talking and the two of them start to eating they food. It takes Doyle only a few minutes to eat his hamburger and french fry, Kennedy has finish her double grilled chicken breast sandwich with two slices of pepper jack cheese and the onion rings and has starts to eat the first slice of apple pie, as she slowly drinks her extra large chocolate strawberry shake.

"Where do you keep your supplies at?"

"I keep mine in a wooden chest at the end of my bed in my bedroom and Faith keeps her in a wood chest in her and Xander's bedroom, but we are only going to take supplies from my room."

"That is fine Kennedy. I am going to throw out my trash and I will take the wrapper from your sandwich and onion ring box to the trash can."

"Thank you."

Doyle stands up and gathers up the trash and then walks over to the trash can on the left-hand side of the doors if looking at the doors and he throws out the trash. By the time Doyle walks back over to the table Kennedy is eating the second slice of pie. At twenty-five minutes after two o'clock Doyle and Kennedy walk out of Happy Burger and over to Kennedy's car and a minute later Kennedy is driving to the castle she lives in with Faith, Destiny and Xander. As Kennedy is driving down the road the stomachache has come back and is now wishing that she had got two baked potato and water for dinner because that would have been easy on her stomach. It is only a two and half minutes drive to the castle and once they get to Faith and Xander's castle Doyle follows Kennedy inside and upstairs to her bedroom. Doyle stands in the doorway of Kennedy's bedroom and watch Kennedy walk up to the wood chest at the end of her bed, which is dark mahogany. The chest has a rounded top and has engraved roses on the lid, sides, fronts and back of the chest.

"That is a beautiful chest, did you buy the chest?"

"No, I did not buy the chest, Xander made it for me to keep my slayer weapons in and he made one for Faith too, but she has an engraved tree with bloom flowers on the lid and front of the chest."

At the same time Kennedy open up the lid of the chest and Doyle see a storage tray that lifts up with the lid, so you can see under the tray and get to the items in the chest. Doyle sees bottles of holly water are stored on the tray, then notice the rest of the weapons are stored in the main area of the chest. Kennedy looks in the chest for a few moments and is trying to block out the stomach cramps she is having and at the same time fart. Kennedy looks at Doyle, who notice that Kennedy face is red from embarrassed.

"I need to use the bathroom, while I am using the bathroom gather up the stakes and any other weapon you think we will need tonight."

"Ok."

Doyle's step into Kennedy's bedroom room and then he starts to walks over to the chest, at the same time Kennedy walks out of her bedroom. Kennedy then walks across the hallway to the bathroom and let out a long and loud sounding fart. As walking to the bathroom Kennedy is thinking I have to be coming down with a stomach bug or something else because I had stomachache on and off all day and I have felt cold the last few hours, now I am really gas too. Kennedy makes it into the bathroom and sits down on the toilet just in time and finds out that she now has diarrhea too. Meanwhile Doyle finish taking the wooden stakes out of the wooden chest and has set them onto the end of the bed. He grabs an empty old purple backpack off the floor by the chest and then puts the stakes into the backpack. Doyle then puts a few bottles of holly water into the backpack and a few knives to use on demons, if the two of them run into a demon or several demons. Ten minutes later Kennedy walks back into her bedroom and grabs her school backpack off the end of the bed and then walks over to the dark mahogany desk that is under the windows on the right-hand side of the fireplace that is on the wall across from the bedroom door if standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"I am going to work on homework until we have to leave the castle."

"What time do you want to leave?"

"Lets leave at 4:40 p.m. Doyle and you can wait in my bedroom or go downstair and sitting in the living room, library, dinning room or the kitchen."

"I will go downstair and wait."

"That is fine."

Kennedy pulls her desk chair out and at the same time Doyle walks out of Kennedy's bedroom carry the backpack with the weapons in his left hand, he then walks over to the staircase. At the same time Kennedy's sits down on her desk chair and set her backpack on the floor. Kennedy then lays her head down on her desk and wraps her arms around her stomach. But a minute later Kennedy runs out of her bedroom and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, because she has to use the bathroom again.

At three o'clock in the afternoon the two older slayers' walk up to the abandon warehouse, which is off of Mercer Street and Toy Street and the two slayers stop outside the warehouse and look up at the old building. Faith is wearing a pair of old light-blue jeans that have holes in both knees and a wide strap black tank top and Buffy is wearing a pair of black workout pants and white tank top with thin straps. Buffy looks over at Faith and can tell that she would rather be at home with Xander and enjoy the first week of married life without a kid running around because Destiny is with her grandparents until Sunday morning.

"Did Kate decide what type of cake she wants for the baby shower this weekend?"

"Yes she wants a lemon cake that is in a duck shape with yellow lemon buttercream icing and a vanilla cake shape like a lamb with a white buttercream icing."

"Are you ready to do this?"

"No B, but let head inside the warehouse and get saving the monk over with."

"Fine with me."

Faith and Buffy start walking to the open back door of the warehouse, a few moments later Faith heads inside and Buffy follows Faith into the building. Faith start looks around the left side of the first floor of the warehouse and Buffy start looking around the right side of the first floor of the warehouse and the two slayers' find that the first floor is empty and quiet. Buffy and Faith walks over to the staircase that is against the far right-hand wall if standing with your back to the back door of the warehouse. The two slayers head up to the second floor of the warehouse. Faith looks through the doors on the left-hand side. At the same time Buffy look through the doors on the right-hand side, but all the rooms are empty, just like the first floor. The slayers head upstairs to the third and last floor of the warehouse, which is one large room and see that the monk is tied to a chair in the center of the room and has duck tape over his mouth. The two slayers notice the monk is looking around the room and also notice that the monk is wearing a brown robe with a rope tie around the center of the robe for a belt. Buffy and Faith then notices the monk has light brown hair and light blue eyes.

"I will go untie the monk, Faith's keep an eye out for the Hell Goddess."

"Sound like a plan to me B!"

Buffy walks away from Faith and to the center of the room. When she is in the center of the room Buffy walks over to the chair, the monk is tied to and take the duck tape off the monk mouth. Buffy then walks behind the chair and kneels down. Buffy starts to untie the monk and at the same time Faith feels a hand grab her right arm and few moments later Faith is flying through the air. Faith does a flip and a few second later her feet hit the floor of the warehouse. Faith looks across the room and sees a lady that is wearing a red sleeveless dress and the dress is just below the knees in length. Faith also notices the lady has blonde curl hair that is just past her shoulder in length, hazel eyes and is five-feet four inches tall in bare feet, but is wearing red five inch pumps. Faith runs across the room toward Glorificus and when she gets near the Hell Goddess Faith does a butterfly kick, but Glorificus grabs Faith right ankle and twist the ankle until there is a loud creaking sound. At the same time Buffy help the monk up from the chair. Once the monk is standing up, Buffy looks at the monk.

"Run and get as far away from here as you can."

The monk looks at the Hell goddess who is fighting the oldest slayer and then he runs out of the room. At the same time Glorificus slam Faith to the floor and then walks up to the slayer and steps onto Faith's right ankle with both of her feet, then the Hell goddess puts all of her weight on Faith's ankle. Glorificus stump on the ankle a few time, which cause Faith and lot of pain and she screams out loud. Buffy runs over to Faith and Glorificus and grabs the Hell goddess by the arms, Buffy starts to pull her off of Faith. Glorificus break free of Buffy and then grab Buffy by both arms and throw her across the room. At the same time Faith stand up and run up to Glorificus despite shooting pain going from the base of the ankle to the top of the fibula and tibia, Faith does a roundhouse kick and when her foot hit Glorificus in the stomach Faith feel her right ankle joint dislocated and feel more then one ligament and tendon in her ankle tear, the first thought that comes to Faith mind is that her ankle ligaments and tendons have torn, which is the reason the ankle dislocated. Glorificus grabs Faith right leg where the fibula and tibia are at and squeeze until there is a loud creaking sound. Then throw Faith across the room, Faith flips through the air and lands on her feet, but lift her right leg off the ground right away because of immediate and severe pain that shoot from the base of the ankle to the base of the knee. At the same time Buffy runs toward Glorificus and does a roundhouse kick that hit Glorificus on her left side, but the kick has no effect on the Hell goddess, who just walks away from Buffy and over to Faith. Glorificus then grabs Faith right leg and start twisting the leg and Faith feels the ankle pop into place, but the ankle pop back out of place with the next twists of the ankle. Buffy runs over to Glorificus and Faith and grabs the Hell goddess around the waist and pulls with all of her strength, but Glorificus does not move an inch, but does let go of Faith leg. Buffy lets go of the Hell goddess and then runs over to Faith's right side and Faith is standing with all her weight on her left leg and is holding her right leg with her right hand. Buffy picks Faith's up and then runs toward the center window of the warehouse because the window is near to them, because she will never make it to the door and down the stairs without Glorificus catching up. Faith wraps her arms around Buffy's neck and then Buffy jumps out off the window and her feet hit the ground a minute later. Buffy then start running away from the warehouse and at the same time the monk runs up to the slayers and Glorificus look out the broken window of the warehouse. Buffy does not stop running, so the monk runs after the slayer who is carrying her co-slayer. When they are a few blocks away and on Revello Drive Buffy stops running and the monk stop running too. Then Buffy start walking and the monk walk beside her. At fourteen minutes after three o'clock Buffy and the monk walk up the driveway of 1635 Revello Drive and toward the two-story tan stucco craftsman house. Buffy and the monk then walks up the metal steps of the staircase of the porch. The monk walks up to the front door and rings the door bell seeing that Buffy hands are full. Inside the house Kate stands up from the light-blue couch that is in the center of the living room and the back of the couch is to the dinning room door that is on the right-hand side of the house if standing in the front door of the house, the forty inches flat screen tv is over the fireplace that is on the center of the left-hand wall if your back is to the front door. In addition the living room is on the left-hand side of the house and the kitchen is behind the dinning room. The staircase to the second floor is up against the wall across from the front door, which is on the right-hand side of the living room right after the doorway to the dinning room, which is in the center of the wall and you have to walk past the staircase to get to the door of the downstairs master bedroom that is on the left-hand side of the living room if your back is to the front door. Kate walks over to the front door with her hands on her back and looks through the peephole to see Buffy carrying Faith and a monk standing beside Buffy. Kate takes her hands off her back and unlocks the front door of the houses, at the same time the door bell rings again. Kate opens up the door and then takes a step to the side, Buffy walks into the house followed by the monk. Buffy walks over to the couch and at the same time Kate shut the front door of the house. Kate then locks the door and the monk standing on the right side of the front door, if standing in front of the door and looking at the front door of the house. Kate walks over to the couch and sees Buffy sit Faith down on the couch by the right arm of the couch, if sitting on the couch with your back to the dinning room door. When Kate walks up beside the two slayers, she notices that Faith is crying and Kate is thinking I have never see Faith cry before she has to be in a lot of pain.

"B take the white tennis shoe and sock off my right foot there are cut off the blood flow."

Buffy kneels down beside Faith and then careful and gentle untie the right tennis shoe and then careful and gentle take the shoe off of Faith's foot. Buffy then carefully and gentle take the black sock off Faith's foot. Once the shoe and sock are off, Faith puts her right leg up on the cherry stain coffee table that is in front of the couch, at the same time Buffy take Faith other tennis shoe off, then Faith puts the left leg up on the coffee table next to the right leg to compare the sizes of the ankles and see that the right ankle joint is deformed and there is a lot of bruising, along with the ankle being very swelling. At the same time Wesley is walking down the stairs, to see who was at the front door. When he is half way down the stairs, he notices Faith sitting on the couch and Buffy and Kate standing beside Faith, with worried looks on they faces, then Wesley notices the monk standing beside the front door. Wesley start walking faster and a few moments later walks up beside Kate and puts his right arm around Kate's waist. Wesley then notices Faith's right ankle, he looks at Buffy, Kate and the monk but no one say anything to let him know what is going on, so he starts to talk.

"Faith what happen?"

"Glorificus the Hell goddess happened. I think that I need to go to the hospital and have an x-ray on my ankle will you take me Wesley and B will you call Xander and tell him to meet Wesley and me at Sunnydale General Hospital ER?"

"(Buffy and Wesley) I will Faith."

Wesley lets go of his wife waist, at the same time Faith takes her legs off of the coffee table. Faith then puts her tennis shoe back on her left foot and ties the shoe, then Wesley starts to help Faith up from the couch. At the same time the monk walks over to Wesley, Faith, Buffy and Kate. Then the monk clear his throat to get Faith, Buffy, Wesley and Kate's attention, the two slayers, Kate and Wesley notice that the monk is now standing by them.

"Stop what you are doing I need to talk to the two slayers and the third slayer can someone call her and get her here?"

Faith who is now standing with all her weight on her left leg, looks at the monk with a mean look on her face and then she starts to talk.

"We know that we have to keep the key that you sent to Buffy in a form of a sister safe and hiding from Glorificus the Hell goddess. Now Wesley is going to take me to the hospital to have my right ankle look at."

Kate walks over to the front door and unlocks the door. Kate then opens up the front door of the house and at the same time Buffy and Wesley help Faith over to the front door of the house. Then help Faith outside to Wesley's red 2000 ford taurus that is in the driveway that is on the right-hand side of the house, if stand in front of the house and looking at the house. A minute later Buffy is helping Faith's sit down on the front passenger seat of the car, as Wesley walks over to the driver side of the car. Once Faith is in the car, Buffy hand Faith's the sock and right tennis shoe and at the same time notices that the interior of the car is tan. Buffy shut the car door and a few minutes later Buffy is talking Xander on her cellphone, as Wesley backs out off the driveway. Buffy is also walking back into Kate and Wesley's house and sees Kate sitting on the couch by the right arm of the couch with her legs up on the coffee table and notice the monk looking around the living room. Buffy shut and locks the front door of the house and then walks over to the couch. Buffy sits down next to Kate on the couch and at the same time flips her cellphone closed.

"Sorry to bother you and Wesley, but I did not know if my mom and Giles were home from the hospital, so when running away from the warehouse I made the choice to bring Faith and the monk to your and Wesley's house to get them off of the streets."

"That is fine Buffy, you made the right choice by bringing Faith and the monk here, taking them to your mom and Rupert's house would be too big a risk for you to take with Dawn being home."

"You are right about taking them to my mom and Giles's house not being safe, but I should have taken them to my or Tara's apartment or Xander and Faith's castle, I am putting you and the unborn babies at risk."

"So far all of us have been safe, I do not think you were followed here."

"I guess, but I won't stay to much longer."

Kate and Buffy stop talking and look over at the monk who is standing by the front door again and for the first time Buffy notices that the monk has bruises on his face and rope burns on his wrists from the rope that was tied around his wrists. Buffy looks at Kate who is resting her hands on her gowning pregnancy bump and then looks at the monk again.

"How are you feeling and how was your obgyn appointment this morning Kate?"

"I am feeling fine, but it feels and looks like I am nine months pregnant and I am only five months and thirteen days into the pregnancy. The obgyn appointment went well, Dr. Stone told me to slow down and relax more and put me on maternity leave until at lest six weeks after the babies are born, but so far I have not been put on bed rest and that is good."

"I think me and the monk will leave and let you rest Kate."

"Is it save for the monk to be walking around town?"

"It is not safe from him to stay in town, I am going to take him to the airport and get him on the first flight out of Sunnydale and to another country far from American."

"That sound like a great Idea Buffy, stay with the monk and make sure he gets onto the plane safely."

"I will not leave the airport to he is on the plane and the plane is in the air."

Buffy stands up from the couch and walks over to the monk who is still standing by the front door, at the same time Kate stand up from the couch and then walks over to Buffy and the monk. Kate unlocks the front door of the house and then Buffy and monk walks out of the house. Kate watching the monk and Buffy walk away from the house and then watching Buffy and the monk walk down the street until out of sight. Kate close the front door of the house and lock the door, then head to the kitchen to find something to eat because she is hunger. Meanwhile Buffy and the monk are walking to the airport and Buffy is paying close attention to the surroundings. At the same time at Xander and Faith's castle, Doyle is sitting in the library and is reading one of the books from the bookcase. Kennedy is upstairs in her bedroom sitting on her bed and has put a black long sleeve shirt on and is now drinking maximum strength Pepto-Bismol in cherry flavor liquid out of the bottle, hoping that it will help relieve the nausea and diarrhea that she has, because she has to go kill the group of vampires at Crawford Cemetery because everyone else is busy tonight.

At five minutes after four o'clock in the evening, in the ER of Sunnydale General Hospital Wesley is pace around examination room number one, which is a single patient examination room and has green upper cabinets and green base cabinets with white counter tops on the left side of the wall across from the double doors. The headboard of the hospital bed is against the far right-hand wall if standing in the double doors of the room, but the bed is empty because a nurse has taken Faith to have an MRI of her right ankle. Wesley stops pace when he hears the double doors of the room swing open and see Xander come into the room wearing a pair of dirty jeans and dirty white short sleeve shirt.

"Where is Faith at?"

"She is having an MRI of her right ankle right now."

"Did she already have an X-ray done?"

"Yes when we first get here at twenty-nine minutes after three o'clock, which let as knew that she has a dislocated ankle and has three unstable fractures on her tibia on the medial malleolus (inside part of the tibia), posterior malleolus (back part of the tibia) and lateral malleolus (end of the fibula) and three unstable fractures on the fibula on the medial malleolus, posterior malleolus and lateral malleolus. At four o'clock when the X-ray was done Faith was moved into this room and the nurse let me come back with her. A minute and half later, a nurse took Faith to get the MRI to check for tendon &amp; ligament tears and to get a better looks at the dislocated ankle."

Wesley and Xander stop talking and the two of them start pace around the room and pace the room for a whole hour. At five o'clock the double doors open up and a nurse that is five feet six inches tall with red shoulder length hair and brown eyes and wearing pink scrubs and the nurse is pushing Faith in a black hospital wheelchair comes through the doors. Xander and Wesley stop pace and Xander notices the right leg support of the wheelchair is up and out straight and that on Faith's right ankle there is a white shot posterior tibia fibula splint with a tan ACE wrap hold the splint on, which come to just blow the base of the knee in length to keep her ankle from moving. Xander also notices that his wife is wearing a white hospital gown that has blue dots on the gown. The nurse puts the brakes on the wheelchair and then help Faith out of the wheelchair and sits down on the hospital bed. Then the nurse help Faith put her right leg up onto the bed, Faith then lifts her left leg up onto the bed and the nurse covers her with a pink blanket. Wesley and Xander walk over to the bed, as the nurse takes the brakes off of the wheelchair and then the nurse start pushing the wheelchair to the double doors and at the same time start to talk.

"A doctor will be in shortly."

"Then can I go home, Amy?"

"I am not sure Faith."

Faith turns her head away from the double doors and the nurse leaves the room, at the same time Xander takes a hold of Faith right-hand. Xander looks at Faith and can't tell his wife is in a lot of pain and she is trying not to cry in front of him and Wesley. Meanwhile at the Sunnydale zoo in the reptile house Glorificus and one of her minion are using the Sobekian Bloodstone, Khul's Amulet and a large vase and the two of them are performing the Sobekian transmogrification spell to create a giant snake to find the key, because the monk did not tell her where the key was before be free by two of the slayers. At the same time at Crawford Cemetery Kennedy and Doyle are fighting a large group of vampires. Doyle and Kennedy have all ready dust three vampires each within the first few minutes of arriving at the cemetery, before the large group of vampires the two of them are fighting came out of the Crawford Mausoleum. Kennedy does a roundhouse kick and knock down the blonde hair and blue eye female vampire, who wearing a purple sundress. Kennedy then kneels down on top of the female vampire and shoves the wooden stake through her undead heart. Kennedy slowly stands up and at the same time the female vampire turns to dust. Kennedy walks over to the first headstone in the fifth row of graves and leans over the headstone fighting the feeling that she is going to be sick to her stomach. Doyle stakes the vampire he is fighting and looks over at the slayer, who has two male vampires both wearing black suits come up behind her.

"Kennedy two vampires are coming up behind you!"

Kennedy stands up and turns around and sees two teenage male Asian Americans' vampires walking toward her and the two vampires are a few feet from her. Kennedy runs toward the vampires that look very familiar to her and knocks the two of them to the ground. Kennedy grabs two wooden stakes out of the right and left back pockets of her jean and stakes the two vampires at the same time. Then Kennedy runs over to Doyle that is four rows away to give him a helping hand because he is fighting eight vampires by himself. When Kennedy reaches the vampires and Doyle, she starts fighting right away, despite feeling like she needs to use the bathroom again and feeling like she could throw up at any second. By 5:30 p.m. Doyle and Kennedy have dusted all the vampires and are walking toward the gate of the cemetery. Doyle looks over at Kennedy who is on his right side and notices that Kennedy arms are wrapped around her stomach again and that she looks cold and pale.

"Kennedy how about I patrol the cemeteries tonight and you head home for the night, because it looks like you are not feeling well and you have been hold you stomach a lot tonight and you look cold and pale?"

"That sounds like a great Idea Doyle, what I eat for dinner is not sitting too well in my stomach, gagging I think I am coming down with the stomach flu gagging."

"Go home and take it easy the rest of the night."

"I will and thank you for patrolling the cemeteries tonight."

"You are welcome, feel better soon."

Kennedy hands Doyle a handful of wooden stakes and then take her old backpack from him. Then Doyle and Kennedy walk out of the old cemetery, Kennedy start walking to Faith and Xander castle, but a moment later Kennedy starts to run home as Doyle start walking to Resstfiled Cemetery. Meanwhile at Sunnydale airport Buffy is standing in front of the window that looking out to where the planes load up and she is watching the monk board a plane that is going to Tibet, he got the last ticket and got through all the security check just in time to board the flight. Buffy watching out the window to make sure that the Hell goddess or anyone that might work for the Hell goddess does not stop the plane from taking off and at six 0'clock in the evening the plane is moving down the runway and a few minutes later the plane is in the sky. Buffy turns so her back is to the window and then heads to the front doors of the airport. A few minutes later Buffy is walking away from the white one story building that is the airport and toward First Street. At the same time in the ER of Sunnydale General Hospital, the double doors to the room Faith's is in swing open and a male doctor that is six feet tall and thin, with blue eyes and thinning brown hair comes into the room. Faith, Xander and Wesley notice the doctor is wearing a white lab coat over a blue long sleeve dress shirt, black suit pants, black socks and black dress shoes. Faith, Xander and Wesley also notice the doctor is carry MRI and x-ray images in his hand. The doctor walks across the room and over to the light box that is on the right-hand side of the wall across from the double doors. The doctor puts the images up onto the long light box and the turns the light box on. Then the doctor looks at the images for a few minutes. The doctor turns around and looks at Faith, Xander and Wesley.

"Faith's I am doctor Smith and from looking at the x-ray and MRI images I can see that you have a dislocated ankle, three unstable fractures on the tibia on the medial malleolus, posterior malleolus and lateral malleolus, three unstable fractures on the fibula on the medial malleolus, posterior malleolus and lateral malleolus. In addition you have torn your Achilles tendon peroneus brevis tendon, longus tendon, posterior tendon, anterior tibial tendons and the posterior talofibular, anterior talofibular and calcaneofibular ligaments. I look over your medical history and seen a note that said that you heal fast from injury, so I am going to do emergency surgery to place plates onto the bones and put screws into the bones and plate on the fibula and tibia to stabilize fractures, put the ankle joint back in place and repair your tendons and ligaments."

"Ok but will I have to have the plate and screws the rest of my life?"

"No Faith, once the bones have healed complete and the ankle is strong enough, I will be able removed the plates and screws from your ankle."

"Good."

"I have to go get ready for surgery, a nurse will be in shortly to take you upstairs to the surgical floor, which is now on the sixth floor. Once on the surgical floor the nurse will take you to the second operation room."

"That is fine, I will see you in the operation room."

Doctor Smith takes the x-ray and MRI Images off the light box and then he leaves the room. Once the double doors are close Faith looks at Wesley and have a half smile on her face and Wesley give Faith's a small smile back.

"Wesley will you stay at the hospital and keep Xander company in the waiting room, once I am in recovery you can head home to Kate?"

"I will stay and keep Xander company, I will give the two of you a few minutes alone and go use the pay phone to call Kate and let her know what is going on."

"(Xander and Faith) Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Wesley walks over to the double doors and then head into the hallway. Xander lean forward and kiss Faith on the lips and Faith kisses her husband back. Then Xander sits down on the edge of the bed and Faith and Xander holds each other hands until the nurse Amy walks into the room pushing a wheelchair. At 5:50 p.m. Xander stands up from the bed and a few moments later the nurse help Faith into the wheelchair and then lift Faith right leg up and set the right leg onto the leg support of the wheelchair. Xander push open the right door of the room and at the same time Wesley push open the left door of the room and Xander and Wesley holds the doors open for the nurse and few minutes later Xander and Wesley is walking beside Faith who is sitting in the wheelchair and the nurse is pushing the wheelchair down the hallway. Faith looks at Wesley that is on her left side and start to talk.

"Wesley told Kate not to worry about the cakes for the baby shower, I will have them done for the baby shower on Sunday afternoon at mine and Xander home."

"Ok, but are you sure? I could just go to the store and buy a cake."

"No I can do it."

Faith and Wesley stop talking and the rest of the way to sixth floor of the hospital, no one talks to each other. At the same time Buffy is walking around Sunnydale thinking about going home and take a long bath, when her cellphone start ringing. Buffy takes the cellphone off the holder on her left hip and see that it is her mom and Giles's house phone number. Buffy flips the cellphone open and put the cellphone up to her right ear.

"Hello."

"Buffy it is your mom, can you come over to Rupert and my house and watch Bailey and Dawn for awhile, Giles is talking me back to Sunnydale Memorial Hospital because my test results are in and Dr. Aaron Kreigel wants to talk to me tonight?"

"Sure mom, I will be over there soon."

"Thank you Buffy."

Buffy flips her cellphone shut and put the cellphone back onto the holder on her left hip. Buffy then turn and start walking east toward Sycamore Street. A few minutes later Buffy unlocks the front door of her mom and Giles's house with her key to the house and then head into the house. Once inside the house, Buffy shuts and locks the front door of the house and then walks down the hallway toward the living room. Bailey who is wearing a pair of blue pajama runs into the hallway and up to his big sister, Buffy picks up her little brother and then carry him into the living room and over to the couch, which is where her mom and Giles are sitting. Joyce smiles at Buffy and Bailey and starts to talk.

"Buffy's thank you for getting here so fast, Dawn is upstair in her bedroom sitting on her bed trying to eat a bowl of chicken and star noddle soup despite not being hunger and feel unwell."

"Is Dawn sick?"

"She was sent home from school sick during seventh hour, because of running a fever of a hundred and two, point five degrees Fahrenheit along with urination a lot, having pain and burning during urination, the feeling of having to pee even though little or no urine comes out, pain in the lower abdomen and pain above the pubic bone, foul-smelling urine, a headache, fatigue, tightness in the chest, a dry cough and shortness of breath. The school nurse thinks Dawn has a urinary tract Infection and bronchitis."

"Joyce we should be going."

"You are right Rupert. Baileys is already getting tired, watch some tv with him for an hour and then take him upstair and read a story and he should go to sleep when you are reading to him. In addition I want you to look in on Dawn every half hour to see how she is doing."

"Ok mom, I know what to do I have babysat the two of them before."

Joyce and Giles stand up from the couch, then Joyce and Giles walk to the forward hallway. Buffy carrying her brother follows her mom and stepfather to the front door. Once at the front door Giles unlocks the door and open up the door. Joyce gives her son a goodbye kiss on the forehead and then walks out of the front door and toward Rupert Giles's car. At the same time Giles take Bailey from Buffy and hug him for a minute. Giles then hands his son back to Buffy and Bailey wave bye to his dad. Giles walks out of the front door and closes the door behind him. Buffy locks the door and then carry Bailey into the living room.

"What do you want to watch on tv Bailey?"

"I want watch the movie Dumbo!"

Buffy set her brother on the couch and then walks over to the tv stand, tv and VHS/DVD player that are all up against the center of the far right-hand wall, if standing in the hallway and by the basement staircase. Buffy grabs the DVD of Dumbo off the shelf that is under the tv stand, then turn the tv and VHS/DVD player on. She then takes the DVD out of the case and puts the DVD into the DVD side of the player. A few minutes later Buffy and Bailey are watching the movie. Bailey is paying close attention to the movie. Buffy on the other hand is thinking I use to love this movie as a kid, but it is not the same now. I would rather be out slayer vampires or demon or with my boyfriend not sitting here watching a child's movie about a young circus elephant who is made fun of by the other circus animals because of his enormous ears. Buffy looks over at her one and half year old brother and see he has a huge smile on his face as he is watching the movie and forgets about vampires, demons, Hell goddess and Riley and starts to watch the movie with her baby brother. Meanwhile upstairs in Dawn's bedroom, she has stop eating and put the try with the bowl of soup and glass of water on it down on the floor by her bed on the right side, if laying on your back on the bed. Dawn start coughing and finds that her cough is no long a dry cough. Dawn grabs the napkin off of the tray and cover up her mouth with the napkin and then start to cough up mucus into the napkin. When she stops coughing, she throws the napkin into the bedroom trash can and then looks out the widow that look out onto the backyard and sees a giant snake in the backyard. Dawn shut her eyes, then puts her right hand onto her forehead and is thinking my fever must have gone up because now I am seeing giant snake. Dawn open up her eyes and look out the window again, but the giant snake is still there and Dawn notices that it looks like a greenish tan cobra, but the snake has arms. Dawn gets out of bed and walks over to the bedroom door and open up the door. She looks out the window one last time and sees the snake is still there. Dawn walks out of her bedroom and heads downstairs. A few minutes later Buffy turns her head away from the tv when she hears Dawn coughing and walking into the living room.

"What wrong Dawn?"

"Buffy's can you feel my forehead and see if it feels like I am running a high grade fever, because I just sew a giant cobra in the backyard that has arms."

"Sure Dawn."

Buffy stands up and walks over to her little sister and place her right hand onto Dawn's forehead, which feel warm, but it is not warm enough to be a high grade fever. Buffy takes her hand off of Dawn's forehead and at the same time Bailey start pull on Buffy pant leg. Buffy and Dawn looks down at they brother.

"Buffy, Dawn a huge snake in backyard with arms."

"You see the snake too, Bailey?"

"Yes Dawn."

Buffy looks out the window and sees the giant snake that has arms in the backyard. At the same time Lorne runs up the basement staircase and has a sword in his hands. Lorne runs over to Buffy and hands her the sword.

"Buffy I will watch Dawn and Bailey, go take care of the snake."

Buffy runs to the door that leads to the backyard and at the same time Lorne pick up Bailey, then Dawn and Lorne carrying Bailey heads to his basement apartment. A few minutes later in the backyard Buffy is kicking the snake, who is swing his arms at Buffy. The slayer duck and the arms miss her, Buffy stands up and does a very strong roundhouse kick that knocks the snake over, but the snake gets up and comes at Buffy. The slayer jumps into the air and at the same time swings the sword that Lorne gave her, when the sword hit the neck of the giant snake it cuts the neck but does not go all the way through. Buffy feet hits the ground and she jumps into the air a second time and swings the sword. The sword hit the neck and cuts the neck a little more, but still does not cut the head of the snake off, Buffy flip through the air and lands on the left side of the snake and then jump up and flips over the snake and to the right side of the snake swinging the swords and with all her strength hit the neck of the snake with the sword. This time the sword goes all the way through the neck of the snake and the head of the snake falls to the ground, then the body of the snake hit the ground hard. At the same time Buffy feet hits the ground of the backyard. Buffy looks down at the dead snake and know this has to be the work of Glorificus, because when she, Giles, Wesley, Faith and Kennedy were learning about the key they learn reptiles can track the Key's location. Buffy walks into the house thinking it is a good thing that I killed the snake before he could go back to Glorificus and tell her the key is human and where the key is at. Once inside the house Buffy shut the back door and locks the door. Buffy then walks over to the basement staircase and heads downstairs carrying the blood sword in her right hand. Buffy knocks on the basement apartment door with her left hand and a minute later Lorne opens the door and takes the sword from Buffy.

"I take it that the demon snake is dead?"

"Yes, I cut the head off of the snake."

"I will clean the sword Buffy, take your sleep brother upstairs to his bedroom and put Bailey to bed. Dawn's you can head upstairs to your bedroom now too."

Buffy hands the sword to Lorne and then walks over to the couch in the center of the living room area and facing the right-hand wall if standing in the apartment door. The tv stand and tv are up against the left-hand side of the wall if sitting on the couch. Buffy bent down and pick up her sleeping brother and at the same time Dawn stand up from the couch, coughing into a tissue in her left hand. Dawn walks out of Lorne basement apartment first and is followed by Buffy, who is carrying Bailey. A few minutes later Buffy lay Bailey on his bed. Buffy watching her baby brother sleep for a few minutes and then walks out of his bedroom shutting the bedroom door behind her. Buffy then walks across the hallway and to the open door of her sisters' bedroom and see Dawn laying on her bed coughing into a tissue. Buffy walks into Dawn's bedroom and up to the tray that has the almost full bowl of soup and glass of water on it. Buffy bents down and take the glass of water off the tray and then stand up. Buffy set the glass on the nightstand that is on the right side of the bed if sitting on the bed with your back up against the headboard. Buffy walks over to the bed and then sit down on the edge of the bed. Buffy looks at her little sister and can tell that Dawn does not feel well. Buffy listening to Dawn coughing and once Dawn has stopped coughing and is trying to catch her breath, Buffy can hear that Dawn chest is congestion and that Dawn is wheezing when taking a breath.

"You did not finish your soup, do you want me to go heat it up and bring the soup back up to you?"

"I am not hunger, just throw it out."

"Dawn's you need to eat."

"Coughing, I am tired and I'm going to try to get some sleep. Maybe I will feel like eat something later."

"Ok, I will be downstairs in the living room if you need me."

Dawn's shuts her eyes and rolls onto her left side, at the same time Buffy stand up and pick up the tray from the floor. Buffy then walks out of Dawn's bedroom, but leaves the door open so she can hear Dawn better. Once downstair Buffy takes the tray into the kitchen and set the tray on the island. Buffy then grabs the bowl and spoon off of the tray and walks over to the kitchen sink, she then holds the spoon up against the side of the bowl and pours the booth of the soup down the drain. A few noddles fall into the sink, so Buffy grabs the noddle out of the sink and put them back into the bowl. Buffy then walks over to the trash can and pours the star noddles into the trash can. At the same time at Xander and Faith's castle, Kennedy is in the second floor bathroom that she shares with Destiny and is sitting on the floor in front of the toilet with her back up against the side of the clawfoot tub that is up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door. Kennedy has her arms wrapped around her stomach and eyes are close. Kennedy starts to gag and open her eyes, a few moments later Kennedy is kneeling in front of the toilet and throwing up into the white antique Victorian toilet, which wooden toilet seat and wooden toilet seat lid are up. After a few minutes Kennedy stop throwing up and stand up. Kennedy puts the toilet seat and lid down and then pulls the pull handle and chain to flush the toilet. She then starts to walk toward the close bathroom door, but stop walking and turn around. She walks up to the toilet and lift the lid up and then unbutton the jean. A few moments later she sits down on the toilet just in time and at the same time she starts gagging. Kennedy grabs the bathroom trash can and start throwing up into the trash can, as she using the bathroom.

At six thirty at Joyce and Giles's house, Buffy is sitting on the couch in the living room and watching the news to see what is happen in Sunnydale, when she hears feet steps on the staircase to the second floor. Buffy turns her head toward the front hallway and a minute later see Dawn with her lavender bedspread wrapped around her shoulder and Dawn is stepping off the last step of the staircase and into the front hallway. Dawn then start to walk down the hallway toward the living room. Once in the living room Dawn sits down on the couch by the left arm of the couch, if sitting on the couch and lay her head against the back of the couch. Buffy grabs the tv remote off the coffee table and then turns off the tv. Buffy sits the tv remote on the coffee table and then looks over and her sister, who has put her legs up on the coffee table and is coughing into a tissue that is in her left hand. Buffy notice that Dawn is flushed and has black and blue bags under her eyes and the wheezing sound when Dawn breath has get worse in the last thirty minutes. At the same time Dawn look into the tissue that in her left hand and see that she just coughed up a large amount of yellow mucus into the tissues. Dawn show Buffy the tissue so Buffy can see what color the mucus she is cough up is and then fold the tissues in half. Dawn then start coughs up more mucus into the tissue, when she stop coughing a minute later Dawn take a few moments to catch her breath and then looks at her older sister with a look that say I want mom.

"Buffy when is mom going to be home?"

"I do not know, is there anything that I can do or get you?"

"Coughing, no."

Dawn does not get up from the couch, but lay down on the couch and lay her head on the left arm of the couch. Dawn sits up for a moment and then reach toward the other arm of the couch and Buffy hands Dawn's a square tan decorative pillow that has pink flowers on it. Dawn set the pillow on the left arm of the couch. At the same time Buffy stand up from the couch and walks over to the armchair, as Dawn lay down on the couch and rest her head on the pillow and the left arm of the couch, if sitting on the couch. Buffy sits down on the armchair and at the same time Dawn cover herself up with the bedspread. Buffy watch her little sister laying on the couch try to rest, but can tell that Dawn is having a hard time resting.

"Dawn maybe you would be more comfortable resting on your bed?"

"Yes, but I do not have the energy to go upstairs and to my bedroom coughing."

"Do you want me to carry you upstairs to your bedroom and lay you down on your bed Dawn?"

"Yes coughing."

Buffy stands up from the armchair and walks over to the couch, but waits for Dawn to stop coughing. A minute later when Dawn has stops coughing, Buffy put her left arm under Dawn legs and right arm under Dawn's back and Dawn is holding her bedspread. Buffy picks up her little sister from the couch and carrying Dawn walks out of the living room and into the front hallway. A few minutes later Buffy lay Dawn down on her bed, then Dawn sits up in bed and grabs the two pillows on the left side of the bed if sitting on the bed looking at the footboard and set the pillow on top of the pillows on the right side of the bed. Dawn then lay her head against the pillows and at the same time Buffy cover Dawn with the bedspread and then Dawn pull the bedspread all the way up, because she is really cold, Buffy looks down at her little sister and notice that Dawn is shivering.

"Dawn's when was the left time that you take your temperature?"

"The last time my temperature was taken was when the school nurse took my temperature in the nurse office."

"I am going to head into the hallway bathroom and get the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and then I am going to bring the thermometer into your bedroom. Then I am going to have you take your temperature."

"Ok, I think that is a good idea Buffy, coughing."

Dawn turns her head away from her older sister and then Dawn covers her mouth with the tissue that still in her left hand. Buffy looks at her little sister one last time and then walks out of Dawn's bedroom and into the hallway. A few minutes later Buffy walks into Dawn's bedroom and over to the side of the bed putting a probe cover onto the thermometer. Then Buffy turns the white digital thermometer on and hands the thermometer to Dawn. Dawn put the thermometer into her mouth and under her tongue, at the same time Buffy sits down on the edge of the bed. Then Buffy and Dawn wait for the thermometer to start beeping. Thirty second later the thermometer starts to beep. Dawn takes the digital thermometer out of her mouth and hand the thermometer to Buffy, who look at the digital display of the thermometer and see that Dawn fever has gone up to a hundred three, point four degrees Fahrenheit.

"Has my fever gone up?"

"Yes you fever has went up to a hundred three, point four degrees Fahrenheit."

"Can you get me some Tylenol?"

"When was the last time you take Tylenol?"

"When I first got home from school it has been more than four hours and thirty-six minute since I took Tylenol."

"Ok, I will go get you two Tylenol pills and bring them into you."

Buffy stands up from the bed and walks out of her sisters' bedroom, at the same time Dawn reach over to the nightstand on the left side of the bed, if laying on the bed on your back and grabs a tissue out of the box of tissues on the nightstand. Dawn then cover her mouth with the tissues and start coughing, but this time she does not cough up any mucus into the tissue. A minute later Buffy walks into Dawn's bedroom with two pills in her right hand and bag of cough drops in her left hand. Dawn sits up in bed, then Buffy hands Dawn the two Tylenol pills and set the bag of cough drops onto the nightstand that the glass of water is on. At the same time Dawn put the two pills into her mouth and then she grabs the glass of water off of the nightstand on the right side of the bed, if laying on your back on the bed. Dawn takes a drink of water and then set the glass of water on the nightstand.

"Dawn do you need anything before I head downstair?"

"No I think that I am coughing good for now."

Buffy looks at Dawn and reach over to the bag of cough drops and then Buffy pulls a cough drop out of the bag. Buffy hands a cough drop to her little sister and Dawn smiles at her older sister and then Dawn unwraps the cough drop. Dawn put the cough drop in her mouth and then Dawn throws the cough drop wrapper and two used tissues across the room toward the bedroom trash can and the wrapper and two tissues lands in the trash can. Dawn then rest her head against the pillows and shut her eyes, at the same time Buffy walks out of her sisters' bedroom and into the hallway, Buffy shut the bedroom door behind her. Then Buffy walks across the hallway and up to Bailey's bedroom door. Buffy open up the door a little and look into the bedroom to see that her baby brother is sleeping. Buffy shut the door and then heads downstairs, once in the living room Buffy sits down on the center cushion of the couch. Buffy then grabs the tv remote off of the coffee table and turn the tv on. Buffy goes back to watch the news again, to see if there is any report of death or missing people that could be supernatural. Meanwhile at Sunnydale General Hospital Faith has been in surgery for thirty-five minutes now, Xander and Wesley are in the waiting area and Wesley has just got off of the payphone from talking to Kate to let her know the surgery should last until eleven minute after eleven o'clock and he should be home by eleven thirty. Wesley sits down on the loveseat that looks at the double doors that lead to the recovering area, which are on the wall across from the double door leading into the surgical waiting room from the main hallway. When sitting on the loveseat, your back is to the double doors that leading into the surgical waiting room from the main hallway. Wesley notice Xander arms are cross over his chest and he is pace around the waiting room, which is empty beside for him and Xander.

"Xander"

"What do you want Wesley?"

"You are going to wear yourself out by pace around the room, sit down and rest. Because Faith is going to need you to take care of her when the doctor let her go home and knowing Faith, she will talk doctor Smith into let her leave the hospital tonight."

"I can't sit down because I am too nervous about Faith been under general anesthesia for five hours and ten minutes. I understand the reasons that doctor Smith is putting the ankle joint back into place, stabilize the fractures and repairing the tendons and ligaments all at once because Faith heals from injury so fast, but it still makes me nervous. What if Faith heart stops during the surgery and Doctor Smith cannot resuscitation Faith, how will I tell Destiny that her mother is gone and how will I raise a daughter on my own Wesley?"

Wesley stands up from the loveseat and walk over to Xander who is walking back and forth in front of the doors that lead to the main hallway. Wesley stops in front of Xander, which make Xander stop walking. Wesley then puts his hands onto Xander shoulders and look the young men in the eyes.

"Faith is a health young lady and will be fine Xander."

"I hope you are right, but I still too nervous to sit down."

Wesley takes his hands off Xander shoulder and walks over to the loveseat. Xander goes back to pace, at the same time Wesley sits down on the loveseat. Across town at Xander and Faith's castle, Kennedy has been out of the bathroom for four and half minutes and is in her bedroom. Kennedy has changes into a pair of black pajama pants and a black oversized long sleeve shirt and is now pulling the purple bedspread down to the feet of the dark mahogany full size bed, which has an engraved flower meadow on the headboard of the bed. Kennedy then lay down on the bed and pulls the covers up all the way because she is cold. A few moments later Kennedy rolls onto her left side and wraps her arms around her stomach, thinking I can't catch a break this year I seem to catch everything that is going around school and the town of Sunnydale. I hope this is the lost cold, flu, infection or stomach flu that I catch this year. Kennedy starts to feel very nauseate again and try to fight the feeling that she going to get sick to her stomach, but the nauseous because too intense to ignore. Kennedy kicks the bedspread off and jumps out of bed and then runs out of her bedroom and across the hallway. Kennedy runs into the bathroom and run up to the white antique Victorian toilet and drops to her knees in front of the toilet. Kennedy start gagging. Kennedy does not have time to put the wooden toilet seat up, so she just leans over the toilet and start throwing up. Fifteen minutes later Kennedy is standing in front of the antique Victorian bathroom sink that is setting on a cast iron stand and has just taken the pink digital oral thermometer and a probe cover out of the medicine cabinet. She slower puts the probe cover onto the thermometer and then Kennedy turns the thermometer on. Kennedy puts the thermometer into her mouth and under her tongue, then learns up against the sink as she waits for the thermometer to beep. Thirty second later the thermometer starts to beep, Kennedy takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the digital display and Kennedy sees that she is running a fever of a hundred and one, point nine degrees Fahrenheit. Kennedy takes the probe cover off of the thermometer and then throws the use probe cover into the trash can. But before she is able to put the thermometer back into the medicine cabinet, the feeling that she going to throw up comes back. Kennedy set the digital thermometer on the sink and then runs over to the toilet. She kneels down in front of the toilet and start throwing up into the toilet. When she stops throwing up several minute later Kennedy rest her elbows onto the toilet seat and then rest her head on her hands, thinking it is going to be a very long night and then I will have to go to school tomorrow because I have no excuse absent left for the semester, because I use all five of the allowed days already. Kennedy sits on the bathroom floor for a few minutes and then heads to her and lays down, but a few minutes later she is back in the bathroom, having a watery bowel movement again. Across town at Joyce and Giles's house at seven o'clock, Buffy is still sitting in the living room of the house flipping through the tv channels to see what is on, when the front door of the house opens up. Buffy seen her former watcher shut the front door and then lock the door. Then Buffy see Rupert Giles's put his right arm around Joyce's waist and Buffy notice that her mother has been crying. Buffy turns the tv off and then set the tv remote on the coffee table. At the same time Giles and Joyce walks through the front hallway and then the two of them walk into the living room. Once in the living room Joyce and Giles walks over to the armchair and Joyce sit down on the armchair and Giles walks behind the armchair and puts his hands onto Joyce's shoulders.

"Mom what did Dr. Aaron Kreigel tell you?"

"He seen a shadow on all the scan images that he believe is a Grade II brain tumor, which are often benign, which mean it is not cancer. But since the tumor is cause me to have headache, impaired vision, memory loss and a few hallucinations the doctor is going to do surgery on Friday morning at eight o'clock to remove the tumor and then the doctor is going to send the tumor to the lab and have the tumor test to find out for sure if the tumor is benign or malignant that mean cancer. There is same thing cause from the tumor that you should know Buffy, seeing that Rupert, Lorne, Wesley and Kennedy know that the tumor is allowing me to see Dawn true natural as the key, you should let Faith know this too."

"You might have cancer mom?"

"Dr. Kreigel does not think the tumor is malignant, he feel the tumor is benign. But we will not know for sure until a doctor at the hospital lab look at the tumor and sent the result to Dr. Kreigel, which he should have by Friday evening at the earliest and Saturday morning at the latest. Is Bailey asleep?"

"Yes Bailey is sound asleep in his bedroom."

"Joyce and Buffy sorry to interrupt the conversation you are having but why is Lorne digging a large hole in the backyard and why is there a large headless snake with arms doing in the backyard."

"I have no Idea Rupert?"

"Did not think you would know Joyce, what happen Buffy?"

"A gift from Glorificus the hell goddess to find the key, seeing that Faith and I free the monk before she could get an answers from him, but do not worry the snake never get inside the house. Dawn thought she was seen thinks and come downstair and ask me to check to see if she was runny a high grade fever because she seen a giant snake with arm in the backyard, so I put my hand on her forehead and it did not feel like she was running a high grade fever, when I was take my hand off Dawn's forehead Bailey pull on my pant leg and said there is a big snake with arm in the backyard, at the same time Lorne came running up the basement steps and hand me a sword, take Dawn and Bailey downstair to his basement apartment and watch them, as I went outside and killed the snake before it could get back to Glorificus and give away the key location."

"(Joyce and Rupert) thank god that everyone is save and that you was able to kill the snake because of Lorne help you watch Dawn and Bailey for a few minutes."

"I was just doing my job as a slayer and a big sister."

Joyce looks out the window to see Lorne push the body of the snake into the long hole and then Joyce looks back at her oldest daughter and gets a worried look on her face and Buffy knows that her mom is now thinking about Dawn at the same time Joyce start to talk.

"Buffy has is Dawn doing?"

"Dawn came downstair at six-thirty and sit down by me on the couch and was coughing up yellow mucus into a tissue and making a wheezing sound when she breathes and her chest sounds very congest too. She asks me when you were going to be home and I told her I did not know. She then laid down on the couch, then I ask Dawn if she would be more comfortable laying on her bed and she said yes but did not have the energy to go upstairs so I carry her upstair and lay on her bed. I had Dawn take her temperature a little after six-thirty and Dawn's fever has gone up to a hundred three, point four degrees Fahrenheit. I look in on Dawn a few minutes ago and she has gone to sleep, but is coughing in her sleep."

"Has Dawn been going to the bathroom a lot?"

"No, Dawn has not use the bathroom at all and she did not eat the soup. In addition Dawn only drink a few sip of water tonight."

"That is not good, Dawn needs to drink more. The next time Dawn wake up I will make sure Dawn drinks something. But do not worry about Dawn or me tonight Buffy, just stay safe on your way home tonight and thank you for watching Bailey and Dawn tonight and take care of Dawn. I help you do not catch what Dawn has."

"I will be fine mom, beside I hardly every get sick. I will leave now and let the two of you get ready for bed."

Buffy does not want for her mom or Giles to say anything, but stand up from the couch and walks to the front door of the house. Once at the front door Buffy looks over at her mom and Giles one last time and then unlocks the front door. Buffy open up the door and relock the door, then walks outside shutting the front door behind her. Buffy then walks toward the street, but does not start walking toward her apartment but head toward Resstfiled Cemetery. Meanwhile inside Joyce and Rupert Giles's house, Joyce is walking up the staircase to the second floor. Once Joyce reach the second floor of the house, she walk up to Dawn's bedroom and open up the close door. Once the bedroom door is open Joyce's see Dawn lay on the left side of the bed, if standing at the end of bed looking at the headboard and Joyce see that Dawn is sleeping with four pillows under her head, so her head is propped up. Joyce walks into Dawn's bedroom because the lamp on the nightstand nearest to the bedroom door is still on. Joyce looks at Dawn's and sees the bags under Dawn's eyes are darker and that Dawn is very flush and shivering. Joyce walks over to the brown foot locker truck that is on the right side of the desk and grabs the fold soft plush throw blanket off the top of the foot locker truck. Joyce walks back over to the bed and unfolds the throw blanket and lays the throw blanket on top off the bedspread. Joyce then watches Dawn for a few moments and Dawn stop shivering. Joyce turns the lamp off and at the same time Dawn start coughing in her sleep, Joyce listens to her daughter cough and has to agree with Buffy that Dawn chest does sound congest. Joyce walks out of her daughters' bedroom, but leave the door open to hear Dawn better during the night. At the same time Buffy has reach Resstfiled Cemetery and is walking through the cemetery think about what her mom having a brain tumor and is not keep an eye out for vampires or demons, when all of sudden a foot kicks Buffy in the head knocking the slayer into a headstone. Buffy hops to her feet and turn around to see a vampire called Mort that has short dirty blonde hair and when human had blue eyes, but when in vampire face has yellow eyes.

"Take your time slayer there is still a long time till sunrise."

"But I do not have all night Mort."

"But I thought you would want to go have coffee with me?"

"No sorry I only date vampires that have a soul and you do not have a soul."

Buffy run toward Mort and does a roundhouse kick, which kick the vampire across the cemetery. Buffy then starts to look around the ground for something that she could use as a stake but can't find any wood stick. At the same time Doyle run over to Mort and stake him through the heart with a wooden stake. As the vampire turns to dust, Doyle walks toward Buffy. The slayer smiles at Doyle and when Doyle reach Buffy he hands her the stake he used to dust Mort with.

"Buffy you have been a slayer for a long time now and should know to bring wooden stakes with you when going on patrol!"

"Was not actual planning on slaying any vampires tonight was just doing a quick check off the cemetery before heading home from my mom and stepfather house, after watching Dawn and Bailey."

"How did you mom test going?"

"The doctor found a tumor on the brain scans and my mom has to have surgery to remove the tumor Friday morning at eight o'clock in the morning."

"Is the tumor cancerous?"

"The doctor does not know, he going to remove the tumor and then sent the tumor to the lab to be tested to find out if it is benign or malignant."

"I am sorry to hear that, I hope it turn out to be a benign tumor and once it out your mother health improve."

"Me too and I thought Kennedy was patrolling the cemeteries tonight?"

"Before, during and after kill the vampire gang at Crawford Cemetery I notice that Kennedy was looking pale, cold and keep wrap her arms around her stomach. So I told Kennedy "how about I patrol the cemeteries tonight and you head home for the night, because it looks like you are not feeling well and you have been hold you stomach a lot tonight and you look cold and pale?" and then Kennedy told me "That sounds like a great Idea Doyle, what I eat for dinner is not sitting too well in my stomach, then Kennedy start to gag and I think I am coming down with the stomach flu" and she start gagging again. Then I told Kennedy to go home and rest for the night and she take me up on it."

"That not good Kennedy sick and the Hell goddess Glorificus hurt Faith right ankle badly. After I set the monk free and pick up Faith because she could not put weight on her right ankle and then I jump out of the third story window hold Faith. Then the monk follow me and I take Faith and the monk to Kate and Wesley's house and once at Kate and Wesley house, we found out that Faith right ankle joint was out of place and the ankle was very swelling and bruised, so Wesley take Faith to Sunnydale General Hospital ER to have the ankle look at."

"That really not good, it looks like you might have to patrol on you own for awhile until Kennedy feels better. But take tonight off Buffy and rest, I will patrol tonight."

"Thank you Doyle, I will take you up on that I am not in the mind frame to patrol tonight and could end up hurt myself if I had to fight more then one vampire or a group of demons."

Buffy walks away from Doyle and head toward the gate of the cemetery. Doyle watching Buffy until she is out of sight and then goes back to patrolling the cemetery for vampires and demons. Fifteen minutes later at Buffy and Tara's apartment, Buffy is in her bedroom laying on her bed crying. Tara who is asleep on her bed in her bedroom get waken up to the sound of crying come for Buffy's bedroom. Tara tosses off the bedspread that bottom layer is red and top layer is white lace doily and then slowly get out off bed, wishing that she was not achy all over and that the sore throat, headache, fever and the swollen tonsils and lymph nodes would go away. Tara then walks over to her bedroom door and open up the door. A minute and half later Tara walks up to Buffy's open bedroom door and sees Buffy laying on her bed crying. Tara start coughing and cover her mouth with her left hand and at the same time walks into Buffy's bedroom, then walks over to the side of Buffy's bed, which headboard in up against the enter of the far right-hand wall if your back is to the bedroom door. Tara sit down on the end of the bed on the right side if standing at the end of the bed and look at Buffy, who has just sit up on her bed but is still crying and wipe the tear off her face with both hands. Buffy notice that Tara looks awful and is wearing a pair of black sweatpant and black sweatshirt.

"Did I wake you up Tara?"

"(very hoarse) Ahem yes, but that is fine."

"What did the doctor at the health center say?"

"That I have tonsillitis, strep throat and a head cold. The doctor put me on Ampicillin three time a day for ten days for the tonsillitis and strep throat. But I come into your bedroom to see if coughing you are all right because you are crying?"

"I am fine, but my mom has to have surgery on Friday morning to have a bairn tumor remove and then the doctor will sent the tumor to the lab to find out if the tumor is benign or malignant, we should have the answer by Saturday morning."

"I am sorry to coughing hear that Buffy, I hope the tumor is benign and all the treatment your mom will need is just the surgery."

"Me too Tara and I am fine now, thank you for come into my room and check on me."

"You are welcome, coughing."

Tara cover her mouth with her right-hand and turns her head away from Buffy. At the same time Buffy gets out of bed and walks over to Tara. Buffy then puts her right hand onto Tara's forehead that feel very warm. Buffy take her hand off of Tara's fore head and at the same time Tara stop coughing.

"Tara when was the last time you take your temperature?"

"Let see the nurse at UC Sunnydale health center take my temperature at fifteen minute after four o'clock and I was running a fever of a hundred and three, point five and I retake my temperature a half hour ago and my fever had went down coughing to a hundred and two, point nine."

"Go lay back down Tara and rest."

"I will after I use the bathroom."

"Have you eat dinner yet Tara?"

"No, coughing."

"How about I go into the kitchen and make you something to eat?"

"No, I am not hunger but thank you for asking me."

"Ok, but if you change your mind just let me know."

"I won't, but I do have a question for you Buffy."

"What the question?"

"Do you still have your tonsils?"

"Yes."

"I hope that you do not catch tonsillitis and strep throat seeing that you been around me since I get sick and tonsillitis and strep throat is contagious."

"Do not worry about me Tara I hardly every get sick. Just get lots of rest and get well."

"I going to use the bathroom now and then go to bed for the night."

"That is fine Tara."

Tara stand up from the bed and then walks out of Buffy's bedroom. Buffy watching Tara walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Then Buffy walks out of her bedroom and head to the kitchen to make herself something for dinner. Once in the kitchen Buffy make herself two grill cheese sandwich. When the two sandwich have finish cooking Buffy put both the sandwich onto a white paper plate and then head into the dinning room and sit down at the table. Buffy pick up one of the grill cheese sandwich and start to eat the sandwich, as she think about everything that happened the last few hours. Meanwhile at Sunnydale General Hospital Xander has finally sit down on the loveseat next to Wesley and has his elbows on his knees and rest his head on his hands. Wesley looks over at Xander, but Xander does not look at him.

"Xander I am going to get a coffee from the coffee vend medicine in the hallway, do you want me to get you a coffee?"

"Yes please."

Wesley stands up from the loveseat and then walks over to the double doors that leads to the main hallway. At the same time Xander looks at his watch to see what the time is and sees that it is only twenty-five minutes after seven o'clock in the evening, which means there is still three hours and thirty-five minutes left of Faith's surgery. Meanwhile downtown at the warehouse that Glorificus is using, the Hell goddess is draining the sanity from the night watchmen that keep an eye on the unused warehouses at night to make sure no one use the warehouses for rave parties. A few minutes later the watchmen sanity is complete drain, so Glorificus take her hands out of the watchmen head, then walks away from the watchmen. The watchmen the was kneel stand up and walks toward the door looking around the room because he does not know how he get into the warehouse or upstairs to the third floor of the warehouse. He leave the warehouse and then start walking around Sunnydale with a daze look on his face. At the same time at Xander and Faith's castle, Kennedy is back in her bedroom and has been laying on the bed trying to rest for the past three minutes. Kennedy gets cold and pulls the bedspread up and then shut her eyes. A few minutes later Kennedy falls to sleep. The next three hours go by fast for Kennedy and Dawn. Dawn is awake again and can't stop coughing up mucus, Joyce is standing outside the door of her youngest daughters' bedroom listening to Dawn. Kennedy is also awake again and is back in the bathroom using the bathroom and dry heave into the bathroom trash can. But for Buffy and Xander the night is going slow, the reason the night is going slow for Buffy is because she can't sleep because she can't stop thinking about her mom having a brain tumor and it might be cancerous. Buffy is also worried about Tara because it sounds like Tara is having a hard time breathing and for Xander it seems to be going slowly because of how long Faith surgery is taking, the last few hours of the surgery Xander pace the waiting room and every few minutes Wesley tries to get Xander to sit down and relax, but Xander will not sit down. At thirteen minutes after eleven o'clock the double doors leading to the recover area opens up and a nurse that is five feet four inch tall, has hazel eyes, long dirty blonde hair that is pull into a ponytail and wearing a lilac scrub shirt and a pair of lilac scrub pant come through the doors. The nurse then walks over to Wesley and Xander who stop pace by the loveseat. Xander look at the id tag that is pinned to the scrub shirt the nurse is wear and he see the nurse name is Kara and he is thinking the nurse look really familiar to me. Kara stop in front of Xander and looks at the wedding band on his left ring finger, then the nurse looks at Xander Harris.

"Mr. Harris your wife is out of surgery and is being brought to the recover area right know."

"Can I go back and see my wife?"

"In a few minutes I will take you back."

"Kara do I know you from somewhere because you look familiar to me?"

"You do not remember me Xander Harris?"

"You look familiar but I can not remember how I know you."

"Xander I used to live across the street from your parents house and my mom would babysit when you were a baby until you turn eight years old and then I start babysitting you till the end of your sixth grade year of school and then I went away to college to become a nurse."

"That is the reason you look so familiar, you change very little since you left town for college."

"You have change a lot Xander, you are no longing the little boy that I used to babysit. My mom told me when I was over at her house this morning that you got married over the weekend and then point to the front yard of your point house and told me that the little girl helping you father got the Sunnydale press was your two year old daughter Destiny."

"I have changes a lot and yes I am a happy married man now. And yes I have a lovely two-year-old daughter who is stay with my parents this week to give me and Faith a week to our self despite the fact that we are not able to go on a honeymoon because I have to work all week and Faith has college classes all week."

Wesley stand up from the loveseat and tap Xander on his left shoulder. Xander turn and looks at Wesley, who is putting his hands into his jean pockets and Xander can tell that Wesley is ready to leave so he can get home to Kate.

"Xander I am going to head home now."

"That is fine Wesley and thank you for keep me company during the long wait."

"You are welcome."

Wesley walks away from Xander and the nurse and then walks over to the double doors that leads to the main hallway. At the same time Xander follow the nurse through the double doors that leads to the recover area and once in the recover area Xander follows nurse Kara over to the sixth curtain area on the left-hand side if you back is to the double doors of the waiting room. When Xander walks up to the end of the sixth curtain area, he see Faith asleep on the hospital bed that headboard is up against the left-hand wall if standing in front of the double doors leading to the waiting room. Xander notice that there is an iv in Faith left hand, Xander then look at the IV pole and see a bag with clear liquid in it. The next thing Xander notice is a pink blanket cover most of Faith beside for her right ankle that is propped up on several pillows and that there is a black range of motion DonJoy MaxTrax Air walking boot that come to the base of Faith knee and has a black soft nylon/foam liner, with three black strap on the ankle and two black strap on the foot. There is a circle cut out of the top strap for the bottom to fill the boot with air, which prevents stability and help to decrease pain and edema after trauma or post-surgery. Xander notice that the foot part of the walking boot is locked with the toes point downward. Xander walks over to the left side of the bed, if standing at end of the bed or the right side of the bed if laying on your back on the bed and then Xander walks up to the chair that is beside the bed. Xander sits down on the chair and then looks at Kara that is check Faith vital and who is standing on the right side of the bed, if at the end of the bed looking at the headboard of the bed.

"What is the IV for?"

"Will are giving Faith intravenous fluid to keep her hydration and the IV will allow us to give her pain medicine through the IV if she need them."

"Ok. I have a second question for you when will Faith's wake up?"

"She was under general anesthesia for five hours and ten minute so she could wake up in about a half hour or could be asleep for another hour."

"Ok."

The nurse walks away from the hospital bed that Faith is sleeping on and walks over to the nurse desk/counter. At the same time Xander moves the chair close to the bed and then start to watch Faith sleep. A few minute later Dr. Smith walks over to the end of Faith's hospital bed and grab the chart off the end of the bed and take a look at the nurse notes. Xander looks at the doctor and see he is wearing blue scrubs, a few moments later Dr. Smith put the chart back on the end of the bed and looks at Xander.

"The surgery went well and I tape a sterile gauze pad with sterile paper tape over the large incision and the dissolvable stitches that are on the back of the ankle. On Thursday morning at nine o'clock in the morning when Faith comes in for her post surgery check up, I will temporary take the walking boot off and then take the gauze pad off. I will also check the incision, then put the walking boot back on Faith ankle. Is there any thing else that you want to know."

"I can think of anything right now, but I am sure Faith will have questions for you when she wakes up."

"I will tell the nurse to let me know when Faith wake up and I will come talk to the two of you then."

Dr. Smith walks away from the sleeping Faith and Xander and over to the nurse desk/counter. The doctor start talking to Kara and Xander goes back to watching his wife sleep. At twelve o'clock Faith wakes up to find Xander head laying on her stomach and he is asleep. Faith lift her right hand and the runs her hand through Xander hair and at the same time nurse Kara walk over and checks vital, which are all fine.

"I will go let Doctor Smith know that you are a wake Faith."

"When can I go home?"

"I am not sure, but Dr. Smith will know?"

"Ok."

"Are you in any pain Faith?"

"A little."

"Do you want any pain medicine?"

"Not right now, I will let you know if the pain get worse and I want any pain medicine."

"Do you have any nausea?"

"No."

"Then I will go find Dr. Smith in a few moments, but if you need anything at all just hit the call button."

Nurse Kara walks over to the end of the bed and pick up Faith chart and makes a few notes on the chart. The nurse puts the chart back on the end of the bed. Then the nurse walks away from Faith to go find the doctor. Faith goes back to running her right hand through Xander hair. After a few minutes of Faith running her hands through his hair Xander wake up and grabs Faith right hand and take his wife hand out of his hair. Xander then sit up and runs his hands through his hair. Xander then looks at Faith, who is looking down at the walking boot on her right ankle.

"Xander what is the time?"

"It ten minutes after twelve o'clock."

Faith looks down at the blood oxygen finger sensor on her left middle finger and then looks at the monitor that is on the left side of the bed. Xander takes a hold of Faith right hand and then looks at Faith finger nails that still have the short length acrylic nails over the real nails and a white French tip with a thin layer of glitter over the tip, then Xander looks down at his wife toe nails that match her finger nails.

"Have I told you the last few days that I love your nails and that you should have your nail and toe nails done more often Faith."

"Since Saturday."

At the same time doctor Smith, who has change back into his suit pants and dress shirt walks up to the end of the bed and smiles at Faith and Xander. Then the doctor pick up Faith chart and take a look to see what the nurse right down on the chart. A few moments the doctor put the chart back onto the end of the bed. Then the doctor walks up to the left side of the bed.

"Doctor Smith when are you going to let me go home?"

"I want you to keep an eye on you for awhile and make sure you can keep food and drink down before I let you go home."

"That is fine, how long do I have to wait before you will let me eat and drink something."

"I will let the nurse know to get you something to eat and drink, what do you want?"

"A Pepsi and peanut butter cookies."

"I tell the nurse to bring you a can of Pepsi and a couple peanut butter cookies."

Doctor Smith walks away from Faith and Xander and over to the nurse desk/counter to talk with Nurse Kara. Four minutes later Faith has finish eat the two peanut butter cookies and is now drinking the can of Pepsi. At four o'clock in the morning nurse Kara bring a pair of aluminum underarm crutches with tan underarm pads, hand grips and tips over to Faith, twenty minutes later Xander is taking Faith home.


End file.
